Ranko Half Dreamgirl
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Ranma didn't know he had a sister. She's lived in the dreamscape and now she's in the real world. In Chapter 24, Shadowlaw is informed of the existence of M. Bison's amazon daughter while Ranma takes on the mighty Happosai/Ataru Moroboshi hybrid!
1. Introducing Ranko

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or any of the other series here. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter One

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

FLASHBACK SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO: At the Juuban hospital. "You have a boy, Mrs. Saotome," the doctor explained. "You have a girl too. Your son is healthy but your daughter is not so well."

"Aaah." Ranko's spirit left her own body and joined itself to Ranma's, being sublimated in him.

"Your son is fine, Mrs. Saotome. But your daughter has passed away," the doctor said looking over at Ranko's unmoving body.

"Let me see my daughter," Nodoka requested.

"Even though she has passed away I am naming her Ranko. You, I'm calling Ranma," Nodoka said to her son. "Don't forget your sister, Ranma. I have a feeling we will see her again someday. I'll know her when I see her. Of that I'm certain."

In the upcoming weeks Nodoka had kept her supposedly dead daughter in mind._ "I've had so many dreams in which I tended to my departed daughter, Ranko. It's all so strange. I obviously miss her a lot, but I'll have to get over it. The grief I'm suffering might well drive me mad if I'm not careful."_

XXX

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO: _"Wow! I had so much fun with Agatha from America! The milk and cookies she made for me in her dreams were so good! It's too bad she had to die though. She was so much like a grandmother to me, so lonely in that hospital bed. I'm glad to have made her last days so happy," _the little girl, Ranko, thought to herself as she traveled to and fro in the dreamscape.

_"I think I'll visit my mother again but she seems to be in a lot of pain whenever I try to see her. Daddy wants nothing to do with me. He's never even acknowledged my existence! That makes me so sad. Sniff! I'll just go talk to Ranma. He's always fairly nice to me."_

"Hi, Ranma. It's me your sister, Ranko."

"Oh, yeah. Hi."

"You still training to be a martial artist?"

"That''s right. I'm going to be the best!"

"You're getting there, Ranma. I've seen you train while you were awake."

"Good. Let's spar."

"Genma!"

"Yes, dear."

"What exactly are you teaching Ranma?"

"Anything Goes. Just like I told you. Right now he's just learning the basics along with acrobatics and breakfall skills. The last two complimentary skills Ranma has been learning from before he could walk. Those skills have to be learned right away."

"I'm not worried about his acrobatic training. It's this."

What's the matter?"

"Come in here and look."

"So what's the big... What?"

"Do you see that? He's practically fighting in his sleep. I'm not so sure if that's such a good thing. Maybe you should take it easy on him when you train him."

"There's nothing wrong with him practicing in his sleep, Nodoka. In fact I'm pleased to see this. It's like he's sparring with someone. The more he trains the better." _"I need to get Ranma away on a training trip. Nodoka just doesn't understand that Ranma must eat, drink and sleep martial arts if he's going to be the best. My training techniques are obviously working better than expected but to be even more effective I have to get the child away from his coddling mother. I'll just have to take him away. As soon as I've figured out where my son and I will travel I'll talk his mother into letting us go. It's for the art after all. Heh. Heh."_

XXX

TWELVE YEARS AGO:_ "Looks like Mom and Dad are arguing again. I wonder why they're at it now." _

"Ranma needs to be a great martial artist. So I need to do everything I can to train him to be the best. That means taking him on a training trip. I don't know how long this trip will be but..."

"No! It's bad enough my daughter is gone from me. But I won't allow you to take my son from me!"

"Nodoka, it's for the art."

"I don't like the idea of you just leaving away with him. What am I supposed to do?"

"You want him to become a real man when he grows up, don't you?"

"I do. But what guarantee do I have that he'll be a man among men?"

"Well. How about if I swear to make Ranma a man among men?"

Nodoka demurred for a moment. "All right. But if he doesn't become a man among men both of you will commit seppuku. Do we have an agreement?"

"Gulp! All right. What are you doing?"

"I'm writing up a contract. Both you and Ranma will have to sign it."

"How will Ranma sign it? He hardly knows how to write."

"All I need is his hand print. Ranma! Come here!"

"Yes, Mama?" the wide eyed little boy said innocently, running towards her happily.

"I want you to put your hand print on this paper. It says you promise to become a man among men on pain of death. All right, Ranma?"

"OK."

"Don't sign it, Ranma. No!" Ranko screamed, nobody hearing her. _"I'm going to have to do everything I can to help Ranma. But right now. I think I'll visit Myrrh from Joketsuzoku. She's always so nice to me."_

XXX

ELEVEN YEARS AGO:_ "I had so much fun playing dolls with Clarence! The doll house and clothes he made in his dreams were so pretty. He really knew what he was doing," _Ranko thought to herself in her astral form as she floated around Japan.

_"What's going on over there?"_

"You're a wimp just like a thought, Kumo," Hayao Toma said with arrogance. "Your family is the lowest of the all the families in Tokyo, heck in all of Japan," Hayao said as he struck him. "And your martial arts is a joke."

_"That arrogant jerk and his friends are a bunch of bullies, beating up on that one kid. I thought the big guy with the reddish brown hair was cute but he's so mean."_

Despite the beating he had taken, Kumo responded to Hayao. "You guys out numbered me ten to one. I did all right considering the odds against me."

"Did I say you could speak, wimp?" !!CRACK!! "Keep holding him up. boys!

"Ooh, my head," Kumo moaned.

"You know why your family is low? Because I say it is." Then he knocked the little boy to the ground. "You couldn't beat me one on one anyway." After this he and the students of his father's dojo left.

Kumo Gobancho eventually got up and limped his way home. _"I'm such a loser. What can I do? I wish I had never been born!" _As soon as he got home he went straight to his room where he cried himself to sleep.

XXX

Later that night in Kumo's dreams, he had a visitor. "Hi, Kumo, my name is Ranko," she greeted him. "I saw what happened earlier today."

"You mean you saw what a pathetic weakling I was and how bad my martial arts was," Kumo retorted sadly.

"Oh, come on, you weren't that bad. But your martial arts need a lot of work. I can help you train; I know a style called Anything Goes. I'll train you in it. I know some other things as well. We'll have you fighting like a master in no time," Ranko said confidently.

"Can I really become that good? I've never been anywhere near that good."

"Of course you can with my help."

"How can you help me? You're a figment of my imagination," Kumo answered back.

**"If you change your mind you're the first in line, because now I'm free, take a chance on me. I'll help you train and be a better guy. Help you get stronger and maybe fly,"** Ranko sang. "So what you say Kumo?"

"All right."

XXX

YEARS LATER: "I'm proud of you son. You managed to come back from humiliating defeats and win the tournament. Your martial arts have improved remarkably," Baki Gobancho said. "But who is this Ranko person you have been talking about in your sleep?"

"She's my girlfriend, Dad! She's the one who's been training me in my dreams. She's helped me out a lot. She's even helped me with my schoolwork."

"Look Kumo, aren't you a little old for imaginary friends? Or is she just the girl of your dreams? I know you have had problems getting a date. But that will change now that you're a much more successful martial artist."

"She's not imaginary, Dad. She..."

"Oh never mind, Kumo," Baki relented._ "It's good that my son isn't a weakling anymore and he'll probably get over this dreamgirl of his in due time. But what's even more important is that the number of students in our dojo has grown with each victory."  
_

In the shadows stood a very old man, Toru Gobancho. _"Kumo has improved. Maybe he's strong enough to endure the brutal training of Gobancho Kenpo."_

_"My son, Mutsujyu was more interested in Chinese cooking the the martial arts, even if he used what I taught him to become a more skilled chef. My grandson, Baki, gave a great deal of effort but could not handle the full brutal training of Gobancho Kenpo, even though he's a skilled martial artist in his own right. Do I dare hope my great-grandson has what it takes to endure the full training of the art? If he's willing and able this dreamgirl of his is easily tolerated."  
_

XXX

A FEW DAYS LATER: "Yeah!" Kumo shouted for joy on his way to school, leaping over fences and atop of houses. _"Ranko was so wonderful last night! I never thought a girl could make me so happy! Not only has she improved my martial arts but she's so good to me. I'm not sure I even want a girlfriend in real life!"_

After landing on the ground, he was about to start a sprint until someone barred his path. "What do you want, Hayao?!"

"I can't believe you beat me in that last tournament Kumo," Hayao Toma spat out with contempt. "But I'll kick your ass right here and now."

"Oh really, Hayao? You and what army?" Kumo answered back confidently.

"Me and this army." Hayao said, backed up by fifty or so guys.

"Gasp! You really do have an army behind you. But that doesn't matter. I won't back down."

"You embarrassed me at that last tournament, Kumo. I'm not going to let it go. I mean that. I'm not going to let it go."

"Where did you get these guys from? They're not all martial artists!"

"These are just friends of mine who work on the street for the mafia. Some of them find your sisters really hot. After they're through having fun with them, they're going to sell them into a slavery ring on the black market."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Your mom's kind of hot too but old chicks don't sell as well on the black market. I'll let the lesser guys in my crew have her."

"NO!"

"After my friends and I have destroyed you, it's gonna happen. What are you gonna do about it?! Attack!" Kumo dodged an attack here and there, blocking as was needed. Then at the right moment, he counterattacked, spinning at super speed while attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks, using the momentum from the spin to add to the power of the blows. Many of his opponents were taken out but some got hits in.

"Ungh!"

"I got him. He's going down!" a thug said.

"Keep on him! We're beat him down eventually!"

"He's out of it!" another called out.

"Hold him down!" Hayao ordered. !!POW!!CRUNCH!!CRACK!!

"Ungh!" Kumo moaned as he bled.

"Don't slit his throat just yet, Yusuke. I want him to suffer. I always knew you were weak, Kumo. You just got lucky at the last tournament. Well, you are out of luck now."

!!WOOOOO!!WOOOOO!! "Shoot, it's the cops! We gotta get out of here! Guys, let's go!" Hayao yelled as he and crew left, the more conscious ones helping the less conscious ones.

_"I must act now." _Toru Gobancho walked towards Kumo's prone, barely moving and battered form, taking note of his fatal injuries._"I have to get him to the inter-dimensional point and hope he's capable of making the journey."  
_

XXX

"Kumo, wake up."

"Where am I?"

"We're in the wilderness. Look, Kumo. You are dying. I did what I could to buy you more time, but you are gravely injured and a hospital can't help you now. Your only hope is to go through this dimensional doorway where you will live a whole different life. You will come back stronger and faster but you must have the ability to traverse alternate universes at least once. Most people can't do that. I hope you can," Toru said gravely.

"What, Great Grandfather? What are you talking about? Dimensional travel? That's preposterous," Kumo said weakly.

"Preposterous? Someone who is in love with someone that does not exist should not be so unbelieving. This is your only hope. I will help you but you must go through this point," Toru said as he pointed at a near by cave opening. "If you make it through you'll live a life there. When you come back hardly any time will have passed. After that I can train you in the full Gobancho Kenpo," Toru explained.

"All right," Kumo assented as Toru helped him up and walked him to the opening of the cave and gently pushed him through.

"It worked," Toru said with relief as the cave opening glowed while Kumo vanished.

As if no time had passed, Kumo returned from where he had just went through, much changed. He was now six feet tall, weighing 200 pounds. He looked somewhat like Conan the barbarian except he had less bulk and more muscular definition. His hair was a long, bluish black. He looked so good to the point he would not be out of place on the cover of a romance or sword and sorcery novel.

"This is exactly what I always wanted to look like! This is what I looked like in my dreams when I make love to Ranko," Kumo said as he looked at his reflection in the water. He was still recognizable but he was very different, being a lot stronger and more agile as well.

"There is no time for you to admire your pretty reflection. Your training begins now!" the old man commanded.

"Yes, Great Grandfather," Kumo answered.

XXX

During this time Ranko had traveled the dreamscape and entered the dreams of many other people in addition to the people she had met with previously, having had relationships with some of guys in whose dreams she entered. At one point she was with a young man who could see in the future. He was round headed and somewhat handsome. After they had love to each other he told her some things.

"I've foreseen that one day you will have a body in the real world," he explained. "But before that happens your brother, Ranma, will go to a place called Jusenkyo and be cursed to turn into a girl when hit with cold water; hot water will turn him back into a man again. He will search for a cure frantically but won't find one."

"Really, my own body?" Ranko asked."That would be great. But does this have anything to do with Ranma being cursed to turn into a girl when hit with cold water?"

"Yes it does," Charlie said. "A guy you know named Kumo has a great-grandfather who will be able to help you and your brother. He will teach you something called merge-separate or something like that. He will also help you and your brother with your fear of cats."

"C-c-c-cats?" Ranko stammered. "Oh yeah, well that would be nice if we could conquer that problem. But how does Ranma figure into all this?"

"Eventually, a year after his curse a samurai with psychic powers will attack your brother. This guy's psychic powers will probably kill Ranma and indirectly kill you too unless I teach you how to build up your mental defenses and heal Ranma's mind after it has been almost decimated. After that point, you will have to take over; Ranma will then be in the dreamscape."

"But Ranma tends to dismiss me as a dream. It's impossible for me to tell him anything. The fact that our father teaches him to despise women doesn't help much," Ranko related.

"Once Ranma finds himself in the dreamscape he will have to deal with you. He will probably figure out who you are by then. Inform him of the fact that he can be cured and he will cooperate. You can then direct him to Mr. Gobancho who will train Ranma in what he needs to know. After that both you and Ranma will have the bodies you want."

"But do you want to train me in psychic defenses even though I will probably be with Kumo after all this?" Ranko asked.

"I knew that you would be with him eventually. I'm OK with that. Besides, I still would like to get that red headed girl. These dreams are nice but I would like to get the real thing," Charlie said, blushing. "Um, no offence Ranko"

Ranko smiled at him. "None taken, Charlie. I'll do whatever I can to help you with that red headed girl. I might find some things out about her that will give you an advantage. And you can train me in what I need to know to help Ranma and myself to deal with this psychic samurai. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Charlie answered nodding happily.

XXX

"Huff! Huff!_ "This is the hardest I've ever worked in my life including the life I had as Spider-Man! I didn't think I needed to learn how to take a beating since I normally avoided getting hit but I think the way things work in this universe is different to the point where dodging for ever and not getting hit isn't as easy. I guess gung fu and iron skin are good things to learn. The tai chi I learned wasn't all too different from the katas I learned from Ranko and the speed hitting was no problem at all." _

_"The acrobatics and breakfall skills were pretty easy for me to do since my agility was super human to begin with but despite all that I've still learned enough to increase my agility and reaction time. Learning contortionism wasn't so easy but I've learned how to do that. My great-grandfather told me that contortionism would help to escape holds that I might not be able to escape otherwise."_

"You're doing fine, Kumo. Your endurance was a lot greater than what it was when you left."

"I thought it was greater too, Great-Grandfather."

"It is a lot greater. That's why you can handle the full training whereas most people can't. I barely was able to do it myself. As it was it almost killed me. But keep up the good work. There isn't a whole lot of time so I've seen to it that you've trained with very little rest. You're strong; you can handle it."

"I won't slack off but I don't understand why I needed to learn so many other martial arts on top of Gobancho Kempo which was difficult to learn," the young man said.

"Normally the family's art would be enough but I wanted to make sure you could handle the various fighting styles on the planet. I felt that American boxing and Thai kickboxing would help to further your ability to go toe to toe. Something at which you weren't too skilled when you returned."

"The jiu jitsu and Greco-Roman wrestling I had you learn was to help increase the grappling skills you learned in our family's style. Many fights end up on the ground. Because you like to leap high into the air it was very important you learned to fight on the ground."

"I guess I understand all that, but what was the purpose of the tae kwon do and wing chun kung fu?"

"The wing chun works well with boxing as it the kicks tend to be low, helping you as you fight toe to toe. The tae kwon do was to give you knowledge of a Korean martial art. I want our art to encompass arts and fighting styles all around the world. I also wanted you to know dirty infighting and commando training because these fighting styles are unorthodox."

"You sure had a lot of different people training me."

"That's right. I want you to be the best you can be. That's also why I increased the intensity of your karate and aikido which are the main components of Gobancho Kempo. I'm not sure how why the ki blasts you've learned to do are so much like venom and webbing but they'll do. In time you'll merge all of what I and the others have taught you into an invincible fighting style."

"I understand, Great-Grandfather. The fighting experience I got from the other universe I inhabited will help this as well. What Ranko has taught me has been very helpful in learning these other arts and fighting styles all the more quickly. I would have never been this good without her."

"Kumo, who is this Ranko person?" Toru Gobancho asked with a sense of grave seriousness. "I've heard you say her name in your sleep. Is she the dreamgirl I have heard so much about?"

"Well Great-Grandfather, she's real enough in my dreams," Kumo said rather embarrassed. "In addition to helping me in my training she has helped me in many other ways as well."

"I was wondering, Kumo. Have you been with any women in the real world?"

"Yes. Ranko taught me how to do that as well. She was never mad or jealous. Since she only visited me only every so often she didn't feel she had any right to exclusivity. But those other girls could not compete with Ranko. Maybe because Ranko is the girl of my dreams she's an unparalleled paragon," Kumo answered.

"How about the other universe you were in? the elder Gobancho asked. "Did you have any women there?"

"There I was an all together different person, an American superhero. I never even thought of my life here while I was there. I had a few women there but I eventually got married. I had a lot of emotional problems and problems of conscious. To tell the truth, I was quite self righteous," Kumo answered.

"All right. We've talked enough. Let's get back to work!"

XXX

_"Whom should I visit today? Hmm. I've already visited so many chefs who have taught me so much about cooking. Some of these people can teach cooking_ _in their sleep and so they have! Giggle! It's high time I visit Kumo's grandfather, Mutsujyu Gobancho. From what some of the other chefs told me he's the greatest Chinese food chef in all of Japan. If I tell him I'm Kumo's dream lover he might be willing to teach me how to cook Chinese food. I know a little about Chinese cooking and a lot about other cooking styles. That guy from London notwithstanding. Man that guy was mean! Anyway. Here I am. Good. He's asleep."_

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Hello in there! Is anybody home?!"

"Who are you, little girl?" a bald man with a moustache who was unusually, muscular for his old age asked, bewildered as he opened the door.

"I'd like to learn how to cook Chinese food from you, Mr. Gobancho."

"I find it strange talking to someone in my dreams. But why should I teach you anything? And who are you?"

"My name is Ranko Saotome. I'm your grandson, Kumo Gobancho's dreamgirl. One day I'll live in the flesh and love world. But in the mean time I'd like to learn how to cook really well for him. Since we're inhabiting your dream, I'll be able to learn how to cook a lot faster than in the real world."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you, Ranko. But I don't have long to live due to my current illness."

"What illness do you have? I travel all over the dreamscape. It's possible I might discover a cure."

"My organs are simply giving out little by little. I don't see how you can help me, child."

"Just give me a chance, Mr. Gobancho. It would be a horrible blow to the culinary world for you to pass away. I'll be back with a cure before you know it."

"Well, Ranko. If you succeed in bringing me a cure I will surely teach you how to cook Chinese food. How much cooking do you know?"

"I know a lot. I even learned how to cook from an old guy named Akiyama but after a few months he lost his temper with me and told me never to bother him again."

"Ah, yes. I know that guy. He's a friend of mine. How is he?"

"He's not doing too well."

"All right. Come back with a cure as soon as possible. Farewell, Ranko."

XXX

_"Now, it's time to find that weird doctor. What was his name again? Blackjack! That was it! Now all I have to do is get him to tell me a cure for Mr. Gobancho's ailment."_

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Who's there?!"

"My name is Ranko Saotome!"

"What do you want?" the man with long white hair and a tan patch over his face asked, not liking his dreams being disturbed.

"A friend of mine's inner organs are failing him despite the fact he looks in perfect health. He really needs a cure and I heard that you can come up with cures almost magically. Won't you tell me how he can get better?"

"No. Not really. I charge very high fees for my services. I know this a dream but despite all that I would still charge you a lot of money even for any advice."

Ranko demurred for a moment. _"This guy's like Nabiki." _"Is there anything you'd like to know? During the day I float around in an astral form."

"You mean like an out of body experience?" the weird doctor asked.

"Well, yes. But to tell the truth I haven't had an **in body experience** since the day I was born."

"Hmm. I'd like you to tell me all about how you've been living all this time. That might help me in my practice."

"Will you then tell me how to cure my friend?"

"I'll think of something."

XXX

At the end of his training, Kumo met with his family. He had managed to figure out how to water down the full Gobancho Kempo a little bit so they could learn it. Kumo's parents, younger sisters and younger brother were then able to train in the style. They had already been training in the style for all of their lives but not to the extent they learned after Kumo had finished training under Toru Gobancho, his great-grandfather. Kumo's father then created an even more watered down style that was less brutal and dangerous but more effective than what their students had been learning up until that time.

"There's a good way to advertise the Gobancho Dojo, Kumo. You can participate in the upcoming Street Fighter Tournament."

"The Street Fighter Tournament?! I don't know about that, Father."

"Now hear me out., Kumo. You wouldn't have to win it. You only have to do well. Just make sure you tell everyone that your style is Gobancho Kenpo," his father explained.

"I think I can do well," Kumo replied. "But the fighters there are not just skilled but very powerful as well. Some of these fighters can destroy small mountains."

"You are strong enough to do the same, Kumo. And from what you've told me you have a great deal of experience in combat with powerful opponents. In fact didn't you tell me you beat a guy named Firelord who was far more powerful than you were when you were in that other universe?" Toru Gobancho asked. "And don't forget, with the training I put you through you are even stronger and tougher now."

"Well, yeah, but sometimes in that universe I got really lucky; sometimes I got unlucky and got beat up by someone a lot weaker than me. That's not the case here. But as things are I have a good chance of a victory. I want to study all the other fighters and their techniques so I know what they are capable of," Kumo said with determination.

"That's the spirit son!" his father, Baki, said. "But what's this about another universe?"

"Oh never mind, Dad. It was part of the brutal training Great Grandfather put me through," Kumo said somewhat truthfully.

"It's good you want to know ahead of time what your opponents are capable of," his mother, Nakako, said warmly. "Do be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"No problem, Mom. I'll do what I need to do. I'm planning to win this tournament and going all the way," Kumo announced with a new surge of confidence.

XXX

ONE YEAR AGO: "You did it, Son," Baki Gobancho said. "You won the Street Fighter Tournament. The other fighters were unusually skilled and powerful. But you managed to become champion. I am very proud of you."

"I am proud of you too, Kumo," his mother, Nakako, said warmly. "I was concerned when you got hit with those dragon punches from Ken and then from Ryu. But I'm glad you came through without being seriously hurt."

"You have gone beyond my hopes, Kumo," Toru Gobancho said. "I didn't think you would have had this much success. All that training I put you through has really paid off. You even managed to figure out how to lessen the brutality of the training so that people less able to endure what you could, would be able to learn the art."

"Thanks, everybody. I'm glad to have won the championship and made all of you proud of me." _"I wonder when I'll get to see Ranko again. It's been so long. I've had so many other women throw themselves at me but none of them could compete with Ranko. I love her!"_

At that point, Ryu Hoshi walked into the room, "Congratulations, Kumo Gobancho. I was surprised that you defeated me when you were an unknown fighter that came out of nowhere. I will simply have to train harder and not underestimate unknown fighters. But keep this in mind. Now that you are the champion, fighters will challenge you. Some won't announce themselves and will try to surprise attack you; I know this to be true. You have also aroused the wrath of M. Bison. So good luck. I'll be sure to beat you at the next Street Fighter Tournament. Good-bye." With that said he left.

"Wow!" Kumo's younger brother said excitedly. "That was Ryu Hoshi. He's won the Street Fighter Tournament three times in a row. Do you think you'll win that many times Kumo?"

"I don't think I'll be participating in the next tournament, Ishio. I proved the worth of Gobancho Kempo so I don't really need to do it again."

"Are you still thinking of Ranko, Kumo?" Toru Gobancho asked. "I may be able to help her. I can't promise anything. But if you send her to my dreams I might be able to come up with something."

"You still believe this dream girl exists?" Nakako asked incredulously. "I thought you would have been over this by now!" Then she looked at Toru. "Why feed into his fantasies?"

"I believe she is real. During the time when I was training Kumo, he spoke her name in his sleep. When this happened I sensed someone else was there. Now did you say she had a fear of cats, Kumo?"

"Yes, Great Grandfather, her brother who is her link to the real world went through the nekoken training and developed a fear of cats. So Ranko has the same fear," Kumo explained.

"Their father should not have put him through that but I know how to train someone to master the nekoken fully. I'll put Ranko through this training. Eventually I'd like to train her brother as well. The nekoken is very dangerous. It's important that anyone who has been trained in it master it completely."

"Will we get to see this Ranko?" Ishio asked with interest. "What does she look like? Is she beautiful, sexy or stacked?"

"Ishio!" his older, fraternal twin sisters, Kei and Yuri said in unison. "You shouldn't say things like that. That's so perverted."

"Really? The way the two of you dress, especially at any swimming pool or the beach, you shouldn't be judging me," Ishio answered back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"All right kids no more arguing that's enough," their mother said, putting an end to the argument.

XXX

Later that night in Kumo's dreams he met Ranko there. "I've missed you," Kumo said as he held her in his arms. Then he picked her up, took her to a bed and made love to her.

An hour later. "You won that Street Fighter Tournament, Kumo. I saw the last fight with Bison. He was tough but you beat him. I'm so happy for you," she said to him as she lay on top of him, looking down on him.

"It was a great victory but it wasn't as good as being with you," Kumo said. "Even if it's only in my dreams, I don't care anymore. I love you. We'll find some way of getting you in the real world."

Ranko smiled after hearing this. "I feel same way about you, Kumo. But there's hope." She then told him what Charlie had told her about her brother getting cursed and how she would get to live in the real world.

"How do you know this guy is accurate?" Kumo asked hopefully. "He may not have known what he was talking about."

"He was accurate about my brother being cursed. My brother did go to Jusenkyo and got cursed to turn into a girl who looks a lot like me except she's a lot shorter. Daddy also got cursed to turn into a panda. They turn back into their normal forms with hot water while cold water reactivates the curse," Ranko explained.

"Why did they go to Jusenkyo in the first place?" Kumo asked. "And were you able to talk to Ranma to tell him what else was going on?"

"My father took Ranma on a training trip to make him a better martial artist, training him in Anything Goes. That's what I trained you in. No, Ranma normally dismisses me as a silly dream. Now, since he turns into girl that looks like me, he is really repulsed by me."

"So what happened after that?" Kumo asked. "Did anything else bad happen to Ranma or his father after they were cursed?"

"Yeah. They entered the land of the amazons. I have been there in astral form so I know some things about them. I tried again to talk to Ranma to warn him away from the amazons. But Ranma wouldn't hear me. He ended up beating up their champion and got the kiss of death."

"What happened after that?" Kumo asked. "Did this amazon harm Ranma?"

"No, Ranma and Daddy hightailed it out of there. The amazon chased after them and still is trying to hunt them down. As soon they escaped her they made their way back to Japan to the home of Soun Tendo, a good friend of his. In order to merge the schools Ranma's supposed to marry one of Soun Tendo's daughters."

"Should I go there, talk to Ranma and tell him what's going on?" Kumo asked with concern.

"No. You showing up there would just further complicate things. I doubt Ranma would believe you anyhow. Ranma's a tough survivor. He'll be okay until he needs me. I've also been told that about a year from now a psychic samurai will attack my brother, attempting to kill him with a psychic attack. He'll succeed if not for the fact of me being ready for him. A friend of mine taught me how to heal Ranma of the damage he'll take and resist this would be assassin's psychic attacks."

"There's one more thing," Kumo said. "My great-grandfather says he thinks he might be able to help you get a body in the real world. And also help you both with your fear of cats."

"C-c-cats?!" Ranko shook with dread.

"It's OK, Ranko. I'm here for you," Kumo consoled the frightened young girl. "My great-grandfather wants you to visit him in his dreams so he can train you to master the nekoken fully," Kumo answered.

"Bingo! Charlie also told me that your great-grandfather would be able to help me and Ranma. Things are going to work out just fine," Ranko said happily. "But there's one thing I need you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Are you a good swimmer?"

"I do OK."

"How long can you hold you breath?"

"For a pretty long time. Why do you ask?

"At the bottom of the ocean near Japan is a substance called Dragon Tears. It will help to heal your grandfather, Mutsujyu Gobancho. His organs are deteriorating and will die if he doesn't get that substance."

"Who told you that?"

"A very unorthodox doctor called Blackjack. That substance is your grandfather's only hope. The problem is it's at the bottom of the ocean. I know you're tough, Kumo but could you survive the pressure at the bottom of the ocean?"

"I've been able to take a lot of pressure under water in the past and I'm a whole lot tougher now but I'm not sure if I can handle that much pressure. Do you know where this substance is located?"

"The closet amount is near the Tokyo coast right at the beach, not too far from here. It would be a lot easier for you if I teach you how to fly."

"Flying, Ranko?"

"Yes. It's a lot easier than what you've been doing, Kumo. If you can fire off ki blasts, you can surely fly. Let's get started."

"All right. But let me hold you in my arms for a little longer. Please?" the handsome young man pleaded, caressing her back gently.

"Oh, Kumo," Ranko gushed.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you didn't guess by now, Kumo was Spider-man/Peter Parker in that other universe he was in. This was the original Spider-man not the new Ultimate Spider-man. He maintained all the powers and skills he got as Spider-man plus his own. And the training he went through made him stronger, tougher and more durable. Also Hayao Toma was a Japanese version of Flash Thompson.

As for the Street fighter tournament and what went on there, I might write a whole new fanfic story for that. Most of the Gobanchos I've made up, but Mutsujyu Gobancho who was the master chef is a character from Iron Wok Jan. It's a great manga. The main character is Jan Akiyama who believes cooking is about winning and sees cooking as a fight. You'll be seeing him in this story soon enough.

Charlie is a parody of Charlie Brown. I wanted to see him get some even if it was only in his dreams. Until next time.


	2. Assassination Plot

Ranko Half Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Two

"All right, Kumo. Right here is where the Phoenix powder is located. Are you ready?"

"I've been training my body to survive under water pressure for a month, Ranko. I'll be as ready as I'll ever be."

"You looked so wonderful flying, Kumo. I even caught the kiss you blew me when you flew out of the water. You sweet guy, you," the pig tailed girl, said swooning.

"Glad you saw that, Ranko. Now it's time for me to wake up and get those Dragon Tears. My grandfather doesn't have much time so I better get cracking."

"Love you."

"Love you."

XXX

"Aaaaahup!" !!SPLASH!! _"Finding it won't be the problem. The problem will be swimming all the way down to the bottom of the sea and holding my breath for that period of time. I'm sure Ranko's watching me right now so I better not waste anytime."_

_"There it is. Got it. Now to swim up to the surface as quickly as possible. My air's running out!" _!!SPLASH!! "Aaaah!" Kumo shook his long hair in a failed attempt to dry it off before finally flying into the sky and back to Japan.

_"Now to get to my grandfather. He's normally at his restaurant at this time. Ranko showed me where it was and how to get there. Flying there will take some time so I have to hurry!"_

_"There it is. I'll show up at the back door."  
_

!!WOOSH!! "Kumo?!" a beautiful girl throwing out some garbage in the dumpster called out.

"Yeah, it's me, Kiriko. Is Grandfather here?"

"Yes. He's in his office. Why do you need to see him and what do you have there?" the light haired, busty teenage girl asked.

"It's something to help him get better. Now let..."

"That stuff stinks! I'm not letting you inside with that!"

"If that's the case then tell him I'm here with the Dragon Tears! His life depends on it."

"Grandfather isn't ill. But he is taking a nap right now so he shouldn't be disturbed."

"Listen, Kiriko. I'm more than strong enough to smash my way in there but I'd rather not do that. Simply tell Grandfather I'm here!"

"Why you..."

"Kiriko."

"Grandfather?"

"You can go back to work. I'll talk with Kumo. This way, Kumo.

As soon as they were in a room which was apart from the main kitchen Kumo put the one foot long, four inches wide, shining silver box shaped substance of Dragon Tears down. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Yes, Grandfather. Has Ranko talked with you already?"

"Yes. You can leave now. I can handle things from here."

XXX

A day later, Ranko visited Kumo's dreams again. "It worked, Kumo. Your grandfather is going to be just fine! Now that he's well again he's going to teach me how to cook Chinese food. Things are going to get better from here on out."

"What exactly was that stuff, Ranko?"

"Dragon Tears is a rejuvenation substance that's been in the bottom of the sea. I think it's actually gall stones from a whale made of calcium but I'm not too sure of that. But now your grandfather will live for a much longer time."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ranko. Since we're here together we might as well. Um."

"Yes, Kumo?" the petite girl said with a coy smile.

"Well."

"You looked so hot with your body and hair drenched. Gets me hot just thinking about it."

"Really? You know what gets me hot?"

"What's that, Kumo?" Ranko said, leaning over towards, giving her lover a better view of her cleavage.

"Hearing you giggle helplessly. Come here you." Kumo took hold of the sparkling red head, caressing her neck and working his way down.

"He he he he he! That tickles!"

"You're so cute when you laugh, Ranko. Where's that particular spot. Here it is."

"Not there! Hehehehehehehe!!" she giggled uncontrollably, breathing in such a way that she began to come out of her clothes with a little help from her lover.

"Gosh, you're beautiful!" he said as he gently caressed her almost naked body.

"Ooooh! Oh that feels so good. Oh, Kumo! Giggle!"

XXX

MONTHS LATER AFTER THE FAILED WEDDING: In the kendo training room at Furinkan High, Kuno was taking his rage out on a kendo practice dummy that resembled Ranma. "Curses! Another defeat by the sorcerous Saotome. But I still fight on!"

"I know a samurai who has psychic powers that can easily kill Ranma, but he's a hired killer and he doesn't come cheap," Gosunkugi said as he crept up to Kuno, having already sneaked inside the kendo training room.

"What!" Kuno exclaimed indignantly. "I would never hire a mercenary to do what I can easily do myself! How dare you imply that I cannot vanquish the sorcerous Saotome?"

But as Gosunkugi began to creep away when he found himself held fast by Kuno. "Well?" Kuno asked.

"What?"

"Tell me who this samurai is."

"I thought you didn't want..."

"Fool! Many samurai warlords have had warriors serving under them. I shall judge this samurai to see if he is worthy of serving me."

"His name is Kintaro Kurogawa. He is also known as the Psychic Samurai. He's a big scary guy with hard features and silver samurai armor that is custom made of stainless steel, capable of absorbing great deal of damage. He even wears a helmet that covers part of his face. From all accounts he's a cold blooded killer," Gosunkugi explained.

"Bring him to me at once!" Kuno demanded.

XXX

"So you say you can defeat Ranma Saotome," Kuno asked the silver armored samurai with an air of imperiousness.

"That's correct. Even if he is a better martial artist than me, he cannot stand up to my psychic powers which attack the mind. He would have to have been trained to resist psychic powers to even have a chance against me but that's highly unlikely," the samurai explained.

"I will reward you well if you can destroy the sorcerous Saotome. But beware. He uses black magic." Kuno related.

"No amount of magic can stop my psychic powers. But it probably won't come to that. My samurai warrior skills will be enough to beat this Ranma. If not, then my psychic powers will do the job. I will find Ranma Saotome and destroy him," Kintaro exclaimed as the wind seemed to swirl around him.

_"Charlie called it right! I get to Ranma right away!" _Ranko thought to herself, watching the events unfold in her astral form.

XXX

Next day. !!ZOOM!! "What the?! Yeow!" Ranma exclaimed, doing an acrobatic flip and landing deftly on the ground. He then regarded the silver armored samurai that had attacked him. "Who are you?"

"I am Kintaro Kurogawa, the Psychic Samurai!" the man proclaimed as winds whirled violently around him. "Someone has paid a lot of money to kill you, Ranma Saotome. So now it's time for you to die."

Kintaro flew at Ranma and attacked with his stainless steel blade with more speed and skill than Kuno had ever displayed. But despite this, Ranma evaded these attacks. _"This guy's playing for keeps. Yes! An opening!"_

Ranma hit him with some fast strikes and some quick, low wing chun kicks which stunned Kintaro. _"Now for the coup de grace!"_

!!CRACK!! _"The last kick was too powerful. I don't whether or not I can stand up to another attack from my opponent. I'll have to use my psychic powers to defeat him." _!!POW!! "Ungh!"_ "I have to do it quickly!" _

"Why do you call yourself the Psychic Samurai?" Ranma asked as he walked towards the downed samurai warrior.

"I'm glad you asked." Kintaro's eyes glowed as he psi blasted Ranma.

"Arghh!" Ranma screamed as he grabbed his head in pain, feeling as if it would explode! Then his eyes rolled inside his head as he dropped to the ground.

Inside Ranma's mind different events were taking place. "Okay, Ranma, you just relax; I'll help you recover from this," Ranko said gently as she carried him to a bed, put a blanket over him and psychically healed him. "Just sleep for now, Big Brother." Having said that, Ranko kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room.

_"Now it's time to deal with this psychic samurai. The training I went through to resist mental attacks is about to come to the fore. Better animate Ranma's body before this guy slices it up," _Ranko thought to herself.

_"Now to finish him off. This was my greatest opponent but no one can withstand my power," _the samurai strategized.

"Hiyaaaah!" !!POW!! The samurai went flying back from "Ranma"s attack

"What the... No! No! No!" Kintaro was barely able to regroup before evading another attack.

"You like that, Kintaro? Try this on for size!" !!ZAPZZZK!!

"That attacked bypassed my armor. What was it?"

"That was my No Normal Defense attack. No matter how much armor you have this attack will always get through."

"Then I will have to destroy you before you can attack again. Aiyaa!" Kintaro screamed. _"My psi attack should have blown his mind away. I'll have to try it again and again until his mind is no more. Now! Hyaaa!"_

"Yeaargh!" To the samurai's surprise "Ranma" shook off the effects of his second psychic attack.

"It's time for round two, samurai. That psychic attack only worked once; it won't work again," "Ranma" said as she raised up her battle aura and sang.

**I'm Ranma San. I've got it going on. I'm Ranma San. I've got it going on. **

**You tried to kill me because you were paid off. When I'm through with you, lots of blood you'll cough.**

**You were certain that you would beat me. But that's something that will never be. **

** Now you know I'm much tougher than you thought I'd be. You thought that you would win. But get ready for defeat!**

**I'm Ranma San. I've got it going on. You thought I was weak but you now know that I'm strong. **

**Kintaro can't you see I'm not someone you can beat. Therefore you had it wrong. I'm not weak. I'm very strong.**

"Fool! My psychic attack almost killed you before; but this time I will finish your off!" Kintaro said as he psi blasted "Ranma" a third time. But this time "Ranma" staggered back only a little bit, shaking her head as if recovering from being wacked on the head and continued to advance on Kintaro.

**I'm Ranma San. I've got it going on. I'm Ranma San. I've got it going on.**

**You think your psychic powers will do me in. But even with your mind blast you're not going to win.  
**

**Your psychic powers are very strong. But even that won't keep me down for long. **

Kintaro had a look of shock on his face. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed._ "There is no way he could have resisted that attack unless. Wait. He's not Ranma! At least that's not the same mind I psi blasted just now. This one has mental defenses unlike Ranma before."  
_

**Now you know I'm much tougher than you thought I'd be. You thought that you would win. But get ready for defeat.**

**I'm Ranma San. I've got it going on. You thought I was weak. But now you know that's wrong.**

**Kintaro can't you see. I'm not someone you can beat. Therefore you had it wrong. I'm not weak. I'm very strong. **

With the end of her song "Ranma" blasted him with another NND blast. !!ZOOM!! !!POW!!CRACK!!BOOM!! "Aaaagh!"

"And don't come back!" Ranko screamed as she sent her opponent into the atmosphere.

_"Now to see Gobancho Sensei about helping Ranma and me each get the bodies we want. I'll check on Ranma later on when I go to sleep tonight. He'll be all right where I left him. Hopefully I'll get to see Kumo really soon!"_

!!RUMBLE!! "Whoa!" _"So that's what hunger feels like. I guess it's time to eat." _Ranko then leaped into to the air, flying off towards the Tendo household.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again I have rewritten this chapter. Before the format was bad but I've repaired it. My thanks to Rarstarr and Spaceman for their helpful reviews. And my new thanks to Materia-Blade for informing me of my run-on sentences and the words that were stuck together.

The Psychic Samurai bore the appearance of the Silver Samurai from Marvel Comics. Charlie was a parody of Charlie Brown. (You know how he liked the redheaded girl. Don't you?)

Next time see how Ranko gets along with everyone including Akane.


	3. Ranko takes over

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or any of the other series here. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter Three

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

By the time "Ranma" arrived at the Tendo residence Akane was waiting for her. "Where have you been Ranma? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" Akane said angrily, holding her trusty mallet.

_"Here's where I deal with Akane. I hate how she abuses Ranma so much even though he loves her. What does she see in her? It's not as if he doesn't have other options."_

"I was in a fight Akane. And I barely survived it. So calm down and lower your voice." _"Even with the mental training I got from Charlie my head still hurts. I hate to think what Ranma went through but he'll be all right."_

"What?!" Akane yelled. "Don't you dare tell me to lower my voice, you jerk! I'll speak as loud as I want! You were at Ucchan's weren't you or maybe with Shampoo?!"

"No Akane, I wasn't with any of them. Why does that worry you so much? Afraid I'll leave you for one of them because each one of them is better looking than you and can cook circles around you? Maybe if you treated me better you wouldn't be so insecure!"

"You think I should treat a pervert like you better? I treat you the way you deserve, you jerk!" Akane exclaimed, swinging her hammer at "Ranma" and missing her. It seemed as if "Ranma" wasn't even moving, as if the hammer was going right through her.

"Put that thing away before I shove it up your ass. And KEEP QUIET!! My head still hurts! "Ranma" screamed at Akane.

"How dare you talk to me that way?!" Akane yelled back at "Ranma" while still swinging her hammer. She got angrier and angrier when she found she could not hit "Ranma". "Huff! Huff! Gasp!"

"That's it!" !!ZAP!!

"My hammer!" !!BOOM!!

"Now shut up and back off. This is not the time to piss me off!" "Ranma" said, stomping away from Akane.

"Ranma, come back here!"

Nabiki had watched the whole event. _"Ranma's acting strangely. I'm going to have to find out what's going on with him. But for now, some of the guys, especially Kuno, want some more sexy pictures of Ranma in lingerie. And who am I to disappoint them when they're willing to pay so much money?"_

XXX

!!SPLASH!! _"I'm sure I pulled the hot water faucet. Gosh, I'm short," _Ranko contemplated as she regarded her reflection in the mirror. _"Wait! Someone else is..."_

"Sweeto! How I've missed your ample..." !!BRIGHT!! "Arrgh! My eyes!"

"You like my new blinding bright light ki attack, you dirty old man? And stay away from me, you pervert!" !!POW!!

"Aaaaaagh!"

_"Now to fix this faucet. I learned a lot from that family of plumbers. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Happosai has something to do with the hot water spout giving cold water just so I would be in female form. Him showing up right afterwards was too convenient."_

_"Since I'm drenched, I'm going to have to wear something else. Now where did Ranma stash his female clothes? Oh, yeah. Now I remember." _In a few minutes "Ranma" found the stash.

_"Let's see. This looks good. My brother sure has great taste in women's clothing. Giggle! Now it's time for dinner." _!!RUMBLE!! _"Ow! Does hunger have to hurt so much?!"_

"Ranma" gingerly sat down in Ranma's usual spot, smiling politely at everyone while Akane stared daggers at him. _"Akane's still pissed at me. Well she can stuff it for all I care! I'm going to have a long discussion with Ranma on his taste in women as soon as he recovers."_

"Boy, what are you doing dressed up in girl's clothes?" Genma interrogated hotly while Soun looked on with concern.

"Daddy, I didn't have any guy clothes to wear; they're all in the clothes hamper," "Ranma" answered rather femininely.

"Gasp!"

"This food is good, Kasumi. Could you please pass the soy sauce?" "Ranma" requested in a ladylike fashion to the surprise of everyone there.

_"I know how to break this effeminate tirade of Ranma's." _At that point Genma began to attempt to steal "Ranma's" food but kept on missing even though "Ranma" seemed not to make any effort to protect her food. _"I don't get it! Despite all of my efforts to make Ranma act like a man, he's still acting like a little girl."_

"That was a great meal, Kasumi. Would you like me to help you clean up?" "Ranma" asked after the meal was finished.

"Why thank you Ranma. I'd really appreciate that," Kasumi said gratefully.

As "Ranma" got to work, Kasumi was noticed how efficiently she washed dishes, dried them off and put them away in an orderly fashion. _"When did Ranma learn how to wash up like this? He moved with so much speed, we're practically finished in no time flat. Did he hit his head again? I hope he's all right."_

"Thank you Ranma."

"Anytime, Kasumi," "Ranma" said as she left to do some training.

_"Ranma has never liked to do housework. He was almost as elegant in his work as Kasumi but a whole lot faster. What's going on here?" _Nabiki asked herself, having silently observed "Ranma" cleaning up.

XXX

In the dreamscape, Ranma awoke to find himself in a bed. _"Where am I? Last I remember I was fighting that psychic samurai guy who hit me with some kind of mental attack. It was so painful I felt as I was going to die. Then..." _Ranma paused for a moment. _"Someone healed me but I still have a horrible headache. It was my sister, Ranko!"_

Then all the memories of his sister came back to him. Even from birth to when he was a little boy and had dreamed of her. _"She's been with me in spirit all this time. She's even tried to warn me when I was about to do something stupid. But where is she now? And for that matter, where am I?"_

Ranma walked around the house he was in. Then he left the house, seeing a yellow brick road outside. _"Maybe I'll find out what's going on if I follow this recently used pathway."_

In no time the pathway lead to a house. _"Man, I got here so fast."_ !!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! The door opened and he saw a very beautiful teenage girl with silver-white hair, a well toned hard body physique and a striking, sexy figure all rolled into one.

"Hi, Ranko," the girl said. "You're not Ranko. Wait. I know who you are. You are her brother, Ranma, right?" the girl deduced. "Ranko has told me so much about you. Come on in. My name is Fujiko."

"How do you know me or my sister, Ranko?" Ranma asked as he walked in. "And what's going on?"

"Well, Ranko normally trains me, teaching me martial arts, Chinese cooking and many other things. She's been a like a big sister to me. You know this is my dream, don't you?" Fujiko asked.

"I think so. I really am a little confused. You say my sister has been training you? By the way, where are you when you are normally awake?" Ranma asked admiring the five feet, four inch, 105 pound girl's figure which was a 34D inch bust-line, 20 inch waistline and 32 inch hips, clothed in rags that resembled a bikini that left little to the imagination.

"Oh. I'm on a deserted island somewhere near Japan. Why I'm here is a long story. But let's spar first," Fujiko suggested.

"All right." _"Let's see how good a teacher Ranko is."_

All of a sudden the room they occupied changed into what looked like a spacious dojo with a white floor and mirrors surrounding them. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ranma answered.

"Hyiaaaah!" Fujiko moved in on Ranma with a brilliant burst of speed.

_"This girl is fast! I barely avoided her charge. Let's see if how her defenses hold up." _"Tenshin amaguriken!" Fujiko was barely able to avoid her opponent's barrage, getting a hit a few times. But she shuffled back at super human speed, whipping around, attempting to hit Ranma with a fast paced roundhouse kick.

_"Whew! I barely evaded that! Fujiko can actually kick faster than either Shampoo or Ukyo. Time to see how this girl can fight toe to toe." _In seconds Ranma was upon her, attacking with countless punches and kicks, most of which she blocked and countered. While Ranma's attacks began to force the girl back, all of a sudden the girl vanished!

"What the...?! Where did she go?!" !!ZAP!! "Aargh!"

"Did I hurt you too badly, Ranma?"

"Not really. I don't know how you managed to do something like that but Anything Goes means anything goes. Don't ease up on my account. Moko Takabisha!" An especially large wide area encompassing ki blast came at Fujiko with such speed it slammed her against one of the mirrored walls.

"Oooh!" the girl gasped, falling to the ground.

"Are you, OK?" Ranma asked, running to the girl.

"I'm fine." Fujiko immediately whipped out a legsweep, knocking the pigtailed warrior off of his feet.

"Oof!" _"I'm beginning to think a fight like this in a dream can go on and on. I'm going to have to end this in such a way that doesn't have anything to do with causing pain or knocking her out. I know. I probably shouldn't be doing this but... Oh, well."_

Ranma immediately rushed the scantily clad girl, evading all of her attacks, grabbing her and pinning her down to the ground. "Give up yet?"

"No. I can escape holds of any kind... Ha ha ha ha! That tickles! No fair!"

"It's called Anything Goes for a reason, Fujiko. Feel free to surrender at anytime." Unbeknown to Ranma whose hands were touching her ribs and sides the girl had wriggled around in such a way that his fingers went up towards her bosom, getting in between the strips of cloth the girl wore.

"Hehehehehehe! Not that spot! Hehehehehehe! Oh, stop!" Fujiko giggled, turning pink.

"Give up?"

"Yes! Hehehehehehehehe!! Mercy! Please!" As soon as Ranma stopped both of them noticed where Ranma's hands had gotten as the girl breathed out heavily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ranma immediately tried to get his hands off of her but got entangled in the straps of the cloth Fujiko was wearing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I surrendered already! Mercy! Hehehehehehehe!"

In his haste to get his hands away from the forbidden area, Ranma tore of the strips of clothes, leaving the young girl topless, making Ranma's face go red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Fujiko. I didn't mean to do that."

"You really do anything you can to win, don't you, Ranma? Or is there something else you're trying to tell me, hmmm?" she said, smiling and blushing with her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm really sorry, Fujiko." _"Blast it! She's such a nice girl and now she's going to think I'm some kind of pervert!"_

"That's all right, Ranma. You had to do what you had to do to win. Your hands were so warm and smooth though. You really rendered me helpless. Do you normally touch women like that?"

"No. That was an accident. I meant to only touch your ribs. But with the way you moved I ended up touching the rest of you."

"I might have gotten mad at you if I didn't like you so much. You're such nice guy and have had so much bad luck when it comes to women so I won't tell Akane if you don't. But do you think I'm cute? How did I feel?"

"Come on, Fujiko," Ranma said, flustered, blushing beet red from head to toe. "Don't tease me like that."

"You're so cute when you're blushing! I like that. It's just too bad you're engaged to Akane. I wouldn't mind being engaged to you myself. When you had your hands all over me you were very gentle and..."

"Anyway," Ranma said, changing the subject. "I'd like to talk about the fight we had just now."

"What about it?"

"You hit me with a ki blast that was narrow in comparison to mine; it also bypassed my defenses without doing any serious damage. How did you do that? Did Ranko teach you how to do that?"

"Yes. The ki blast I hit you with is called an NND(no normal defense) attack. The only way to stop it is to have a force field or a raging battle aura of some kind. You look surprised."

"I am surprised. I can only toss a ki blast that's really huge that causes a lot of damage. I'm very impressed. And what did you do when you disappeared right when I thought I had you beat?"

"That's called teleportation. Ranko taught me that too. It wasn't that hard to learn along with being able to fly."

"You can fly?"

"Yes. Can't you?"

"I can leap high into the air but I can't fly. And you're saying Ranko can do these things?"

"Yes," Fujiko lsaid with her eyes raised at Ranma.

"Ranko obviously has learned a lot of things I haven't. But how did you know who I was?"

"Sometimes Ranko shows me what you've gone through. It's like watching T.V. That's how I know you."

"Well that answers one question," Ranma stated. "But that still doesn't tell me why I'm here or how you got stranded on an island."

"Oh yeah. Ranko told me this might happen. When you fought the samurai guy he used a mental killing attack against you that you weren't prepared for. A friend of Ranko's told her what would happen and prepared her for it. By the time that guy beat you Ranko was able to help heal you of it, keeping the both of you alive. Then she took over your body, leaving you in the dreamscape."

"That explains a lot. But what about you? How did you get stranded on a deserted island?" Ranma asked.

"When I was born I was taken from my parents so I don't know who my real parents are. I only know I was born in Japan with Japanese parents."

"Eventually I grew up in a Chinese acrobatic circus where I was trained in acrobatics, breakfall, contortionism and in acrobatic kung fu. I was fairly agile but not very good at close hand to hand combat. The owner of the circus noticed me how pretty I was even though I was only ten years old. He owed the yakusa money so he gave me to them, to pay off his debt."

"The people who bought me were gangsters and slave traders. Sometimes they would kidnap young girls and use them as prostitutes or sell them to other slave traders. Often times the girls would be 'broken in' by being raped repeatedly until their spirit was crushed," Fujiko said with tears.

_"Gasp! I can't get over how Fujiko can change the landscape of her dream. I'm practically watching her story unfold right before my eyes. It's shocking what this girl went through. I feel so bad for her."_

"Well for years after that, I worked as a prostitute. One day a rich American noticed me. He fell in love with me so he actually wanted to buy me and take me back home with him to America. But those gangsters still wanted me back after taking all that money for me. So they sent some assassins after us. They killed the American I was with and tried to take me back. But I used my acrobatics to get away and jumped into the sea and swam away as a tidal wave brought me to this island," Fujiko explained.

"In my dreams, Ranko visited me, teaching me how to survive on an island, training me in martial arts and so many other useful things. She has learned a lot by going into people's dreams and watching things in her astral form. She also said one day she would help me get off this island."

"Well, I'll do anything I can to help you but I don't know what to do. I've changed places with Ranko so now she's running my body at this point," Ranma said perplexed.

"That's what she told me would happen. Just go back to where you were and desire to see what's going on. If you're like Ranko you'll be able to see what's going on in astral form. When Ranko goes to sleep you can visit her in her dreams."

"If you have any more questions I'll try to help you if I can. It's really great to see you. Maybe you'll be the man of my dreams," Fujiko said dreamily as she seemed to float towards him. "And I ... Oops! Sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. Ranko told me how you hated it when girls and fiancees shoved themselves down your throat. I like you a lot from what I've seen before and from what I'm seeing now. You're an honorable and kind hearted guy."

"That's all right. I'll get back together with Ranko and try to figure out what we're going to do. Then we'll try to help you after that. So long. We'll meet again," Ranma said with determination as he left her.

_"She's such a nice girl, beautiful too. What I really like about her is that she actually listened to me when I accidently touched her instead of jumping to conclusions and blaming me for everything. I'd really like to get to know her better. Oh, what am I thinking? I have too many fiancees as it is. But I'll help this girl as soon as I can."_

XXX

While "Ranma" trained in female form she did some tai chi type katas. But instead of ruffly pausing between each one, she did them all in one nonstop fluid motion, using a lot more grace and finesse than Ranma normally did. To Genma such movements seemed effeminate.

"Boy, You've gotten soft," Genma said as he attacked and missed. "Ranma" seemed not to notice the attack, but kept on practicing. Genma attacked again and still missed, but this time with unseen grace and speed "Ranma" nailed Genma with some shiatsu attacks, sending the old man to the ground.

"Ranma" then sang, **"Daddy, are you Ok? Are you OK? Are you OK, Daddy? Daddy, are you Ok? Are you OK? Are you OK, Daddy?! Daddy are you OK? You were struck down with some shiatsu. Now you're flat on your back and can't move. I had too much speed, grace and finesse so you missed me. You've been struck by, you've been struck by a smooth martial art!" **

"Giggle!"

"You're still acting like a girl and I won't have it!" Genma yelled as he was still on the ground. Before "Ranma" could reply a voice cried out.

"Ranma, prepare to die!"

"Oh, it's Ryoga. What now, pig boy?!"

"You die!" Ryoga jumped over the wall and attacked "Ranma" with fists of fury, missing her at ever turn. _"What's going on? Ranma's not even moving. How is he avoiding all my attacks? Is he reading my moves?"_

**"I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me blind, blind!" **"Ranma" sang as she dodged.

"Eergh! How dare you mock me, Ranma? I'll kill you for sure!!"

"Uuh. No!" She then hit Ryoga with an NND ki blast. _"I doubt ryoga could come up with a force field."_

"Aargh. What was that? Fight fair Ranma!" Ryoga groaned. "Shi shi hokadan." A huge unavoidable ball of energy came at "Ranma", larger than Ryoga's usual shi shi hokadan.

"Destroy everything around you, why don't you?" "Ranma" then teleported a few feet behind Ryoga and blasted him with some more NND ki blasts.

"Ungh!" Ryoga moaned as he hit the ground, unconscious.

**"You'll never beat me, Ryoga, so don't even try it cuz I'm too bad for ya. Understand?! Aaaaah! I'm bad!"** "Ranma" yelled as she struck a pose much like those rappers from America.

Watching from a distance was Cologne. _"Son-in-Law's ki signature is off. Where did he learn those techniques? And why is he so comfortable in his cursed form? If I didn't know better I'd think he was born female wit the way he's been carrying himself." _Then the amazon elder leaped away.

XXX

Later that night in "Ranma"s sleep, Ranko went to the house Ranma was in. So as not to surprise him, she knocked on the door. "Ranko?" Ranma asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, Ranma, It's me." She moved towards him and gave him a big sisterly hug. He responded to the hug by hugging her back. It was as if they had not seen each other for years.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Ranko asked. "Have you fully recovered from the Psychic Samurai's attack? I had mental training and my head still hurt after an hour."

"I'm okay. Thanks for helping me out, Sis. Now tell me what's going on," Ranma demanded.

Ranko explained how she was forewarned about the Psychic Samurai and the mental training she went through to prepare for him. And everything else that had happened over the years and how they had gotten to where they were now.

"Yeah, Fujiko explained a lot of that to me," Ranma answered. "I saw the pathway that led me to her. Was that the last person you visited?"

"Yes. I've been training her and teaching her to survive on the island she's on. She's pretty good isn't she? Bet she could take Shampoo or Ukyo," Ranko said proudly.

"Yeah, well, we gotta help her. I feel bad for her alone on that island, especially with what happened to her," Ranma said.

"I agree Ranma, but first things first. There's a way each of us can have the body we want. There's a martial arts master named Toru Gobancho. He knows about our condition and he can help us. He's already trained me in the merge-separation technique. He has also trained me to master the nekoken so I don't fear cats anymore," Ranko explained.

"C-c-c-cats!" Ranma exclaimed with dread. "All right, thats a good idea. I don't like the way I go crazy whenever I'm confronted with those th-things. But what's the merge-separation technique?" Ranma asked.

"Basically we would merge our psyches and then separate them. Our different genders would also separate with you getting the male body and me with the female body," Ranko explained.

"How do I get to this Gobancho Sensei?" Ranma asked. Would it be the same way I got to Fujiko?

"That's right. You catch on fast." Ranko waved her hand and another pathway appeared. "Just follow this pathway; it will take you right to him. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow night. I'll go see him tomorrow and tell him you're on your way."

"All right. We can do it that way. But how did you meet this guy anyway?" Ranma asked.

"He's my boyfriend's great-grandfather and sensei. Maybe you've heard of him. He's the Street Fighter champion, Kumo Gobancho," Ranko said sheepishly.

"Kumo Gobancho, the Street Fighter champion! " Ranma said in surprise. "Did you train him too?"

"Yes. A little, but his most of his power came from the training he got from his great-grandfather," Ranko explained.

"You said he was your boyfriend?" Ranma asked incredulously. "How could that be when you've been in the dreamscape all this time. What are you, the girl of his dreams?"

"Yes, Ranma. I am the girl of his dreams," Ranko said testily. "He has been good to me and he's really nice. Even if I have had as many dream lovers as you have had fiancees, I was able to make up my mind and choose. Unlike some people I know," she said, looking at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey! Let's not talk about that," Ranma said nervously. "Anyway, I saw that fight with Ryoga. How did you shoot off that ki blast? That wasn't the Moko Takabisha. And you teleported as well. I would like to learn that."

"I could take the time to teach you all that. But it won't be necessary. After we merge-separate you'll know and be able to do everthing I can and I'll know and be able to do everything you can do."

"However, my skills tend to be more overall. Your skills are more martial arts and combat oriented. So your martial arts and combat skills will be better than mine. But I'll be able to do everything else better than you."

"So I'll still be the best," Ranma said confidently. "But will I be able to do all the many non martial arts things you do?"

"Yes, you'll be able to do them but only at the basic level and not as well as me. There are other things besides martial arts Ranma," Ranko stated knowingly.

"Really?" Ranma asked sarcastically. "Well if I know all the non martial arts skills you know only at the basic level, that will be fine with me. Besides you'll be a great sparring partner."

"However," Ranko explained. Even though you'll be stronger, I'll be faster. You know how much faster you are when you are in female form, right? So I may be able to beat you up anyway," Ranko said with a smile.

"We'll have to see about that," Ranma said with a smirk. "By the way, since you seem to teach so well, could you teach Akane how to cook?"

"I can try but she's not very teachable," Ranko answered. "What do you see in her anyway? It's not as if you don't have any other options. Akane's very abusive."

"Hey! I said I didn't want to talk about my fiancee mess, alright?" Ranma exclaimed. "Anyway, since you're going to be running things could you be a little less feminine? And some of the songs you were singing. You're really embarrassing me. And don't call Pop, 'Daddy', all right?"

"All right. I'll call our father, "Pop." But what's wrong with my songs?" Ranko asked incredulously. "I only sing a verse or two when the event calls for it."

"All right, but tone it down you also need to know that Cologne saw the fight you had with Ryoga. She looked suspicious. I don't want her or Shampoo messing this up. That goes for anyone else. I've had too many "cures" blow up in my face," Ranma said sadly.

"Okay, Big Brother. I want this to work out as badly as you do. So if it makes you feel better, I'll act like a macho jerk who puts his foot in his mouth," Ranko said with a smirk.

"Now you're talking. Hey!" Ranma said indignantly.

Ranko giggled. "I'm about to be woken up. So I'll leave you with this." **"It's strange how things seem to be different when you're living in a dream. It's strange how things seem to be different when you're living in the dream. Living in a dream,"** Ranko sang as Ranma face faulted.

XXX

AUTHOR NOTES: Thanks for all the reviews.


	4. Revelations

Ranko Half Dreamgirl.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter Four

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

"Ranma" woke up with a splash of water. "You've been slacking off, Boy! It's time for your morning spar!" Genma said.

"Okay da, uhumph! Sure, Pop. I'll kick your panda but all over the place."

"Ranma" did a brutal punch-kick combination that sent Genma into the koi pond. "That tough enough for ya, old man?!" "Ranma" called out from the window.

At breakfast, "Ranma" ate like a pig. When Genma tried to steal Ranma's food, "Ranma" made an obvious effort to avoid Genma's attempts to steal her food. But stealthily stole some of Genma's food. While things looked as if they were back to normal in everyones' eyes Nabiki's suspicions had already been aroused. _"Something's still going on and I'm going to find out what it is."_

XXX

On the way to school, "Ranma" walked atop the fence while Akane walked on the sidewalk. "What happened yesterday, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Uh, whaddaya mean?" "Ranma" said.

"When you fought Ryoga yesterday, you teleported behind him and blasted him with something I've never seen you do before," Akane said.

"Well, um... Before "Ranma" could answer, Shampoo came flying off her bike and hit "Ranma" with an amazon glomp.

"Aiyaa! Ranma take Shampoo on date!"

"Shampoo I gotta go to school," "Ranma" said as she tried to push Shampoo off.

"Ranma you pervert!" Akane yelled with rage as she whipped out the hammer and sent "Ranma" off into the stratosphere.

**"Bang, bang, Tendo's wooden hammer came down upon my head. Bang, bang, Tendo's wooden hammer made sure I was dead," **"Ranma" sang as she went flying.

XXX

After school had ended "Ranma" and Akane were walking home from school when Kuno appeared in front of "Ranma". "Saotome, how is it you still live? Did the Psychic Samurai fail to kill you as he promised?" Kuno pronounced.

"That's right. You sent that guy after me," "Ranma" said as she ruthlessly attacked Kuno with several rapid fire punch and kick combinations that would have killed most people then she punted him into the sky. After that Ryoga appeared.

"Hi, Akane."

"Ryoga! What are you doing here? Get lost again?"

"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled. "I'm here to say something to Akane."

"What did you want to say to me?" Akane asked kindly.

"Well, um, I, uh..." Ryoga stammered nervously.

"Ranma" then said **"He has one opportunity. Will he take it or let it slip? His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. He's nervous but on the surface he seems calm and ready to drop a bombshell.**

**But he can't tell what he wrote down. The whole crowd goes so loud. He opens his mouth but the words won't come out. He's choking now. To everyone he seems a clown. The clock's run out. Times up, over now!" **

"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled nervously.

"Ranma, quit picking on Ryoga!" Akane said indignantly. "Don't you have someplace to go?"

"Oh yeah sure." _"That's right. I need to get to the Gobanchos."_

"Then get out of here!" !!POW!!

"Ryoga, you morooooon!"

XXX

_"Almost there,"_ "Ranma" thought as she ran toward the Gobancho compound in a sprint.

"Where ya going, femboy?!" Pantyhose Taro said as he suddenly appeared in front of "Ranma."

"I don't have time to deal with you Pantyhose," "Ranma" snapped back.

"Don't f#ing call me that. And too bad if you don't have time. I'm gonna kick your ass once and for all," Taro said as he splashed himself with the cold water flask he carried around with him, turning into his monstrous cursed form, attacking with ferocity.

"Whoa!" "Ranma" screamed, leaping into the air, avoiding Taro's first charge. !!ZAP!!

"Roaarr!!" Taro cried out in pain. _"What was that? And is Ranma flying?"_ Taro thought. Taro flew at "Ranma" again in a rage, the tall trees in the area limiting "Ranma's" ability to maneuver so "Ranma" flew into Taro, surprising him, then hit him with several zig zag move-through attacks, hitting him all over his body.

"YA! YA! YA!YA! YA!" "Ranma" yelled. As she did the the last attack, "Ranma" came down on Taro's head like a lightning bolt. !!KRRAACK!! With that Taro came crashing towards the ground.

"Whew!" "Ranma" gasped. _"Those attacks are more tiring in the real world than in the dreamscape."_

A few minutes the Gobancho Compound was in view. _"There's no stopping me now!" _"Yeow!" !!WOOSH!!

"Very good, Son-in-Law. Your danger sense has increased to the level that I can't surprise you. It's almost as if you have women's intuition."

"That's all very nice, Cologne. We can talk about all that later," "Ranma answered, still running.

"We'll talk about it now. Where did you learn those techniques, Son-in-law? And where do you think you are going?" Cologne asked as she eyed "Ranma" with scrutiny as she stood atop of her walking stick.

**"I'm running down a dream. It never will come to me. Working on my martial arts, working with all of my heart. Running down a dream," **"Ranma" sang as she kept on moving with the diminutive amazon keeping up with her.

"You did not answer my question. And your ki and aura are different," Cologne said. "You've been acting like a female since yesterday. I don't think your curse is taking over so what is going on?"

"Ranma" looked concerned for an instant then quickly said with a deep, manly voice, "uh, whattya mean? I'm a guy. I've been training with some other people. What more do you need to know?"

"First, who are these people? Second, of course I'm interested in what you are doing Son-in-Law," Cologne said with authority.

"I don't have time for this discussion, and my life is none of your business!" "Ranma" said as she leaped into the air flying the long way around so as to throw Cologne off from following her.

XXX

Eventually, "Ranma" arrived at the Gobancho compound. When she knocked on the front door, an older woman answered the door. "Yes? What can we do for you?"

"Is Kumo here? Tell him Ranko's here," she said. _"Finding some cold water to splash myself while getting away from Cologne was rather difficult but I think gave her the slip."_

"Ranko! You are real after all. Kumo has drawn pictures of you but you're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be. My name is Mei."

"Hi, Mei." Ranko said in greetings.

"Is that Ranko? I recognize the voice. Come on in Ranko, over here!" Toru Gobancho called out. He was a very old man but despite that he had a great deal of muscular definition.

As she entered the room he was in, she said, "greetings, Sensei."

"Greetings, Ranko. How did you get out of the dreamscape?" Toru asked. Ranko explained what had happened to Ranma, how she had taken over his body leaving Ranma in the dreamscape and what had happened up to that point.

"Ranma will be arriving in your dreams some time tonight. Can you train him to master the nekoken and the merging-separation techniques?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, of course. His father was a fool to put him through that. But fortunately, if you can master these techniques so can he. The question is how long it will take him," Toru explained.

"That's great!" Ranko shouted. "When Ranma's ready, each of us can get the body we want! Thank You. Sensei Gobancho. You don't know how much this means to each of us."

"You are welcome, child. And thank you for helping Kumo become a much better martial artist. He could not have attained what he has without you," Toru said.

Cologne then jumped from where she was perched from the ceiling and landed right in front of them. "So you were a woman after all, Ranko." The jig was up.

"What are you doing here, Cologne?" Ranko asked angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me, child." !!WOOSH!! _"I missed her! It's obvious Ranko has a lot more brains than her brother." _"Anyway, I would have figured it out sooner or later. Did you or Ranma really think you could keep this from me?"

"We wanted to keep this from everyone. Ranma has too many enemies who would mess this up for us. Too many people with their own agendas. Too many nutbars out there. We couldn't trust anyone except for the Gobanchos."

"Ah yes, forgive my bad manners, Sensei Gobancho. I am Elder Cologne, matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. Ranma is my great-granddaughter's husband. So what happens to him concerns me." Ranko rolled her eyes at this, but Cologne pretended not to notice.

"Greetings, Elder Cologne. I would appreciate it if you would keep this quiet until Ranma is ready. Kumo is out answering a challenge, his sisters and younger brother with him. They'll be back tonight, but I'll feel better when they've returned. We have some good students here but I doubt they could stand up to Ranma's enemies enmasse. Especially if that thing Ranko fought earlier is any indication of their might."

"That was Taro. He also has a Jusenkyo curse too but he revels in it. He's a lot tougher in his cursed form than he is in his birth form." Then Ranko's eyes brightened for a moment. "Did you say Kumo will be here later?"

"Yes, child, but you need to go home now. Ranma's friends, family or enemies may start looking for him. And I don't want my sleep disturbed. Especially tonight. Now Elder Cologne, will you please keep all this quiet?"

"I will keep this quiet. It's in my best interest Ranma master the nekoken so he will not fear Shampoo. Come Ranko, we have some things to discuss while you give me a ride back to the Nekohanten."

Hidden from view near the Gobancho Compound, Nabiki was listening and tape recording everything she heard. _"That explains everything. Now what will I do with this information? Hmmm,"_ Nabiki thought as she slipped away.

XXX

"Do you fear cats, Ranko?" Cologne asked as Ranko flew through the air, carrying the amazon elder on their way to the Nekohantan.

"No, I don't fear cats. I've mastered the nekoken so I no longer fear cats," Ranko replied dourly.

"Did Mr. Gobancho teach you to master the nekoken?" Cologne asked.

"Yes."

"Do you dislike Shampoo and me?" Cologne queried.

"No, but I don't like the idea of Ranma being forced to marry someone he doesn't love and for that matter neither does Ranma. As you might have guessed, I'm in love with Kumo; and he's in love with me. I'd like Ranma to have that kind of love for himself. He's been through so much. So I'd like him to have a chance at happiness."

"Life doesn't always happen that way. That's rare in fact. Shampoo does love Ranma; it's not just because of amazon law. You forget Shampoo got cursed because she did not kill Ranma in the first place. But I can see why you like Kumo Gobancho so much. He is quite handsome and extremely powerful. More powerful than Ranma come to think of it. Hmmm," Cologne said, ignoring Ranko's hostile glare.

"Kumo was not that powerful when I first met him. He was quite weak in fact but I helped him train. If you spent as much time training Mousse and the other men in your village, as you do trying to rope Ranma into marriage to Shampoo, you would not feel the need to look for strong men elsewhere," Ranko replied with a smirk.

Cologne answered sharply. "Don't dare judge our traditions, child, you who have been literally living in a dreamworld practically all your life. Our traditions have sustained us for over a thousand years."

"I didn't spend all my time in the dreamscape. Sometimes I was in astral form and I saw what was going on in the real world. I saw what happened to Ranma when he came into your village. I tried to warn him, but he dismissed me as a pointless dream. Daddy raised him to be a male chauvinist and turning into a woman himself, Ranma found me especially repulsive," Ranko sexplained.

"You mean you saw and heard what we amazons did? How much of our ways and martial arts did you learn? Did you enter the dreams of any of the amazons?" Cologne asked concerned.

"Yes, I learned a few things; I learned about the marriage laws and the kiss of death. But more importantly, I learned there's an amazon elder, named Rollon who's so cruel and ambitious that she makes you look like Kasumi by comparison. She has a great-granddaughter named Bedea who is more powerful than Shampoo," Ranko answered.

"I've dealt with Rollon before. If she had such a progeny, I would have known about it. She may be a bit of a pain. She may be ambitious. But cruel? You greatly exaggerate, Ranko," Cologne said unconvinced.

"Really? You know that she disappears for months at a time? You do know that she believes if a man is really powerful, too powerful to control, he can be seduced by a beautiful amazon so she can be impregnated by him? She then raises the powerful child and trains her herself. She doesn't just believe this she has done it. She also knows of ways to make sure her granddaughters had girls by such men. Bedea's father is M. Bison."

"Rollon talked about such things yes, but she wouldn't have the ability to do such things. Even if that were true how does all of this make her cruel?" Cologne asked incredulously.

"First of all these men are very powerful and very evil. Their servants fear them. Rollon had to know where these guys would be. They have all sorts of bodyguards and schedules that their servants would know about. She captured some of these servants and tortured them for information."

"We have ways of getting people to tell us the truth without resorting to torture. Drugs and herbs and the like. By the way, how much of that do you know about that?" Cologne asked.

"A little, but these servants so feared these men that drugs and herbs didn't work. When Rollon got what she wanted she killed these servants. She then had her granddaughters appear at the right place and the right time. Well, you can do the math," Ranko said.

"How do you know all this? Were you watching all this? Or did you dream all of this up? Do you expect me to believe any of this?" Cologne asked raising her eyebrows.

Ranko continued. "You know Rollon is adept at magic. You've done it yourself at times. She has delved in black magic to the point of being very dangerous. And that's not all. Rollon wants your spot as Matriarch of the Amazons. She wants Bedea to be the heir apparent instead of Shampoo. She'll stop at nothing, that includes killing you and Shampoo."

"This is all preposterous! At worst, you probably entered Rollon's dreams. She's always had delusions of granduer. We will wait for you and Ranma to separate. Then Ranma will return with Shampoo back to Joketsuzoku. We've stayed here too long. Ah, we're here. Thanks for the ride, Ranko."

XXX

That night, Nabiki sat in her study speculating about how much money she would get for her information. _"I'll sell some information to Kuno first. It will be easy to get a lot of money from him. It's very important I recoup the damages from Ranma's failed wedding. No wonder I wasn't able to get any lurid pictures of Ranma's female form. It wasn't really Ranma. Ranko is a little more modest and a much lighter sleeper."_

!!TAP!!TAP!!TAP!! Nabiki looked, seeing Taro opening her window letting himself in. "What's going on Nabs?"

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked innocently.

"I know you left that area, you sneak," Taro snapped at her. "Since when does Ranma fly and shoot ki blasts that ignore defenses? He has never beaten me like that before. And cut the innocent act. I know you're a whore and that you're for sale. Name your price and tell me what's going on!"

He then whipped out a small bag of gold coins that were wet with sea water and placed it in front of her. _"Wow! This guy's serious! Even though these coins are archaic or because of that they're worth a lot of money." _"You got these from the bottom of the sea?" Nabiki asked, barely keeping her souls of ice.

"What the f#k do you care?" Taro said impatiently. "I dont have time to barter or beat the information out of you so tell me everything now!"

"All right. Here's what's going on." After telling Taro everything she knew, Nabiki set about cleaning off the coins after Taro had left. _"I'll have to call my fence as soon as possible. I should also see about talking to Taro about bringing more of these coins to me,"_ Nabiki thought happily.

XXX

A couple hours later after Ranko and Cologne had left, Kumo, his younger sisters Kei and Yuri, and his younger brother Ishio had returned home from his fight. "We're home!" Kumo announced.

"That Hugo guy was tough but I could have beaten him," Ishio said.

"Maybe I'll let you fight the next challenge Ishio," Kumo answered with a smile.

"What are you talking about?!" Kei and Yuri answered indignantly. "Either one of us is much better than Ishio anyway!"

"No way!" Ishio said.

"Shhhhh," their grandmother, Mei, said motioning them to be quiet.

"What's wrong, Grandmother?" Kei asked.

"Your great-grandfather needs to rest; he's training Ranma in his sleep."

"You mean Ranko don't you?" Kumo asked.

"No, I mean Ranma." She then explained the events that happened earlier that day. And how Ranma and Ranko would soon separate.

"All right!" Kumo shouted with glee and jumped for joy.

"Shhhhhhhh!" his sisters glared at him.

"Oops, sorry," Kumo replied, embarrassed. "I'll go outside to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" Yuri asked.

"I can't sleep now; I'm too excited," Kumo responded.

A few minutes later Kumo sat on the roof outside looking at the stars. _"Soon, Ranko, you'll be out of my dreams and into my arms."_ As he was recalling the dreams he had had with Ranko, his danger sense went off.

_"What's that thing flying over here?! He's uglier than Dragonman ever was," _Kumo thought to himself as he leaped up to meet the creature. As the two warriors got locked into combat, Taro attempted an attack with his horns but missed, then Kumo hit Taro with a roundhouse kick that sent him back towards the direction he came end over end. But it wasn't over yet.

_"That hurt. How f#cking strong is that guy anyway?" _Taro thought as he was knocked back._ "That must be Kumo. I gotta get through this guy so I can kill that old man and keep Ranma in the dreamscape. Later I'll deal with that bitch sister of his."_

Taro flew straight at Kumo again while Kumo did likewise. _"So he wants to play chicken, eh?" _Taro thought _"I'll fly right by him or I'll run him through."_

But things didn't go as Taro had planned. At the last moment, Kumo flew down then flew right back up again right into Taro's jaw fist first with all his strength stunning the creature. He then hit Taro with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Taro into the stratosphere.

_"I saw Nova do that once. It was effective then and it was effective just now, too," _Kumo thought with a strong sense of confidence.

XXX

In the dreamscape, Ranma arrived at Toru Gobancho's dream, going to the door and knocking.

"It's open. Come in, Ranma," Toru directed as Ranma walked in what looked like a large dojo.

"I don't have a long time to live Ranma so let's get started."

After what seemed like hours of training, Toru said to Ranma, "There is a way to quicker prepare you, at least in real time. If you are willing to enter another universe, you would get a great deal of training there. And when you get back it would be as if you never left."

"What would I be in this other universe?" Ranma asked. "I would want to be the best martial artist in the world if possible."

"You would be a martial artist. You'll be the best martial artist in that universe. After you've lived your life there, you'll come back here. And the rest of your training will be done quickly. Then you'll be able to merge-separate with your sister, each of you getting the body you want, you getting the male body, Ranko getting the female body. This can then be done tomorrow. Neither of you will be transformed by water again after all this."

"All right, I'll do it!" Ranma said with determination.

He then saw a lit pathway."Walk through this pathway. I'll be waiting for you when you get back," Gobancho said.

As Ranma walked through the pathway he disappeared, then in an instant he came back looking more serious and mature.

"Now Ranma, let's finish up," Gobancho said.

"Yes," Ranma said with a lot more seriousness than he normally had.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought I should explain a few things. Kumo basically looks like a Japanese version of Conan the barbarian, except he is six feet tall and two hundred pounds with more muscular definition and less bulk.

His facial features are much like Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman( the original one). He has long bluish black hair and is extremely good looking. He resembles some of the men on the cover of romance novels. He is 20 years old.

His younger brother, Ishio is 14 years old. He looks like a Japanese version of the Ultimate Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman.(the newer one) Kei and Yuri look like their respective namesakes of the Dirty Pair except they are each 17 years old. They are also fraternal twins.

Mei looks like a Japanese version of Aunt May(the older one) except she is in much better condition and is not so frail looking even though she is very skinny.

Toru Gobancho looks like Karate Kid's(from the Legion of superheroes) sensei.

Kumo's father, Baki, looks like Goemon from Lupin the Third except he's a little older and more muscular looking.

Kumo's mother, Nakako, looks like Naga from the Slayers series except she's not so tall.

Mutsujyu Gobancho is a character from Iron Wok Jan. I did not make him up myself. For the purposes of this fanfic, he is the son of Toru Gobancho and the father of Baki Gobancho, and the grandfather of Kumo, Ishio, Kei and Yuri.

Iron Wok Jan is a great book. You should check it out. The main character is Jan Akiyama. He'll be showing up in this story eventually. And so will the Gobancho restaurant.

I'd like to thank Spaceman for his review. I hope the change in this format is a lot better. I plan to go back to the previous chapters and change their formats as well. I also want to thank Materia-blade for pointing out my run on sentences.

Sometimes I'll say this person looks like so and so except for this or that. This does not necessarily mean he or she has the same beliefs or same disposition. This is to give the reader a visual.

By the way Kumo is Japanese for spider. Ishi is Japanese for rock. The name Peter means rock.

Next time be here for Ranko's coming out party. If there are any other questions, read and review.

P.S. I've only had a few reviews so far. Kind of disappointing. But you know something? You know something? If you had told me last year I would get a few good reviews for writing fanfiction, I would have given anything for that. My fanfics aren't just stopping here. They're going to places like NEW HAMPSHIRE, SOUTH CAROLINA, OKLAHOMA, ARIZONA, NORTH DAKOTA, NEW MEXICO, CALIFORNIA, TEXAS, NEW YORK, SOUTH DAKOTA, OREGON, WASHINGTON, MICHIGAN,even in WASHINGTON D.C. in the WHITE HOUSE. HEEEYAAAHAA! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! (just trying to make my author's notes more interesting)


	5. Getting to the Gobancho's

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or the other series appearing in this fanfic. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter Five

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Early in the morning at the Tendos "Ranma" had a visitor in her sleep. After Ranma, while in the dreamscape, had knocked furiously on the door to the house, Ranko opened the door.

"Ranma? What's up? I didn't expect you for a day or two," Ranko said surprised

"Ranko, I've mastered both techniques. What you need to do is go to the Gobancho compound as soon as you wake up. They'll have everything ready. Don't worry about school. Just get there quickly!" Ranma ordered.

"You mastered everything already?" Ranko asked in surprised. "I didn't think you were that fast. You look a little different; it's like you've matured."

"It's a long story. Gobancho Sensei doesn't have long to live so he had me live a life in another universe where I spent a lot of my life training and fighting people who were very powerful. I am way better now than I was before so I mastered everything Gobancho taught me quickly. I'll be with you in spirit. But there's no time to lose. So don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Okay, Ranma. As soon as I get up and get dressed, I'll be on my way. See you on the other side," Ranko said with with a sly smile.

XXX

"Ranma" woke up by being splashed with a pale of water. "It's time for your morning spar, boy!" Genma said.

"Ranma" kicked Genma into the Koi pond without saying anything, put some clothes on and was about to leave when she ran into Nabiki.

"Hello "Ranma", or should I say Ranko?" Nabiki said, regarding the shocked look on Ranko's face. "I know all about you and Ranma's plan to sneak behind everyone's backs and get yourselves separated."

"Uh, you know I really don't have time for this Nabiki. I gotta get to school. Then I got other things to do," "Ranma" said in a manly voice despite being in female form at the time.

"This early and without breakfast?" Nabiki asked suspiciously. "Before you go I want to take some pictures of you in lingerie to pay for all the damage Ranma's wedding caused. I also want to take some pictures of you without lingerie, if you know what I mean."

"I recall that the disaster of that wedding was your fault. You were the one who invited all those people. Knowing full well they would go crazy," "Ranma" retorted.

"I didn't think you were able to formulate an opinion like that "Ranma", Nabiki retorted. "You don't sound like the dumb jock like you're supposed to be."

"Whatever. I have to leave. So I'll be seeing you later," "Ranma" said as she moved toward the door.

"Would you like me to tell everyone about your plans to finally get your cure?" Nabiki asked. "I am sure there are a lot of people who would destroy the Gobanchos before they could help you, Ranko."

Ranko turned towards Nabiki and grabbed her by the throat. "Since you keep saying I'm not Ranma, what makes you think I would not bust you up before you could tell anyone anything? I can be as vicious a bitch as you."

"You don't have the guts to do anything to me you wi... Ack!" Nabiki said before slumping to the ground and into unconsciousness after Ranko's attack.

_"She should be out for about a day with the shiatsu points I hit her with. Ranma and I can't afford any loose ends. However, I may get in trouble for this later," _Ranko thought as she took off in a hurry.

After having left the house she ran, going out of her way to avoid attracting too much attention to herself. But by the time she was making her way through an construction site of unoccupied buildings her danger sense suddenly went off. "Yeow!" Ranko screamed as she dodged some jagged edge chains and needles.

"Mousse?! What's your problem?" "Ranma" asked as she dodged more projectiles. _"Mousse has gotten better and faster. I have to watch out for those acupuncture needles."_

"I know you're not really Ranma. So spare me the act. I also know that if I kill you, Ranma dies with you. So say goodnight, Ranko!" Mousse yelled as he shot off another volley of blades and needles, seeming to have a bottomless pit of weapons.

_"Nabiki has already told him. Probably told some others as well. And the way she tried to blackmail me. That bitch!" _Ranko thought. _"If I have to deal with her again it'll be too soon."_

While she was thinking about this she was almost blindsided by a kick from Pantyhose Taro in human form. "Hey, Ranko, I know all about you. That steroid monster, boyfriend of yours, ain't here to help you now."

"You're the last one to be calling anyone a monster, Pantyhose!" Ranko replied.

"Don't f#king call me that!" Taro spat out.

As Ranko was maneuvering, she evaded another attack, her 360 object awareness making her aware of an invisible assailant. She then read the ki signature of "Ryu Kumon! What are you doing here?!"

"How did you know I was here?" a voice called out. "I've improved on the techniques I stole from your family. I can now make myself invisible," Ryu Kumon said. "I'd rather kill Ranma but killing you is practically the same thing so have a ki blast, Ranko.

"Aarrgh!" Ranko screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and was knocked into a giant of a man who was over fifteen feet tall with black hair that was curly and all over the place.

"So you're Kumo's woman," Hugo said as he picked Ranko up, leaped up in the air, spun around while still holding her and then slammed her onto the ground while also smashing her with his own massive weight.

"I'm glad I bought the information that high school girl was selling. It's lucky for me I overheard her after as I was passing through. Now I'll have my revenge on that pretty boy by killing his... "Aargh!" Hugo screamed as he rolled over in pain after Ranko had blasted him below the belt with an NND blast.

Flying in the air and evading more attacks Ranko blasted Mousse with a regular ki blast that knocked him back a few feet. She then hit Kumon with an intensive light flash attack temporarily blinding him.

"Roaaarrr!!" Taro flew towards Ranko, blasting her with a breathing flame attack.

"Aaagh!" As Ranko fell towards the ground a thick ribbon grasped her by the feet and threw her against the wall of a nearby building.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" Kodachi laughed. "I will have my revenge on you for defeating me at that gymnastics tournament and for stealing my Ranma from me. Ha ha ha ha!"

_"Now's my chance. I'll just hit her while she's down." _Ryu Kumon was about to strike when Ranko surprised him, getting up and attacking him.

"Tenshin amaguriken!"

"Ungh!"

_"One down, four to go. I don't know how much more of this I take. Nabiki has really screwed me over," _Ranko thought bitterly.

Mousse and Kodachi leaped at the red head, both attempting to grasp Ranko with their prospective weapons. "You missed! Bleah!"

!!BOOM!! "Aargh!" Ranko screamed as she went down.

"They missed but I didn't. How dare you attack and blind me yesterday, Ranma?!" Happosai said as he threw explosive bombs in the area Ranko was in.

!!BOOM!!BOOM!! "Aaaaagh!" Ranko screamed as the explosive power of Happosai's bombs sent her flying up into the air.

With Ranko stunned, Mousse used his chains to throw her through the broken window of a nearby abandoned building which was weak and due to be demolished. Hugo then with a great deal of speed that belied his massive size slammed into the building. The ten story building shook and the ceiling over Ranko, falling on top of her. Mousse then threw a large timebomb through the window that Ranko has just went through.

_"Now to make that building come down on her. All I have to do is time it just right when my bomb goes off and..._ !!WACKBOOM!!

As Ranko tried to get up she fell unconscious. Ranma visited her in her sleep and said, "come on, Ranko. Get up. I know you can do it you're a Saotome!"

"You're right Ranma. But can you go out there in your astral form, memorize the area, find a safe spot for me to teleport, come back here and give me a visual?" Ranko asked.

"I'll do it," Ranma said as left. He then returned to Ranko."Here's what the outside of this building looks like. And here is where you can teleport to that is safe and hidden from those buffoons out there," Ranma said as he created an image of the area. Then Ranko woke up and teleported to the spot Ranma had showed her, stealthily leaving the area.

As the rickety building was going down, Taro then blew more flame on the building setting it on fire. In seconds the blown up building was nothing but dust and debris.

"I did it!" Mousse said triumphantly. "I destroyed Ranma and his sister. Not that I hated his sister but Ranma had to go. And now he is gone! Now there's nothing to stop Shampoo and me from being together. All right!"

"You did it?" Hugo asked incredulously. "I did it. And who is this Ranma person? It was Ranko, Kumo Gobancho's girlfriend, that I killed. I was the one that struck that building down."

"You may have struck the building down but my flame attack weakened Ranko so she could be thrown in there." Taro said, having turned into his human form.

"Ranko? Who is that? What are you people talking about. That was Ranma who got killed in there," Happosai said, tearing up, realizing that Ranma was dead.

"Oh my, I didn't want him dead. I'll miss his gorgeous female body. The bright red hair, the perfect hips and those full, round breasts. Oh the humanity!" he cried as he flew towards Kodachi's breasts. "Please let me have a cry on your bosom."

"Away from my person, you filthy gremlin," Kodachi commanded as she knocked Happosai into the stratosphere with one of her gymnastics clubs.

"There's no need for me to stay here. My job is done here. Ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha!" Kodachi laughed as she left with a trail of black petals in her wake.

"I might as well leave too," Pantyhose Taro said as he took out his flask of water, splashed himself to transform and then flew away.

"Ach du Lieber! What kind of place is this? I hear sirens. I think it's time for me to leave. I'll get my revenge on Kumo Gobancho later," Hugo thought as he took his leave. Mousse also took his leave by leaping into the air happily knowing that Shampoo would now be his.

XXX

_"The mercenary girl, Nabiki Tendo, told me that the pig tailed girl would soon be free of that sorcerous Saotome! It is high time my pig tailed goddess broke free of Saotome's sorcerous control but it's horrid that a no account like Kumo Gobancho who ensnare her as soon as she was free. Now that I know where this cur lives he shall rue the day he stole what is rightfully mine."_

On his way there he met an old man that Kuno recognized as a samurai. "Greetings Ojiisan. You wouldn't happen to know where the Gobancho compound is? I was told it was near this area."

"On a mission of some sort? I have been looking for a heir because I don't have any children. As you can see I am a very old man. I can tell you are a great samurai warrior," he said as he showed Kuno a beautiful metal sword. "This samurai blade is indestructable and once it has bonded to it's owner it cannot be taken away."

"It is indeed a beautiful samurai blade. I will cherish it always." Kuno said with interest as he moved to take the sword.

"Not so fast," the old man said. "You must train with it first. I will train you in the use of the blade. I only ask you to bury me where most of the samurai are buried."

"I will honor your request, Ojiisan." Kuno swore solemnly. He then spent what seemed like hours training with the sword. The sword seemed to merge with his hands. And after four hours of training he had mastered everything about the sword. He had even become stronger, faster, tougher, and more skilled.

"Now you have mastered the use of the THUNDERSWORD!" Thunder and lightning struck Kuno as the old samurai said these words. "The sword has bonded itself to you. You are now it's master. I knew a samurai warrior would show up when and where you did. Now I'm about to die. Bury me as I requested."

"As I said before I shall bury you along with the great samurai of the past," Kuno swore as the old samurai passed away. Then he picked him up, pointed his new sword into the air, flew towards where the samurai were entombed and had him buried there. After he had paid for everything and made sure he was entombed correctly, he flew towards the Gobancho compound.

XXX

When Kuno finally arrived at the Gobancho compound, he was confronted by four security guards. These guys were dressed in security guard uniforms that resembled the red and blue gi the students and teachers of Gobancho Kenpo wore.

"Is there something we could do for you sir?" the chief guard asked Kuno, backed up by guards who were also armed with batons and were competent martial artists.

"I search for Kumo Gobancho; bring him out here or suffer my wrath," Kuno said arrogantly while brandishing the Thundersword.

"Look, buddy. You can send a challenge letter and I'm sure Kumo Gobancho will answer it. I'll give you the address and then I'll kindly ask you to leave," the chief guard explained as one of the other guards decided to call in back up just in case.

"Fool!" Kuno pronounced. "How dare you dismiss me as a common challenger! Prepare yourself!" With that Kuno attacked with a fury of thunder and lighting surrounding him. The chief guard fast drew his weapon, the other guards doing likewise. But they weren't fast enough since Kuno knocked the batons out of their hands and struck all of them with the flat of his blade knocking the guards out and severely injuring them.

Then Kuno pounded on the front gate. "Where is that fiend, Kumo Gobancho? Show yourself, you coward! You have taken my pigtailed goddess from me and I won't allow it!" Kuno exclaimed as thunder and lightning struck.

The door opened and a young man with a staff came out. He was five feet eight inches tall, fairly muscular and had wild looking brown hair with a crazy look in his eyes.

"What I want know is who are you and what are you doing here? But first let me introduce myself. I am Diin Sakebigoe," The young man said.

"Help the other guards," Diin ordered more guards who came out after him as he motioned to the downed guards. "I will deal with this guy." The other guards helped the previous guards out and brought them into the compound.

"Out of my way fool! I will go in there and find my pigtailed goddess! Block my path at your peril. Now bring Kumo Gobancho out so he might face my wrath or get out of my way!" Kuno yelled at Diin.

"You better leave this place at once before I deal with you according to your folly. I am a great warrior. Kumo is an even greater warrior. But he doesn't have time to deal with the likes of you. Now leave this place while you still can!" Diin said with a loud voice.

"You dare not give me the respect I deserve?! Fool, I shall teach you to give respect to your betters." After saying this Kuno attacked. Diin was immediately put on the defensive but he blocked all of the attacks with his staff as he was forced him back.

"My betters, you? I've won many battles in many places like YAMAGATA, KANAZAWA, NIIGATA, KAMAKURA, OSAKA, KOBE, SENDAI, TOKYO, even in the Emporer's palace HEEEYAAAHAA!" Diin yelled as he screamed an area affect cone sonic attack at Kuno.

Kuno was stunned by this attack but he renewed his attacks on Diin. Diin tried to block a particularly strong thrust by Kuno only to have his staff cut in half after which Kuno nailed him with some fast thrusts and finally knocked him back into a wall with a powerful sword thrust. If not for his training in gung fu and iron skin, the last attack would have killed the screaming warrior. As it was he was badly injured.

"Fool! You could never defeat the mighty Tatewaki Kuno!" Kuno exclaimed as thunder and lightning struck as he raised his thundersword.

Kuno walked towards the gate, making powerful strides, but before he could get to it, Kumo Gobancho stepped from the gate. His eyes met Kuno's after he had noticed Diin lying on the ground injured.

"Master Koji!" Kumo said in the comm-link by the door. "Bring some other guards out here so they can help Diin. He's badly injured." Then he turned back to Kuno. But before he could say anything Kuno spoke up first.

"You there, you ox. I look for that cowardly thief, Kumo Gobancho. Bring him out here to me or suffer my wrath like that screaming fool over there!" Kuno commanded as he gestured to Diin who was being carried inside.

"I am Kumo Gobancho. You come here making trouble and then you insult me? Never would I imagine you treating me with such disrespect. You could have sent a challenge letter; I get them all the time. Do you want to tell me who you are?"

"I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" exclaimed Kuno as lightning struck all around him. "So you are the fiend who would steal away my pigtailed goddess. Prepare yourself!" Kuno then attacked.

Kumo barely evaded the first attack. _"Ranko told me about Kuno, but she told me he was a joke, a buffoon. He must have improved drastically," _Kumo thought as he had to leap away from Kuno's rapidfire sword thrusts.

_"Time to isolate him from that sword,"_ Kumo thought as he tried to grab the sword with ki powered webbing. But the sword seemed to ignite into flame that burned his webbing up. _"Trying to take that sword away is like trying to take Thor's hammer from him! I'm going to have to fight this guy the hard way."_

"Fool! No amount of sorcery can defeat me. Is this how you captured my love? I shall free her from you. Tatatatatata!" Kuno yelled as he attacked with more rapid fire sword thrusts with such speed his sword seemed to be everywhere.

Kumo evaded this attack and then jumped against the wall and then from tree to tree like a pinball so fast that he nailed Kuno in the back with a momentum powered snapkick.

"You shall not defeat the mighty Kuno with such tricks! Then he pointed his sword at Kumo and tried to blast him with lightning that Kumo barely managed to avoid.

_"This guy is a whole lot tougher and skilled than I thought but it's time to end this,"_ Kumo thought as he ran towards Kuno and hit him with rapid fire punch-kick combinations.

At the same time Kuno attacked, spinning his sword, practically making a shield. But despite this Kumo closed in on Kuno, getting slashed a few times until he was finally able to grasp Kuno's sword in a clinch. He then struck Kuno with rapid fire low wing chun kicks. As soon as he had stunned the samurai Kumo nailed him with a powerful roundhouse kick. After this, Kuno collapsed and fell to the ground.

"I fight on! Ungh!"

"Whew! I could not have done that before my great-grandfather's training." His martial arts gi(uniform) was shredded. He even had a few slashes and cuts on his body.

"Kumo, are you okay?" his grandmother Mei asked with concern. She and some of the other students and teachers were now outside and had seen the last part of the fight.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Grandmother," Kumo said with not too much confidence. As two of the teachers helped him inside, Kumo asked, "has Ranko showed up yet?"

XXX

Mousse arrived at the Nekohantan with a huge smile on his face. Both Shampoo and Cologne looked at Mousse quizically. "What so happy about, stupid Mousse?" Shampoo asked with contempt.

_"What is that fool so happy about?" _Cologne wondered.

"Oh I just killed Ranma. That's all," Mousse said without being able to conceal his happiness. "Now Shampoo, we can be together."

"What?!" Both Cologne and Shampoo said in shock and surprise. Then they both broke out laughing. This dampened Mousse's mood but not by much.

"When did this alleged "killing" take place Mousse?" Cologne asked incredulously.

"A few minutes ago," Mousse said proudly. "It happened at the abandoned construction site. There were some other fighters attacking Ranma but I was the one who did him in. I threw him in an abandoned building and used a wrecking ball to send the building crashing down on him.

"He was on his way to someone called Gobancho so he could get a cure for his curse. But he doesn't need to worry about that now. Ranma is finished."

"How did you find out about the Gobanchos?" Cologne asked with suspicion.

"Well, Nabiki told me. The information didn't come cheap but it was worth it. I searched for Ranma, found him, challenged him and defeated him," Mousse said.

"Is that all she told you?" Cologne interrogated. "I am sure there's something else you're not telling us."

Mousse looked askance. "There's really nothing else important say," Mousse explained nervously as Cologne regarded him closely.

"Did she tell you that Ranma's sister had taken over his body because Ranma was almost killed in a mental attack?" Cologne asked with anger.

Mousse looked at her with shock. "How did you know that?" Mousse said, realizing he had given himself away.

"Great Grandmother, what this about Ranma sister?" Shampoo asked with surprise and curiosity. "Why no tell me, Great Grandmother?"

"I promised not to tell anyone." Cologne then explained about the converation she had with Ranko and Toru Gobancho. She didn't talk about the chat she had with Ranko on the way to the Nekohantan, however.

"Ranko knew some techniques that Ranma didn't know. But she had spent all of her life in a dream world so her ability to function in the real world was dubious," Cologne explained.

"You think it possible Ranma dead?" Shampoo asked with dread. "Aiyah! It can't be true!"

"Are you sure Ranko was killed?" Cologne asked Mousse.

"There's no way anyone could have survived that. And she never left the building even after it blew up and burned to the ground. Face it. Ranma or Ranko whatever is dead," Mousse said triumphantly.

"Oh no!" Shampoo cried. "Stupid Mousse kill Ranma unfairly." She tried restraining herself from sobbing to no avail.

"Mousse, you fool! You could never beat Ranma or even Ranko by yourself. You must have ganged up on her with some other people!" Cologne said with contempt. "You have had too many chances to defeat Ranma in the past and have failed each time."

"I am going to the Gobanchos and explain to them what has happened. It is the polite thing to do. Shampoo I want you to come with me." _"In his soon to be grief stricken state, Kumo might be drawn to Shampoo on the rebound. He is more than worthy of being a consolation prize," _Cologne thought.

"How about me?" Mousse asked.

"I'll deal with you later, Mousse," Cologne said as she splashed him with cold water thereby activating his curse , turning him into a duck. Then she put him in the cage they sometimes put him in.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!"

XXX

After Akane had left for school Kasumi was cleaning the house when she saw Nabiki on the floor. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed, running over to where Nabiki lay and trying to wake her unmoving sister.

"Father, call Dr. Tofu! Nabiki is unconscious and she's not moving!" Kasumi said with concern.

"Oh nooo!" Soun cried. "My daughter, Nabiki, is dying!" Genma went and called Dr. Tofu and told him what was going on with Nabiki.

"Don't worry, Tendo!" Genma said. "She probably just passed out from stress or something like that." But Soun continued to wail.

When Tofu arrived, Soun and Genma made sure Kasumi was out of sight so Tofu wouldn't go crazy like he did whenever he saw her. After he had examined Nabiki he used some shiatsu points on her. Then she began to stir and wake up.

"She was hit with shiatsu," Tofu explained. "Whoever did it really knew what he was doing. As it was she would have woken up in a little less than a day."

_"Ranma used shiatsu on me yesterday. Did he so this? Whether or not he did this to Nabiki where and when did he learn shiatsu. I surely didn't teach him anything like that," _Genma contemplated.

_"I'll get you for this Ranko, assuming all of Ranma's enemies don't get you first,"_ Nabiki thought to herself. "It was Ranma. He did this to me," Nabiki said, looking up at her father.

"But why would he do that?" Soun asked.

"He's crazy. He thinks he's a girl and got mad at me because I was going to tell everybody a secret about him," Nabiki explained.

"What was that secret?" Soun and Genma asked. Even Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were curious.

"In addition to staying a girl, he's in love with guy named Kumo Gobancho!" Nabiki pronounced loudly making Soun and Genma almost faint from shock.

"What!" Nodoka Saotome exclaimed as she whipped out her katana. She had shown up at the Tendo household, knocked on the gate and let herself in. "That is not very manly. We must go and visit this Gobancho person and find out what's going on."

At this Nabiki cracked a wicked smile.

XXX

"Huff! Huff!" After getting away from Ranma's enemies, Ranko had taken back roads and alleys so as not to be seen by the Nerima Wrecking Crew. As she was running along, a very expensive, shiny black car stopped by her.

"Ranko?!" a bald muscular man in his seventies called out from the passenger side of the car. "It's me, Mutsujyu Gobancho. I have been training you in Chinese cooking in my dreams but I haven't seen you in a couple of days. My father told me I would get to see you in the flesh today at his dojo."

"Greetings, Gobancho Sensei. Yes, that's true. My brother will be there as well."

"Let me introduce you to my son, Yaichi. He is the head chef at my restaurant. And this is my granddaughter, Kiriko, she's the trainee at my restaurant who just won a cooking competition." Ranko bowed respectably to both of them.

"We are on our way to my father's dojo now. We might as well all go together. How about us giving you a ride there?" Mutsujyu said.

"That would be great, Gobancho Sensei!" Ranko said cheerfully as she got into the car. "This has been a hard day for me. My brother's enemies attacked me all at once. Even one of Kumo's enemies joined in the fight. But I escaped from them."

"Is that why you were skulking around like a common thief?" Kiriko asked with contempt. "I haven't forgotten how your father ripped off my poor cousin, Kaori Daikoku, of food and supplies when he reneged on the promise to have his son marry her. I'll never forgive either Genma or his son, Ranma. Or you either!"

"Kiriko! There's no need to be so rude. Besides Ranko may be working with you in the future," Gobancho said hopefully.

"If she is as dishonest as her father and brother, I don't think she should be anywhere near the restaurant," Kiriko responded bitterly. "Especially after what happened to Kaori."

Ranko had seen the whole event while she was in astral form. "I'm sorry about that. But that was more my father's doing than Ranma's." Then Ranko had an idea. "How about if we switch the engagement from Ranma to me? And switch Kaori's engagement to Kumo? That way everyone's honor can be salvaged," Ranko said with glee.

"That can work, Ranko," Mutsujyu said. "However, as part of your acceptance into our family, you must work at my restaurant." _"This will work out just fine. If Ranko is half as good in real life as she was in my dreams, she'll make a great chef. I was able to train her in ways I could not train anybody else," _he thought happily.

"That's great, Gobancho Sensei!" Ranko said with a smile. "If we can convince my parents to go along with the idea, this can work."

"I think if we remind your father of what he owes us, he'll go along. Your mother should go along with it as well if she is honorable," the old man said.

"My mom is very honorable so that should work. Oh, we're here already," Ranko said with excitement as they arrived at the Gobancho compound.

XXX

After Ranko and the Gobanchos had gotten inside, Baki and Nanako Gobancho greeted them. Kei and Yuri also greeted them. So did Ishio.

"Wow! You're hot!" Ishio exclaimed at the sight of Ranko.

"Ishio!" his mother, Nakako, scolded. "Don't be so rude! Kumo is resting from a fight with a guy named Kuno. He will be up to meeting you in an hour or so, Ranko."

"He has to rest from fighting Kuno?" Ranko asked incredulously. "Kuno isn't that strong; he's a joke. There's no way he'd even have a chance against Kumo."

"Actually, he was very powerful. But Kumo beat him. He'll have no problem recovering from the fight though," Nakako explained.

"We have some more guests!" one of the teachers who taught there announced. "Elder Cologne and Shampoo are here. There's also some other people, the Tendo family, a Dr. Tofu, Genma and Nodoka Saotome."

"They're here already?" Ranko asked with concern. "I was hoping Ranma and I would be separated before we had to deal with our family and associates. You might as well let them in. I'll try to explain everything."

Nakako looked at Ranko for a moment. "All right. Go ahead and let them in. Please direct them to the main dojo."

Cologne and Shampoo arrived first, surprised to see Ranko. "Aiyah! Ranma is okay!" Shampoo shouted happily as she gave Ranko a very enthusiastic amazon glomp.

"Shampoo, that is not Ranma. That's his sister, Ranko."

"Is true?"

"Yes, Shampoo. We'll be seeing Ranma soon enough. But there are some things that have to be done first. Don't interrupt what is going to happen. However, I was wondering Ranko, how did you survive that burning building?"

"Well, I just teleported out of the building at the last moment," Ranko answered. "Ranma even helped me wake up when I was knocked unconscious."

At that moment Genma, Nodoka, Dr. Tofu, Soun and all three of his daughters arrived, Akane having gotten back from school in time to leave with her family, holding P-Chan in her arms.

Just in case there would be trouble, some of the teachers and students at the school showed up in the dojo, having been warned that some of the guests showing up were capable of creating a great deal of chaos. Some of them simply knew a big event was going to happen and wanted to see it.

_"The Gobanchos really know how to train and create great warriors. Some of the women here are as strong as some amazons," _Cologne contemplated _"Either of those two," _she regarded Kei and Yuri _"would be a match for Shampoo."_

At that point Nodoka stormed over to Ranko. But before she berated "Ranma" for his lack of manliness she noticed something different. "Ranko?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, Mother, it's me," Ranko responded as she gave her mother a hug. "Nice to meet you too, Daddy!" she called out to her father as Tofu and the others looked on in shock.

XXX

After introductions were made and everything was explained, it was time for the merge-separation to occur. Toru Gobancho did some taichi type katas and his aura started to glow. Then Ranko started with some taichi katas then sang.(A variation of Tom's Diner by Suzanne Vega)

**"I am doing taichi katas in the middle of the dojo. So I'm moving very smoothly, as I'm going through the motions.**

**What I'm doing is important. It's the merge and separation. Something I learned in the dreamscape. That's how Ranma learned it too.**

**He is right beside me. He is here in spirit. We are both doing these movements. They're both done in tandem.**

**Now after we're finished with this, we won't suffer transformations. We won't change when we get wet.**

**This is almost over. I will leave, then we'll return."**

Instantly Ranko vanished. Toru Gobancho infused the area Ranko was in with ki energy. A moment later she reappeared with Ranma right beside her.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hoped you liked that chapter. I think that's the best one I written so far. I plan to do better in the future.

That last song by Suzanne Vega normally starts off like "Dada dada, dada dada. Dada dada, dada dada." I hope you remembered enough of the melody of that song so that you were able to "sing along" with Ranko. I tried to write it in such a way so the words matched the melody.

Hugo is a character from SVC Chaos Street Fighter versus Capcom, the video game. He is also in Street Fighter Three. There will be other characters from Streetfighter showing up in the future. Even some characters from the other fight games will show up.

Just like Kumo, Ranma also lived another life in another universe. There are two basic comic book companies. Kumo went into one, Ranma went into the other. You people out there can probably guess who Ranma was. If not you'll find out next chapter.

There will be characters from these comic book universes that have dealt with Kumo and Ranma who will recognize each one somehow and go after them. These characters were super villains in their prospective universes. But they won't exactly be supervillains. They will however fit in the Ranmaverse.

I have seen Ranma-Spiderman crossovers. I liked most of them but I never liked the idea of a Spiderman who was a "superhero" who wore a mask and had a secret identity in a Ranma fanfic. There was only one I really liked and that was written by Animeaddiction IV. Peter Parker could easily fit in with his spider like powers and some martial arts training in the world of Ranma.

I've also made Kuno stronger. He was hard for Ranma to beat at first. But then he became a pushover. I thought too much of a pushover.

I plan to bring in some other characters that were thought to be dead.

Well that's it. R & R. Next chapter see how everyone deals Ranma and Ranko.


	6. Ranko's Coming Out Party

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or any of the others series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter Six

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

After Kuno had met defeat at the hands of Kumo, the Gobanchos had their servants tie him up and put inside an empty storage room. Despite being knocked unconscious, no one could take the sword away from him so they just left it with him.

Tan Fong Yu was outside the door to the room standing guard with a couple of Korean American students who were some of Tan's better students. The Gobanchos did not despise foreigners the way some other Japanese did as they accepted martial artists from other countries into their school.

Tan Fong Yu was a Korean martial arts master who decided to learn Gobancho Kempo years ago. In time he had endured almost as much hard training as Kumo Gobancho had, making him on par with most of the Gobancho family. The Gobanchos were very decent compared to most of the Japanese Tan knew.

The Gobanchos respected Tan's intense knowledge of Korean martial arts like tae kwon do, hwang do and Korean military commando training. So after he had finished his training he was offered a job which he took. While martial artists like him were common place in Korea, they weren't too common in Japan.

Jake and Jenny Chun were Korean Americans who had mastered the standard version of Gobancho Kempo and were quickly mastering what Tan and the other teachers there were teaching them. Each one was better and more dedicated than most of the Korean martial artists their age making them Tan's favorites.

"Sensei. I heard this guy was the kind of Japanese you regard as a fat headed idiot," the teenage boy asked him in Korean while his twin sister giggled. They both resembled the Wonder Twins, cartoon characters from America, Tan had seen on a show called Superfriends a long time ago.

"He is an idiot regardless of his ethnicity," Tan answered. "But he is the kind of Japanese I don't like." !!POP!!SNAP!! "What's that noise?! Get away from the door!" !!BOOM!! Out from the carnage came Kuno, his sword in hand.

"The cowardly Gobanchos have dared to imprison me and use Koreans as my captors. I will not allow it!" Kuno announced with an air of superiority.

"Go get help you two." Tan ordered his two students as we whipped out his Korean blade.

"But we can help.."

"Go!" Tan demanded with authority, sending Jake and Jenny away.

"You should have run with those other two," Kuno said as he attacked with his blade. "That inferior blade is no match for my superior Japanese sword."

"Spare me your notions of superiority," Tan said as he countered Kuno's sword strokes.

"It surprises me that a foreigner would have any ability to stand up to me. It's obvious you've learned too much of our arts. The Gobanchos have much to answer for. Now to deal with you. Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!"

!!SLASH!!CRACK!! "Ungh!" Tan moaned as he collapsed to the ground.

After defeating Tan Kuno ran after Jack and Jenny quickly catching up to them. "Fools you cannot escape me. Come and face my wrath."

Jack faced off Kuno backed up by his sister. He and his sister had each grabbed a tri-sectional staff. "So it's like that. Bring it on," Jack said facing Kuno.

Kuno attacked with several fast strike sword thrusts. Even though they both doubled teamed him, Kuno was getting hits in. But Jenny managed to clinch Kuno's sword with her weapon while Jack hit Kuno several times, stunning him for a moment. Despite all this Kuno broke free of the clinch, striking the both of them in a wide arc swing with the flat of his blade knocking them both out cold.

As Kuno moved on, another blocked his path. This was Japanese guy wearing a kenshi outfit. He was a young man of sixteen that many women and girls thought was cute with his hair that was in one long, thick braided pigtail. His handsome face seemed to radiate justice and fairness. But more than anything else, he gave the impression of a samurai warrior.

"I am Kuro Yoshitsune," the young man said with respectable manners. "Put the sword away and go back to your room or leave this place all together."

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno exclaimed as the sound of thunder resonated in the hall while his blade glowed. You seem like an honorable warrior unlike the three foreigners I have just defeated. Get out of my way or suffer the consequences."

"I will not back down," Kuro said as a sword appeared in his hand which looked almost exactly like Kumo's sword.

"Ta ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!" Kuno yelled as he attacked with rapid sword thrusts Kuro deftly blocked then countering with rapid fire attacks of his own, causing sparks to fly.

"As much as I am enjoying this battle, I cannot tarry here," Kuno remarked, impressed with the skill of his opponent as he blasted Kuro with lightning from his sword. But Kuro missile reflected the attack right back on Kuno who reflected the attack back on Kuro and so on.

These missile reflections went on back and forth at the speed of light in less than a second. Eventually, Kuro failed to deflect a blast and so he went down in a blaze of lightning. "An honorable foe indeed," Kuno announced as he bowed to Kuro's prone form with respect.

"I hear the voice of the pig tailed girl. I go to her!"

XXX

Ranma and Ranko stood there, looked at each other and gave each other a hug. Kumo had recovered from his fight from Kuno and had gotten up so he could see Ranko. Both of them were different from what Ranma looked like in either form.

Ranma was now five feet ten inches tall. He had sixteen inch muscular arms and weighed 175 pounds. He had a much defined muscular body making him look like a lithe and agile bodybuilder but he wasn't too bulky. His piercing blue eyes and grown up appearance revealed him to be more mature, wiser and more handsome than before. He was more sure of himself. He had certainly become the man among men had always wanted to be.

"My son is so much more manly than before," Nodoka said with pride.

The young girls and women who were there also appreciated Ranma's manliness as they showed their appreciation by either smiling or sighing at Ranma standing there half naked only wearing the green pants he normally wore which were a little tight on his now muscular legs.

Ranko was a lot more beautiful than Ranma had been in his female form with a drop dead gorgeous, sexy, hard body which looked strong, lithe and agile. She stood at five feet six inches tall, weighing a shapely and curvaceous 130 pounds. Her measurements were a 38 triple-D bust-line, a 24 inch waistline and 36 inch hips. She had well muscled arms and legs but not too muscular. Her stomach was flat and her abdominal muscles were visibly defined but not too visibly defined resembling a fitness competitor as opposed to a bodybuilder.

She was only wearing the red shirt Ranma normally wore which strained against Ranko's large bosom looking as if it would burst open at any moment as she breathed in and out. The strained shirt was hardly long enough to cover her taut, firm ass, making her thighs on down visible for all to see. The young men and boys who saw Ranko could not take their eyes off of her; the nosebleeds were many.

Ranma went and grabbed some cold water and poured it on himself. "Yeah!" He then turned towards Ranko, and poured some hot water on her to see if she'd transform; she didn't.

Ranko walked over to Kumo, took off her pig tail, shook loose her long, sparkling red, gorgeous, full and thick hair and let it cascade down her shoulders to the increased delight of the men there. She was all together comfortable with her female body in a way Ranma had never been as she put her arms around Kumo and sang, **"I'm going crazy just to let you know, you'd be amazed at how I love you so. When I get my hands on you I won't let go. This time our love is for real."**

Ranko looked into Kumo's eyes lovingly with Kumo reciprocating. Ranma then said to Ranko, "Ranko I think you should..."

"Ranma, Akane is over there," Ranko interrupted as she pointed her thumb to where Akane was standing. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She then turned back to Kumo happily oblivious to her state of undress.

"Ranko!" Nodoka called out to her daughter. "You need to put something on; you're practically indecently exposed!" Nodoka exclaimed as she grabbed the blanket that covered her katana and wrapped it around Ranko's waist.

"Oh,! Heh heh. Sorry about that," Ranko said apologizing sheepishly as there were disappointed sighs and aaws when Ranko covered up her gorgeous legs.

_"Where is my camera? I should have brought it with me. I could have made a lot of money off of that," _Nabiki thought to herself as she regarded the hot, sexy redhead. _"Ranko is way hotter than Ranma ever was in his female form."_

_"Come to think of it, Ranma is hotter too," _Nabiki thought as she took a look at Ranma's bare upper body and sighed. _"If Akane does something stupid or dumps Ranma, I want me some of that."_

Then she noticed Kumo. _"This Kumo guy is even better looking than Ranma. He's like Conan the barbarian except he's less bulky with more definition and way better looking. But he's way too pretty for me. I could sell a lot of pictures of him to the girls at Furinkan for a lot of money though. His two sisters are hot, too. I wonder if I can bypass the security here again. It was so hard to do last time."_

_"Ranma probably loves the fact that all these women are staring at him. The pervert! His sister is a pervert too. Look at the way she just practically mooned everyone just now!" _

Then Akane looked down and noticed that P-Chan was looking in Ranko's direction with his nose bleeding. "What's the matter, P-Chan? Are you OK? _"All he needs is some fresh air. This place is stuffy."_

_"Both Ranma and Ranko have increased in power exponentially. If Ranma is capable of doing everything I know Ranko can do, dragging him back to Joketsuzoku will be nigh impossible. Especially since Ranko is hostile to the idea of Ranma being forced into anything."_

_"Ranma has gained a great deal of experience somehow. And because of the merging and separating they have just done Ranko now has the real world experience she lacked before. Either of them would have no problem defeating Saffron now. My plans must change," _Cologne thought to herself.

Shampoo happily admired the pigtailed youth, _"Ranma is more beautiful and more powerful than before. I can't wait to take my husband back to Joketsuzoku." _

_"I'm glad Ranma finally has his cure. And I'm happy for his sister too. Ranma is so gorgeous," _Kasumi thought as she blushed a little.

Genma looked on his returned daughter witha renewed sense of greed greedily. _"I wonder how much I can get for engaging Ranko to several rich guys." _

"Mr. Saotome," Mutsujyu said as he walked towards Genma backed up by his son Yaichi. "Several years ago you took a dowry for the hand of your son to my granddaughter Kaori Daikoku so you still owe us," he said menacingly.

"Now see here. Ranma must marry Akane so that our two schools can be joined!" Soun interjected.

"Maybe we could come to some kind of agreement," Genma said nervously.

"Well, tell you what, Genma. We'll call it even if you engage your daughter to my grandson, Kumo. But whatever you do, Genma, don't engage your daughter to anyone else," the muscular old man said as he struck Genma on the head with his walking stick not too gently.

_"Kumo's family is loaded! Look at the size of this compound! If I play my cards right I can get some cash off of them and get out of a bad situation at the same time," _the balding man thought to himself.

"Well, all right, but since this is a whole new deal, you should give me, let's say one hundred thousand yen," Genma said regaining his composure.

"What?!" Mutsujyu yelled.

"Saotome, maybe you shouldn't push them," Soun said trying to calm everything down. He noticed how Kiriko was looking at Ranma. After figuring out that she was Mutsujyu's granddaughter, he did not want anything to risk the merging of the schools.

"Genma!" Nodoka exclaimed with authority. She had noticed Ranko and Kumo's love for each other and had heard the deal offered Genma.

"You have been offered a chance at salvaging some of your family's honor I suggest you take it," Nodoka said, brandishing her katana.

Kumo's father, Baki, spoke up. "How about fifty thousand yen?" he offered graciously. "But do not engage Ranko to anyone else."

"Done!" Genma said with finality. _"That's more than I got for all of Ranma's engagements put together. Heh heh."_

"You want to do it, Ranko? You want to get married?" Kumo said with a great deal of happiness. "I was going to wine you and dine you and then ask you to marry me."

"Sure we can do it Kumo. But I may not be as flexible as I was in your dreams," Ranko said with a wink. "Oh, you mean marriage. Yes! Yes! Oh, definitely yes. You can still wine and dine me. And do some other things to me."

"Ranko before that happens I am going to teach you how to be a proper young lady," Nodoka said with authority. "First off, proper ladies don't talk the way you just did."

"Don't forget Ranko. Kumo's wife must be able to cook. So I expect you to start working at my restaurant at the start of next week," Mutsujyu said expectantly.

"No problem, Mr. Gobancho," Ranko said with assurance and a smile. _"I so loved cooking! It will be great learning how to be an even better cook at the restaurant."_

At that moment Kuno barged in the room sword in hand. "Where is my pig tailed goddess?!" Kuno said with a look of arrogance in his eyes.

Ranma answered him quickly. "Kuno! Let's take this outside."

"Careful Ranma, he's tougher than you and Ranko thought he was!" Kumo warned Ranma.

"Yes I can tell he's stronger. No problem." _"He is a lot stronger. He would beat me if I didn't have that whole lifetime's worth of training in that other universe. Plus the fact that I am a lot stronger and faster than before," _Ranma thought as he regarded the new and improved Kuno.

"No, I know you no longer have the pig tailed girl under your sorcerous control. You, Kumo Gobancho, you who hire foreigners to restrain me with their inferior martial arts; this place reeks with the stench of foreigners!" Kuno said as he pointed his sword at the various racial ethnicities in the room.

"Kuno, there are various martial arts styles all over the world. And there are various kinds of people. To limit yourself to just Japanese styles or just Kendo is foolishness," Kumo answered him. "But if it's a fight you want so be it."

"Hold it!" Ranko yelled. "Kuno you need to leave. I do not love you. I never loved you. Do you finally understand now?" As Kuno admired Ranko, he realized how much more beautiful she was than before. He had to have her! He then reached to grab her.

"Kuno, you just don't get it!" Ranko said as she struck his hand with some shiatsu points. This didn't stop him for long but only caused him a little amount of pain. The sword glowed and Kuno got up again to the amazement of all who were watching.

"I shall leave for now but I will not give up on you!" Ranko rolled her eyes at this. "And you!" He pointed his sword at Kumo."This is not over. I shall take her from you. So prepare yourself!" With that he sped out of there and flew off.

"How did he know you were here, Ranko? When I beat him up earlier, he was demanding to know where you were. You weren't even here yet," Kumo said to Ranko.

"That's a good question Kumo," Ranko said as she walked over to Nabiki and remembered how she had tried to blackmail her into posing nude for some pictures. "You want to explain yourself, Nabiki?"

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone," Nabiki said confidently. "I do what I have to do to keep my family from going bankrupt. It was especially hard with your dad and brother eating us out of house and home. I know you aren't going to do anything with all these people here. So get out of my face."

"With all the money you made off of Ranma, and me as well you got some nerve after you told Ranma's enemies everything about his chance to get cured, they almost killed me, that in effect would have killed Ranma as well. So stay out of my business, Nabiki!"

"Or what? Spare me the melodramatics you're just as much as a rube as Ranma. In fact I'll do what I want when I... Gakk!" the much taller Ranko grabbed Nabiki by the throat, picking her up so that they were eye to eye with Nabiki's feet, dangling off the ground and kicking in the air. The mercenary girl's face went red as she gasped for air.

"Ranko stop! Let her go she's not worth it." Ranma said trying to break Ranko's iron clad grip.

"Oh, no!" Soun cried.

"Ranko, let her go." Genma ordered.

"Okay, Daddy," Ranko said with a sneer as she dropped Nabiki to the ground not too gently on her ass. She angrily looked down on Nabiki as she gasped for air on the ground shaking.

"Nabiki is not a fighter. If you want to fight someone then fight me," Akane said putting P-Chan down and getting in a martial arts stance.

"You know, Akane. I don't like the way you have been treating Ranma either. Maybe it's time someone kicked your ass, too. So bring it on!"

"Ranko, please calm down." Kasumi said gently. Those who knew her stared at Kasumi in shock. "I know there have been problems. But there's enough blame to go around. Can't we all just get along?"

Everyone just stopped for a moment. _"Nabiki and Akane have been such bitches but Kasumi's always been good to Ranma."_ "All right Kasumi, for you," Ranko said, backing down with everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, this has been an interesting day," Kumo's father, Baki, said trying to calm everyone down. Then the security phone rang. "Yes, what is it?"

"There's a teenage girl named Ukyo Kuonji at the gate she says she knows Ranma," the guard reported.

"Go ahead and let her in and direct her here, please," Ranma requested not wanting Ukyo to beat up their guards.

"All right. Go ahead and let in. Direct her to the main dojo area," Baki ordered.

"What's going on here?" Ukyo announced, surprised to see everyone there. "I saw Kuno fly away from here while I was doing some shopping for rare ingredients. If Kuno was here, I figured you'd be here, Ranchan. What the..." Ukyo did a double take when she saw both Ranma and Ranko standing there.

"Ucchan, this is my sister Ranko." Ranko waved at Ukyo as if she were an old friend. Ranma then quickly updated Ukyo on what happened.

After hearing this, Ukyo rushed towards Ranma and gave him a big hug. She had noticed how much better looking he was. And since he still had his shirt off, Ukyo took advantage of the situation by rubbing up against him a little to the consternation of Shampoo and Akane.

"I'm so happy you got your cure, Ranma," she said as she hugged him and rubbed his back, snuggling up against him. _"Gosh, he's hot! He smells so good too. I just don't want to let him go!"_

"Ranma you pervert!" Akane yelled as she whipped out her hammer.

"Calm down, Akane! She's just saying hello." Ranko exclaimed, holding the angry girl back.

"Well, dinner is about ready. Would you all like to stay and have dinner with us?" Nakako requested nervously, directing everyone to the dining room.

XXX

After Ranma and Ranko were given different clothes to wear, the meal began without any other incidents.

"So Ranko, how do you like the real world?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"It's fine, Ucchan. But it's not as if I wasn't able to see what was going on. I saw what happened with you and Ranma with that yattai. I'm sorry about that. I hope we can still be friends," Ranko said smiling.

Ukyo smiled back. _"I can tell Ranko doesn't like Akane. Maybe if I ingratiate myself with her she might talk Ranma into marrying me,"_ Ukyo thought. "Sure, Ranko, I'd like that."

"I was wondering Ranma. Who and what were you while you were in that other universe?" Kumo asked.

"I was basically a glorified intergalactic police officer, part of a group called the Legion of Super Heroes. Everyone of us had a different super power."

"What was your superpower?" Ishio, Kumo's younger brother asked with enthusiasm.

"I really didn't have a superpower. At least no more than I do now. My "superpower" was super karate. My codename was Karate Kid. They were about to refuse me until I challenged the most powerful and respected member."

"Oh, you must have beaten him. Weren't you the best martial artist in that universe?" Kei, one of Kumo's sisters, asked with admiration.

"I was the best martial artist. But this guy beat me anyway. He was so strong that he was able to move huge mountains with ease. He was so invulnerable that he could not be hurt by lasers or bullets. He could even survive an atomic blast at ground zero. He had super human speed and reflexes too."

"All I had on him was my martial arts and hand to hand combat skills. I hit him several times but it all bounced off of him. After I had either evaded or blocked his attacks, he finally managed to hit me with a punch that knocked me out. He even held back on that punch. The best I could do was make the fight last a couple of minutes."

"But they still let you in even though you were defeated?" Yuri, Kumo's other sister, asked with interest.

"Yes. His code name was Superboy. He was a great guy with a lot of class. He talked the others into letting me in by telling them that I gave him a great workout."

"You would have beaten him if you had trained harder, boy!" Genma said with feigned authority. "It's obvious whoever trained you in that other universe went soft on your training."

"Pop! What part of 'the guy was invulnerable' did you not understand? And there was nothing wrong with my training. My training there was a whole lot better than any training you gave me!"

"I was the best martial artist in the universe bar none. I knew all the martial arts of the planet Earth and all the martial arts styles of the known universe. But there were beings there who were so powerful that they made Saffron look like a tinker toy."

"You said Earth as if there were other planets. If you learned martial arts from other planets how did you get there?" Dr. Tofu asked with interest.

"This was about one thousand years in the future. I did not time travel; I was born in that time period. At the time, space exploration was as common as trains are here. There were even different kinds of aliens. Most of them looked human. Some looked all together different."

"Were there any aliens in this legion you were in?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes, Mom. In fact most of the people in the Legion were aliens of some kind. Only about four or five of us were born on Earth. There were about thirty of us all together. But it started off with only three people all of which were off-worlders and snowballed from there. They were all a great bunch of guys and gals. I really had some good times there."

"Were the alien chicks hot babes?" Ishio asked. "Were any as hot as Ranko?"

"The answer to your first question is yes. As for your second question. Ranko's my sister so I can't make that judgment," Ranma answered.

"What perverted things were you doing with all those alien girls?" Akane asked with suspicion.

"There was nothing perverted. All right? However I did get married." Ranma then thought of Princess Projectra and their way too short honeymoon.

"I knew it!" Akane screamed angrily and stormed out with Kasumi following her outside to calm her down.

_"Get over it Akane. It was a whole other universe. He didn't even know about you at the time,"_ Ranko thought with disgust as she watched Akane depart.

_"Now my chances of getting Ranma will be a whole lot better. So what if he was married to someone else in another lifetime," _both Shampoo and Ukyo thought.

_"Ranma's more than hot! I wonder what chance I have," _both Kei and Yuri wondered as the other girls there did.

A Japanese American named Jimmy Honda who trained there while his father did business in Japan asked, "were you killed by Nemesis Kid?"

Ranma looked at Jimmy in shock. "How did you know that?"

"I've read a lot of American comic books. I know that Kumo was in another universe as well. When he described what he could do I told him he sounded like Spiderman. He also asked how I knew. I knew because he went into the Marvel Universe while you went into the D.C. Universe. These two comic book companies are the biggest in the world."

"That's true, Ranma. He told me everything that happened to me as Spider-man up to a point," Kumo related.

"Do you have any idea what happened after I was killed?" Ranma asked with interest.

"Yes. Jeckie(Princess Projectra) hit Nemesis Kid with a presence attack and intimidated him thus shutting down his nemesis power. She then killed him with her bare hands. She was really angry with Nemesis Kid after he had killed you. She quit the Legion after that, returning to the Legion a few years later. Somehow she got a whole bunch of sensory powers. Eventually she became a leader of the Legion.

And your friend, Timberwolf, went to that planet where the only thing that was respected was fighting ability with your sensei and planted that flower there that you wanted him to plant," Jimmy explained.

"All right!" Ranma shouted for joy. "I am glad that flower got planted. I hope that will change things for the better on that world." Some of the women there swooned over Ranma's sensitivity while Genma simply snorted in disgust.

"And I knew Jeckie was tough in her own way. I'm glad she made out so well. It took years for us to get married then our honeymoon was cut short by the Legion of Super Villains," Ranma said in a tone that sounded as if he didn't want to talk about what happened anymore, Jimmy well understanding why since he had read what happened.

Then something else occurred to Ranma. "Fujiko! Um, excuse me I have to go do something," Ranma said as he teleported outside and quickly flew off towards the island Fujiko inhabited. He had looked in on her while he was in astral form before so he knew where the place was.

Fujiko really wasn't that far away. She was on one of the small uncharted islands nobody knew about, less than one hundred miles south of Tokyo. Ranma totally concentrated on his flight; so he flew at four hundred miles per hour. He got there quickly and spotted Fujiko training. She looked up, saw him, ran to him and gave him a very appreciate hug. "Pack your bags, Fujiko. I'm taking you away from here."

XXX

Outside, Akane was fuming with Kasumi trying to calm her down. "Akane what happened was in another universe," Kasumi said kindly. "And since he died there, he can never go back there."

"That's not the point!" Akane countered. "He has always chased after other women. And now he has already been married. His sister is a real bitch, too, she has no modesty, and she's always taking his side or covering up for him."

"Akane, you know that's not true. The girls chase after him. Much of it is bad luck or his father's doing. And you can't blame Ranko for sticking up for her brother. You'd do the same for Nabiki or me," Kasumi said. "But the real question is do you love him or not?"

Akane looked at Kasumi for a moment then she said, "I really don't know, but I am willing to give him another chance. I'll try to get along with his sister. And thanks for keeping Ranko in check."

"I hope it works out with Ranma. But the reason Ranko was 'kept in check' was because she felt I had treated Ranma with kindness and respect. Don't forget she was with Ranma in spirit so she tends to see things from his point of view," Kasumi explained.

"Yeah, well I guess. I'll try to make peace with Ranko. But I won't stand for her beating up Nabiki. We all know she goes out of her way to make money. It's not really her fault. She has had to do some things that even I didn't like but she kept our family from going bankrupt," Akane said.

"All right, Akane let's go back inside," Kasumi suggested.

XXX

While Kasumi was dealing with Akane, another discussion was going on. "Ranko, you can't go threatening to beat up your brother's fiancee," Nodoka said firmly to Ranko. "Besides, your brother can take care of himself."

"But, Mom! Akane is always blaming Ranma for everything. He can't help it if girls like him. Maybe she wouldn't be so insecure if she treated him better. It's not as if he doesn't have other options!" Ranko answered back.

"That's not for you to judge, Ranko. Ranma's engagement to Akane is based on family honor. Even your engagement to Kumo was done to salvage some of our family's honor. Consider yourself fortunate that you two love each other as much as you do," Nodoka answered with authority.

"If honor is so important, what about Ukyo? She is owed something for the loss of her yattai and her honor."

"Yes," Ukyo said silently as she heard what was being said. In fact everyone in the room was listening.

"I don't know what to do about that. I didn't know what to do about Kaori Daikoku either but that worked out. Maybe we can figure out a way to salvage every one's honor. But the engagement to Akane was set before either was born. The others came after so they have less merit," Nodoka stated plainly as Ukyo frowned not liking what she heard.

"And then there's Shampoo. I don't think Ranma wants to live among the amazons, but I don't want to see Shampoo get the shaft. I wish there was some way of salvaging Shampoo's honor as well," Ranko said with concern.

"We are in no way subject to their strange laws. It's not our fault that they decide that if someone accidently beats one of them she has to marry him," Nodoka said.

"Shampoo try explain amazon law to Airen mother," Shampoo whispered to Cologne.

"Quiet child, you will do no such thing. We will form a plan later," Cologne ordered Shampoo in a whisper.

"Also, it's not good for you to beat up on Nabiki. Our families need to get along," Nodoka stated.

"You want me to be a respectable lady? Well, Nabiki took a lot of pictures of Ranma in female form that were far from lady like. And you know that I look like Ranma's former female form except better. Those pictures are probably all over the Internet by now. Anyone who has seen these pictures will see me as some kind of slut."

"And besides all that, Nabiki tried to blackmail me to pose nude for some pictures. She will probably take some pictures of me now and use computer tricks to sell nude or semi nude pictures of me anyway," Ranko said somewhat upset.

"That won't do at all. I will have to talk to Nabiki and Mr. Tendo about that."

"Now the Gobanchos are a good family. I know being a proper lady might be difficult for you but I want you to do the best you can. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes and underwear," Nodoka said, looking upon her daughter tenderly.

"Okay, Mother," Ranko said compliantly. "We might want to stop by a foreign clothes store. I don't think there will be anything my size in a Japanese department store. We might as well get me a bathing suit too," Ranko said with a smile.

"Pardon my interrupting," Kumo interjected. "But I know a guy who is going to open a Frederick's of Hollwood in Tokyo. He owes me; so I can get him to give you a good deal. He plans on having larger sizes for some of the foreign women who live here so he'll have no problem finding your size."

"Thanks Kumo. That's really sweet of you. Maybe I'll model some of it for you." Ranko said with a smile that Kumo returned. He then noticed the some of the younger men had smiles on their faces with nosebleeds at the thought of Ranko in her underwear. His younger brother, Ishio, especially!

"Um, maybe we'll talk about this later. I'll go get his phone number," Kumo said.

"I'll go with you. These guys don't get out of the house that much, do they?" Ranko asked Kumo as they walked off.

XXX

As Kumo and Ranko walked to Kumo's room, Ranko put her arms around him after shutting the door. "How about I give you a massage?" Ranko said in a husky voice.

"Um, all right." After Kumo relented, Ranko took off his shirt and took off her dress as well, leaving her wearing only panties. She placed him on the bed that was there and began to massage his back.

"Hmm, let's turn you over," Ranko suggested. After she turning him over so he was facing her, she started to massage muscular torso.

"Ha ha ha!" Kumo laughed.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Ranko said as she started to tickle him. _"I so love how he sounds when he laughs" _Ranko thought as her hands danced all over his rippling muscles.

"Okay, Ranko. Let's see how you like it," Kumo said as he tickled her naked upper body in retaliation.

"He he he he he! Mercy!" Ranko giggled helplessly in a cute, sexy manner as Kumo's hands explored her body. In time the two lovers rolled around on the bed with their hands all over the place, practically make love to each other in a heated make out session.

Akane had come back inside and after going to the bathroom she had found P-Chan who had gotten lost in the large compound. After having found her P-Chan walked happily beside her. With so much on her mind and being half asleep, she had temporarily forgotten that Ranma no longer turned into a girl. So when she heard Ranko and Kumo carrying on in the bedroom she got really angry, broke the door down and whipped out her hammer.

"Ranma! You pervert!" Akane screamed in righteous indignation.

"Akane, have you forgotten? I'm Ranko. And what are you doing breaking the door down? You want to peep on us or something? You're the pervert!" Ranko spat back.

Ranko's yell snapped Akane back into reality, making her remember everything and totally waking her up. But she was still mad. "How dare you judge me?! What are you two doing anyway?!" Akane interrogated in a rage."

"This is my fiance and it's none of your business! Will you get that pole out of your but and learn to relax?!" Ranko yelled back at Akane. Akane, face red with anger and embarrassment, left in a huff with P-Chan in tow but not before sticking it's tongue out at Ranko in a very rude manner.

"Is that pig trained to do tricks or something? It's like it has a mind of it's own," Kumo said with curiosity.

Ranko then explained how that was Ryoga Hibiki in his cursed form. And how clueless Akane had been about Ryoga and P-Chan being the same person.

"Shouldn't someone tell her?" Kumo asked.

"No one wants to tell her. Ranma swore on his honor not to tell anyone; after that, Ryoga started sleeping with Akane as her pet pig." Ranko explained.

"You didn't promise not to tell anyone," Kumo stated. "Couldn't you or even I tell her what's going on?" Kumo asked with concern.

"No. Akane can't stand me. She would simply call me a liar. If you told her she would think I put you up to it. And finally, Ranma has constantly given her clues but she has never caught on. So there's nothing we can do about it."

"There's something we can do," Kumo replied with a smile on his face as he put his arms around her gently caressing her back.

"Hmmm. I so love that," Ranko cooed. "You're irresistible Kumo. But we have to get dressed. Whenever something goes wrong, Akane blames Ranma for it. There's a good chance she'll go berserk on him. You saw how she was just now."

"How about if I beg you by getting on my hands and knees kissing your feet?" Kumo said with a sweet, adoring smile.

"Oh, don't do that now, Kumo. You know you're irresistible to me when you do that," Ranko said with a deep, head to toe blush. "But I'll take a rain check on that."

XXX

Akane went outside again more furious than she was before. "Why that slut bitch!" Akane screamed with anger. "How dare she talk to me that way?! Who does she think she is anyway?!"

Some of the students and teachers of the school went outside to find out what the yelling was about. Ishio, Kei and Yuri had also came outside.

"Akane! What happened? Are you all right?" Kei asked with concern. At that moment Ranma had returned with Fujiko. Since she had been living on a deserted island for six years, her clothes were in tatters, resembling a skimpy bikini that left little to the imagination.

"Wow!" Ishio exclaimed. "The hot babes are busting out all over!"

"Shut up Ishio!" Yuri ordered.

"What?!" Ishio protested.

Akane then saw the beautiful half naked girl in Ranma's arms. Worse, she was clinging to him. Barely keeping her temper, she seethed with rage. "Who is that girl, Ranma?" Akane asked angrily like a tea kettle that was about to explode. "Another fiancee perhaps?! Another girlfriend?!"

"Akane, I can explain."

"Shut up! I have had it with all the fiancees, the cheating and all the nonsense of your crazy life. And to top it off, you were actually married to another woman. RANMA YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she malleted him into the stratosphere.

This time it was Ranma's turn to sing. **"Same as it ever was, same as it ever was, same as it ever was! When did the days go by? When did the days go by? When did the days go by? Once in a lifetime!" **

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank all the reviewers for their reviews. If there's something you like that I'm doing say so. If there's something I'm doing that you don't like say so. Anything to help improve the story.

By the way, I do not hate Akane. Sometimes I think it's hilarious the way she acts. She does blame Ranma for a lot of things he has no control over. One thing is certain in this fanfic, Ranko has Ranma's back.

Next time: Rollon and Bedea make their presence known to Cologne and Shampoo.


	7. Enter Rollon and Bedea

Ranko Half Dreamgirl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or any of the other series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter Seven

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Ranko came running outside with Kumo right behind her, getting there just in time to see Ranma get knocked into the stratosphere.

"Akane why did you just knock Ranma into the air?" Ranko asked with a low growl.

"Because he's a pervert and come to think of it so are you!" Akane screamed in a rage.

"Well, since I'm such a pervert, why don't you try hitting me with that hammer?" Ranko said threateningly. Akane walked menacingly toward Ranko and was about to attack when at that moment Ranma teleported in between the two of them.

"It's cool, Ranko, I can handle it from here," Ranma said, turning to Akane. "By the way, this is Fujiko. She was stranded on a deserted island not far from here. I wanted to help her by bringing her here. It doesn't mean I'm doing anything with her."

"Oh yeah? How am I supposed to know that? You have always chased after other women. You even got married to another woman. An alien at that. And your sister is a pervert because she can't keep her clothes on!" Akane said with conviction.

"Akane, I don't chase after other women and you know that. That marriage was in a whole other universe; all I knew at the time was that I was Val Armour. I did not even remember being Ranma Saotome."

"And I think you are taking your hostility towards me out on my sister. I know she looks a little like me when I was in female form. But you'll have to remember that she is not me. She is almost as skilled as I am and much less forgiving," Ranma explained.

Akane was still steamed but started to calm down. Then she looked at Ranma then at Ranko and then at Kumo, then went back inside with P-Chan trailing behind her.

"Ranko, did something happen while I was gone?" Ranma asked with concern.

"Well I was giving Kumo a massage, and one thing led to another. Actually were just tickling each other and making out. Akane barged in saying 'Ranma you pervert!' forgeting that you weren't a girl anymore," Ranko stated with her arms folded on her chest.

"Hi Fujiko. I had forgotten all about you. You all right?" Ranko asked, regarding the silver haired girl.

"I'm fine Ranko. And thanks for what you have done for me. I would not have survived if not for you. Thank you," Fujiko said, giving Ranko a sisterly hug. "And thank you, Ranma, for bringing me here."

"It's no problem. But let's get some clothes on you. The guys here have had enough stimulation for one day," Ranma said.

Baki and Nakako, Kumo's parents, saw everything, taking note of what had happened. "Baki, are you sure Kumo marrying Ranko is a good idea. Her family and friends are crazy. And that Kuno guy took out four of our best students and one of our best teachers," Nakako said with concern.

"You remember how things were before Ranko entered Kumo's dreams, don't you? We were sane all right, sane and weak. Ranko and her brother, Ranma, are wild horses. We were tamed ponies. We aren't crazy ourselves but we wouldn't be as strong as we are now without their influence."

"Yes but Ranko seems a bit, well, saying she was sexy would be an understatement," Nakako responded.

"Well, she's the girl of Kumo's dreams. Of course she's beautiful. When Ranma and Ranko separated, each got the body each wanted; not just male and female but exactly the body each wanted. Even Kumo had the body he wanted after he came from that other universe. I am sure that Kumo looked the way he is now in his dreams whether Ranko was with him or not," Baki said with certainty.

"But Ranko, with the way she looks and acts, is the girl of practically every young man's dream. Most of the men in our school will probably be dreaming about Ranko when they go to sleep tonight," Nakako answered back.

"That can't be helped. Now it's getting late let's go back inside and see everyone off as they go home."

XXX

As everyone was leaving, Kumo's parents said good bye to everyone as good hosts. At the same time Ranko was kissing Kumo a long kiss good bye holding him and caressing him lovingly as if he was a recently found lover. "That will do Ranko. And put your hair back into a pig tail," Nodoka said with parental authority.

"Oh sure, Mom," Ranko said to Nodoka as she tore herself from Kumo. After she blowing him a kiss as she left she tied her hair up again.

"Good evening, Miss Kuonji," Baki said to Ukyo as she left.

"Good evening, Mr. Gobancho. Thank you for having me over. I really enjoyed my stay here." _"This night was better than I could have hoped for. Ranko will make a good ally in my goal of getting to marry Ranma. How could Akane act like that way now that Ranma is even better looking than before?" _Ukyo thought to herself.

"Good evening, Elder Cologne," Nakako said to Cologne with some respect.

"Good evening. The events pf tonight were very interesting. And I thank you for the wonderful dinner." With that she and Shampoo left.

"Good evening, Dr. Tofu. It was nice having you. And thanks for tending to our injured students," Baki said.

"You are welcome. I was wondering. Does part of the training you give have much to do with controlling one's own body and mind?" Tofu asked.

"Why, yes. By controlling one's own body and mind someone can do a lot more than he thinks," Baki said in a matter of fact manner.

"I might take a self mind control class here if I have the time," Tofu said. _"I did not go crazy the whole time I was around Kasumi. I was obviously distracted by all the excitement of Ranma getting his cure and his sister appearing."_

_"The Gobanchos are such nice people,"_ Kasumi thought as she said her good-byes.

_"how can I make money off of everything that happened today? Hmmm," _Nabiki contemplated as she said responded politely to the Gobanchos.

"Good evening, Mr. Saotome, Mr. Tendo. Sometimes I have to turn people away because we don't have room for more students. Would you like me to send our overflow your way?" Baki asked.

"No need. We have enough students. Hic!" Genma said hurriedly in a drunken stupor as he and Soun had really enjoyed themselves on wine and sake during dinner. _"The last thing I need is to have to work on a daily basis_," Genma thought as he helped the all but passed out Soun along.

Last was Ranma. "Ranma, the Gobanchos are going to let me stay here until I can find my real family," Fujiko said to him happily.

"All right, Fujiko," Ranma said. "I hope you find your family."

"Well, Ranma, it was great having you," Baki said.

"Thank you every much for everything. I really appreciate what your grandfather did for me and Ranko. How is your grandfather anyway?" Ranma said with concern.

"Oh, he is all right. He just had to rest. The day took a lot out of him," Baki answered.

After their guests had left Baki said, "that was an interesting day."

"I'll say," Ishio said in agreement.

XXX

When Cologne arrived back at the Nekohanten, they released Mousse from his cage. "You should know that Ranma and Ranko survived that collapsed building, Mousse. So you didn't kill Ranma and Ranko after all," Cologne said. Then the matriarch paused for a moment. _"What's that? I haven't felt that presence since..." _

"Greetings, Cologne," Rollon announced. Rollon was pretty much as old as Cologne but she was a little thicker, more ugly and evil looking with a barely concealed aura of malevolence that Cologne did not have. "Let me introduce you to my great-granddaughter. This is Bedea." Bedea gave the traditional amazon greeting once she was introduced. At that moment ten other amazons who looked like watered down versions of Bedea walked in and gave the same amazon greeting.

_"What the? Bedea looks like the leader of Shadowlaw, M. Bison! If I didn't know better I'd think that was his daughter. As it is she's much stronger than Shampoo. Was Ranko actually telling me the truth? But that's impossible!"_

Bedea was a tall beautiful amazon with long, dark blue hair. She dressed in a cross between amazon clothing and the red military type of clothes Bison normally wore. Her eyes were a bright red as she also possessed the psycho power much like M. Bison himself.

"Greetings Elder Cologne," Bedea said, her voice having a sexy yet blood curdling sound to it.

"Nihao!" Shampoo said in greeting as she into the dining room, ready to take orders for food.

"Shampoo, this is Elder Rollon and her great-granddaughter Bedea," Cologne told Shampoo. Shampoo exchanged amazon greetings with Bedea and Rollon, noticing how powerful Bedea was.

"Rollon, who is Bedea's father by the way?" Cologne asked.

"I'm sure you have heard of M. Bison, the crimelord?" Rollon said matter of factually with an air of pride.

"Why have I not seen him at the village?" Cologne asked.

"Oh, he never defeated my granddaughter; she just had his child. It's a lot easier to seduce powerful men like that than drag them kicking and screaming back to Joketsuzoku," Rollon stated.

"Do you have other such great-granddaughters?" Cologne asked while eyeing Rollon with scrutiny.

"Why yes. How did you know? They are at the village right now training. I understand that the man who defeated Bedea's father lives around here. We'll soon be paying him a visit. We live two blocks away from here, running a delivery store. So see you later. Maybe Bedea and Shampoo can spar some time," Rollon said as she, Bedea and her followers left.

"Bedea seem evil, Great Grandmother!" Shampoo said with a chill.

"Yes, Ranko told me about this, but I did not believe her," Cologne answered. "Maybe there are some other things she knows that she can tell me."

XXX

"So, Mom, I guess I'll be living with you," Ranko said to her mother while putting her arm around her as they walked the busy and crowded streets of the Ginza in Tokyo.

"Yes, child. But first we are going to go shopping so you can have some new clothes. I'd rather have you not dress the same way Ranma does. I also want you to go to school," Nodoka said.

_"Maybe I can figure a way out of going to school. I'm seventeen years old already! I know more than most people twice my age! But having new clothes would be nice," _Ranko speculated.

When they walked into the Frederick's of Hollywood that had recently opened up they met the owner of the store. "Hello, Mrs. Saotome. Hello Ranko!" Tadashii Kaze announced as he pranced over to them. "Kumo has already told me about you and your unusual measurements. So I'm prepared for you."

Tadashii presented a wonderful line of clothes and had Ranko try on several kinds of ensembles, dresses, sailor outfits and shoes most of which not only fit her but also accentuated her impressive figure. "I'm not sure about some of these clothes, Ranko; they seem a bit strange," Nodoka said with concern.

"They're fine, Mom. How about if I just buy my clothes and underwear here? It's not likely anyone else will have my size," Ranko stated.

Tadashii exclaimed, "oh that's good! Why don't you try on some bathing suits? I'm sure they'll fit you too." After Ranko had tried several of them on she finally found one that fit her perfectly. "Sweetie, it's you!"

Ranko was wearing a dark blue, sling shot, bare midriff, bikini. "I look just fine in this," Ranko said as she twirled around looking at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know, Ranko. That one is a bit revealing," Nodoka said with concern.

"Well, it's the only one that fits her perfectly," Tadashii commented. "Tell you what, since you're a friend of Kumo, I'll give you a great deal on the clothes, swimsuits and underwear that fit you."

"All right!" Ranko cheered.

XXX

_"Tadashii was such a nice guy! Everything he sold me fits me so well," _Ranko thought to herself as she was organizng her apparel, putting her clothes in the closet of her new room which she had been decorating..

_"It's nice to have Daddy and Ranma living with us as well. I know Daddy wasn't thrilled at the idea but telling him that Ranma's absence from Akane would make her heart grow fonder and that Ranma and especially Genma had inconvenienced the Tendos enough was enough to convince him. In addition to that Akane won't have Ranma to kick around anymore. It's also great for us to live together as one big happy family."_

As she undressed and put on her new lace Victoria Secret underwear she smiled at her reflection in the vanity mirror on her dresser. "Gee, I'm so hot!" the sparkling red head exclaimed as she did a few poses. _"It fits perfectly. Wait! Someone else is here."_

"Sweeto!" Happosai yelled as he flew towards Ranko's breasts. "You sure have grown a lot, Ranma! How much did that new set cost you?"

"Get out of here Happosai! The name's Ranko and stay away from my underwear! It's hard enough for me to find bras that fit me in Japan!" Ranko screamed as she took a swipe at the old wily man.

"You're telling me! Oh yeah!" Happosai said lustily.

After hearing the commotion and sensing Happosai's presence, Ranma ran into the room. "Happosai!"

"What the heck is going on?! There are two of you!" Happosai exclaimed, doing a double take. But before the little old man could do anything both Ranma and Ranko struck him in the head at the same time, stunning him.

"Ranma let's make a wish," Ranko suggested as both she and Ranma took hold of a leg.

"Good idea, Ranko. Let's do that," Ranma agreed.

"How dare you treat your master this way?!" Happosai said in righteous indignation as he tried in vain to break free. But the siblings squeezed a little harder, making Happosai wince in pain. Then Nodoka showed up brandishing her katana.

"If you ever come in here again I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" Nodoka said, pointing her katana at the most important part of Happosai's anatomy making him shiver in fear .

"Gulp!" The old man nodded his head in acquiesce rather quickly as Nodoka glared at him.

"Now leave this place!"

Happosai took off and didn't look back. While this was going on Genma was cringing in the corner. "It's over Pop. You can stop cringing in fear!" Ranma commented with not too much respect.

"Cheer up, Daddy. It's over," Ranko said cheerfully as she gently helped him up.

_"My daughter has more respect for me than my son,"_ Genma thought to himself. _"Maybe Ranko's existence isn't so bad after all."_

XXX

In Tomobiki-Cho, Lum who was an alien that had arrived on earth some time ago and was engaged to Ataru Moroboshi with whom she lived had a relative who visited her named Oz. He wore the same kind of striped clothes that Lum wore except he wore a hat and clothes that were the same shape as the purple clothes he wore as the Green Goblin in that other universe he was in. He looked a lot like he did before in that other universe, but his hair was still green.

"Who is this?" Oz asked as he looked at a martial arts magazine cover that had a picture of Kumo Gobancho.

"Oh that's Kumo Gobancho. He was the Street Fighter champion a year ago," Ataru, Lum's fiance, explained. "I hear he lives in Nerima."

_"He looks like a Japanese version of Peter Parker," _Oz thought. _"Could it be him? I think I'll find this Kumo and see if he's who I think he is."_ Oz then flew to his spaceship, taking off for Nerima.

"I fear for this Kumo person," Lum said to her fiance. "Uncle Oz can be horribly vicious."

"Well, at least he didn't blast me into smithereens like a certain somebody," Ataru replied.

"And who would that be?!" a small boy wearing what looked like a striped diaper said as he blasted the hapless teenage boy with fire.

"Yeaaargh!"

XXX

Pantyhose Taro was in China in his home village when he saw a familiar face. "Ping!" Taro called out. "I haven't seen you since you went into some cave and disappeared. Didn't you say you would become more powerful on your return?"

"Yes, Taro. That's true." Ping answered. Ping looked like a Chinese version of Nemesis Kid from the Legion of Super Villains. "And I have become more powerful. Are you still chasing after that Ranma guy and trying to change your name?"

"Yeah I am. But where were you anyway? I could not sense you anywhere near that cave and everyone says you never left it," Taro responded.

"I was in another universe," Ping answered while Taro looked at him as if he was crazy. "A guy like you who turns into an amalgamated monster should not be so shocked."

"What did you do there?" Taro asked in a mocking tone.

"I learned how to become invincible," Ping answered with a sense of confidence.

"Oh really care to test that theory? I've always been a better martial artist than you," Taro replied with a sneer.

After being beaten several times in either form, Taro had had enough. "How did you get so skilled?" Taro asked somewhat humbly.

"Skill had nothing to do with it. I told you I learned how to become more powerful. Now let's see how tough this Ranma of yours really is. He surely couldn't be any tougher than Karate Kid was," Ping said.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Are you talking about Ralph Macchio?"

"Never mind, Taro!"

XXX

At her desk in her room Nabiki was going over the family finances which was a whole lot better than before especially since the events of Ranko's appearance. But the damage done from Ranma and Akane's wedding was high. But despite all this, the home had been fixed good as new. But she smiled with a toothy grin, wanting more.

_"I'm wary of trying to get a picture of Ranko. Even though she's a lot more beautiful and unabashedly sexy than Ranma had ever been as a female she's not as forgiving as Ranma. Her actions against me at her coming out party proved that."_

_"Maybe some more pictures of Akane; that will work. But so many people have heard about Ranko being a real girl instead of Ranma's alternate form by buying the information from me. So many guys lusted after Ranma's female form despite the fact they knew he was really a guy. Now that Ranko's a real girl they can lust after her without restraint," _Nabiki speculated.

_"I know what I'll do. I'll just take the pictures I have of Ranma's female form and use my computer to modify the pictures to Ranko's height and new measurements. I just need to get a picture of Ranko. But I'll have to be careful."_

_"Oh that's right!" _Nabiki thought as she snapped her fingers. _"I just got that flying remote controlled video camera that looks like a large Eastern Imperial Eagle. A genius from America built it. Since I heard and bought one early it wasn't that expensive. I had one of my flunkies who knew a lot about electronics put it together for me. I had forgotten about it in all the recent excitement."_

_"If possible, I wouldn't mind getting pictures of Ranko's new boyfriend, Kumo; he's gorgeous!" _Nabiki thought with consideration. _"Not a few girls have been asking me for pictures of him for months now. I had no idea who he was until recently."_

_"Now let's see how my flying video camera works."_

XXX

"Greetings Cologne," Cologne heard a familiar voice say, Shampoo recognizing the voice as well. It was Myrrh! She was a little taller than Cologne and looked a little younger. (At least compared to Cologne.) Her great-granddaughter Silk was with her. She had long silver hair and was thinner than Shampoo but was still voluptuously beautiful being about Shampoo's age."

After they had exchanged amazon greetings, they got down to business. "So what brings you here, Myrrh?" Cologne asked.

"Well you know about Rollon, don't you?" Myrrh asked. Myrrh had psychic powers and could at times see in the future and figure out things that others could not.

"You knew about her?" Cologne asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I was forewarned by Ranko. I believe you now know her. I didn't believe her when she told me about Rollon in my dreams. But I believe her now. We had some talks about many things and I taught her some things too," Myrrh responded.

"How much does Ranko know about our techniques?" Cologne asked.

"She knows pretty much everything. I did not know at the time that she would be living in the real world. She had the ability to be in astral form so she was able to see everything we and more importantly the musk, the phoenix people and the Chinese Communist government were doing. She would often forewarn me of something that was coming our way," Myrrh related.

"Is that how you knew so much? Did Ranko tell you everything?" Cologne asked, surprised by what she heard.

"She didn't tell me everything I know. But she told me things that I did not know. But more importantly there is something coming our way that I discovered for which we will soon need Ranko's help," Myrrh said.

"What would we need Ranko for?" Cologne asked with curiously.

"Rollon, in her desire for control, has created a nightmare creature designed to weaken the will of the amazons. She plans to would appear and stop what she's created after she has assumed control of us all."

"How does Ranko fit into all this?" Cologne asked.

"As you well know, Ranko has spent a lot of time in the dreamscape. I've foreseen that she can stop this inter-dimensional nightmare creature. She's the best one for the job," Myrrh answered.

"What makes you think she'd help us?" Cologned asked.

"Ranko sees me as a grandmother. She'll do it for me." Myrrh did not tell Cologne that Ranko would really help them so as to become a honorary amazon and then free Ranma from having to marry Shampoo.

"Do you know where she lives? It's important I talk to her," Myrrh asked.

"Shampoo go get Ranko and bring her here!" Cologne ordered. "Yes, Great Grandmother," Shampoo said as she left.

"Silk, go with Shampoo and make sure she does not offend Ranko in any way," Myrrh ordered. "Yes, Great Grandmother," Silk obeyed as she followed Shampoo.

XXX

Ranko was at the time having a picnic with Kumo. They were at a park not far from her mother's house in the shade of a large tree, almost invisible to prying eyes in the middle of the day with the sun shining brightly.

Ranko wore a a red and white checkered dress that showed more than a little bit of cleavage with her hair done in two pony tails. Kumo wore a light blue jacket and jeans along with a yellow shirt. _"I gotta talk Kumo into getting some new clothes," _Ranko thought to herself as she regarded her fiance.

As they ate the lunch Ranko had made for them, she sat herself on Kumo's lap, saying, "say ah!" as she playfully fed him. After the meal, they began to kiss and caress each other. At that moment Shampoo and Silk found them.

"Ranko must come see Great Grandmother right now!" Shampoo commanded.

"Yes," Silk said humbly. "Please come see Great Grandmother, Ranko."

Ranko looked up at them. "Sure I'll show up there a little later," Ranko said with frustration. "Now go away!" She then turned to give Kumo her undivided attention.

"Ranko must come now!" Shampoo said as she tore Ranko away from beau. "Play with airen later!"

"Shampoo, you're starting to really piss me off!" Ranko said in anger, breaking free of Shampoo's hold and staring her down.

"Oh, Ranko, we is sorry for interruption. Silk great-grandmother want see Ranko. Is very important. Great-Grandmother name is Myrrh," Silk said humbly.

"Myrrh?" Ranko said with interest.

"Yes. Is true!" Silk said. "She want see you! Is very important."

"All right. Let me go home and change and I'll be right there." She then turned to Kumo. "Sorry Kuchan. We'll have to carry on where we left off later."

"No problem, Ranko. It was great just being with you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Kumo asked.

Ranko smiled at Kumo and said. "No, I don't think so but call me later," Ranko responded with a smile.

XXX

Shampoo, Silk and Ranko arrived at the Nekohanten several minutes later with Ranko dressed in a red Chinese shirt and green pants like Ranma normally wore except what Ranko wore was more form fitting for her figure.

"Greetings Ranko!" Myrrh said graciously.

"Hello Grandma!" Ranko said as she gave the old woman an affectionate hug while the other amazons watched in shock and awe.

"Sit down, child. I have something very important to tell you. The rogue amazon, Elder Rollon, is about to release a creature called Akumu."

"Is that the same vicious creature I told you about some time ago?" Ranko asked.

"Yes. Akumu is the creature I told you to avoid until a time in which you would be ready. That time is now at hand. It's necessary for you to go back into the dreamscape and fight that creature."

"I don't know about this. I can't travel the dreamscape anymore since I've got a real life body," Ranko explained.

"I can help you with that and you won't be there for that long. You're the only one we know who can handle the dreamscape and thrive. This nightmare creature won't know what hit it," Myrrh explained.

"I've talked to the other elders. If you do this, you'll be an honorary amazon and any male in your family would be free of any marriage obligations."

"What!" Cologne said in shock and anger. "Myrrh, what is the meaning of this?"

"Aiyah!"

"It's already been decided Cologne. Don't feel so bad about it. Shampoo will also be free of any marriage obligation to Ranma," Myrrh responded.

"You realize I've spent months training Ranma and working hard to get him to honor his obligation to marry Shampoo!" Cologne said as she exploded in anger.

"Look at it this way. By training Ranma you vicariously trained Ranko thus helping her to save our people. If this nightmare creature Rollon cooked up weakens our people, our enemies will destroy us before Rollon can take over. I have foreseen this. The Musk and the Phoenix psychics have foreseen this as well. And I don't have to bring up the Chinese government who are not thrilled with our existence anyway."

"Okay, Grandma. How and when do I fight this creature?" Ranko asked with determination.

"Be here tomorrow at 2:00 pm. prepare yourself mentally for the fight of your life. This will be more of a mental battle than a physical one. I know you can do it," Myrrh said with confidence.

"I'll be here!" Ranko confirmed.

XXX

At her hideaway Rollon was conjuring up the nightmarish creature that would help her have control over the amazons. "Are you sure it will work Great Grandmother?" Bedea asked.

"Hush, child, of course it will work!" cackled Rollon. "At 2:00 p.m. tomorrow I will have control over the amazons. And then we will eventually control the world. My sister amazons who dismissed me as crazy will rue the day that they disregarded me. I will then get my revenge on Cologne and her family."

Once the creature appeared Rollon began to give it orders. "Now Akumu, do what I say! Go and weaken the will of my sister amazons at Joketsuzoku with nightmares! After that I will show up and dismiss you."

Akumu responded, "I will obey your first command but that's it."

"What!" Rollon asked in shock. Akumu disappeared and then a Musk mage appeared.

"I've messed with your control of Akumu. He won't stop until your sister amazons are broken and at that moment we Musk will attack. We will wipe you amazon bitches out of existence! Ha ha ha ha!" the old Musk mage laughed.

"Why you bastard!" Rollon screamed as she tried to blast the image of the mage before the mage's image could disappear in vain.

"What have I done?!" Rollon relented.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Things are about to heat up. If there are any questions, drop a me a review. Next time Ranko versus Akumu.


	8. Ranma vs Akuma

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Eight.

Ranma had flown out all the way to the wilderness in the unoccupied areas of Japan to train in solitude right after having had his breakfast and his morning spar with his father that lasted less than two seconds.

Using what he had learned from the other universe he was in, he executed a kata that was made on Braal, the planet on which Cosmic Boy was born. Ranma also did mental martial arts exercises from Saturn, the place from which Saturn Girl had come. Saturn Girl had been a fairly good martial artist; a fact most people had not known.

But the defeat at the hands of Nemesis Kid still bothered him. Fighting him was always frustrating as Nemesis Kid was always just a little tougher than his opponent.

Ranma had mastered a technique where he could use his imagination to replay a fight or a workout. While doing this his body and ki would not know the difference making it just as good as hard physical training. Ranma would sometimes replay the last fight he had with Nemesis Kid, trying to figure out a way to beat him. But he would always lose. Ranma had finally sat down exhausted. He always got a little better when he trained this way. But he still hated the fact that Nemesis Kid would always be able to beat him.

_"What could I have done to defeat that guy?" _Ranma thought, frustrated._"I shouldn't be bugged about a guy I'll never see again but losing has always bothered me. It wasn't so bad with Superboy since I was still a much more skilled fighter. What's that? Someones watching me!"_

At that moment, a warrior wearing silver samurai armor appeared before him. "So I find you at last. I will easily kill you now that you can't hide behind your sister's skirt," Kintaro Kurogawa said with confidence.

"Listen here, Psychic Samurai! I'm new and improved. You don't have a chance against me now. So get out of here while you still can!" Ranma warned.

"Oh really?" Kintaro said as he attacked with rapid-fire sword thrusts. He had also improved! But Ranma had improved more. He hit him with several punch/kick combinations which rocked the samurai back. The silver garbed warrior charged Ranma, eventually going toe to toe with him. But despite all this, Kintaro could not hit Ranma with one sword slash. Ranma then kicked his opponent with a snap kick that made him stumble.

"Your no match for me, Kintaro. So get lost!"

"Wrong!" Kintaro's eyes glowed with power, psi-blasting Ranma like before.

"Argh!" But this time Ranma staggered a bit then shook off the effects. "That hurt, but not as much as before. Your mental attacks only work against someone who isn't ready for them. Now it's my turn." Ranma then blasted him with an NND blast that went right through his armor.

"Aaagh! I will get you for that!" Kintaro charged Ranma sword first.

"Let's see how good you are without that sword," Ranma said as he clasped the sword with both hands and disarmed him of it.

"I can fight without my sword. I'll show you," Kintaro said as he attacked with karate punches and kicks but Ranma was not impressed.

"You should train more without weapons," Ranma said as he allowed the fight to go on longer than it had to, eventually knocking Kintaro out and kicking him into the atmosphere. The fight being finished, Ranma continued with his training as if nothing happened. Then he sensed another presence.

XXX

Ranko and Kumo were walking along the street making their way to Ucchan's because Ranko had wanted to talk to Ukyo about Ranma and also wanted to to try some of her okonomiyaki so she had brought Kumo along, making it a date. _"It's a good thing Kumo finally let me talk him into buying new clothes for himself. He's looks so sharp! His new apparel really complements his good looks. Gosh, he looks better than any model I've ever seen. And he's all mine!"_

Ranko had told her mother that she would be with her fiancee. However, Nodoka had told her to conduct herself as a lady. Many men and boys turned their heads as the couple walked by, too, not wanting to take their eyes off of Ranko who wore a very nice white dress that flattered her already impressive figure.

Ucchan's place wasn't packed yet so Kumo and Ranko sat themselves on the stools near the grill as Ukyo waved them in. "Hi, Ranko, what will you have?" Ukyo asked. After they made their orders, Ranko talked to Ukyo.

"Ukyo you would have a much better chance with Ranma if you would learn how to relax. Your constant shoving of yourself down his throat and badgering him about the yattai gets on his nerve," Ranko explained.

"But he's my fiance!" Ukyo protested. She kind of envied Ranko not just her looks but her fiance, Kumo, as well, as they were obviously in love with each other.

"Ukyo I believe he's in love with Akane. But there's a chance Akane will blow it somehow. If you learn not to be so demanding your chances would be better," Ranko responded.

"But I have rights!" Ukyo demanded.

"That's your problem, Ukyo. I love you like a sister. And I don't want to see you hurt. But Ranma has the last word on who he wants to marry. Try a softer approach; it might help," Ranko said, trying to convince Ukyo.

Ukyo paused at this. "I'll think about it, Ranko," Ukyo answered.

"That's all I can ask, Ukyo. I'm trying to help Ranma any way I can. I want him to be happy," Ranko answered gently.

After they had their meal, Kumo and Ranko left Ucchan's. "You sure you know what you're doing, Ranko?" Kumo asked.

"I don't know everything, but I want Ranma to have a chance at happiness. He's suffered so much in his life. And in the other universe he was in he lost his true love in a horrible fashion. Even if she managed to avenge his death."

"I know about hardship and loss. It's tough to deal with, but I think Ranma can handle it. Speaking of Ranma. Does Ranma have anything to do with your discussion with those amazons?"

"Don't worry about it, Kumo. Besides, there are some other things I'd rather do with you right now," Ranko said as she gave Kumo a seductive wink.

Right then Akane showed up with Yuka and Sayuri in tow, having overheard Ranko and Kumo talking. "Are you trying to help Ranma cheat on me?" Akane accused.

"No Akane, I'm trying to help Ranma and everyone else solve this fiancee mess and keep everybody's honor intact. I know Ranma loves you. But if you keep acting like a bitch you lose him, having no one to blame but yourself," Ranko commented.

Akane looked at Ranko with hostility while Yuka and Sayuri looked at Kumo and smiled. _"What a dreamboat!" _they both thought, sighing.

As Akane noticed the ogling of the two girls she said, "let's go girls." As Akane dragged the two other girls along they still stared back at Kumo longingly.

"Kumo baby, I need to get going. We have to do this again some time. Maybe we can double date with Ranma and Akane. If Ranma's going to be with her, he should take her out."

"All right, my dreamgirl. I'll be seeing you again," he said as he grabbed her gently and gave her a sensuous kiss gently caressing Ranko in the way he knew she loved. Yuka and Sayuri saw this from a distance and sighed as Akane became disgusted.

Ranko looked up at him and swooned. "Ooh, that was nice. I better leave while I still can," she said sweetly blowing him a kiss and disappearing.

XXX

Ranma was looking at a evil looking man with bright red hair, and a torn up purple gi with the kanji for "heaven" on his back. His blood red eyes had no pupils to them as he gave Ranma a menacing glare that would have made most people wet their pants in fear.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Ranma asked, unimpressed.

"I was looking for another challenge, searching for either Ryu Hoshi or Kumo Gobancho. But I've found you instead. I am Akuma. You may be more skilled than Ryu. So let's see how tough you really are," Akuma said as he moved in to attack Ranma.

Ranma sidestepped Akuma's attack and used the momentum to throw him into a tree, slamming him so hard into it that the tree uprooted. "What kind of chicken S#& maneuver was that?" Akuma yelled as he charged Ranma again.

"It worked, didn't it? Sometimes the most simple maneuvers work the best," Ranma said as if talking to a student. This time Ranma hit him with several punch/kick combinations at super speed. Akuma responded as they were both going at it toe to toe.

Akuma then blasted Ranma with a dark "hadoken!" blast, knocking the pigtailed boy back a few feet.

_"Yeow, that hurt! Now it's my turn."_ As Akuma moved in Ranma blasted him with a ki blast of his own which hurt Akuma but didn't slow him down.

Ranma then moved in and attempted to slash Akuma with the nekoken but before he could strike, Ranma was hit with the dragon punch which knocked Ranma up into the air giving Akuma the opportunity to hit him with a powerful hadoken blast before Ranma could get back on the ground.

While in the air Ranma used his acrobatics and flight ability to get his bearings and avoid the upcoming blast. When Akuma started flying his way, Ranma blasted him with an NND blast that caused Akuma to roar in pain. Sensing an opening, Ranma moved in and started rapidfire punch and kick combinations that would have put his previous tenshin amaguriken to shame.

_"He's going to hit with another powerful punch! He's practically invulnerable while utilizing that attack so the best thing I can do is block it until the attack has run it's course."_ Ranma then nailed him with nekoken slashes which made Akuma cried out in pain with a blood curdling scream, causing him to respond with waves of ki energy blasts all over the place in Ranma's general direction to the point he couldn't avoid them all.

"Shoryuken!!" !!KAPOW!!

"Aaagh!"

"You can never beat me. Now I will finish you and steal your chi," Akuma said with an evil grin teleporting up to Ranma intending to dragon punch him into oblivion.

But Ranma blocked the attack and countered, striking Akuma with rapid-fire punches and kicks. When Akuma tried to dragon punch him again, Ranma blocked the attack and countered with very powerful kicks and punches using more power than speed for these attacks.

Akuma blasted wild with several ki energy blasts all over the place in Ranma's general direction again but Ranma teleported right behind Akuma and hit him with a few powerful punches and kicks sending Akuma into unconsciousness. Ranma then kicked him into the stratosphere.

"Whew!" Ranma gasped after the fight. Then he heard clapping.

"Not bad, dude! Of course I would have taken him out a lot quicker, but not bad," the man said.

This guy was wearing a red gi that was torn in the same way Akuma's had been. He had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of Anything Goes. You're Ken Masters aren't you?" Ranma asked politely.

"Yeah, that's me. I was looking for Kumo Gobancho. He beat my friend Ryu last year. I won the Street Fighter Tournament this year. But I didn't see Kumo anywhere at the tournament," Ken explained.

"I thought I heard that Ryu was a little stronger than you. Wouldn't he have beaten you?" Ranma asked as Ken grimaced at this, but still responded.

"Ryu wasn't there either. I don't know where he is. And I haven't seen him in months. Frankly I'm worried. I was going to ask Kumo if he had seen him. But I also what to beat him. My victory in the tournament won't as sweet as it can be if I don't beat Kumo as well."

Ranma took his measure. _"He couldn't beat Kumo_," Ranma speculated. _"Or me either for that matter. In fact my sister could take him too._"

"You don't think I can beat Kumo, do you?" Ken asked.

"Sorry, dude!" Ranma said in response. "I don't think you could beat him. To tell you the truth, he is extremely powerful."

"Raw power can only get you so far. I've beaten guys who had a great deal of brute strength," Ken said in response.

"Kumo has a great deal of skill and combat experience. Apart from this, he's very hard to hit due to a sixth sense he uses to avoid attacks. He also has the ability to 'pull a rabbit out of his hat', so to speak. He can take a beating and handle a great deal of pain and suffering, more than you could."

"I'd have a hard time beating him myself. The only things I have on him are skill and my desire to always win. Our speed and agility are practically equal. He's not so powerful that I can't beat him. But he would be very hard for me to beat. His sensei did a real good job of training him; he trained me some too. It would have taken him a little longer to have beaten Akuma than it did for me. But I doubt he would have been in as much pain as I am in right now," Ranma stated.

"I am sure I can beat him or you for that matter. Neither of you could stand up to my dragon punch; I have improved it a great deal," Ken said with confidence.

"Why don't you tell me the truth. Have you ever beaten Akuma?" Ranma asked.

"Um, I well," Ken stammered.

"The answer is no!" Ranma answered for him. "I doubt your friend Ryu could have beaten him either."

"Hey dude! Ryu and I have done pretty well against Bison and his henchmen," Ken answered.

"Look, Ken, I don't have all day to argue about it. If it's so important to you, I'll fly you over to where Kumo lives and you can challenge him when we get there. I'm hungry and I know they got good food there."

"Fly me over there?" Ken asked incredulously.

"Here I'll show you." Ranma said as he picked up Ken and flew him to the Gobancho Compound.

XXX

With Ken in tow, Ranma gently landed right in front of the Gobancho Compound. "Here we are," Ranma said as a couple of security guards greeted them.

"Greetings. Who are you and why are you here," one of the guards demanded.

"This is Ken Masters. He wants to challenge Kumo. Call Kumo out here, will you?"

"Hey, Ranma!" one of the guards who recognized him called out. "What are you doing here? You going to bring some more hot babes for all of us to ogle?"

"No. Nothing like that," Ranma smiled a little embarrassed. "Could you tell Kumo that we're here?"

"Yeah, sure." A few minutes after the guard had returned from talking on his radio, Kumo showed up.

"Ranma! How are you doing?" Kumo called out to him. "What can I do for you?" Then he noticed the man standing next to Ranma. "Ken Masters? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you at the last Street Fighter Tournament. So I thought I'd avenge the defeat of my brother student Ryu. I won the last Street Fighter Tournament by the way," Ken answered, puffing his chest out.

"That's nice. How's Ryu doing?" Kumo asked.

"No one knows where he is?" Ken answered. "But that's a whole different subject. I'm here to fight you."

"All right. Let's do it in the outside dojo. No one is using it now," Kumo said, walking outside with Ken and Ranma following him.

The outside dojo was very spacious and beautiful with large plants and an immaculately kept banzai tree. There was even an aroma of evergreen in the air as Kumo and Ken faced off for their battle.

"Let's go!" Kumo said, getting in a stance.

"Hadoken!" Ken screamed, throwing fireballs at Kumo who easily evaded these attacks. "Hadooookeeeen!"

_"That's the same kind of attack Akuma had. I can tell there's a link of some kind between Akuma and Ken, Ryu too probably," _Ranma thought as he watched the fight.

Kumo worked hard to leap out of the way of the wide encompassing ki energy attack that covered the area he had previously occupied, coming down on Ken like a lightning bolt feet first.

"Oof!" _"This guy is both fast and strong!_"

Ken shook off the effects of the kick and counter attacked. "Shoooryuuken!" Ken screamed, his fist flying up in the air, attempting to dragon punch Kumo multiple times within a fraction of a second that Kumo managed to block. When the dragon punch combination exhausted itself, Kumo went toe to toe with Ken hitting him with several rapid-fire punch and kick combinations.

Ken responded with a few more quick dragon punches. The first two hit Kumo but he blocked the rest. _"This guy is made out of steel!" _

Kumo then blasted Ken with some rapidfire venom ki blasts. At this point Ken began to get woozy. Then Kumo knocked him out with a concentrated roundhouse kick.

"That was a great fight, Kumo. Now how about something to eat? I'm famished," Ranma said as his stomach audibly growled.

"Sure, Ranma. We can go to the cafeteria. They'll have something there. Chinese food okay? The cooks were taught by my grandfather, who is regarded as the Emporer of Chinese cuisine. You want something to eat too, Ken?" Kumo said as he helped Ken up.

"Yeah, sure," Ken answered sourly not liking the fact that Kumo defeated him. _"I can't believe he beat me so easily. Ranma was right. This guy is powerful. He physically outclassed me with his enormous brute strength. Neither Zangief nor Honda are as strong as Kumo!"_ Ken thought to himself as he felt his aching jaw as he walked with the other two martial artists to the cafeteria.

"Ken, I noticed that you and Akuma have a similar style. You even dress the same. So what's the deal? Akuma seems like a more powerful, evil version of you and Ryu," Ranma stated in between bites.

Ken explained as he took a deep breath. "It's a long story. My master and Akuma trained together. Akuma eventually got into the dark Hadou. You saw the result. Akuma frightens most fighters. But I still think Ryu or I can defeat him. Thanks for beating him Ranma, but sooner or later Ryu and I will have to deal with him so each of us will have to train harder."

"So exactly where is Ryu anyway?" Kumo asked.

"I don't know. I've been searching for him since the last Street Fighter Tournament," Ken answered.

"Where was he last? Maybe there's a way to track his ki signature," Ranma said between bites.

"He travels around the world training and testing the best martial artists he can find. I've talked to people who can track ki signatures but they can't sense his ki anywhere. But I know he's alive," Ken answered.

"This is just a hunch. But he may have been kidnapped. There's this amazon named Rollon who has tricked powerful warlords like Bison, Rugal and Geese Howard into impregnating her drop dead gorgeous grand daughters," Ranma explained.

"What! Those guys wouldn't be fooled so easily! The last thing Bison wants is a possible usurper to his empire," Ken answered.

"Maybe they wouldn't be fooled now; but this was years ago. Their daughters are now teenagers about my age. How easy would it have been to trick you this way a few years ago?" Ranma asked Ken.

Ken thought about it for a moment. "The girls would have had to have been extremely hot!" Ken answered.

"They were extremely hot. Rollon knew what she was doing. Bison's daughter and the others daughters are the only ones I know about," Ranma answered.

"You mean Bison has a daughter?" Kumo asked with concern. "That's scary. Especially if she was trained by the amazons."

"It brings cause for concern but I'm not scared of them," Ranma said with pride. "You might as well know that Rollon somehow managed to figure out how Bison and the others did their ki techniques. So each daughter can do what her father can do."

"What would these amazons want with Ryu?" Ken asked with concern.

Ranma answered. "Think about it. Pretty much the same thing as with Bison."

"Ryu wouldn't be easily fooled!" Ken answered in defense of his friend.

"He wouldn't have to be fooled, not now. They may have ambushed him. It wouldn't surprise me if they considered going after you in the same way, Kumo. But there are too many powerful fighters here. And you have good security so they wouldn't be able to surprise you," Ranma responded.

"If these amazons are so powerful what do they need powerful warriors for anyway?" Ken asked. Ranma then explained how the amazons did things and their laws.

"Sounds like this Rollon is a rogue amazon," Ken stated.

"That's right. I don't know if they have Ryu or not. I just have a hunch. My sister might be able to help us track these amazons down," Ranma said.

"You have a sister?" _"I'm willing to bet that if a handsome guy like Ranma has a sister she's probably hot." _"Is she hot?" Ken asked, getting Kumo's attention.

"You better be careful, Ken. She's engaged to Kumo and Kumo has already beaten you up. Besides my sister is in love with him big time. Unlike me, she has been able to pick the person she wanted," Ranma answered.

"Okay! But what does she look like?" Ken asked with anticipation.

"She's Ranma's twin sister!" Kumo answered while giving Ken a hard look. "I know you're from America, but even you can do the math."

_"I hate the fact that Kumo beat me up. So it's time to rile this guy up a little bit." _"Hey, you know the saying, 'engagements are made to be broken.' I doubt she could resist my charm; most women can't anyway."

"Noses are made to be broken too, Ken. Besides, you don't know my Ranko! She's not just beautiful; she's loyal. She's the girl of my dreams in whom I can't find any fault," Kumo stated a little testily.

**"Get out of my dreams and into my car. Get in the backseat, baby!"** Ken sang in jest.

"You're a funny guy, Ken. You're like a clown to me. You amuse me. You make me laugh. That's a funny joke," Kumo answered.

"What joke?" Ken asked with feigned sincerity as Kumo looked at him darkly.

"Hey guys! Let's go visit the amazons. So far; that's the only clue we have. I can't guarantee anything but we should check out every avenue," Ranma interjected, changing the subject.

"You mean Cologne? All right. We can get there quickly if we fly there. You'll have to carry Ken. I'm liable to drop him by 'accident'," Kumo stated coldly.

XXX

At the same time, Ranko had already arrived at the nekohanten, dressed in the same kind of red shirt and green pants that Ranma usually wore, tracked by Nabiki.

_"I wonder what's going on,"_ Nabiki wondered as she watched what was going on from her flying video bird. After Ranko had walked inside, Nabiki had her bird land near the entrance utilizing it's listening device, so she was able to hear everything.

"Ranko. You've made it! Are you ready?" Myrrh asked. "This fight will probably be the toughest you'll have in your life."

"I'm ready, Grandmother," Ranko answered affectionately.

"Okay, Cologne I'll appreciate your help in this," Myrrh said.

"Anything to help our people," Cologne answered.

"Once we've sent Ranko off, we'll be able to see what's happening on your magic mirror, Cologne," Myrrh explained.

"Shampoo want come too!" she said with determination, hating the fact that Ranma would no longer be in her possession.

"You would get in Ranko's way even if you could survive the environment. No, Shampoo. If you want Ranma you'll have to woo him the way most women do," Myrrh stated.

"Now Cologne, if you'll lend me your ki." Myrrh concentrated and then an inter-dimensional doorway appeared through which Ranko walked through, vanishing.

Just then Ranma, Ken and Kumo arrived. Shampoo was about to glomp Ranma then realized that she would have to act differently. "Hello, Ranma," Shampoo said in a demure fashion.

"Hi, Shampoo. I sensed Ranko was here. But I don't sense her now. What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Ah, you must be Ranma," Myrrh said. "We can see what's going on in the back room. If you'll lead the way, Cologne."

Cologne led them to where her mirror was where they saw everything.

XXX

Deep under the ocean at the bottom of the sea there's a woman frozen in a block of ice. She glows for a moment trying to break out of her slumber but goes back to sleep again.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked this chapter. I also will try to do a better job on my grammar. But I can't guarantee I won't ever make a mistake. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Even those reviews that pointed out my mistakes. Constructive criticism is always helpful.

Next chapter Ranma and his friends help Ranko deal with Akumu and the musk(Herb's people). Then they find out what happened to Ryu.


	9. Ranko has the Touch

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed her this simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Nine

In a secluded area in Japan that was regarded as uninhabitable, inside one of the mountains there, a stronghold had been built; it was hidden from view in such a way as to make it "invisible" to the naked eye. Rollon and her great-granddaughter, Bedea observed their captive who was chained up in a vat of liquid. He was unconscious after having been drugged by all the needles sticking into him.

"Great Grandmother, what can we do about the amazons at Joketsuzoku?" Bedea asked.

"There's nothing we can do about them now. They should have listened to me when they had the chance. We will have to create a new race of amazons; it's probably better that way," Rollon answered.

Bedea looked up at their captive. "So this is the other guy who defeated my father. I think Kumo Gobancho is more powerful than this Ryu person," Bedea said.

"Yes, but Kumo's too well guarded. This one was in isolation. I know that it took you, Gossamer and Regina ganging up on his him in order to defeat this man. But we'll see about getting Kumo Gobancho later."

"I can't wait," Bedea answered.

"This one will suffice for the time being. Once we have his DNA we can use it to impregnate some of the amazon women we have here with us. Then I'll accelerate the offspring's growth and training. After I've put her in a pocket dimension, I can train her and control the environment she's in. When I'm finished with her, it'll be as if no time has passed at all. In time we'll have plenty of powerful amazons," Rollon said confidently.

"But are you sure no one will detect us, Great Grandmother?"

"I have put a shield around the area so no one will be able to sense our presence."

At this point, Gossamer walked in the room. She had long blond hair but was still an amazon. She looked like a amazon version of Geese Howard who was her father dressing in a cross between an amazon and the aikido outfit Geese Howard wore.

Then Regina arrived. She looked like an amazon version of Rugal Bernstein who was her father dressing in way that was a cross between an amazon and the way her father Rugal Bernstein dressed.

Both of these women were strikingly beautiful. Both, like Bedea, were very powerful and well trained in amazon martial arts and each of their father's fighting styles and techniques. All of them were very ambitious. The three young women stared at each warily. Each wanted to be number one. But all three were evenly matched.

"Great Grandmother is all this skulking around so necessary?" Regina said in a regal manner. "Isn't it possible for all of us to go to Joketsuzoku and destroy Akumu before he destroys our sister amazons?"

"No, we couldn't get there in time. I'll tolerate no more questions on the matter! There's nothing we can do. We have a few amazons here. We'll simply have to restart from scratch," Rollon commanded.

XXX

When Ranko appeared once again in the dreamscape she flew to where she sensed Akumu. _"I've seen Akumu before but I normally avoided him. But this time I'm going to take him head on!"_

When she saw the hideous, frightening monster with bat like wings looking like a cross between a yeti and a snake with the body of a dragon Ranko showed no fear even though Akumu made Taro's Jusenkyo cursed form look good by comparison. He glared at her with red eyes that didn't have pupils and gnashed at her with teeth that were long and sharp.

The huge, one hundred feet tall and fifty feet wide behemoth immediately attacked Ranko with fire from his mouth. Ranko then flew out of the way and counter attacked with a ki energy blast knocking Akumu back, Akumu lurching forward and attacking with his breathing fire attack again. "You dare try to stop me, little girl?! I will destroy you! Then I'll destroy the amazons as well!" Akumu belched out with flame.

**"So it's like that! Yeah! It's like that then heat it up!"** Ranko sang as she dodged and weaved all over the place being here and there attacking with energy ki blasts. "Aargh!" Ranko cried out in pain as Akumu tagged her with his flaming attack knocking her back.

"I gotta get in there and help Ranko!" Ranma said in desperation as he watched what was going on via the magic mirror at the Nekohanten. "She should not have to fight that thing all by herself."

"She'll do just fine," Myrrh responded. "She is a lot more competent at fighting in the dreamscape than you are, even if you were there for a short time."

As Ranko flew out of the line of fire, she did the unexpected. After Akumu had exhausted his flame she flew straight in his mouth blasting him from the inside. Akumu bellowed in pain and then he seemed to explode.

The Musk psychic and some others were watching the battle through a magic mirror of their own from the rear echelon of the Musk army which were fighting the Amazons. "We have to free Akumu from the dreamscape or he'll be destroyed!" the Musk psychic panicked.

Another Musk psychic said, "it's too dangerous to free him into the real world. We won't be able to control him."

"We're freeing him," another higher ranking mage said overruling the previous mage. "Our victory over the Amazons is at hand!"

After the Musk psychics had used their magic, Akumu appeared over the Amazon village with Ranko appearing near him. "Gasp! The Musk are invading the Amazons! The fight looks to be about even so far. But as far as my fight with Akumu is concerned, this is not the end. This is not the beginning of the end. It is the end of the beginning."

"I'm flying over there!" Ranma said with determination.

"So am I!" Kumo parroted.

"Shampoo go too!" Silk parroted the same as Shampoo with Mousse nodding in agreement.

Ken was surprised at the whole event. But one thing impressed him more than anything else. _"That Ranko chick is beyond just hot! She's a ten times ten times ten!"_ Ken thought lustily, practically drooling all over himself.

"Cologne we will have to use your nanban mirror. Will you please get it?" Myrrh asked politely.

"The Nanban Mirror can only travel in time," Cologne answered.

"I know how to use it in such a way to travel from one place to another. I can get us to the Amazon village with it," Myrrh answered.

Cologne brought her the Nanban Mirror. Myrrh then shed a tear on the mirror and in an instant they were all there at the Amazon village.

Ranma and Kumo immediately joined Ranko in her fight with Akumu. Then they heard music coming from Ranko's vicinity.

Ranko had turned on a C.D. player that she had brought with her. The day before, she had meant to download the song "YOU GOT THE TOUCH" by Stan Bush. But she mistakenly downloaded a parody of the song called "YOU GOT THE SCREAM," a song that came out after Howard Dean did his scream while running for president.

**You've got the scream! **

**You've got it Howaaaaaaard! **

**HEEEYAAAHAA! **

Ranko then tossed the C.D. player in a mountain crevice. The acoustics of the crevice increased the sound of the music. It seemed as if the music was coming from everywhere making it easily heard by everyone in the area.

"Come join the party, boys!" Ranko called out to Ranma and Kumo as they came flying into the fight. Both Kumo and Ranma came at Akumu from opposing sides slamming into him.

Akumu cried out in pain, making an attempt to strike at them but missing. Ranko then blasted Akumu with an NND energy blast making Akumu yell again. Akumu seemed to shrink with each attack. But it wasn't over yet.

**After all is yelled and done...**

**You never walked, you never run!**

**You're a screamer!**

Akumu then teleported behind his attackers and blasted the area with flame. Kumo created a ki web shield that was vaporized but bought time for Ranma and Ranko to get out of the way.

Kumo kept creating ki web shields that were stronger than the one that was burned up before. Ranko then teleported to him and teleported him out of the area as his last shield was burnt through. Then the three of them coordinated their attacks and blasted Akumu with various ki energy attacks.

**You've got the moves, you know the scene!**

**Break the glass, with your scream! **

**You're some kind of cool! **

Akumu was now half his original size. Both the amazons and the Musk looked up and noticed the battle. "We need to retreat while we still can!" one of the Musk generals said to a higher ranking general.

"Maybe we will, but not yet. Let's see how Akumu does. If he loses then we will retreat," the higher ranking general said.

**You raise your voice when the going gets tough.**

**When the deaf can hear you, you've screamed loud enough!**

Akumu became enraged! He then created an area effect damage shield of flame around his still very large body. Kumo, Ranma and Ranko barely got out of range of this flame before getting burned. Then Akumu looked down and tried to blast some of the amazon village with flame.

**You've got the scream!**

**You've got it Howard!**

**Your scream's so loud, your scream's like the loudest of storms!**

**You've got the noise!**

**You've got the motion!**

**Screaming as loud as you must!**

**You've got the touch!**

But before Akumu could open his mouth to attack again, Kumo clamped it shut with web ki. He then struck his nose with several super fast roundhouse kicks. Ranma and Ranko both attacked with NNDs stunning the monster.

**You never whisper. You always yell.**

**What you've said, everyone can tell.**

**You're a screamer!**

Akumu then broke out the bonds that had clamped his mouth shut. His eyes blasted Kumo with an energy beam dropping Kumo causing him to fall; but before he could hit the ground, Ranko flew down and caught him. Akumu struck Ranko as she reached Kumo, knocking her out. Kumo took hold of Ranko and slowed down their descent. But he hit the ground, taking all the impact. After this, he slipped into unconsciousness.

**It's in the sound. It's in the scream!**

**Make your point. Make your scene!**

**When your standing your ground! **

"Akumu! Ignore that guy attack the amazons!" the Musk mage who controlled him ordered.

"I no longer take orders from you. Now that I'm free, I'll do what I please!" Akumu yelled as he used his flame to burn the Musk mage into a crisp, killing the mages as well. The other psychics around him also were killed. But the dissenting psychic from earlier had moved away from them so he was still alive.

**You raise your voice when the going gets tough!**

**When the deaf can hear you, you've screamed loud enough! **

Shampoo, Mousse and Silk had joined the fight against the Musk. Even Cologne and Myrrh had joined the fight. Ken was trying to hit Akumu with ki fireballs nailing him a few times.

**You've got the scream!**

**You've got it Howard!**

**Your scream's so loud, your scream's like the loudest of storms! **

**You've got the noise!**

**You've got the motion!**

**Screaming as loud as you must!**

**You've got the touch!**

When the higher ranking general of the Musk ordered a retreat, the Musk began to retreat in an orderly fashion. But when Akumu started attacking the Musk indiscriminately, the Musk fled! The Amazons would have chased after them but Akumu was still over their village.

**You're screaming louder than loud!**

**Everyone can hear you now!**

Ranma blasted Akumu with rapid-fire ki energy blasts temporarily stunning the monster. But the monster quickly recovered and attempted to fly into Ranma by charging into him. As Ranma moved out of the way, he hit Akumu with a Moko Takabisha, more powerful than the other ones he had used in the past. Akumu shrank down to one fourth of his original size after this attack. But the fight wasn't over yet.

**You raise your voice when the going gets tough!**

**When the deaf can hear you, you've screamed loud enough! **

Ranma kept up his attacks hitting Akuma several times all over him in a zig zag motion. As Akumu started up his fiery damage aura again, Ranma flew back and hit him with another moko takabisha, causing Akuma to fly at Ranma in a rage.

Ranma then flew away from him in a spiral. As Ranma set his trap, Akumu blasted him with his fiery breath, missing the pigtailed martial artist, making him dizzy from the heat of the near miss. However, Ranma stuck with his game plan.

**You've got the scream!**

**You've got it Howaaaaaard!**

**Heeeyaaahaa! **

Ranma had just about reached the end of the spiral when he was about to pass out from the heat, but he finally reached the end of it. At that point he yelled "Shiryu Shoten Ha!" As Akumu went straight up in the air then came crashing down, Ranma had finally passed out.

**You've got the touch!**

**You've got it Howaaaard!**

**Touch!**

Akumu wasn't exactly out of it yet. But as he came down Ken was waiting, having prepared himself to give the most powerful dragon punch he had ever punched. And then "SHORYUKEN!!" Ken yelled as he struck Akumu with everything he had.

"Aaaagh!" the creature screamed, vanishing into nothingness.

XXX

Ranma and company decided to stick around and help with the clean up. The elders there decided to make Ranko an honorary Amazon nullifying Shampoo's right and duty to marry Ranma. Shampoo then acquired the water from the spring of drowned girl, eliminating her cat curse.

"Congratulations, Ranko. Thanks to you, your brother and airen, we amazons weren't destroyed. And thank you as well Ken Masters. Our work is done here," Myrrh said.

"Wait a minute!" Ranma said. "Does that mean I don't have to marry Shampoo?"

"Yes that's right. You're free to marry Shampoo if you want to. But you don't have to," Myrrh said. "

All right!" Ranma yelled jumping for joy as Shampoo went off crying.

"Ranma you didn't have to jump for joy like that," Ranko said, admonishing Ranma.

"Oops. Sorry about that. It's not that hate Shampoo or anything like that. I just hate being forced into things," Ranma answered.

Then Shampoo seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "You no hate Shampoo? Then Shampoo still have chance," she said as she gave Ranma an Amazon glomp. She then pulled away and smiled gently at Ranma.

_"Well, things aren't perfect, but they're better than before," _ Ranma thought happily.

"Now it's time for us to return. After Myrrh utilized the Nanban Mirror, the group returned to the Nekohanten.

"Now I believe we have some unfinished business. I don't know how long it will take to track down Rollon but she has much to answer for."

"Yes!" Cologne agreed. "You and your great-granddaughter can stay here, while we figure out what to do about Rollon."

"Thank you, Cologne," Myrrh responded.

"Hey!" Ken said. "I'm looking for Ryu. That's what we came here for anyway."

"I believe Ryu has been kidnapped by Rollon. As soon as we find Rollon we'll find Ryu," Myyrh said.

Ken paused for a moment then said, "I'll search for him on my own. If you hear anything concerning Ryu. Let me know." Ken was about to leave when he walked up to Ranko.

"Hey babe! I can use a girlfriend. How about it?" Ken said with charm.

"I got a man!" Ranko said merrily.

"I ain't trying to hear that," Ken answered.

"I got a man!" Ranko said again with more conviction as she wrapped her arm around Kumo.

With that Ken got the message with Kumo looking at him triumphantly. _"Why would she want that guy when she could have me?"_ Ken thought as he left.

"He's handsome and strong too," Silk thought dreamily as Ken left.

"Well, we need to get going," Ranma said. "It's been fun."

"Thanks to all of you. We'll try to locate Rollon and Ryu. But I suspect Rollon will find us," Myrrh said.

Ranko gave Myrrh a hug before she left. As they walked out of the Nekohantan, Ranko was arm in arm with Kumo. "That was great thinking clamping Akumu's mouth shut like that," Ranko said dreamily as she looked into Kumo's eyes.

"Wait a minute! I was the one who took that monster out!" Ranma said taking the credit.

"Actually Ken gave the final blow," Ranko answered.

"Well I did the lion's share of the fighting..."

"Okay, Ranma, what ever," Ranko interjected.

"Rankochan, I have to get going," Kumo said as he gave her a hug and a kiss to which Ranko responded and looked up at him sweetly.

"All right. That's enough. Break it up you two," Ranma said getting in between the two of them. Kumo then left, blowing Ranko a kiss.

"You should be more careful about these public displays of affection, Ranko." Ranma said as he gestured to all the guys who were staring at her. Ranko just smiled and waved at everyone in a friendly manner.

"I was wondering, Ranma. Do you plan on taking Akane out on a date anytime soon?"

"I don't know," Ranma answered. "I haven't thought of that. I'm not sure it will work out with Akane."

"Well, you have other options," Ranko answered.

"Yes, I know but I still want to give it another go with Akane," Ranma answered.

"Then we should go out on a double date," Ranko stated. "Hopefully you'll be able to figure out what you want."

"I'll be okay. Thanks for helping me out with my amazon problem. But I was wondering. Where did you get that horrible song from?"

XXX

The next day, Ranma stopped by the Tendo Dojo to visit Akane when he heard a loud racket. After he had knocked on the front door, Kasumi opened it.

"Ranma!" Kasumi said glad to see him. "How have you been? Um, Happosai is here. You might want to be careful."

Ranma saw that Kasumi looked a bit haggard. _"Did Happosai take his frustrations out on the Tendo girls?"_ Ranma wondered.

Ranma walked in the familiar home sensing Happosai. _"He's in Akane's room!"_ Ranma sped over there finding Happosai over Akane's prone, unconscious form. He had taken her clothes off and was in the process of taking her bra off.

"Hold it Happosai!" Ranma yelled at him in a rage. Happosai then turned towards Ranma. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"It's none of your business! Me and Akane have some unfinished business. I've already had some fun with Nabiki and Kasumi. Now it's Akane's turn. And since you don't turn into a girl anymore, get lost!" Happosai ordered him.

With that Ranma knocked Happosai into the stratosphere. He planned it so Happosai would land near where those abandoned buildings were. This was the same area where Ranko fought off some of his enemies before. Ranma then flew after Happosai who landed on the ground with a thud. As Ranma landed near him, Happosai looked up at Ranma with rage.

"If you had either stayed a girl or let me have your sister then I wouldn't have had to have gone after the Tendo girls. But nooo! You had to deny an old man his pleasure. Now you've gotten me mad!"

"Bring it on, old man. I've had about enough of you. You've had it too good for too long! This is the end of the line, Happosai!" Ranma said with determination as he looked at Happosai with a cold glare.

_"How has Ranma become so powerful and skilled in such a short amount of time? It's as if he's had a whole lifetime of experience. He's even bigger and stronger too,"_ Happosai thought as he charged at his opponent. Ranma sidestepped this attack and added the momentum to his throw and slammed him into a building.

But Happosai bounced off the building and came straight at Ranma whipping out his pipe and trying to attack Ranma with it. But his attack missed when Ranma moved with such speed that Happosai had never seen before. _"He's gotten so fast!"_ Happosai thought as he barely evaded Ranma's attacks, using all his massive ki reserves just to stay if the fight!

Happosai then threw some happo bombs at Ranma. Ranma used a technique where he could hit something(or someone) without touching it, kicking the bombs right back at Happosai. "Arrgh!" _"I have to do something or I'll lose this fight. I got it!"_

Happosai closed in on Ranma attempting to use the Ultimate weakness Moxibustion on him. _"Got him!"_ Happosai thought with wicked glee as the kanji symbol for his attack struck Ranma. _"Now to finish him off."_

But Ranma was not beaten yet. Ranma tensed his body and it seemed as if his battle aura was fighting for it's life. Then the Moxibustion kanji symbol rolled of his back and burned itself out. "That has never happened before! How did you resist the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion?" Happosai asked in surprise. "And where and how did you get to be so strong?"

"I have total control over my body not you. I have trained in many techniques you know nothing about. I've spent time in another universe where I lived as the greatest martial artist of that universe. I did not just learn all the techniques of earth but of hundreds of other planets," Ranma answered. "And I had an extremely competent martial arts master who trained me from birth."

_"He's too good. I can't beat him,"_ he thought to himself. Then he threw a different kind of happo bomb, a smoke bomb that covered the area so that no one could see. This attack also temporarily stunned Ranma. As soon as the smoke had cleared, Happosai was gone.

The Tendo daughters, having recovered from what Happosai had done to them has come out of the house and watched the fight. Then Nabiki walked over to him. "Um, Ranma, thanks. And I'm so sorry the way I treated you and your sister. I know I have no right to expect you to forgive me; but I hope we can start over again," Nabiki said humbly as she hugged him.

Akane walked up to him also and slapped him. "What took you so long? Where were you when we needed you?" Akane asked in a rage, ashamed at how easily Happosai had defeated her and frightened at what almost happened to her.

"Akane, I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner," Ranma said gently to her.

!!SLAP!! "I've often looked the other way when you have abused Ranma one way or another. Now I've had it! We were treated a lot worse than you were. I would not have blamed Ranma if he never wanted to see you or us again due to the way we've treated him. He deserves better," Kasumi said surprising everyone.

Akane looked at Kasumi in shock then ran home crying. "Ranma, thank you. I really appreciate you and what you've done for us," Kasumi said as she hugged him.

Ranma blushed and was rather embarrassed. He did not know how to react to all this goodwill when Soun walked up to him. He seemed all together different from the bawling idiot he knew from before, having finally grown a spine and stood up to Happosai but still meeting defeat at the hands of the old master after putting up a valiant effort.

"Thanks for the help, Son. I still hope to merge the two schools, but if you can't get along with Akane, I won't hold it against you." Soun said with solemnly.

"I'm going to start teaching again. I would like to see if your father could give me a hand. And if you could talk to the Gobanchos about sending me their overflow, I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure I'll tell them. I still would like to get along with Akane if that's possible. I do care about her." Ranma said with sincerity. "I'll tell my father about you teaching again. I'm sure my mom will make sure he shows up."

XXXX

Next day at school, Ranma had tried to approach Akane but she went out of her way to avoid him. The other girls there had already noticed that Ranma was better looking than before. Some hoped that Akane would drop Ranma all together, so they could move in.

Daisuke and Hiroshi walked up to Ranma. "We hear that your female side got taken over by your sister. And that she's a real girl," they said excitedly.

Some of the guys at school had lusted at Ranma's female form even though they knew he was really a guy. But now that his female form was really a girl, there was nothing stopping the boys from going ape over her.

Ranma knew that Ranko was talking to the guys in the computer club to create an identity for her that stated that she had already graduated high school. Ranma had talked to them first informing them of how he had protected them from bullies and the like so they had happily agreed with Ranko. Especially after seeing that Ranko was a separate person and a real girl to boot. They were so thrilled and excited when they saw her that Ranma decided he would show up there to keep those guys focused.

"Yeah! I'm cured and yes my sister utilizes the female body I used to have. Why do you guys ask?" Ranma was talking to not just Daisuke and Hiroshi, but a whole bunch of guys that had stopped to listen to him talk about his sister.

"Well, we want to ask her out." one of the guys said.

"Kuno said anyone who wants to date her has to beat her up much like it was with Akane before you got here," another said.

Ranma gave a hard look at the hentai horde. "Look guys, first, Ranko is engaged to Kumo Gobancho the Street Fighter champion. Second, Ranko is almost as skilled in martial arts as I am. Third, I am not going to tolerate a hentai horde challenge against my sister!" Ranma explained to the guys.

"You mean she's engaged already? No way!" some of the guys complained.

"Where is she anyway? We hear she's hotter than you were as a girl."

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it. This conversation is over." Ranma walked to where the computer club was meeting but he found some of the guys were following him. "Yes. What is it?" Ranma asked testily.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?" one of the boys asked.

"We want to see her too!" another of the guys called out.

Akane had heard some of what the guys had said. "I don't believe you guys. Why would you want to look at some girl who can't keep her clothes on?"

"Is that really true?" one of the guys asked with glee as he and the other swooned at the idea.

"So where is she?" another asked Ranma.

"Thanks a lot, Akane," Ranma thought.

"Have you finished yet, Takeo?!" a voice said.

"That's her voice. She's in the computer club room!" one called out running towards the computer room and barging in with the others following him.

"I'm not through with you yet, Ranko," Takeo said, his eyebrows raised. Takeo was the president of the computer club, a Japanese version of a nerd with the glasses and the pocket protector.

"Excuse me. My face is up here," Ranko said to the club president who was more interested in admiring her form fitting, green sailor outfit that accentuated her impressive physique than setting up her new identity. "I'm going to get upset with you, if you don't start paying attention to what I'm saying!"

"You mean you'll tie me up and tickle me breathless for being a bad boy?" the computer club president said suggestively raising his eyebrows again with a huge smile on his face as Ranko rolled her eyes.

!!SMASH!! "Wow! She's the hottest babe I've ever seen!" a kendoist said as the other members of the hentai horde made their way into the computer room, feasting their eyes on the fiery red head.

"Uh, yes. Hi, guys. Would you be so kind as to leave? I have some unfinished business to discuss with the computer club," Ranko said politely.

"What do these geeks have that I don't have?" one of the bigger guys asked.

"I'll give you some business!" a baseball player said.

"You guys are getting the wrong idea!" Then Ranko turned to the president of the computer club. "Can we finish this at your house? Do you have a computer there?"

"Oh yes!" he said with glee. "We can go there right now!" Ranko then picked him up, opened the window and flew off with him with the guys getting the wrong idea again as they were extremely jealous of Takeo.

_"It's best if I follow them,"_ Ranma thought as he took off.

"Now I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just wanted you to create an identity for me. My name should be Ranko Saotome, Ranma's twin sister. I also want it on record that I've graduated high school already." Ranko instructed carefully as Takeo gave her directions to his home.

When they got to his house, he got to work. By the time Ranma had arrived there a little later Takeo was finished.

"Okay, I've used my great computer skills to give you an identity. The way the records are now, you were born just after Ranma to Genma and Nodoka Saotome. Here's the paperwork, picture I.D. and birth certificate. I've also set things up so you'll be a senior at Furinkan High," Takeo said with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute! I wanted to have graduated all ready!" Ranko said somewhat upset. _"The last thing I want is to have to deal with the hentai horde on a daily basis. Sheesh! Maybe it's their fault Akane's such a bitch!" _

"If I had it that you graduated high school all ready, there would be a great deal of suspicion. It's better this way. No one will question things if you're set up as a senior this year," Takeo lied.

"It's probably for the best Ranko," Ranma consoled her.

"But I'll have to work at night at the Gobancho restaurant. Oh, I guess it's okay. Thanks, Takeo," Ranko said politely.

"Um, I think I deserve a reward," he said hopefully, looking up at Ranko. Ranma gave him a hard look, but Ranko walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Takeo. I appreciate all that you've done for me."

"She kissed me! I'm so happy! Oooooh!" Takeo swooned.

"Now Takeo, don't tell anyone I kissed you. The other guys will get jealous and beat up on you if you do," Ranko said gently as she and her brother left.

"He will probably tell everyone, Ranko." Ranma said as they flew back to school.

"Well, I hope not for his own safety."

"Listen, Ranko. I was wondering. Is there a reason that you came out so beautiful? You are a lot better looking than I was as a girl," Ranma asked curiously.

"Well, as you know I'm in love with Kumo and we've made love to each other in his dreams. While in his dreams I looked exactly the way I look now at five feet six inches tall, weighing 130 pounds with 38-24-36 measurements," Ranko explained.

"When Kumo returned from that other universe he returned looking the way I wanted him to look, much like a cross between Conan the Barbarian and a male model but better. He's six feet tall, weighing 200 pounds of gorgeous rock solid muscle," Ranko said almost drooling. Ranko snapped out of her dream state when she noticed Ranma regarding her as if she was crazy.

"Anyway, we both love each regardlesss. But since we both had the chance to look in such a way as to please each other. Well, we each took the opportunity. Now I'm literally his dream girl come to life."

"You're practically every guy's dream girl come to life. Have you figured out what you're going to do about the hentai horde?"

"I don't know. I don't want to beat them all up. I know the other girls were a little jealous of Akane when she got all that unwanted attention. I thought about Kumo showing up and telling the guys we were engaged but if that happened, the girls would go crazy over him," Ranko explained.

"Speaking of the other girls going crazy over a guy, you're not exactly homely yourself. The girls have noticed that you're even better looking now. You really look like a man among men, a gorgeous man among men. You also look the way you wanted to look with all the muscles you have that you didn't have before. You're about five feet ten inches tall and 175 pounds with a set of sixteen inch guns for arms," Ranko said coyly.

"Well yes, but I'm not too beautiful like you and Kumo. I'm just handsome and muscular," Ranma answered with a little pride.

"Well, Ranma, if you're ever available, the girls at school are going to chase you all over the place. You'll have your pick of almost any girl there. You could probably have Kei or Yuri if you wanted."

"I got enough fiancees already! And I wouldn't want to have to pick one sister over the other. I noticed that they didn't throw themselves at me," Ranma stated.

"Kumo told them how much you hated that because I had told him all about the fiancee brigade. Speaking of Kumo, I'm going to go visit him. See you later, bro!" Ranko said as she flew off.

XXX

!!WHIP!!ZZZZT!! "Yeow!" Ranko screamed, barely evading an electrified ribbon.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Ranko called out to Kodachi as she flew in to counter attack.

"I've seen you with Ranma, you harridan. No one can have Ranma but me," Kodachi said in a proprietary fashion. As Ranko flew towards her she dodged the string Kodachi was using by going in a circle surrounding Kodachi. Eventually Kodachi was entangled in her own string.

"Aieeee!!" When the charge wore out, Kodachi looked up at Ranko tiredly.

"I need to explain some things to you, Kodachi. I am Ranma's sister. Do you understand that? Can't you see the resemblance? Furthermore, Ranma does not like you anyway. He never did. Now that you understand some things, do you have something to say?" Ranko said as she picked up Kodachi like a sack of potatoes, glaring at her eye to eye.

"Sister you say? I guess I was misinformed. But nothing will keep me from my Ranmasama not even you, his sister!" Kodachi said with conviction.

"It's Ranma's choice. He has the last word on whom he will marry. I just thought I'd let you know what's going on so you wouldn't get hurt or embarrassed," Ranko answered back.

"How touching. I don't need your concern or your permission to pursue Ranma as I please. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Kodachi immediately got out of her string, grasped it and leaped away, leaving a lot of black roses in her wake.

XXX

_"I'm here finally!"_ After informing their security who she was they let her Ranko in where a servant led her to Kumo's room.

"Master Kumo is in the shower and will see you in a moment," the servant said before departing.

"It looks like you've been through a hard work out, Kumo!" Ranko said with admiration as Kumo came in the room wearing only a pair of shorts, drying off his long hair.

"Yeah! I decided to push it today. You're sight for sore eyes, Ranko. It's really great to see you." Kumo quickly grabbed Ranko and carried her to his bedroom where the both of them layed on the bed facing each other.

"Gosh, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Ranko. Saying you're beautiful would be an understatement, Ranko. So what have you been doing?"

"I've been setting up my identity."

"Gee, that's right. That would be necessary, wouldn't it? Where are you going from here?" Kumo asked looking at Ranko lovingly.

"As of now, I have a year of high school to finish for which I start next week. I'll also start working at Gobancho's Restaurant. So there won't be much time for us," Ranko said not a little disappointedly.

"That's okay. I spend a lot of time training and training others. I also do some commercials and tournaments. Besides, I'm grateful for any time I get to spend with you, Ranko," Kumo said lovingly as he caressed her legs.

Ranko smiled and blushed at this. "Mmmm! Well, then. Let's not waste the time we have. How about giving me a upper body massage?" Ranko said with a smile as she took off her sailor outfit to the point where she was down to her underwear.

"Awesome!"

"You like?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Then come and get some." In seconds they starting kissing and fondling each other. One thing lead to another. But before things went too far, they both heard a voice.

"Excuse me! Do you know where I can find the Tendo Dojo?" a young man dressed in traveler clothes and a bandana asked them.

"How did you get past security?!" Kumo asked in surprise.

"Don't worry about it, Kumo. This guy is always getting himself lost into places he has no business being," Ranko said frustrated.

"Hey, Ranma! What are you talking about and what are you doing with that guy?" Ryoga said with open hostility.

"Have you forgotten already, Porky? I'm Ranko. I saw you there at my coming out party," Ranko answered with contempt.

Ryoga remembered all of a sudden noticing Ranko in her lace underwear. He immediately covered his nose with a handkerchef to stop the bleeding. "Um, I wasn't there," Ryoga said with his voice muffled. "This is the first time I've been here."

"Don't play that game with me. You were there, P-Chan. This isn't the first time you've walked in on us. Akane was with you last time. I know all about how you turn into a pig."

"Um."

"And you know I'm a real girl. Either you know I'm not Ranma or your lusting after what you know is a guy. I was with Ranma in spirit for all his life. So I know everything he knows."

"Maybe I should tell or better yet show Akane who her precious P-Chan really is. What do you think of that P-Chan?" Ranko said as she got up and pointed an accusatory finger at him making Ryoga nervous.

"Uh, could you put your clothes on first? And you can't tell Akane. Ranma promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about my curse. And since you were with him in spirit, you can't tell Akane either," Ryoga said with a satisfactory look on his face.

"That's bullsh#!" Ranko snapped. "Ranma never meant for you to take advantage of the situation the way you've been doing. You've been abusing Ranma's honor ever since."

"That's not the point! Since you were with Ranma at the time you can't tell Akane. You would be breaking Ranma's much vaunted word of honor if you told her," Ryoga said with confidence.

"Really?" Ranko said. "Why don't you get lost! You're real good at that!" _"I'm going to have to talk to Ranma about whether or not I should blow Ryoga's cover," _she thought.

"Uh, could you help me get to the Tendo Dojo after you've put some clothes on?" Ryoga asked still keeping his nose bleeding in check.

"It's getting late anyway, Kumo. We'll have to get together again some time," Ranko said apologetically as she got dressed up.

"That's okay Ranko. I'll be here when you're ready. I love you," he said, kissing her passionately.

"You two should get a room," Ryoga interjected.

"We are in a room, Porky!" In seconds, Ranko got her clothes, grabbed Ryoga and flew them in the direction of the Tendo home.

_"Gasp! Ranko's flying!"_

When they arrived at the Tendo Dojo, Ranko gently put Ryoga down. "When did you learn how to fly?" Ryoga asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know. See ya!" Ranko said as she flew off for home.

_"I better show up as P-Chan." _!!SPLASH!!

P-Chan made his way into the household when Akane found him. "P-Chan! I'm missed you so much!" Picking him up, she took him to her room.

"Did you know that Happosai was here yesterday, P-Chan?" Akane said sadly. "He mauled Kasumi and Nabiki then he knocked me out and took my clothes off. And where was Ranma? Probably chasing after other women. He's never here when I needed him. You're so much more reliable P-Chan."

"Worse than that my family took his side. They were grateful for him showing up as late as he did! When he finally decided to show up, he managed to frighten Happosai off. I was so angry with him for showing up late that I slapped him. Oh, that's right. You don't know that Ranma doesn't live here, now. It's probably for the best. I don't have to worry about that pervert trying something on me anymore."

"There's no way I'm marrying that jerk. So what if he doesn't turn into a girl anymore. And his sister! She's such a pervert! Prancing around half naked so those boys could lust after her!" Akane said as P-Chan nodded his head in agreement to everything she said.

"Things are different and quiet now that Ranma isn't here. I don't miss him. Ranma tries to talk to me at school but I always avoid him. I think Nabiki has some interest in Ranma. If she wants him she can have him. I hope she watches out for his sister though. Ranko is such a bitch and so violent too."

"I wonder where Ryoga is. I miss him so much. He was always so nice. He wouldn't have allowed Happosai to lay a hand on me. Silly me, talking to you as if you could bring Ryoga here," Akane said as she held P-Chan closer.

_"Wow! Akane actually wants to see me! I'm going to show up as myself. Akane obviously needs me,"_ Ryoga thought.

XXX

Ranko had gotten home in time to help her mother with dinner amazing her mother with how well she took to cooking doing everything right the first time.

While the family of four had their meal, they discussed some things. "Ranko have you registered for school?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes, Mom. I start next week as a senior," Ranko answered her mother.

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends. Now don't spend too much time hanging around Ranma. I want you make friends with some the girls at your school," Nodoka ordered.

"Gee, Mom. The best way for me to get to know the girls at school is to hang around Ranma. The girls there can't keep their eyes off of him," Ranko answered with a laughing smile on her face.

"Yes. That's true. But it's important you make friends. Soun Tendo's late wife was a good friend of mine. It was sad how she was accidently thrown from a ship during a tsunami and drowned. They never found the body," Nodoka recalled sadly.

"Speaking of the Tendos, Boy. Have you made up with Akane yet? It's very important you get along with her," Genma said to Ranma in an authoritative tone.

"I wasn't able to talk to her at school because Akane doesn't want to speak to me. However, I do seem to be able to get along pretty well with Nabiki and Kasumi."

"Happosai was at their home, mauling Kasumi and Nabiki. He even beat up Mr. Tendo because he finally put his foot down. When I fought the geezer, I was going to give him a good beating but he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. If I ever see him again it will be too soon!" Ranma said in a rage.

"I should pay a visit to my old friend to see how he is doing," Genma said as he thought all the time they could spend drinking and playing Shogi.

"That's a good idea, Pop. Mr. Tendo told me he was going to start teaching again and he wants 'his old friend' to help him out in this. Standing up to Happosai really stiffened his spine. He also asked me to tell the Gobanchos to go ahead and send him their overflow of students," Ranma said.

"I'll tell Kumo the next time I see him!" Ranko said excitedly.

"That's a good idea. I've been wanting you to get a job, Genma. You can help Soun Tendo train students or get a job at the circus as a panda," Nodoka said looking at Genma rather coldly.

"Well, I guess I can help my old friend out," Genma said._ "I was hoping I could just live off Ranma while he trained students at Tendo's dojo but things have changed ever since Ranko has showed up in our lives,"_ Genma thought as he looked at Ranko who smiled at him in a cute, daughterly fashion. _"She's obviously has inherited my charm."_

XXX

"Ranma, I was wondering. Do you remember when you promised Ryoga you wouldn't tell Akane about his curse?" Ranko asked the two of them were training together.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Ranma asked curiously as he completed a very complex and difficult kata that he himself created by combining several katas from the martial arts of the different worlds he had visited as Karate Kid.

"Well, you know how Ryoga constantly gets himself lost and into places he should not be able to get into? Well he appeared in Kumo's room while when I was visiting with Kumo."

"What happened then?"

"We ended up talking about how because I was with you in spirit when you made that promise to Ryoga about not revealing his curse, I was also bound not to tell Akane about his curse," Ranko related the story as she did some katas in one non stop motion rather slowly.

"I don't know if you would be honor bound or not. But don't tell Akane. I'll handle Ryoga my own way. By the way, what were you and Kumo doing anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Well you know. I have some non combat flying training to do. This brother and sister talk was really nice. Gotta go!" Ranko said as if she was in a hurry to leave.

"C'mon Ranko. Spill the beans. Did Ryoga catch you two in a compromising position? If he did his nose must have bled the way it did when we separated and you didn't have any pants on," Ranma said, trying not to laugh.

"Very funny. All right Ranma. I'll tell you what happened. Ryoga interrupted a make out session we were having. And you're right his nose did bleed. Do you remember when Ryoga used that fishing line on you and made you fall in love with him. You eventually found out and tried to use the line on him to make him fall in love with you. Ryoga ain't a bad looking guy. Do you have the hots for each other? Hmmm?" Ranko teased.

"Oh you're so funny." Ranma said as he blasted her with a light ki blast.

"Two can play at that game Ranma." Ranko said as she blasted him with a light ki blast. They then proceeded to get into a playful wrestling match.

XXX

Under the sea, there's a woman encased in ice in suspended animation. She glows for a moment then goes back to sleep.

XXX

Next Chapter: Ranko shows up at school. Some other people show up as well.


	10. Breakdown

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed her. This simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Ten.

As Ranma and Ranko were flying to school they pretended to be leaping around from rooftop to rooftop so as to avoid too much attention.

Ranko was wearing the standard dress that most girls at school wore except hers was more form fitting and looked a lot better on her since she had sewed it up herself. Her uniform also allowed her more freedom of movement.

Ranma wore the standard uniform the boys at school normally wore. His uniform also gave him more freedom of movement and was more form fitting.

"You look good in those clothes Ranma!" Ranko called out as she looked back at him after she had gotten a few feet ahead of him.

"Thanks. And thanks for sewing this up for me," Ranma answered. He didn't want to wear anything else besides his usual red shirt and green pants but his mother insisted he conform. Ranko did a good job sewing up his uniform which was very comfortable.

When they got to school, there was a crowd waiting for them or more accurately for Ranko. The hentai horde showed up and attacked her, Ranko immediately taking them all on in much less time than it ever took Akane.

Kuno then appeared. "I'm glad you have decided to go to school here, my pigtailed goddess. It's obvious that you wanted to see me," Kuno said with confidence.

Ranko responded by kicking him, knocking him down. "Kuno, I'm going to say this once. In fact everyone listen up!"

"First I am not the only girl here. There are other girls here. You shouldn't ignore them by going after me, especially when I'm already engaged! My fiance is Kumo Gobancho the Street Fighter champion."

"If he has to come here someone's going to get hurt. I am not going to be forced into having a relationship with someone I don't love just because he beat me up especially when none of you can beat me up anyway!"

"How about what you did at Takeo's house?" one of the guys asked jealously.

"Takeo said you actually kissed him!" another guy said.

"What do you see in that geek?" another asked.

"I was being nice to him he just used his computer skills to help me with some problems I was having," Ranko answered.

"I'll help you in any way you want," a guy said. The guys who were knocked down looked up at Ranko, as if she was worth fighting for.

"Guys, for the last time. I'm already engaged. So knock it off!" Ranko screamed.

But as she walked towards the school entrance on her way to class. Kuno appeared right in front of her, his Thundersword in hand. "You must needs defeat me," Kuno said in his usual arrogant manner.

"Get out of my way Kuno!"

"You must needs defeat me first." As Kuno attacked he couldn't hit Ranko with his super speed rapid fire sword jabs; she was simply too fast. But then he spun around at superhuman speed with his sword creating a small twelve foot high tornado and sending it at Ranko who barely leaped out of the area of the attack.

Kuno followed up with an electric attack which missed Ranko. Then he blasted the area Ranko was in with electricity, Ranko teleporting out of the area before getting hit. She appeared right behind Kuno, hitting him with several super speed punch and kick combinations._ "What?! That last attack should have knocked Kuno out. He has gotten tougher!"  
_

Ranko then blasted Kuno with an NND blast. "Aargh! I fight on!" They went at it toe to toe for ten seconds until Kuno finally went down.

"Whew!" Ranko breathed. "Kuno is a lot tougher than he was before." She turned and noticed that the guys were staring at her with bleeding noses. "What's the matter guys?" Ranko asked with curiosity. The girls looked scandalized and looked at Ranko with shock.

_"Why am I feeling a draft? Oh, no!"_ Looking downward she noticed that her clothes were gone, Kuno having sliced her clothes off during their fight leaving Ranko only in her Frederick's of Hollywood lingerie bra and panties.

"Blast it!" Ranko cursed. "I spent two hours sewing up that dress so it would fit me just right! And I used really good material too!" Ranko then vanished. A few minutes later she appeared wearing a school uniform that was tight and a bad fit making her very upset.

"Hey you still look okay, Ranko." Ranma said in a conscillitory tone.

"This dress doesn't fit me; it's awful! If I take in a breath or breathe out in this thing, I'm liable to burst out of it!" Ranko said sounding very upset. Then she noticed that every guy there except Ranma was looking at her with anticipation. "Oh, come on guys. I've already told you that I'm engaged. There are other girls here! Ask them out!" Ranko said as she carefully walked inside to go to class.

"Guys, my sister's right. There are other girls here. Why don't you ask some of them out?"

Then some of the girls blocked Ranma's way. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"We hear you're having problems with Akane," a very attractive girl said smiling.

"If that's true, you should date me." a very sexy girl with a striking figure commented.

_"Uh, oh!"_ "I'm still engaged to Akane," Ranma said. But the girls did not give up at this.

"Akane said, 'she did not ever want to see you again!'" one of the girls replied.

"She said your engagement is through!" another said.

"I'm going to have to talk to Akane about that. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going," Ranma said as he seemed to vanish out of thin air.

Ranma had taken a test so he advanced up to being a senior putting him in the same class with Kuno, Nabiki and Ranko. As soon as Ranma walked into the class he saw Ranko and sat himself right next to her.

"Not too beautiful he says. I hope those girls don't get too excited by looking at you, Ranma. These girls obviously don't get out of the house that much. It wouldn't surprise me if these girls dreamed of you at night," Ranko said sarcastically as Ranma shrugged.

The girls in there did not want to take their eyes off of Ranma. One girl, Yumeko, stared at Ranma longingy and then fell asleep moaning Ranma's name in her sleep.

"Is someone going to wake her up?" someone asked.

One of the girls moved to wake the Yasuko, but one of the guys stopped her. "I want to hear how her dream ends," the guy said.

"This has gone on long enough," Ranma annouced, going over to the girl and waking her up.

"Oh, Ranma!" Yumeko exclaimed, putting her arms around and kissing him. "Take me away!"

!!SNAP!!SNAP!! "Wake up, Yumeko!" As soon as Ranma had let her go and fully awaken her, Yumeko looked around blushing deep red but couldn't get the wistful smile off of her face.

_"Like I needed that,"_ Ranma contemplated as the other girls looked at Yumeko with open hostility and jealousy, Nabiki looking on and taking mental notes.

"Once again the sorcerous Saotome has ensorceled another sweet innocent girl," Kuno announced.

As Ranma went back to his seat, he was somewhat disturbed. "You know that sooner or later Akane will find out. You should tell her yourself," Ranko whispered.

"Yeah. That's probably true. Things are shaky with Akane as it is," Ranma answered.

Then the teacher showed up and class began.

XXX

As everyone was about to leave school, Yumeko went up to Ranma. "Oh, Ranma, I love you so much. Let me be your girlfriend," she sighed. She was very beautiful, slender, and somewhat busty with long black hair, milky white skin and a dreamy look about her.

"Look, Yumeko, I'm still engaged to Akane. And please don't dream about me in front of everyone," Ranma answered gently as Akane walked over to them.

!!SLAP!! "I don't want to ever see you again! I never liked you anyway!"

"Wait, Akane, I think we can work things out," Ranma said as he caught up with her.

Akane then glared at him with hostility. "It's over Ranma! Now get out of my face!" Akane said as she stormed off.

Ranko saw the whole thing and shook her head. Ukyo walked up to her having also had seen the whole event. "You were right, Sugah. Akane did blow it! I'm going to take your advice and use a soft touch with Ranma," Ukyo said happily feeling as if she had just hit the jackpot.

Ukyo was wearing the school uniform for girls that was form fitting and made her look more feminine. Her new look revealed a very sexy, curvacious figure. She was also relaxed and calm as she walked over to Ranma with a slight sexy wiggle.

"Hi. Sugah!" Ukyo said with a sweet southern drawl. "How ya doing?"

"Um, hi Ukyo," Ranma answered somewhat depressed hardly noticing Ukyo's new look.

"Would you like to come by my restaurant? I'll make you something nice to eat," Ukyo said softly.

"Ranma, I have to go to work. Will you be OK?" Ranko asked with concern.

"I'll be all right," Ranma answered. As Ranko flew off towards the Gobancho restaurant Ranma turned to Ukyo. "I've always considered a friend, Ukyo. I don't want to jerk you around. So I'm telling you the truth. I'm not in love with you," Ranma said with a deep sigh, his chest expanding as he breathed in.

"Ranma, you're just feeling down. I know what you need. I'll just take you home. I mean to my restaurant and there I will make you some okonomiyaki," Ukyo said ignoring what Ranma just told her.

Ranma was about to explain things to Ukyo again when Pantyhose Taro and someone Ranma hadn't seen before showed up. _"He looks like a Chinese version of Nemesis Kid,"_ Ranma thought to himself as the two people came closer.

"Hey, Ranma! Normally, I would be happy to beat the living crap out of you. But my cousin, Ping here, wanted to take a shot at you. So I'm going to give him a chance."

Greetings Ranma. My cousin thinks you're tough, but I doubt that. So lets fight," Ping said as he rushed to attack Ranma.

_"This guy isn't very good,"_ Ranma thought at first as he easily blocked the first volley of blows. Then all of a sudden Ping got more stronger and more skilled. It was as if he were a little better than Ranma when Ping got a few strikes in.

_"This guy fights like Val Armour except this guy's a little different. Come to think of it, he actually fights better. Could he be this universe's version of Karate Kid?" _ Ping wondered with curiosity.

_"This guy's gotten better than me rather quickly. This can't be Nemesis Kid, could it?"_ Ranma thought as his opponent struck him with a roundhouse kick that knocked him back a few feet, forcing him to use his acrobatic skills to land on his feet.

"You're not so tough. I beat you before and I'll beat you again, Karate Kid!" Ping said, acting on a hunch.

"So it is you!"

"Yes, it's me, you fool! I've killed you before and I'll kill you again," Ping threatened.

"It won't be so easy this time. I know a lot more now than I did then," Ranma answered.

"It doesn't matter how much better you are or what you can do; I will always be that much better. I am invincible!" Ping said with confidence.

_"This is going to be a fight I might well lose. He's always beaten me. How can I defeat someone who will always be just a little stronger?"_

"Leave my Ranchan alone!" Ukyo said as she whipped out her spatula.

!!SLAP!! "Don't interfere!" Ukyo went down into the ground in a state of unconsciousness as Taro appeared right in front of her, backhanding her.

The two adversaries fought with Ranma was losing the battle little by little as more and more Ping's blows in found openings in his opponent's defenses that Ranma didn't know he had. As it was Ranma had yet to get a strike in. After a few minutes Ping had Ranma on the ground barely conscious. Then he grabbed a bloodied Ranma by the hair, picking him up like a sack of potatoes. "Once again I've proved myself to be your superior. I was a far better leader of the Legion of Super Villains than anybody else was. In fact, I was the only leader of the Legion of Super Villains. We practically destroyed your precious Legion of Super Heroes under my leadership," Ping stated.

"Will you kill him and be done with it all ready?" Taro yelled at Ping. "You sound like a comic book super villain. You're wasting time gloating over your victory. Kill him now!"

"You shut up, Taro! I'm going to savor this moment! One doesn't get the opportunity to kill a hated enemy twice. I'm fortunate to be able to destroy you twice Val, Ranma or whatever you want to call yourself."

_"Will he get on with it?" _Taro thought. _"I'm beginning to believe that he was a corny super villain after all. Maybe I should go over there and kill Ranma myself."_

"Oh, before I kill you, I want to tell you something. I really enjoyed f#ing your wife. She really put up a fight and screamed bloody murder. But I took her. And there was nothing you or your precious legion could do about it," he said as he looked down at Ranma with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Ranma began shaking with rage, reaching down deep inside. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Ranma screamed.

"Is the overrated and much vaunted Karate Kid getting angry? You're weak and helpless. You couldn't even protect your woman! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Ping laughed maniacally, giving Ranma a wicked smile.

"No!" Ranma then broke out of his hold, letting out a breath and staring at Ping with eyes a fire. Ranma's looks-that-kill glare put Ping off his game, paralyzing him. But despite all that Ping moved in to attack Ranma again but his blows weren't really connecting. As Ranma was still shaking with rage Ping hit Ranma in the head again and again, the attacks having no effect.

_"How can this be?" _Ping looked around confused.

"Tenshin amaguriken!" Ranma proceeded to give Ping the beating of his life, punching him more times than in a second than he had ever done in his entire life! Then Ranma followed up with low wing chun kicks until he finally kicked him into the air. But Ranma wasn't done yet. Flying up after him Ranma nailed him with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the former arch villain into the sunset.

_"I better help my cousin out,"_ Taro thought as he poured some water on himself and flew towards Ranma. _"That fool should have just killed him and been done with it. But nooo! he had to gloat over his victory, giving Ranma time to recover."_

!!POW!! Ranma went flying from the surprise attack.

_"Now to grab Ping before he gets too far away." _But before he could reach his cousin Ranma caught up to him, hitting him and hitting him hard, knocking him into Ping and sending them all the way back to China.

As Taro came crashing down on an almost empty beach in China with Ping in tow he crashed into the ground, collapsing into unconsciousness. Ping saw a kettle heating on a camp fire. Grabbing the heated kettle, he poured the hot water on Taro. Then he picked up Taro and left.

XXX

Ranma had left the area and went to his favorite training area in the wilderness, fuming as he paced back and forth. _"Why did Nemesis Kid have to show up here and now?"_

The memories of his time with Princess Projectra came flooding back to him reminding him of how he had enjoyed the time with her! _"I have to get over her because I'm never going to see her again,"_ Ranma thought sadly. For some reason all the frustration of his life and all the heartache just hit him all at once. For the first time in his life Ranma sat down and cried. Then a young woman appeared.

"Ranma?" Fujiko said gently. "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you. I train here sometimes. Are you OK?" Ranma looked up at her teary eyed, trying to stop his crying but failing as Fujiko sat next to him and put his head on her shoulder, singing to him while Ranma cried himself to sleep.

XXX

Later that night Ranko had just gotten back from working at the Gobancho Restaurant, having brought some left over food from the restaurant with her when Genma appeared, having gotten back from playing shogi and drinking with Soun. They didn't drink as much as before because they had been training students.

"I got some leftover food from work. Would you like some, Daddy?" Ranko offered as she walked towards the kitchen table intending to put the food there.

"Yes, my dear. It smells really good." At an inhuman speed he snatched the bag of food out of her hand and started to devour it.

"Could you save some for Mom and Ranma?" Ranko asked with a smile. "Try not to eat too much so fast, Daddy." But Genma had devoured the food very quickly.

"That was pretty good, my dear." Genma said as he patted Ranko on the back. After he had left the kitchen, Ranko then brought the food out that she had hidden from Genma.

"Ranko have you seen Ranma? He hasn't gotten back yet," Nodoka said with concern.

"Ranma normally gets back by this time. I'll go look for him," Ranko answered when Ranma showed up.

"Ranma what happened?" Nodoka asked with concern.

"I got into a fight. But I'm okay. Is there anything to eat?" Ranma asked as his stomach grumbled.

"I've got some food from the Gobancho's. Would you like some?" Ranko offered. The food she had brought home with her was Gobancho's fried rice, egg rolls and the You Zi Cheng Xiang Rou(pomelo and orange sweet and sour pork) that Jan Akiyama, a chef with whom she worked, had made. Then she started to set a place for Ranma.

"Get yourself cleaned up first Ranma." Nodoka ordered as Ranma complied. He cleaned up quickly looking forward to the wonderful smelling food Ranko had brought.

"This is pretty good, Ranko!" Ranma said as he stuffed himself.

"Really, Ranma?" Ranko answered. "I made the fried rice and egg rolls. Jan Akiyama made the sweet and sour pork. Jan is rather arrogant but he's probably the best chef at the restaurant. Despite that I have a higher opinion of Jan than I do of Dan Hikime."

"Who's Dan Hikime?"

"He's a pig who thought he had rights to my body. The only real difference between him and Kuno is that he didn't have the excuse of being an insane idiot. Well, I showed him."

"Did you beat him up?" Ranma asked betwen bites.

"Yep. This guy was fairly tough when he broke both of Jan's arms after Jan beat him in a cook-off, but he's no where near the level of martial artists in Nerima. Right now you're eating the Jan's winning dish."

"It's all good, Ranko! You can tell Jan for me that this sweet and sour pork is the best I've ever had. And this fried rice and the egg rolls are so good. I've never had any that was better," Ranma said as he chowed down.

"Thank you, Ranma," Ranko gushed. "So you say you were in a fight? Who did you defeat?" Ranko asked. But when she noticed Ranma become a little upset over the question, so she backed away and let Ranma enjoy his meal. "Well I got some homework to do and a new dress to sew up so good night," Ranko said as she went to her room. Ranma waved good night to her as he kept on eating.

XXX

Next day at school, Ranma tried to talk to Akane but she kept avoiding him. _"I have no idea what to do about Akane. Maybe it really is over between us."_

While Ranma was off staring into space in his contemplating Shampoo showed up, having since learned how to use a door. As soon as she found Ranma she presented the lunch she had made for him. "Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo called out to him. As Shampoo moved towards him, she found that Ranma was already eating lunch. "Who made Ranma lunch? " Shampoo asked out loud.

"My mom made me this lunch," Ranma answered. "And Ranko made me some brownies for dessert." Out of nowhere Daisuke and Hiroshi appeared.

"You mean Ranko can cook too?" they asked with glee. "Where is she anyway? Since we're your friends, you should put in a good word for us."

"Hey guys!" Ranko called out to them as Daisuke and Hiroshi turned towards her, wearing her newly sown school uniform which really looked good on her.

"Since you guys are friends with Ranma here's a brownie for each of you. But I am engaged to a wonderful guy I'm very much in love with, all right?" Ranko said as she handed each of the boys a treat.

"Gee, these are really good Ranko!" they both complimented, devouring the food they had received. "How about a group hug?" they asked as they hugged Ranko. The problem was they didn't want to let go. _"My, she smells so good,"_ each one thought as they inhaled her aroma.

"Okay, fellas. That will do," Ranko said as she released herself of their holds, the guys still very happy to have been so close to the red head.

Ukyo then appeared and stepped up glaring at Shampoo as Shampoo glared back. "C'mon girls. No need to fight or argue. It would probably be best if you just gave Ranma some breathing space," Ranko said to the two rivals who immediately backed down.

At this point, Ryoga showed up. "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ranma simply grabbed the business end of Ryoga's attacking umbrella, surprising Ryoga with his brute strength._"When did Ranma get so strong? Wait! He got buffed out when he merged and separated from his sister. Did becoming a man full time man make him stronger? Blast it! He's stronger than I am!"  
_

"Ryoga, after all I've been through, you're no match for me. Now go home!" Ranma said as he shoved the offending umbrella back towards Ryoga knocking him down.

"You can't shove me around like that, Ranma!" Ryoga raged, throwing punches at Ranma which were the fastest he had ever thrown in his life. Despite the bandana boy's new increased speed Ranma casually avoided the blows until he caught each fist and squeezed.

_"I can't break the grip. He is stronger than me! What can I do?"_ Ryoga thought helplessly while the sounds of bones cracking began to unnerve him.

"Ranma quit picking on Ryoga!" Akane called out as she stomped her way towards them glaring at Ranma. "Come on, Ryoga. Let me take you to the school first aid office," she said gently to the pig boy's delight.

_"It's nice that Akane is being so nice to me but how did Ranma beat me so easily?"_

_"My chances have just gotten better!" _Both Shampoo and Ukyo thought to herself while Ranko shook her head in disgust.

_"Has Akane chosen Ryoga over me?" _Ranma contemplated.

As Yumeko began to make her way to Ranma, Ranko stopped her. "Yumeko, you don't want to bother Ranma right now."

"But I want to make my feelings for Ranma known!" Yumeko said dreamily. "Do you think I'm not good enough for your brother? I'll take good care of him and treat him right."

"Yumeko get out of here before these ladies hurt you!" Ranko said, motioning to the angry Shampoo and Ukyo. After Yumeko noticed Shampoo and Ukyo glaring at her, she got out of there fast.

Ranko went up to Ranma. "You OK, Bro?" Ranko asked while Shampoo and Ukyo looked on.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Ranma answered. A little later Ryoga came back with Akane and another guy. This guy had long, shoulder length hair that was a light bluish color. He was good looking, slender but a little muscular, bearing a resemblance to Dr. Tofu, wearing glasses and having a soft demeanor to him.

"Thanks for taking care of my friend, Ryoga, Dr. Tofu," Akane said lovingly to the young doctor. "Are you really Dr. Tofu's cousin?"

"Your welcome. And yes I am his cousin. I'm not as experienced as my cousin is but I have about as much talent," Yasao said gently as he looked at Akane who responded, gazing upon his visage longingly.

_"This guy is a lot like Dr. Tofu including being a great martial artist. But he's not the brawling brute Ranma is. He's what I've always wanted, close to my age and all!"_ Akane thought to herself, losing herself in the young doctor's reflection.

"I should tell you something, Ranma," Nabiki said as she walked over to him. "That guy's Yasao Tofu, Dr. Tofu's cousin. He's an over achiever and a good doctor to boot. Even though he is only 19 years old, he works as the doctor for this school."

"Akane is in love with him. This has been going on for a few weeks now. She should have told you earlier. But she still wanted to hang on to family honor."

"Your marriage and life in that other universe really got her angry at you. The way she sees it, you cheated on her. So now she's free to pursue the guy she's in love with. I'm sorry Ranma. But it's over between you and Akane," Nabiki said solemnly.

"Gee, Nabiki. I'm surprised you didn't charge for all that information," Ranko said sarcastically. Nabiki glared at her for a moment, but then she calmed down.

"I'm trying to make amends. I know I've treated Ranma and to some extent you not very well. So I'm sorry. All right? Besides, I kind of think Ranma's cute," Nabiki said with a smile as she walked away with a sexy switch.

"Nabiki's interested in Ranma?" Ranko asked incredulously. **"I ain't saying she's a gold digger. But she ain't messing with my broken bro!" ** Ranko rapped. Everyone else looked at her rather quizically then went back to class.

XXX

Some time later, Ryoga was camping out in the wilderness, having a small meal while contemplating his defeat at Rthe hands of Ranma once again. _"I just don't understand how Ranma became so strong!"_ Ryoga thought bewildered.

"Ever since his trampy sister has showed up Ranma has.. That's it! When he merged and separated with his sister they both increased their abilities exponentially. I guess his sister would be able to beat me too at this point," Ryoga said out loud.

"That doctor did a real good job at healing my hands," Ryoga said as he looked at his hands and flexed them. "Is Akane in love with that guy? She did look at him as if she was in love with him. Maybe I should show up there as P-Chan. Akane is so sweet and nice to me when I'm P-Chan. But then she is so wonderful to me in either form," Ryoga thought as he daydreamed of Akane and him holding each other in a lover's embrace.

"At least Ranma is out of the picture. That jerk has abused Akane's love for too long. Akane would have dumped him a long time ago if she wasn't such a patient, kindhearted girl."

"So, Ryoga, I've finally found you," the old woman said as Ryoga turned around quickly to see a rather short old woman regarding him.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked warily.

"I'm Akari's great-grandmother," the older woman replied.

_"I can barely see the resemblance. But what does she want?"_

"I wanted to help you with your Jusenkyo laden curse. Being a pig is not so bad. In many ways a pig is very powerful. I believe I can help you to merge with your pig self and become stronger because of it."

"How do you know I even turn into a pig?" Ryoga asked incredulously. "And how can help me be cured?"

"I've been watching you from afar. I can see things from a distance. I'm been very aware of what has been going on. I've known many things. I want to help you get cured. I also want to help you get stronger. I see you as my great-granddaughter's husband," the old woman explained.

"You may have noticed how sometimes you get lost and appear at places where you never ever have been before. That is also a curse. But I can train you to make a blessing out of that and use it to help your combat capabilities."

Ryoga looked interested. "You can make me a better martial artist?" Ryoga asked with glee. "When do we start?"

"Right now. But I want you to promise me that if Akane Tendo doesn't want to marry you, you'll marry Akari," the old woman bargained. "So do we have a deal?"

Ryoga thought for a moment. "All right. Sure we have a deal." Ryoga agreed, the old woman smiling at this.

XXX

While this was going on, Nabiki was in her room at home looking up some interesting facts on her computer._"I need to figure out a way to become more powerful and skilled in the shortest amount of time so I can stand up to the fiancee brigade. Ever since Ranma came back from that other universe and got merged and separated from his sister, thus getting his cure, I've found myself getting more and more attracted to him. The fact that he saved Kasumi and me from Happosai really did it for me."_

_"Now all I have to do is use my remote controlled flying video camera, Teisatsu, to bring the Nooryoku Stone back to me. This ancient jewel gives a wish to be more powerful once every thousand years. It mostly works by willpower and helps someone learn anything the wisher wants by putting that person in a pocket dimension where the wisher can train in what he or she wants to learn. As soon as the wisher is finished he or she would come back as if no time had elapsed. That's just what I need."  
_

_"My investigations have told me that this stone is located in a cave in an abandoned island near Japan. That's where I'll have my mechanized camera eagle fly off to but first I need to have it modified so it can grasp things."_

XXX

The next day Oz was flying to Nerima in his flying saucer shaped spaceship in search of Kumo Gobancho's home. _"My enemy isn't hard to find since he's the Street Fighter champion. After finding everything I could about Kumo Gobancho and his family including buying information from some teenage girl I'm all together prepared to deal with my changed nemesis! I am a lot more powerful than I was before so defeating Kumo as Spider-man likes to call himself now should be rather easy. Then I'll either go back home and figure out some way to take over the planet from my fat, stupid brother. But first things first."_

_"It was an accident when I entered that black hole which ended up being an interdimensional doorway to where I lived as a mere human named Norman Osborne also known as the Green Goblin. As soon as I had lived that life and eventually died of old age I found myself back in my spaceship on the other side of that black hole."_

He looked pretty much the same as he did when he was Norman Osborne except he looked like and was in fact an oni. The same alien species that Lum from _Urusei Yatsura_ otherwise known as _Those Obnoxious Aliens_ was, being Lum's uncle.

His hair was of course green and he still had the horns, wearing tiger striped clothes much like Lum's. But the shape of the clothes were the same as they were when he was the Green Goblin, including the hat, sleeveless shirt, shorts and boots.

After finding a place to put his spaceship he left on a sky sled that was similar to the glider he used as the Green Goblin except it was more advanced. He also brought some equipment with him that was similar to what he used as the Green Goblin. After flying for a while he spotted Kumo Gobancho with a red headed girl. _"She's better looking than Mary Jane!"_

XXX

Ranko had decided to cut class that day in part because the teacher bored her and was talking to about a subject she already knew a lot about, but mostly because wanted to spend some time with Kumo. So she met with him just outside the Gobancho Compound where the trees and forest concealed them everywhere except from above.

As Ranko sat on his lap with her head back, Kumo massaged her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck. "Oh that feels so good," Ranko moaned as she slightly undid her blouse. She breathed in and out deeply as he caressed her upper body. Then she turned around and gave him a long sensuous kiss, wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around him. In a moment she was on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt. "Kumo, do you sense another person coming?"

"Yes. I wonder who it is." When they both got up to see who was coming, Kumo had a look of shock on his face. "No, it can't be!" Kumo gasped with dread."

_"It must be Peter. I can tell that he recognizes me from here. Even the uniforms of the security guards, the teachers, the students and Kumo himself resemble the uniform Spider-Man wore. Event though my enemy is Japanese I can still recognize him, long hair and all."_

"Greetings, Peter. Or should I call you Kumo?" Oz said as he sauntered over to them. "By the way my name is Oz. Nice girl you have there. She's much more beautiful than Mary Jane or Gwen Stacy was. You remember Gwen? Don't you?"

Kumo looked at Oz in a rage. "Ranko just stay here for a moment," he said to his fiancee. After he had walked over to Oz, the two stared at each other intently.

"What do want, Oz?" Kumo said warily, ready for a fight.

"What do you think I want?" Oz answered. "I want to kill you. You ruined my life. You ruined my son's life. And then you lived to be an old man happily ever after with a nice family while I was stuck in that mental institution. I swore revenge on you then and there. Eventually, all the drugs that were injected into me and old age killed me. When I returned to this universe, I did not think I'd ever see you again, Kumo," Oz said with a sneer.

"Don't make war with me now. I'm not the self righteous Westerner you remember me being. If you F#& with me now I'll kill you," Kumo said with vehemence.

"Nice girl you have there. Maybe I'll kill her right in front of you before I kill you," Oz said with a sneer. "I'm a lot more powerful now than I was before. So don't play tough with me. You're only a martial artist. At best you're on par with Captain America, if that."

"You still don't get it. I'm a lot stronger than I was as Spider-Man and much better trained. I'm also a lot tougher, being able to take a brutal beating. And on top of all that I still have the agility and ability to avoid getting hit," Kumo answered with confidence.

"Really?" Oz said as he tried to blast Kumo with electricity. As Kumo dodged the attack he moved in on Oz, attacking him with several punches, followed a few kicks which surprised the oni. Kumo's speed wasn't a big surprise except for the fact that he used his quickness and agility more efficiently. _"We're both stronger but he's stronger still. His strength is on par with the Hulk! I'll simply blast him again by covering the whole area we're occupying. Fortunately I'm immune to my own attacks."_

!!ZZZZZZGTT!!" Aargh!" Despite the pain he was enduring he slowly walked towards the alien and struck him with a forward punch that knocked Oz off of his feet.

"Oof!" _"He is tougher. The Spider-Man I remember could not have withstood that. Not only is his skill in hand to hand combat on par with Captain America he's a whole lot tougher. It's as if he's made out of steel!"_

Kumo moved in on Oz with so much speed he was in front of his opponent, hitting him countless times. "I won't let you F$# up my life here. Never!" Kumo said in a rage as he proceeded to give Oz a Rodney King style beating.

"Ungh!" _"I need to leave and plan another way of attacking him. I can tell he has no qualms about killing unlike before. So I'll have to be careful,"_ Oz thought to himself as he tried to leave.

"Leaving already?" Kumo queried. "What's wrong? Don't you like the new and improved version of me? You hated the fact that I was a self righteous do gooder before. Well, how do you like me now?"

Oz backed up and attacked the area Kumo was in with electricity as Kumo jumped back and out of the area. Oz then telepathically ordered his skysled to himself and quickly flew off. As he was leaving he threw a smoke bomb.

By the time Kumo was able to fly out after him, Oz and his sky sled was long gone. Then Ranko flew up to Kumo. "Was that guy from the other universe you were in?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, he was. And if he ever shows up here or bothers you I'll kill him." Kumo said with vehemence.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kumo. But I'm glad you care," Ranko said as she put her arms around him.

Then they both came back down to the ground. Some of the teachers and students there had heard the ruckus. So they came to where Kumo and Ranko was.

One of the teachers was Yukiko. She had an ice cold demeanor, yet she was gorgeous with long bluish black hair, a slender but curvaceous twenty one year old woman. She had had a crush on Kumo for some time but by the time she got the guts to approach him Ranko had showed up.

"It's very obvious that this red headed girl is causing more trouble than she's worth," Yukiko said, crossing her arms and looking at Ranko with contempt.

"Don't blame Ranko for this, Yukiko. This had nothing to do with her," Kumo answered.

"You should not defend her like that. We don't need her around here!" Yukiko answered back coldly, jealous of Ranko's looks and happy go personality.

"Yukiko, you're out of line," Kumo answered back. With that Yukiko stormed back inside.

"Well, Kumo. I have to get to work. We'll have to go on a date where we won't be interrupted," Ranko said with a smile. She then hugged and kissed him and took off.

XXX

In China, Ping and Taro were having a discussion. "Ping, you idiot! Why didn't you just kill Ranma when you had the chance?" Taro asked with contempt.

Ping turned to Taro and gave him a harsh glare. He then walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck choking him. "Don't you dare talk to me that way. Do we understand each other, cousin?" Ping said menacingly.

"I can easily defeat you in either of your forms. It was me who had Ranma at his mercy. I killed him before and I'll kill him again. But I will do it my way. Got that, Pantyhose?"

Ping then dropped Taro to the ground and walked off leaving Taro on the ground coughing and gasping for air.

XXX

Oz was in his spaceship over Tomobiki-Cho brooding over his defeat at Kumo's hands. _"I think I liked Kumo better as a self righteous American goody two shoes instead of the ruthless Japanese warrior he is now." _

_"The next time I attack him I'll have to destroy him quickly. He's not going to sit around brooding over anything I've done as he would have in the past. I also need to find out who that red headed girl is. I know her first name is Ranko but that's it. maybe I'll just follow her around and kidnap her in order to lure Kumo into my trap. After I kill her in front of him, I'll kill him immediately. He's no longer someone to trifle with."_

_"It's posible Kumo has other enemies. Surely he does. He's always had lots of enemies. I might even be able to set up another sinister six,"_ Oz thought hopefully.

XXX

There's a woman at the bottom of the ocean. She's frozen in a block of ice, in suspended animation. She glows for a moment then she goes back to sleep.

XXX

AUTHOR NOTES: Well, another chapter done. I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have enjoyed this story, send me a review. I hope you like my inserting Jan Akiyama of Iron Wok Jan in the story. If you want more information on Iron Wok Jan, you can look it up on the Internet. Iron Wok Jan is a very good manga.


	11. Ryu escapes

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

Chapter Eleven.

Inside a pool of water chained up, Ryu had pretended to be unconscious but he was well aware of what was going on._ "The most powerful one who is called Rollon has left for a moment. The other three, including the spawn of Bison, are also gone. There are only two warriors guarding me at the moment. This is the best time for me to escape. It's fortunate for me that I learned how to escape bonds long before I trained under Master Gouken."_

Once he was free, he got out of the pool and walked out of the room he had been chained in and surprised the two amazon guards who were guarding him, knocking them out before they knew what hit them Ryu.

"Ungh!" _"It still hurts! What did those women do to me? Just knocking out those guards took a whole lot more effort than it should have. I'll have to make sure I don't make any noise as I get away."_

When Ryu got outside the glare of the sun blinded for a moment while he recovered from the lack of light in his former prison. _"There's the Sea of Japan! Despite my injuries I'll have to swim to the mainland." _!!SPLASH!! Over the course of hours he began to see the mainland of Japan. _"I'm so exhausted I don't know how much longer I can keep going. It's like I'm moving through molasses."_

!!ZOOM!! _"Is there a man swimming over there?" _Fujiko surmised as she flew a few miles over the sea, having been practicing her flying techniques.

_"Who is this angel flying towards me?"_ Ryu thought as he began to drown.

"I got you. Just go limp; it will be easier to carry you that way," Fujiko ordered as she pulled him out of the water. After bringing him to shore she performed mouth to mouth and started his breathing up again.

After he had finished coughing up water Ryu looked up at Fujiko. "I'm in heaven and I'm looking at an angel," he said as he looked at her longingly.

Fujiko blushed at this. While being embarrassed she said, "oh, I'm just a girl who helped you out of the sea when you looked like you were going to drown."

Ryu tried to get up but he was still in pain. "My injuries are not very common. I don't know what that old woman did to me. By the way, my name is Ryu Hoshi," Ryu said in a greeting.

"Are you a friend of Ken Masters?" Fujiko asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Ryu asked surprised.

"Ken Masters has been looking for you. He won the last Street Fighter Tournament. Ever since you were a no show he's been searching for you," Fujiko explained, looking on the martial artist with concern.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Last I heard he was on his way to Furinkan high school," Fujiko answered.

"Why is he going there?" Ryu asked with curiousity.

"He has a crush on my sensei, Ranko, even though she's engaged to and is in love with Kumo Gobancho." Fujiko said in reply. "Speaking of that, there's a doctor in Furinkan who can take care of your unusual injuries. I'll take you there if you can handle the trip."

"I can handle the trip. However, I may fall asleep on the way. But how will you get me there?" Ryu asked incredulously.

At that point, Fujiko picked Ryu up and flew towards Furinkan High.

XXX

Ranma had decided to train after eating the meal Ranko brought for him. Ranko had long ago mastered a technique that allowed her to get eight hours of sleep out of only one hour. Since they had merged and separated Ranma had assimilated that technique.

_"Akane has already made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. I don't even know if I want another fiancee or girlfriend," _Ranma thought as he trained.

_"Ranko knows what she want but then she had the chance to have dozens of men in their dreams, giving her the ability to know these guys in a way that most women can only dream of." _

_ "I had some groupies while I was Karate Kid but Jeckie was the one I truly loved. I don't think any girl can compare with her. But Fujiko is really nice and forgiving unlike Akane. She doesn't make demands on me or despise me as Akane did. She's obviously been looking for an excuse to dump for a while now."_

_"Who's that?" _Ranma turned to see a young man wearing a dark brown jacket, gloves and pants. He was also wearing a white T-shirt and a white headband. Ranma could see how powerful this stranger was as he moved in closer.

"Hello. I was looking for Ryu Hoshi but you may be just as strong as him. My name is Kyo Kusanagi, master of the red flame," he said as he raised his hand and fired it up.

"I'm not impressed. But if you want to test yourself against me, that's just fine. After I've defeated you I'll go back to my training," Ranma said as he kept up his unusually strenuous katas, not paying a whole lot of attention to Ryo.

"You dare underestimate me? I'll show you!" Kyo said as he attacked with flaming fists of fury. Ranma felt the heat of the attack but he avoided being hit, teleporting behind his opponent. Ranma then struck Kyo with several rapid fire low kicks.

Kyo got up quickly, resuming his attack, nailing Ranma with a flamed attack combination that stretched up to ten feet.

_"Time to end this."_ Ranma moved in and hit Kyo with several rapid fire punch and kick combinations. As they were going toe to toe, Ranma managed to land more blows than Kyo.

_"I'm losing a war of attrition here." _Kyo backed away from Ranma at super speed, gliding on the ground and struck Ranma with a large flaming fist. Ranma grunted as he was scorched but countered by tagging Kyo with an NND ki blast attack. Kyo cried out in pain as he built up his aura. When Ranma hit him again with another NND while Kyo's aura was obviously powered up it had no effect.

Kyo moved in to press what he thought was his advantage. "Moko takabisha!" !!SLAM!! Kyo went flying back several feet into a large tree from the powerful attack. leaving a small dent in the tree. Then he slumped into unconsciousness.

_"I got to admit that guy was strong but not stronger than me,"_ Ranma thought with a smile.

XXX

Ranko was also training using her imagination to "fight" an imaginary opponent, she then did some taichi type katas and used an art called zenchi where all her abilities got a little better as time went on when she strained her body and concentrated.

She then did some serious flying training, starting something she called non combat flight. This was something where she would concentrate on flying as fast she could and do nothing else. She had gotten to the point where she was flying 16x her regular speed. _"One day I'll fly all the way to America and do some shopping as soon as I have enough time to do so. Gotta keep training until then." _

After his fight with Kyo, Ranma had noticed something shooting off in the sky. When he realized it was Ranko, he flew to where she had landed when he noticed two figures approaching her. One was very tall, bald with an eye patch. The other was average height with red hair. Both were muscular. And both were Thai kick boxers who were eyeing Ranko lustily.

"I am Sagat, the emperor of Thai kickboxing, and this is my associate, Adon, whose abilities are almost as good as mine."

"My sources have told me you're Kumo Gobancho's fiancee," Sagat said menacingly while Adon looked on with a look of menace on his face. "Kumo Gobancho dealt me an embarrassing defeat a couple tournaments ago. I was disappointed when I did not see him at the last tournament after I had trained so hard to defeat him. So I will get my revenge on him by taking his fiancee," Sagat said as he approached Ranko.

"Ken Masters is the champion now. That means he beat you. If you can't beat Ken you can't beat Kumo either. Kumo and Ken had a match and Kumo won it hands down," Ranko said to the towering Thai kickboxer without the slightest trace of fear.

"Kumo is a coward who avoided me out of fear!" Sagat said in a rage. "I will kidnap you and have my way with you. Then Kumo will have to fight me if he ever wants to see you again! But first, I'm going to enjoy having my way with you," Sagat said, leering at Ranko while Adon looked on.

"Bub, you're in for a rude awakening. I'm not some punkass you can have your way with," Ranko said vehemently.

"You tell them, Ranko!" Ranma called out as he arrived on the scene. Both Sagat and Adon looked towards Ranma with looks of surprise on their faces, not having detected Ranma's presence.

"Run along boy before you get hurt," Sagat said menacingly as Adon gave Ranma an intimidating glare for good measure.

"So Ranma, which one do you want?" Ranko asked getting ready for a fight.

"I'll take the bald guy. He's more powerful and experienced," Ranma said as he approached Sagat. "If you think Kumo's tough, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Tiger!" Ranma easily avoided the incoming low attack and countered with an NND blast. _"That attack hurt! I didn't really damage me it just hurt me."_ Sagat then leaped towards Ranma knee first so Ranma flew over towards him a nailed with with a several hundred roundhouse kicks spinning around like a helicopter. "Aaagh!" _"How could this mere boy be giving me such a hard time? Now he's really going to get it! I'll simply go toe to toe with him. There's no way he could beat me then." _

As Sagat closed in on him Ranma realized what he was trying to do. "You think I can't handle a close up fight? Fine then. Bring it on! Tenshin amaguriken!" As they both went at it toe to toe they used punches and kicks, blocking and counter attacking at super speed. But Ranma was getting more blows in about one hundred to one.

_"This isn't working!" _"Tiger Uppercut!" Ranma went flying into the sky several feet with the blow. But as he came down to the ground he stared at Sagat, looking at him eye to eye.

Then they moved towards each other again. But as fast as Sagat was Ranma was faster, much faster than Sagat expected, getting several hits in before the Thai-kick boxer knew what had what was happening. Then Ranma hit him with a very powerful moko takabisha that was narrowed and defined so that it just covered the area Sagat was in knocking the Thai kickboxing emperor flat on his back.

_"Neither Ryu nor Ken are this powerful!"_ Sagat thought as he struggled to get up. When he attempted to hit Ranma with another tiger ki blast, Ranma sped over to him, nailing Sagat with several hundred roundhouse kicks. Ranma then blasted him with a powerful NND blast that sent Sagat into unconsciousness.

"Wow!" Ranma exclaimed with exhilaration; he had won two good fights this early morning. "Sigh!"

"What took you so long, Ranma?" Ranko said as she hauled Adon's unconscious form and threw him on Sagat making a dog pile of them. Coyly raising her eyebrows, she turned to her older brother. "Gee Ranma, all you need now is a cigarette."

"Huh? Oh, wait! It wasn't like that," Ranma denied, his face turning red.

"Oh really Ranma? I always wondered how you were able to resist all those women who throw themselves at you on a daily basis. You really get exhilarated by the art and fighting," Ranko responded.

!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!! "Pretty good." Kyo Kusanagi called out. "But I wonder why you didn't use more ki attacks. Going toe to toe with a Thai-kick boxer is not normally a good idea."

"I do it all, Kyo. I can go toe to toe, I can shoot off ki blasts, I can fight in the air or on the ground," Ranma stated confidently.

"Maybe you're turned on by the idea of a good fight; the way this lady just said. But that's OK. We have to love it or we wouldn't do it," Kyo said, regarding Ranko and noticing how beautiful she was. He walked over to her and said, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I am the greatest fighter in the world so we're a match. How about if I take you out some time?"

"Sorry Kyo. I'm engaged to a man I'm very much in love with. But you're a good looking guy. I'm sure you'll find someone," Ranko said, trying to console him.

But Kyo didn't want to give up. "What does he have that I don't have? All sorts of women want me. Is it this guy here?" Kyo said motioning to Ranma jealously.

"No. That's my brother, Ranma. My name is Ranko Saotome," Ranko answered. "My fiance is Kumo Gobancho, the Street Fighting champion."

"The Street Fighter Tournament was overrated. The best fighters were in the King of Fighters Tournament. That's the tournament of which I'm champion," Kyo said as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"You're almost as good as Ken Masters, Kyo and he won the last Street Fighter Tournament. It would be a close fight but Ken would beat you," Ranma stated in a matter of fact way.

"I doubt that guy could beat me," Kyo replied with a grimace. "That goes for his friend, Ryu, as well. I've defeated too many powerful opponents," Kyo responded with confidence.

"Well the sun's about to come up so I gotta get a little sleep and then get ready for school. So goodbye," Ranko said as she flew off.

"Yeah, that's true. See you around, Kyo," Ranma said as he took off after Ranko.

_"What the?! They're flying! But how?! You'll find me hard to escape, Ranko."_

XXX

Nabiki watched as Takeo, the president of the computer club made the modifications to Teisatsu, her flying video camera that looked like a large sized Eastern Imperial Eagle.

Nabiki had talked the hentai horde out of beating Takeo up by selling them some pictures of Ranko in her Frederick's of Hollwood underwear for a lower price than usual after Ranko's fight with Kuno which had shredded her clothes off. After Nabiki had dealt with the hentai horde, she stepped up to Takeo. "I just saved your ass so you owe me. And now there's something I want you to do for me."

Takeo had a huge smile on his face as he regarded Nabiki. She was no Ranko but she still had a good body. "My place or yours?" Takeo asked happily.

"Not that. I want you to make some modifications to some equipment I have. I don't want you telling anyone about this. And don't screw this up. Understand?!" Nabiki asked coldly.

"Yes, of course," Takeo said in acquiescence.

In exchange for staying out of the hospital or the morgue, Takeo had made the modifications to Teisatsu, using his genius and expertise to make sure nothing went wrong.

They eventually had to go to his house but he finished it. Nabiki tested her machine and it passed with flying colors. "Well done, Takeo. It's good that I'm pleased with the work you've done," Nabiki said a little less coldly.

"Um, are we square? Did you stop the guys from wanting to beat me up?" Takeo asked a little scared.

"Yes, we're square. I told the guys not to beat up on you. Besides, I might need you to make repairs on Teisatsu in the future," Nabiki said as she left with her machine in her arms.

XXX

Later, Nabiki sent Teisatsu to where the Nooryoko Stone was hidden, remote controlling her machine from her room. She was wearing equipment that allowed her to see everything from Teisatsu's visual point of view, allowing her to practically control it mentally.

The Nooryoko Stone was inside a cave among some other rocks. The cave was dark but Teisatsu had a light and ultraviolet vision. When Teisatsu got to the stone, Nabiki had him pick it up with it's mechanical hands and bring it home to her.

"Yes! I got it! Now as soon as Teisatsu returns, I'll see if this stone is what it's cracked up to be."

XXX

As Ranko left the school she was dressed in a red dress with black trim that bared her shoulders, flattered her already gorgeous figure and showing a little bit of cleavage. She also had her hair down and was wearing high heel shoes.

"Hey Babe!" Kyo said with a smile. I thought I would take you out for a late lunch or an early dinner."

"Listen, Kyo. I told you that I was already engaged. I'm very much in love with my fiance. So you're wasting your time," Ranko said to him as if she was in a hurry.

"Aw, c'mon! You can't refuse me after I took the trouble to track you down to your high school. Just one date. If you don't like me after that, we'll call it quits," Kyo answered.

Then Terry Bogard showed up dressed in jeans, shirt and a baseball hat, carrying his duffle bag. He looked at Ranko and smiled. _"Wow! She's hot!" _

_"All this time I figured I'd never be interested in another woman since the death of Lily McGwire whom Geese Howard killed. But this girl is not only beautiful but powerfully skilled as well, making her very hard to kill. Maybe she's the one for me."_

"Hey, Kyo! She's not interested. So bug off!" Terry called out to Kyo causing Kyo to turn angrily towards him.

At that moment Ken Masters arrived. "I don't believe this. You didn't want to dump your boyfriend for me. Yet you're going with these guys?"

_"I was about to take off and train some more but I have to see this!" _Ranma thought to himself.

The girls who hadn't left for home yet noticed Ken, Terry and Kyo. "Why does Ranko have all the luck? It's bad enough that she gets engaged to that gorgeous guy, Kumo Gobancho. But now she has three more cute guys after her," one girl said jealously.

"I hear that Ken Masters is rich," another girl said as the girls looked at Ranko with jealous hostility.

_"I so don't need this,"_ Ranko thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"You're really making friends with all the girls, aren't you Ranko?" Ranma said as he teleported next to her.

"I didn't invite these guys here. I told them that I'm engaged. What else can I do or say? How have you managed to get along with all the guys here? They don't hate you because you're beautiful," Ranko responded.

"I'm not beautiful!" Ranma denied strongly. "Your fiance, Kumo, is beautiful. I'm just a very good looking, handsome guy. But more importantly, guys don't get jealous the way girls get jealous. Women can get so catty sometimes."

"Catty, uh. We would know, wouldn't we? But I'm going to have to end the fight that's about to start. Hey guys! Knock it off! I'm engaged to someone else already!"

At that point Kuno arrived on the scene, brandishing his thundersword. "Who dost dare fight for the hand of the beautiful pig tailed girl. You must needs defeat the mighty Kuno, the Thunder and Lightning of Furinkan High!" Kuno exclaimed as thunder and lightning struck all around him in a more impressive manner than from before he got the Thundersword.

Ken, Kyo and Terry looked at Kuno for a moment. "What? You want some too. There's plenty fighting to go around," Kyo said.

"Hold it!" Ranko yelled as she blasted the sky with a huge, bright flashing moko takabisha. Once she got their attention, she spoke to them. "I'm going to say this, just once. I am engaged. I am in very much in love with my fiance, Kumo Gobancho. So you guys are wasting your time." At that point, Kumo drove up and got out of his car.

"Hey, Rankochan!" Kumo called out to her. "Is there a new tournament in town that I didn't know about? Anyway, the movie is going to start in twenty minutes. We have to leave now if we want to make it."

"I'm in the car already, Kumo. Let's go!" Ranko called out from Kumo's car into where she had just teleported, not wanting to be late for the movie.

After Kumo got in the driver's seat and started to drive off, both he and Ranko waved goodbye to Ranma as they drove off. Ranma waved in response. Then he turned to Ranko's would be paramours and laughed.

"You guys don't get it, do you? My sister's engaged to the guy she just left with. But I have to admit it's a lot better seeing this happen to someone besides me," Ranma laughed. "If you guys are that desperate, I'm sure that some of the girls at this school would be thrilled to have any of you guys as a boyfriend. Could you guys do that? It would really take some of the pressure off me," Ranma asked with a smile.

Before any of them could answer. Ken felt a familiar presence. "Ryu!" Ken said as he saw Ryu being carried by beautiful white haired girl.

Fujiko had flown Ryu to the school because she knew the doctor there since she had finished her paperwork for school. As it was, she was going to start school there next week. Fortunately, she had called Dr. Yasao Tofu in advance on her cell phone so he was expecting her.

As Ken saw her fly Ryu over to the informatory, he followed after them. When he got to the informatory he saw Dr. Yasao Tofu tending to Ryu. Ken smiled as he noticed the white haired girl gently put Ryu on an oblong table.

The other martial artists followed after them out of curiosity while Kuno looked on. "The cowards have fled before the might of Kuno," the samurai exclaimed in arrogance.

Ryu was barely conscious. But he said faintly, "I thought I felt your presence here, Ken. Ugh." Ryu then slipped into unconsciousness, looking worse than if he had been horribly beaten up as he was holding on to life by a thread.

Ranma, Terry and Kyo showed up at the office a moment later wondering who could have taken out such a powerful warrior.

Eventually, Dr. Yasao Tofu stabilized his condition. But to be on the safe side he called his cousin, Dr. Ono Tofu since Ryu's injuries were like nothing Yasao had ever seen before.

The older Dr. Tofu arrived, examined Ryu and used his skills to heal him. After he was done he talked to his cousin. "I'm going to have him taken to my clinic."

Ken stepped up to them. "What's the prognosis, Doc?"

"I'm going to have him taken to my clinic. It will take a few days for him to completely recover. It's best if I help him myself. The doctors at the hospital wouldn't know how to deal with the injuries he has," Dr. Tofu answered.

"I have a lot of money so don't worry about that. I'll pay you in advance if you like. Do whatever you can for him. I'll help in any way I can," Ken said.

After Ryu had arrived in Dr. Tofu's clinic, where the doctor tended to him, Kasumi had arrived on her way to visit the doctor.

"Kasumi, don't come in there. Dr. Tofu has a patient he needs to pay strict attention to. Whenever he sees you, he goes bonkers," Ranma said, stopping her as Ken looked on.

"Ranma that doesn't happen anymore. I am in love with Kasumi and I have been training under Toru Gobancho. Now I don't go crazy whenever I see her. At least not so crazy that I make a fool of myself," Dr. Tofu said he stuck his head out.

"All right, Dr. Tofu. I'm glad you're over going nuts whenever you see Kasumi; I just wanted to keep Ryu from getting more hurt than he already was," Ranma said.

"That's okay, Ranma. Ono explained why he was going crazy over me. And that he was in love with me. So I came here to visit with him," Kasumi said with her usual smile.

"Another hot babe!" Ken exclaimed with the other fighters, nodding in agreement.

XXX

"How did my prisoner escape?" Rollon viciously asked the two trembling amazons who had guarded Ryu.

"H-he escaped out of the pool he was chained up in and blasted us with some kind of ki blast. After that he must have left," one of the amazons said, trembling.

Rollon noticed that the chains in the water weren't broken. She then turned to the amazon guards. "How dare you let my prisoner escape?" Rollon screamed as fire came from her hands.

"Oh please, Elder have mercy. Eiiiiii!!" the amazon girls screamed as the amazon elder burned them alive. Then Rollon turned to the other amazons who had seen what happened. "Clean up this mess!" Rollon stormed out with Bedea, Regina and Gossamer right behind her.

One of Rollon's aides approached them. "My spies tell me that Joketsuzoku survived the assault of Akumu and the Musk. Myrrh brought her student Ranko to Joketsuzoku and she and a couple of males destroyed Akumu."

Rollon turned towards her aide, Gel. "Are you sure about this?"

Gel did not flinch under Rollon's glare as she responded. "Yes, I'm certain because I still sense their presence. Furthermore, Cologne and Myrrh are looking for you. Since they are very angry and determined to find bring you to justice, they will probably find us sooner or later."

"We will have to leave this place. There's another island in the South Pacific in which I have a base. We'll leave as soon as possible. My plans will only slightly be altered. Pity, I only managed to create only one amazon using Ryu's DNA. But she will have to do," Rollon said, resigned with the situation.

XXX

"This is really important. I don't want you guys telling anyone that Ryu is injured. The doctor told me it will be a few days before Ryu completely recovers," Ken explained to Terry Bogard and Kyo Kusanagi.

"Sure, Ken, no problem. I want to beat Ryu at his best anyway," Kyo said.

"The same goes for me," Terry said as Ken turned towards Ranma and Fujiko.

"I won't tell anyone about this. And I'm sure Fujiko won't talk either," Ranma said.

"That's right. I'll keep it quiet," Fujiko answered.

Ranma then noticed Nabiki slipping away. As Nabiki reached the door Ranma appeared right in front of her. He grabbed Nabiki by the waist and brought her back to Ken and the guys.

"Giggle! Gee, Ranma, you don't have to tickle me. If you're going to put your hands on me you should at least say please first," Nabiki said with a smile.

But Ranma was having none of it. "Where do you think you're going, Nabiki? You heard everything didn't you?" Ranma asked sternly with his arms folded.

"Well, if you want to know what I heard, one thousand yen." Nabiki said with her hand out as Ranma's glare hardened. But Ken whipped out some money, prepared to give it to her.

"Yes, I heard everything. But keeping me quiet will cost you a lot money. I know Ryu has a lot of enemies who would love to kill him while he's in a such a compromising position," Nabiki answered with her arms folded over her chest.

"How much do you want?" Ken said angrily. "But keep this in mind if I do pay you, you better shut up about this. Ryu is like a brother to me," Ken said as his battle aura lit up a little.

Nabiki kept her soul of ice, unimpressed. _"Ken has plenty of money but in order to keep these guys friendly I'm going to turn on the charm." _

"Since you're a friend of Ranma, just ten thousand yen. I know you what you're thinking, Ranma. You think I'm getting soft. Well, maybe I have a soft spot for you. But say 'please' before you feel me up all right?" she said as she smiled at Ranma in a sultry manner.

After Ken had paid Nabiki, she left, walking away in a sexy manner.

"You didn't have to pay her like that," Ranma said. "I might have talked her into keeping her mouth shut anyway."

"That's all right. As long as she keeps her mouth shut. Ryu will be OK in a few day. But you sure have a lot of hot babes around here," Ken said as Ranma face faulted.

XXX

While Kumo and Ranko watched the mostly romantic movie with some action in it, they snuggled up to each other. After the movie ended, they walked towards a nearby park as a beautiful woman approached them.

This woman was elegantly dressed, standing at five feet eight inches tall. She had a slightly muscular yet gorgeous, sexy body and protruding breasts which threatened to burst out of her white shirt and black vest. She walked over to the couple as if she was royalty. Kumo recognized her immediately as she strolled over to him with her nose in the air like the spoiled rich girl she was. Kumo pretended not to notice the sensual yet powerful woman with long, luscious silver/gray hair who favored him with a sexy smile.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Kumo asked with forced politeness, not really wanting to talk to the woman.

"What's the matter, Kumo? Don't you remember me? I'm Reimi Jahana of the Jahana Group. You know how my family is one of the richest in Japan."

"I used to be your girlfriend, remember? But I dumped you because I .. Well, I'll just say it. You were too good a lover. And because of that I had no control in the relationship. Normally, I am accustomed to being in control. But I wasn't in control while I was with you. And on top of that, you were such a nice guy. You made feel so weak yet so safe. It embarrassed me how much I loved everything you did to me."

"Um, what do you want now?" Kumo asked, hoping to get away from the femme fatale that used to be his lover.

"Well, I've decided I want you back. So tell this red headed girl to get lost. I'm taking you back and I'm going to have more control this time," Reimi demanded arrogantly.

"Reimi, this is my fiancee, Ranko. We're very much in love with each other so it was nice being with you but it's over and I'm moving on. I suggest you do the same," Kumo answered quickly as he abruptly walked Ranko towards the park and away from the silver haired girl.

"You can't just walk away from me! I decide when a relationship is over! Come back here, you!" the wealthy heiress yelled at them as she stomped on the ground. "This isn't over!"

When they had gotten away from Kumo's former lover, they stopped at the park, finding a place in the shade where they weren't too visible. After they were hidden from view Ranko spoke up. "You really liked that girl, didn't you? Hmmm?" Ranko asked demurely as she gently elbowed him.

"To be honest with you, she was just a conquest. She was hot and beautiful. Well, she dumped me so I figured she had gotten bored with me. She was always so controlling. But she really did have had such a sexy body though." Kumo stopped himself and looked at Ranko fearing he might have made her jealous as he put his hand on the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Kumo. As long as it's over between you two. Hey, I'm not overly jealous like Akane. Besides, I have a much better body than she has anyway," Ranko said with confidence and a wink.

"You're right of course. But just to be sure. How about letting me take another look?" Kumo said with a smile.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ranko said as she smiled at him. "Maybe if you whisper in my ear and beg me really nicely I'll let you take another a look."

"All right."

"Giggle! Ooh! It's getting hot out here," Ranko said as she rubbed up against him, while Kumo gently caressed her and kissed her. As he was kissing her neck and working his way down her midriff they both sensed some other people coming their way.

"Hey, Kumo!" Hayao Toma called out to him. He and some of the students from his dojo had seen Kumo and Ranko on the street and decided to follow them to the park.

Hayao Toma was six feet four inches tall, weighing two hundred and forty pounds, all of it steroid powered muscle. He was a fairly good looking guy with reddish brown hair despite the look of malevolence about him.

Hayao had been furious with Kumo ever since Kumo had won the Street Fighter championship. In addition to that, the students at Kumo's dojo always defeated the students at Hayao's dojo. Worse than that! Kumo's dojo had a reputation for accepting all kinds of foreigners as students and teaching them seriously. Even the Gobancho trained foreigners had always defeated the students of Hayao's school. Hayao had even been defeated by a Korean named Fong Yu rather easily. Now it was time for payback!

"I've had it with you and your dojo, Kumo," Hayao said with contempt. "An inferior martial artist like you winning the Street Fighter Tournament was too much for me to bear."

"Why do you always need one hundred guys backing you up? Is it because I'm so much a better fighter than you?" Kumo asked in retort as he regarded the huge number of men behind Hayao.

Hayao went into a roid rage as he yelled, "I'm way better than you and your inferior family! I don't know how you managed to win the Street Fighter championship and I don't care. But I'm going to fix you up and good."

Then he regarded Ranko. "I'll take your bitch from you as well. You don't deserve such a sweet piece of ass like that," Hayao said as he ogled Ranko practically drooling all over himself.

"Don't you dare talk about my fiancee in such a manner!" Kumo said as he leveled a harsh glare at Hayao, making the huge bully back up for a moment, but only for a moment.

"You're not in any position to make demands!" Hayao yelled at Kumo. "But enough talk! Time for me to destroy you. Get him guys!"

Hayao's brother students attacked Kumo with determination. They also were upset with Kumo and his family; they also wanted a piece of Ranko. The ones who attacked Ranko were in for a rude awakening when she knocked out several of them with inhuman speed, surprising them because they couldn't believe a girl could fight that well. Even if she was five feet six inches tall and built like an amazon.

In less than a minute all of them except Hayao were knocked into unconsciousness. Kumo had deliberately knocked Hayao back so he could save him for last. As Kumo walked slowly towards him, Hayao was sweating bullets, showing how frightened he was. "If you dare do anything to me I'll sue you!" Hayao said trembling.

"You threaten to sue me when you've spent years tormenting me? Then you insult and threaten my fiancee? Never would I imagine you treating me with such disrespect," Kumo said menacingly.

At that moment the police showed up. "Hold it right there!" a high ranking police officer ordered.

"Some of these guys are wanted, Inspector," a police officer said, recognizing some of the thugs on the ground unconscious. "Even Hayao Toma is here."

"What?! You guys can't arrest me!"

"You can go with them or you can fight me, Hayao!" Kumo said with menace.

"Gulp!"

"Thanks for your help, Kumo. We're take it from here. But before we leave can I get your autograph for my kids?"

"Sure, Inspector," the former Street Fighter champion consented.

XXX

At Jusenkyo a man with a Moe type haircut(from the three stooges) and glasses came out of one of the ponds, giving a hostile glare to his environment. _"Why I had to be a fat, out of shape westerner while I was in that other universe is beyond me. At least I'm back in shape the way I was after training in the martial arts for years."_

Then the guide walked over to him. "That pool you fall in is unknown to me. You've been in there for almost a year. I thought you drowned," the guide said.

"For your information this pool was a way for me to travel in another universe. I've spent years studying Jusenkyo from my native Japan," Hachi Tako Sensei said coldly.

"I sought after great power, especially after I got fired from Tokyo University for all my experiments. I believe I got some power but not as much as I would have liked."

As he stretched his arms out, four metallic tentacles came out of his back, having three pincers each instead of fingers. His metallic tentacles stretched and he used his them to climb the up mountain with inhuman speed to the surprise of the guide.

XXX

There's a woman under the sea frozen in an iceberg. She's in suspended animation. She glows for a moment then goes back to sleep.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought you'd like to know that Reimi Jahana is the same Reimi Jahana from from Variable Geo. If you're a Spiderman fan you probably know who Tako Sensei was in his life in that other universe.


	12. Back Together Again

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Twelve

At one a.m. in the morning, Nabiki was grasping the Nooryoku Stone**(1)**. Nabiki had spent time studying(reading) about American boxing, Thai kick boxing, Brazilian jiu jitsu, wrestling(both real and fake), wing chun kung fu, street fighting, tae kwon do, hapkido, Korean, American and Israeli commando training. She also studied gung fu, iron skin, tai chi, speed hitting, acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism.

She had videotaped and studied many of Ranma's fights in the past and the recent fights he and his sister had has, paying apt attention to flying, shooting ki blasts and other useful abilities.

She then looked into shorin kempo karate and aikido. And last but not least, Anything Goes, her family's style. She even looked into cooking, speed reading, lighting calculator skills, eidetic memory, pain resistance, ambidexterity, bump of direction, combat senses and the ability to learn things quickly.

She had been planning to become a whole lot stronger, faster and more vibrant more months. Now she finally had her chance! Once she had everything organized in her mind, she grabbed the stone and concentrated. In moments she found herself in a pocket dimension where she began training.

When she had mastered everything she wanted to learn, seeming to have been training for ten years she reappeared in her room more powerful. After looking at the clock she found no time had passed.

She then looked in the mirror. _"Wow! I'm gorgeous! My hair's longer and I'm a little taller. I kind of look like a barbarian chick with bigger muscles and a much bigger bustline. I'm guessing five feet five inches tall, weighing 125 pounds. Gosh, I feel good!" _After admiring herself in the mirror she flew a couple of feet off the ground. Then she noticed the Nooryoku Stone vanish and disappear.

_"Well, it looks like it worked. Now to go outside and test everything I've learned and gotten."_

XXX

Cologne and Myrrh had been informed how Ryu had escaped and where Rollon and her rouge amazons were. When some other amazon from Joketsuzoku had arrived at the island where Rollon and her amazons were, Rollon was long gone. But there was still evidence that she had been there.

Fragrance, a younger elder that looked to be thirty years old(but was actually older) looked like a female version of Mousse. She was in fact Mousse's aunt. She had headed the hunting party that searched for Rollon and her rouge amazons being knowledgeable enough to know that Rollon had been practicing alchemy and other black arts. But the trail got cold and so she couldn't find her. When she and the others arrived at the Nekohanten, she informed Cologne and Myrrh of what happened.

"I'm not surprised but I hoped we could have tracked her down and brought her to justice. I believe she's somewhere in the South Pacific, apart from that she has covered her tracks too well," Myrrh said.

"If I may speak, I should tell you that Rollon was using alchemy and other dark arts," another Amazon interjected.

"Yes, Talcum, we knew all about that," Myrrh said with not too much patience. "We will have to figure out where Rollon and her amazons went to; they're too dangerous to be allowed to go unwatched."

"That's not all. Rollon has much to answer for. By the way Myrrh, where is Silk? I noticed she left early this morning," Cologne asked.

"She's training with Ranko and Fujiko," Myrrh answered.

Cologne's eyes widened at this. "Are you trying to get Ranma to fall in love with your great-granddaughter?" Cologne asked with suspicion.

"No. Ranko is a lot smarter and wiser than she normally gets credit for. She knows a lot of martial arts techniques none of us know. She's a good teacher as well," Myrrh answered. "I tried to talk you into letting Shampoo learn from Ranko as well, but you weren't too interested."

"Hmm. I didn't think it would be a bad idea. But Shampoo is a little upset with Ranko for freeing Ranma from marrying her. She's still in love with the boy. And Shampoo will be very upset with Silk if she sees her with Ranma in tow," Cologne answered.

"Yes, but I don't think Ranma will go for Silk. And anyway Silk is a little infatuated with that blond haired American, Ken Masters. Besides, she's training with Ranko because Rollon's great-granddaughters are extremely powerful. But none of them are as powerful as Ranko," Myrrh responded.

Cologne thought about this._"Shampoo will have to get over her dislike of Ranko since she needs to get stronger if she's going to stand up Rollon's progeny. This is especially true if she's to keep her place as the greatest amazon of her generation. With Ranko training her, silk could easily surpass Shampoo. As it is, Shampoo's only a little better than Silk."  
_

"Shampoo will accompany Silk next time she trains with Ranko. She must be ready for the time she might have to take on Bedea or her sisters," Cologne said with authority.

"That will be fine. The more the merrier. But since Ranko is training another girl, I've suspended the kiss of death. I can't have Silk trying to kill Ranko's student," Myrrh said matter of factually.

"All right. I can't have Shampoo trying to kill Ranko's student either. So I will inform Shampoo of this. But I doubt that Ranko's student is strong enough to defeat Shampoo," Cologne said.

"Actually Fujiko is well capable of defeating Shampoo or any Amazon under 20 years old. I told you Ranko was a good teacher. In addition to that, Ranko has trained Fujiko for years while she was in the dreamscape where Fujiko was able to learn things at a faster rate," Myrrh responded.

"I doubt that. But I shall have Shampoo train with Ranko nonetheless," Cologne finally answered.

"I would like to get in on this as well," Fragrance requested after having seen Ranko and those males take on that nightmarish creature.

"I don't see why not. But keep in mind your nephew Mousse tried to kill Ranko and almost succeeded. She will have no problem seeing your resemblance to Mousse," Cologne said.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll also will have a talk with Mousse later," Fragrance answered.

XXX

During the early morning, Fujiko and Silk were sparring while Ranko watched. Since all of them were able to fly including Silk recently, they trained in the unlivable area of Japan, in the wilderness, where there were trees and a stream nearby.

Silk always lost these matches but she kept getting better and better over time. She had inherited some of Myrrh's psychic abilities so she was able with some accuracy to predict where an attack would take place. This worked well against most people but Fujiko was so fast and skilled that she was able to land her attacks in anyway.

Fujiko finally hit Silk with some rapid fire punch and kick combinations that knocked her down.

"You're getting better, Silk. It took Fujiko a whole ten minutes to beat you," Ranko called out. "Now let's practice ki energy blasts."

"You're very powerful, Ranko! I'd like to challenge you!" called out a red haired woman wearing a single large pony tail, wearing a red uniform with white trim. Her bare midriff uniform exposed an amply endowed bosom which threatened to come out as soon as she let out a breath. "My name is Mai Shiranui, master of ninjitsu and kopo ken," Mai pronounced as she did her usual pose while shaking her fan at Ranko.

"Don't shake your fan at me, lady. If you want a fight, I got your fight right here," Ranko said as she charged Mai.

Mai immediately threw her fan at Ranko, saying, "Kacho sen!" as the fan missed Ranko. Ranko moved in on Mai at superspeed and hit her with countless rapid fire punch and kick combinations, knocking her back.

Mai responded by whipping out the end of her back skirt, ignited it with ki flame attacking Ranko with it. Ranko shuffled back to lessen the damage of the attack. After Mai had exhausted her attack she blasted her with an NND blast.

"Aaagh!" Mai quickly recovered, attempting to fly into Ranko elbow first but missed. As she flew by, Ranko took advantage of all the openings that were available by hitting her several times. While Mai was stunned Ranko nailed her with several rapid fire roundhouse kicks sending Mai unconsciousness.

Ranko had noticed the presence of Terry Bogard and someone else during the fight, but paid more attention to the fight. The other guy who was gorgeous with long blond hair and a muscular body ran to Mai. He was wearing a white shirt and pants.

"Hey, Ranko! That was a really good fight." Terry Bogard said. "I told Mai she couldn't beat you but she tried to fight you anyway. The guy with her is my brother, Andy Bogard."

Andy looked up at Ranko. "You sure you like this girl, Terry? She's awfully brutal," Andy said as he comforted Mai, picking her up. Silk and Fujiko admired the view of Andy, Terry as well.

"Ranko know lots of strong, gorgeous fighters!" Silk said with admiration.

Mai immediately woke up and said, "Andy's mine! So back off!" with a menacing glare. Silk ignored her and still enjoyed the view.

"Hey babe! We're going to a very posh restaurant for breakfast. Want to come along?" he asked hopefully as he walked over to her.

"Have you forgotten that I'm engaged to a man I'm very much in love with?" Ranko asked with not too much patience.

"Yeah, I found out who Kumo Gobancho was. He's not all that. I could beat that guy easily. What does he have that I don't have?"

"Well, let's see. He's gorgeous, built better than a bodybuilder, rich and we both love each other. Sorry Terry, Kumo beats you hands down," Ranko explained.

"Oh, c'mon." Terry said with all the charm he could muster as he got really close to her. "I may not have everything Kumo has but I have more class."

Ranko rolled her eyes at this and then heard laughter. She turned around and saw Ranma there who had seen the whole event.

"What's so funny dude!" Terry asked as he sauntered over to Ranma. As they were looking at each other eye to eye, Ranma started laughing again.

"It's kind of hilarious to see someone else go through what I went through. You're as hard of hearing as some of the would be fiancees I've had to deal with. There are other women. Sheesh!"

"We don't want to be late for school so we have to go. Good bye everybody!" Ranko said as she flew off with Fujiko and Silk following after her.

"She's right. We do have to go. See you around," Ranma said as he took off after Ranko and her friends, still thinking the whole thing was hilarious.

Terry was surprised as he saw them fly off, looking after Ranko wistfully. "I need a girlfriend and Ranko's the one."

"Terry, she's already engaged to that Kumo guy. And that guy beat Ryu Hoshi; he's not a pushover," Andy said. "Come to think of it that girl could probably beat you too."

"That doesn't matter. I've searched all over the world. And there's no other girl I want," Terry answered.

Mai looked at Terry thoughtfully. "It's wonderful you're in love Terry but I'm going to train harder and kick that girl's but."

XXX

Later at school that day, after Ranko had once again defeated the hentai horde and Kuno as well, Yumeko stepped up to her. "Ranko, I wanted to tell you that I would be very good to your brother. I don't know what you have against me," Yumeko stated humbly.

"That's not it, Yumeko. Shampoo and Ukyo might have killed you if you kept chasing after Ranma. But I believe Ranma should be able to choose who he wants to be with," Ranko responded.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll surrender myself to Ranma. I'll let him have his way with me and make me a woman," Yumeko said dreamily. She seemed to float away as she imagined what she and Ranma would do together. A few other girls overheard the conversation and walked up to Ranko.

"Why does Yumeko get dibbs on Ranma?" one of the girls asked jealously with the other girls behind her.

"She doesn't have dibbs, all right? Ranma will make his own choice as to who he wants to be with. I don't tell Ranma who to love. However, Ukyo and Shampoo are awfully jealous. They're liable to clobber any girl who tries to step up to Ranma," Ranko explained.

"I'm not afraid of them," a new girl named Aoko said. "I'm a third dan black belt in Karate and Aikido. And I'm also a tournament champion. I'm the toughest girl in this school! Um, second to you, Ranko."

Ranko took her measure. Aoko was tall, fit and shapely with long dark, blue hair making her a knockout in more ways than one. While Aoko would probably lose to either Shampoo or Ukyo, she could probably take Akane.

"Girls! Let me make this clear to all of you. Whomever Ranma chooses I will back her up. If his choice meets up with an accident of some kind the perpetrator will answer to me. Got that?" Ranko said looking at all the girls menacingly.

The girls understood this and some of them withdrew to plan how they would get Ranma to notice them. Akane then stepped up to Ranko.

"What are you, Ranma's pimp now?" Akane asked with open hostility. "I always knew Ranma was an oversexed pervert. And you, always dressed or undressed provocatively. You're both perverts!"

Ranko picked Akane up by the throat, putting enough pressure on her throat so she would have a hard but not impossible time breathing. Akane tried but could not break free as Ranko's grip was too strong.

"Listen, you spoiled bitch! You no longer have any right to talk about Ranma in such a manner. You gave him up. Now maybe you should go after your doctor friend and show a little bit of class. So back off!" Ranko said menacingly as she let go and pushed Akane away.

Akane was about to charge Ranko when she was stopped by Nabiki. "Akane, why don't you just move along. I'll handle things from here."

"Nabiki? What happened to you?" Akane was shocked at Nabiki's new appearance as she hadn't seen Nabiki leave earlier that day.

"I've been training, little sister. Now run along," Nabiki said gently.

"Been taking steroids, Nabiki?" Ranko asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"No. It's more complicated than that. But that's not why I'm here. I've volunteered myself to take Akane's place as Ranma's fiancee," Nabiki said as Ranko looked at her with suspicion.

"Now hear me out. I'm not going to try to shove myself down his throat or anything like that. I think he's hot and I like him a lot. He really has matured since he merged and separated from you," Nabiki said. "Besides, a good guy like Ranma might be able to make me a nicer person."

"He can't do that unless that's what you want Nabiki. And how did you get so powerful anyway?" Ranko asked with curiosity. Akane hadn't went too far away and also wanted to know what happened.

"No problem telling you now. I used something called the Nooryoku Stone," Nabiki said as she explained everything to Ranko.

"Why didn't you let me use it?" Akane asked, wanting to be able to beat Ranko up and be the greatest martial artist of Nerima once again.

"For the stone to work it would have required patience and a great deal of knowledge of what you wanted to learn. I have plenty these qualities; you don't, Akane. So it would have not done you much good," Nabiki explained.

"Did you hear what I said to those girls, Nabiki?" Ranko asked Nabiki after Akane had stormed off in a huff.

"Yes, I heard. I won't try to kill off any rivals or anything like that. But I'm not above trying to kiss up to Ranma or trying to woo him to me," Nabiki said as she left walking away, sashaying in a sexy manner.

XXX

Later that day, Yumeko and her parents were talking to Genma and Nodoka at their home. "Mr. Saotome, I recall that my family gave you some food so that your son, Ranma would marry one of my daughters. We've decided on Yumeko. What are you going to do about your agreement?" Mr. Funegawa asked seriously.

"Um, I really don't remember. That was such a long time ago," Genma lied.

"Mr. Saotome, I have your signature here," Mr. Funegawa said as he showed Genma the piece of paper with Genma's signature on it.

"Genma! Did you engage Ranma to yet another fiancee?" Nodoka asked as she recognized his rather sloppy signature.

"Dear, it was for the art. And I, oops!" Genma said as he realized he had been caught. Then Yumeko's parents pressed their advantage.

"So when are we going to have the wedding? Ranma's so manly and handsome. I really envy my daughter, Mrs. Funegawa said dreamily.

"Yes, well, we're going to have to talk to Ranma about this. We have your phone number so we'll call you," Nodoka said to them.

"That was pretty good, Ranko. The only other person who can spar with me on your level is Kumo. It was tough for me to fight someone who's faster than me, so you managed to fight me to a draw, this time," Ranma complimented Ranko as they both marched in.

"Fighting a girl and to a draw no less, Ranma!" Genma called out. "It's obvious you've gotten soft if your sister can fight you to a standstill."

"What are you talking about, Pop? Ranko has merged and separated with me so she can do everything I can do. And for that matter, I can do many things she can do that you never taught me! So she's a lot tougher than you!" Ranma answered. Then he noticed Yumeko and her parents.

"Did you hear the news, Ranma? We're already engaged!" the young girl exclaimed, running up to him and putting her arms around him.

"Um, Yumeko, what are you talking about? I'm not engaged to anyone right now," Ranma said as he gently pushed her away.

"Your father engaged you to my daughter several years ago," Yumeko's father said confidently. "We had forgotten about it until I noticed the paperwork your father signed."

"Pop! What's the big idea! Haven't you engaged me to enough fiancees already?!"

"It was for the art, boy! Quit sounding like a woman!" Genma responded.

"Now, Genma." !!RING!! "Wait just a moment," Nodoka said, going to the phone.

"That was Soun Tendo. He would like our family to stay at his house for a while. Kasumi has taken ill and Akane's cooking skills are still lacking," Nodoka said returning from answering the phone.

"That's the understatement of the year!" Ranko exclaimed.

"Now, Ranko, don't make fun of Akane. See her as someone handicapped when it comes to cooking. You wouldn't make fun of a cripple, would you?" Nodoka asked gently.

"No, Mom, I wouldn't." Ranko answered as Ranma gave Ranko a playful smirk.

"We'll be staying over there until Kasumi gets better. And there's one more thing. Nabiki has agreed to take Akane's place as Ranma's fiancee," Nodoka stated.

"Well, who am I supposed to marry Nabiki or Yumeko?" Ranma asked incredulously.

Nodoka glared at Genma for a moment then answered, "I really don't know right now. But we'll either settle things there or when we come back."

_"That will be great! Maybe the schools will be joined after all,"_ Genma thought happily.

XXX

At the Tendo's, Nabiki was talking to Akane. "I hope you don't have any problem with me being Ranma's fiancee," Nabiki said to Akane.

"You can have that pervert for all I care!" Akane exclaimed. "Besides, I'm in love with Yasao Tofu."

"Well, I got news for you. The Saotome family is going to be staying here for a while. You know how Kasumi isn't feeling well," Nabiki explained.

"We don't need them! I can do the cooking!" Akane exclaimed.

"Akane, we all know you can't cook. Try cooking something for your new boyfriend and see what happens," Nabiki responded.

"But we really don't need Ranma or his oversexed sister! It was bad enough that Ranma was a pervert. But his sister! She has no morals of any kind and takes her clothes off at the drop of a hat!" Akane said with contempt.

"They're going to be staying here, Akane. So deal with it. As you know I plan to get Ranma for myself. There's still a lot of competition for him. But I plan to win. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll going to get ready for our guests."

XXX

Ryoga had mastered most of what Akari's great-grandmother had taught him. Even though he wasn't exactly finished with the training he couldn't wait. He didn't know where Ranma lived so he went to Akane's house in hopes that Ranma would be there sooner or later.

On the way there he got splashed but he kept on walking towards the Tendo home. When P-Chan got there Akane spotted it him.

"P-Chan!" Akane said happily as she picked up her pet. "How I've missed you!" She snuggled him to herself and carried him inside while P-Chan bweed happily.

XXX

Before the Saotome family arrived at the Tendo home Dr. Tofu had arrived to look in on Kasumi.

"Kasumi's problem is exhaustion. She just needs to rest that's all," Dr. Tofu said to her worried father. _"It took a lot of willpower for me not to go nuts but the fact that Kasumi really needed me to be there for her forced me to keep my head."_

"Yes, Doctor, thank you for coming to visit her. I noticed you used to go crazy over Kasumi whenever you saw her. But you seem okay now," Soun stated.

"I-I have been training with the Gobanchos. They have been very helpful to me when it comes to controlling myself. I was thinking of asking her out on a date. Would that be OK?"

"That would be fine, as soon as she gets better," Soun answered. _"Dr. Tofu would be a good husband for Kasumi. Now if only Nabiki and Ranma can get along."_

As Dr. Tofu left he saw the Saotome family arrive. "Greetings, all of you. I'd like to give you a check up some time, Ranko."

"So you want to check me out, huh. I thought you liked Kasumi." Ranko teased.

"Ranko!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Just teasing, Mom."

"What I meant was I wanted to see if there was anything unusual about you since you've only been in the real world for a short time now," Tofu explained.

"Well if there's time, I might come over for a check up. But right now I have a lot of things going on. But thanks for the offer."

The Saotomes said their greetings, entered and made themselves at home. Then Nodoka went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"May Ranma and I use the dojo? There are some techniques we want to practice," Ranko asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh sure, no problem," Soun answered. _"Ranko is a lot more beautiful than Ranma ever was! And unlike Ranma, she carries herself in such a way that she is not the least bit embarrassed about her sexuality. Oh, my! I hope nobody's noticing me staring!"_

"I'll train with you!" Akane called out.

"I might as well train with you as well." Nabiki said as she showed up wearing a sexy, open midriff martial arts outfit she had gotten from France.

_"Nabiki really is a whole lot better. She's even better than me! But why is she wearing such a strange outfit? Does she expect to stay in that thing?!" _Akane thought as the four of them occupied the training hall.

_"This time it's Nabiki is the one busting out all over! It's taking some willpower to keep myself from getting turned on by her. I must be more lonely than I thought. She has become powerful as well. I bet she's all but bullet proof. _Ranma thought as he admired the busty girl.

"See something you like, Ranma?" Nabiki purred as she moved over towards him.

"Ranko told me you had gotten stronger. But I had a hard time believing it. I guess that stone really worked. Why did you decide to become stronger?" Ranma asked.

"Well, as you know I deal with a lot of shady characters. I also wanted to be able to stand up to the Fiancee Brigade. And I wanted to be a better match for you," Nabiki answered.

"I know the engagement has been switched over to you. But I don't know what I want to do as far as engagements go," Ranma explained.

"Let's have a match, Ranko!"

"Are you sure about that, Akane?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Or our you afraid I'll beat you?"

"Let's do it. But don't get mad at me when I beat you."

While they sparred Akane could not lay a hand on Ranko who did nothing but dodge. "Don't just dodge! Try to hit me! You're beginning to remind me of Ranma.

"All right." After Ranko made a flying leap, doing cartwheels backwards, she used a technique she had been practicing. She moved her hands towards Akane as if she were shoving her, even though she was a few feet away from her, Akane felt a shove.

"How did you do that?" Akane asked in surprise.

"That was a windforce ki attack. You know how some martial artists can hit someone without actually touching them? Well I can do that too. But I've recently extended that range so I can hit someone from a distance," Ranko explained.

"Oh, I forgot something. I need to inform my mother of some of the cooking ingredients that I brought with me. The sauce I brought is really powerful," Ranko said as she teleported away.

Akane then noticed Nabiki sparring with Ranma. _"Nabiki's actually holding her own against Ranma. I find it so hard to believe a mere stone helped Nabiki get so good and look so much better."_

After informing Nodoka what the sauce was, Ranko went into the furo for a quick soak, making sure that the _occupied_ sign was put up. That being done, Ranko relaxed.

After having done some training, Akane had decided to take a soak in the furo, too. She didn't pay attention to the _occupied _sign that was up so she walked in. She eventually saw Ranko in all her glory.

"Well, there's room enough for both of us," Ranko said as she scooted over. Akane had a look of shock on her face as she realized Ranko was there.

"What are you trying to imply? You pervert!" Akane stammered.

"Akane, what's the matter?" Ranko asked.

"I knew how much you liked for perverted boys to see you without your clothes on. Now you're coming on to me," Akane answered.

Ranko rolled her eyes at this. "Akane, don't flatter yourself. Are you upset with me because the guys at school don't chase after you anymore? Does it bother you that they notice me instead of you. I'm beginning to think you're an attention whore."

"What! You're calling me a whore! How dare you!" Akane screamed at her as she stormed out of the furo. Ranko was done anyway so she got out.

Nodoka had heard the yelling and had went to see what was wrong. She saw Akane storming out of the furo. "Akane? What's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"It's Ranko she practically attacked me herself, the pervert!" Akane answered. Eventually they were all in the living room discussing what had happened.

"I was just taking a soak in the furo. I had the occupied sign up. But when Akane came in I said 'there's room for two' so I scooted over to make room for her. Then she started accusing me of being a pervert," Ranko explained

"That's not all that happened!" Akane said in a rage. "You had the nerve to call me a whore! After I refused your perverted come ons!"

"I said 'attention whore' Akane. That means you crave attention. And you do. Ever since Ranma came into your life you were no longer the center of attention."

"Ranma in his female form was a lot better looking than you. And I'm even more beautiful, sexier and hotter than Ranma ever was. In other words I'm even more better built than you," Ranko said with confidence as she walked away with her hands clasped behind her head.

"Why you?!" Akane then went berserk and grabbed the same table with which she had hit Ranma over a year ago and tried to hit Ranko with it. But Ranko evaded the attack and eventually grabbed the table, took it away from Akane and put it down.

"Akane, what is your problem?" Ranko asked as she got in Akane's face. "Oh, I know. You're sexually frustrated. You really need to go out and get some. Maybe that guy you've been seeing Yasao Tofu. He's a nice guy. I'm sure he'd be gentle." Akane's face blushed red at hearing this.

"If not him, you can have any guy at school. I'd suggest someone sweet and nice. Maybe even Ryoga; he's a nice guy. You do have options, Akane. Your hips may be a little chunky but there are plenty of black guys in America who like large hipped girls like you," Ranko said.

"I can't do anything so perverted! And how dare you include poor Ryoga and sweet Yasao in your perverted fantasies?!" Akane answered, her face red.

"C'mon, Akane. Haven't you had lurid, sexual dreams? Hmmm? And another thing you tend to see me as a pervert. Is your defintion of a pervert someone who likes sex? Haven't you ever had a dream or a fantasy where you were with a guy and he was really giving it to you good; and you were enjoying it so much that you were saying 'oh, oh, oh yes, yes, yes?! That's it, baby! Ooooh!'" Ranko said with a smirk.

"Well, I never! I would never have a perverted dream like that!" Akane answered embarrassed.

"Maybe that's your problem. You really need to relax. Well, don't worry about it. Any guy who'll marry you will probably only take thirty seconds and then go to sleep anyway." Ranko said as Ranma couldn't help but smirk a little. Even Nabiki giggled a little.

"Ranko! We are guests here and you will conduct yourself like a lady!" Nodoka said with authority. After hearing this Ranko began to back off.

"Akane! We are hosts and I invited our guests here. Try to get along with Ranko. I still want to get along with my best friend's family," Soun said with authority.

Akane stared at Ranko for a moment then backed down after that, everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. Eventually they had dinner with Kasumi who had had enough rest so that she could come down and eat with everybody.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Auntie. Now it's time for me to clean up," Kasumi said, getting out of her spot.

"Relax, Kasumi! I'll handle the cleaning. You just rest now," Nodoka ordered.

"Don't worry about it, Kasumi. With me helping my mother the work will get done," Ranko said gently.

XXX

As Genma and Soun were playing shogi, they were discussing some things. "I hope Nabiki can persuade Ranma to marry her. Then the schools will be joined," Soun said happily.

"I hope so too. But I noticed Nabiki has gotten more powerful. How did that happen?" Genma asked.

"She said she got some stone that made her more powerful and skilled. She's even better than Akane now. Nabiki's very interested in Ranma so we have a real good chance of merging the schools. But she wants to take it slow and easy. She doesn't want to be too pushy with Ranma," Soun answered.

"That may be for the best," said Genma.

XXX

"I have to admit your sister's a hoot. How many guys was she with anyway? She really seems to know what she was talking about." Nabiki said to Ranma.

"Well, she's only been with several guys in their dreams as she was literally their dreamgirl. But I don't think she's been with anyone in the real world though," Ranma answered.

"Being in several guy's dreams the way she was has given her a lot of knowledge about men that most women don't have. That's probably why she's so certain about Kumo. She surely knows him better than most women know their husbands or boyfriends," Nabiki responded.

"Yes, Ranko tends to know what she wants. I kind of envy that of her," Ranma said solemnly.

"What do **you** want Ranma? I'd like to get to know you better. I'm really tired of being the ice queen. Ever since I got powered up by the Nooryoku Stone I've been more in touch with myself. I love life even more," she said.

"Yeah, about that. I don't know who I want to marry if at all. I'm glad your happy and everything. But I just don't know what I want right now."

Nabiki smiled up at him. She then put her arms around him and said "I'd like to make your decision easier for you. Even if you don't want to marry me I'd like to be your friend and try to make up for all the bad things I've done to you," Nabiki said gently.

"Well ,okay. We can be friends for now. But don't try to take any lurid pictures of Ranko. Even though your more powerful, Ranko can still kick your but. Right now I'd say you were better than Shampoo. Maybe even better than Ryoga," Ranma stated.

"Okay Ranma. We'll do it your way. Speaking of dreams. Can you come into someone's dreams and make wild passionate love to them?" Nabiki asked with a smile.

"No I can't." Ranma answered as he noticed how much more beautiful Nabiki was inside and out.

XXX

When they were done washing up Ranko asked, "can I make some spring rolls(egg rolls) tomorrow? All of us chefs have to create something new for the Gobancho restaurant."

"Well, if it's okay with Soun but remember to clean up after you're done," Nodoka admonished. After getting Soun's permission she made plans for what kind of spring rolls she would make.

While Ranko was looking over some books on the subject Akane noticed what she was doing. "I know how to make spring rolls! I can help you."

Ranko tried it break it to Akane as gently as possible when Soun came up and said "why don't you two work together? I'm sure you can learn from each other."

Ranko smiled sheepishly at this._ "I'm going to have to make sure Akane's lack of cooking ability doesn't mess me up. I need to come up with something that's supposed to knock Gobacnhosama off of his feet not knock him dead. Outdoing Jan_**(2)**_ is going to be all but impossible as it is."  
_

"Okay. I'm sure Akane and I can learn to work together," Ranko replied.

XXX

In Akane's room Nabiki was talking to Akane. "Will you try to get along with Ranko, Akane? You know I'm trying to get Ranma to fall in love with me."

"Why would you want a pervert like that? He still has all sorts of women chasing after him! You can have him! But his sister, I just can't stand her!" Akane answered.

"Akane, didn't you forget to see if the occupied sign was up, **again**?" Nabiki asked as she scrutinized Akane. Nabiki had acquired x-ray vision thanks to the Nooryoku Stone. So she had seen the whole event with Ranko.

Akane thought for a moment. She didn't even remember looking to see if the occupied sign up or not but she changed the subject. "That doesn't matter! Ranko's a pervert just like her brother! I'm going to try to work with her for Dad's sake. Maybe I'll teach her a thing or two about cooking."

Nabiki rolled her eyes at this. "I hope you will learn from Ranko. She is really not a bad person. Let's all just get along, OK?" Nabiki said as she left for her own room.

XXX

Before Ranko went to bed Ranma talked to her. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you Ranko. Think you can teach Akane how to cook? If you can manage that I'll really be really impressed," Ranma laughed.

"I'll think of something. I just don't want Akane to mess me up. Akane's cooking can make anyone sick. Even heartburn medication wouldn't help. That's it!" Ranko said as she pounded her fist into the palm of her hand.

"That's what I'm going to make. It'll be spring rolls that help with digestion, sort of like alka seltzer. Thanks Ranma! You helped me a lot," Ranko said as she hugged him. She then noticed something was wrong. "Would you like to go up on the roof and talk about what's bothering you?" Ranko asked with concern as Ranma nodded.

When they got on the roof where sometimes Ranma would go to think or look at the stars, Ranma explained to Ranko what was bothering him.

"Does the fact that Akane's no longer your fiancee still bother you?" Ranko asked with concern.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be bothered about it but I am. I still wish Akane and I could have made it work. But maybe it's for the best. I don't know if I want to get married to Nabiki, Yumeko or anyone," Ranma said.

"Maybe we can put a temporary stop on all your engagements until you can figure out what you want to do," Ranko suggested as she smiled kindly at her brother.

"I remember when you were in the car with Mutsujyu, his son and granddaughter. You set things up so that you would get to be engaged to Kumo before Dad could screw your life up the way he screwed mine. You knew exactly what you wanted and went for it. I kind of envy you. You were able to be with a lot of guys in their dreams and know them intimately. Not just sexually but you knew their minds and spirits in such a way no one could on the outside."

"Eventually you picked the one you wanted," Ranma said as he turned towards his sister. "I wish could just pick a fiancee, but I don't know what to do in this matter."

"I was so happy when I was with the Legion; they were a great bunch of guys. The super villains I fought were deadly and dangerous, some powerful enough to destroy the earth. One or two of them took us all on at the same time and came close to beating us. But we always came through."

"That's where I met Jeckie. She was so beautiful and regal. We didn't hit it off right away. But eventually we fell in love and got married. Then the Legion of Super Villains came and ruined everything," Ranma said bitterly.

"But all this happened a long time ago in an universe far, far away. So I won't dwell on it anymore. Oh! You wanted to know about the fight I had the other day. I fought the guy that violated Jeckie and killed me. He was Nemesis Kid. He was a white guy there. But now he's a relative of Pantyhose Taro."

"How did you do against him? Was he still invincible on a one on one basis?" Ranko asked.

"Yes. But I managed to defeat him anyway when I lost my temper. He spent too much time gloating over how he killed me before." Ranma related. "That was a problem with a lot of super villains the legion fought."

"Kumo had the same thing happen to him. One of Kumo's enemies from the universe he came from attacked him too. But what was really interesting was how Kumo was a very pure righteous superhero with a code against killing. He's not so self righteous now so he nearly beat him within an inch of his life," Ranko related happily.

"Things have been tough for you but you'll make it. I'm sure you'll find the true love of your life in this universe," Ranko said with a smile.

"I wish I could be so positive about the future. But I... No, you're right! I had a good life before and I can have a good life here. I don't know what I'll do but I'm going to live life to the fullest," Ranma exclaimed. But at that moment it rained all of a sudden. He didn't change like he would have before but he and his sister still got drenched.

XXX

At the bottom of the sea there's a woman frozen in a block of ice in suspended animation. She glows for a moment then goes back to sleep.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked this chapter. I have a website on which I've done a lot of work. Take a look at it.

**(1)** Nooryoku means skill or ability.

**(2)** This is Jan Akiyama. He's a genius chef who thinks cooking is about winning. He also works at the Gobancho restaurant.


	13. Best Laid Plans

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Thirteen

Oz had spent a lot of time doing research on Kumo Gobancho finding out everything he could about his family, his martial arts abilities and his fiancee, Ranko Saotome. The private investigators Oz hired gathered information and used hidden videos in order to get as much information on Ranko and her brother, Ranma as possible. After all the investigations had been done, Oz had all the data he needed.

_"I could attack the Gobancho Compound_ _again but the martial artists there are too strong,"_ Oz speculated. _"I could kidnap Ranko the same way I kidnapped Gwen Stacy but Ranko's too powerful. I might just use my spaceship to blast the area she's in thus knocking her out but unless I kill her outright, which is an option, she'll surely escape."_

_"Then there's the problem of her brother who might well be the greatest martial artist on the planet, far surpassing the skills of Captain America. And since Kumo's a lot more ruthless than he was as Spider-man, I'll need some help if I'm going to get my revenge on him."_

As Oz was flying around in his spaceship, using his image inducer to make it look like an aircraft, he spotted someone who looked familiar. "Is that Dr. Octopus?" Oz asked himself as he noticed a man with four metallic tentacled arms. As Oz flew in closer he noticed the man looked like a Japanese version of Dr. Octopus. On top of that, he was more slender, muscular and fit.

The man noticed the "aircraft" as it landed near him, preparing for an attack in a martial arts stance. A man who looked familiar stepped out of the ship and up to him. "Dr. Octopus?" the green haired man with horns said wearing tiger striped clothes whose shape was the same as the clothes of the Green Goblin. Apart from these details he looked a lot like Norman Osborne.

"The name is Tako Sensei, Osborne!" Tako answered.

"My name is Oz, Tako Sensei. We have a lot to talk about, you and I."

XXX

After picking up his new passenger Oz flew to where he spotted the other person he was looking for. After landing his spaceship he and Tako got out and walked over to Ping and Taro.

"When are we going after Ranma? And don't forget Happosai! I still want him to change my name to Awesome Taro! But what do we need all these guys for anyway?" Taro asked as he regarded the couple dozen or so henchmen Ping had gathered together. These men were left over bandits and pirates who had had their gangs broken up and disrupted by the authorities and most prominently Chun Li and Fei Long.

"The word is desire, not that wimpy voice in the back of your head you call need. It may seem like we need these men but we don't. We simply can use these men to enforce our will, my will."

"Don't you like money, Taro? You've been sitting here for years brooding over your name when you could have easily made a killing by using the power you have. If I wanted to live in this village all my life, I would not have left this universe to obtain power. In that universe I was leader of a group of powerful warriors. But I digress. I have big plans. I need people to carry all the loot I plan to get," Ping answered.

"We'll find this Happosai and make him change your name. Someone like Happosai will probably know where all the old buried treasures are. I also recall how he stole some treasures from the amazons. I have expert torturers who can make him tell us what we want to know."

"If you think your henchmen can beat Happosai you're crazy. That old man is pretty much invincible. I doubt even you could beat him," Taro answered.

"I am certain I can defeat this old man you fear so much. Once I've beaten him down we'll tie him up and then my torturers can get to work on him. In time I will rule these villages," Ping exclaimed.

One of his henchmen who was a seven and a half foot Mongolian stood up and stepped up to Ping. "Who says you will be leading us? Little man!" the giant bellowed as he looked down on Ping.

"Are you challenging me? Get back in line before I deal with you. I'll explain what you're going to do in a moment," Ping commanded as he turned back to Taro.

"Don't ignore me, little man!" the giant yelled as he attacked Ping, whipping out a huge sword out of nowhere. Ping motioned Taro to move aside as he fought the giant who was very skilled and had speed despite his size. But as he swung his sword he missed Ping, even though Ping appeared not to be even moving.

Ping then attacked in a rapid fire combination, using some shiatsu attacks to immobilise the giant. He then kneed him in the groin, hit him in the jaw, struck his solar plexus, picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

While the giant lay on the ground hurt and helpless Ping walked over to him. "You have something to say to me? You dare question my authority? I think I'll make an example of you," Ping had already grabbed the large sword and was poised to castrate him.

"Nooo! Please! I'm sorry! I can help you! I'll serve you! Don't do this to me!" the giant said as he pleading for his manhood.

"Don't you ever challenge me again. You got that?" Ping said with menace as the giant nodded, never having been so humbled in his life. "Now go stand with the others!" Ping ordered as he threw the large sword at him. The giant immediately ran away from Ping and did as he was told.

As Ping turned towards Taro again then they all heard clapping. When they turned to the sound of the clapping they saw Oz and Tako standing there.

"That was impressive. I have a proposition for you. I understand you've been having some problems with a certain Ranma Saotome. I also have been having problems with a man named Kumo Gobancho," Oz said.

"I've heard of him. What's that to us?" Taro asked with contempt, thinking there were too many people in this "gang" as it was.

Before Oz could answer one of Ping's henchmen called out. "Boss! There's a big, bald guy coming out of the cave you told me to watch!"

Ping had consulted a reliable psychic who told him someone from the universe he came from would come out of that cave very soon. So Ping had the cave guarded night and day.

"Stop him, you fool!" Ping demanded. The henchman tried to stop the man as he drew out a sword but the man was too fast and skilled so he kicked him in the head with a lightning fast roundhouse kick knocking him down, killing him before he hit the ground.

"Your henchman was real useful there, wasn't he?" Taro said with contempt. Ping glared back at Taro and then marched over to the man who had taken out his henchman.

"Stop right there!" Ping demanded.

"Make me!" When Ping attacked, the bald man counter attacked with several complex martial arts combinations but still missed._ "I could have sworn I hit this guy. It's as if my attacks are going right through him."  
_

As Ping began to get the upper hand during the battle he struck the bald man in vital areas, eventually knocking the man down. "Nemesis Kid?" the man asked with uncertainty as regarded the Chinese version of Nemesis Kid that had just defeated him.

"How do you know me by that name? Who are you?" Ping asked with an imperious tone.

"My name is Kang Kwan." the Korean man said. "But if you are or were Nemesis Kid you may of heard of my other name, Sadaharu."

Ping observed the martial arts warrior, vaguely remembering a Sadaharu, and Kang did look like him. He was six feet two inches tall, bald, lithe and very muscular with a slight Fu Manchu mustache. "How did you get here?" Ping asked.

"I entered this cave some time ago. I was told coming here would make me more powerful and it did. I was also told that a very select few could actually travel through other dimensions."

I'm Korean. But in the universe we came from I was Japanese. Before I left for this other universe I trained in several Korean martial arts. However as Sadaharu I was a much better Japanese martial artist. You know how I was the right hand man of the Black Dragon. Well, he was killed by Sensei Toshiaki, the White Crane. Val Armour was the son of the Black Dragon, but Toshiaki raised Val himself."

"When I informed that traitor of his true heritage Val sided with the man who had killed his father! My men and I tried but we could not defeat him," Kang explained. "Afterwards, I was killed in a prison riot on Takron Galtos. As much I would like to talk about old times in the universe from which we came, there are some guys in the Dryads(Korean Mafia) who are waiting for me."

"Let them wait!" Ping commanded. "We have some business to discuss in which you might be interested; it won't take too long. Besides if you are who you say you are, then there's someone you might want to get reacquainted with."

"Who would that be?" Kang asked not too interested.

"His name is Ranma Saotome. But you remember him as Val Armour, the traitor as you called him. He's here. Wouldn't you like some payback?" Ping asked.

"Yeah. I guess I would. Are you trying to start up a new legion of super villians. I hope not because I plan to go back to the Dryads. There's a lot of money I can make with the way I am now. I've merged the Japanese martial arts I've learned in the other universe with the Korean martial arts I've learned before I left. So I am quite powerful," Kang Kwan answered.

"But of course. I well understand that. I have no delusions of grandeur. No point in trying to take over the world or any rubbish like that. But there's lots of loot to be taken," Ping replied.

"Well said, Ping," Oz interjected. "I think this is a good time to introduce ourselves. My name is Oz. This is Tako Sensei," he said as he motioned to the man with glasses and the Moe Howard haircut with four metallic tentacles. "This is Taro," he said as he motioned towards Taro. "Now that we all know each other. Let's get down to business."

"This better not be one of your ridiculous schemes, Oz!" Tako said suspiciously. "And I've yet to see if this Kumo Gobancho is really the Spider-man I remember."

"What's the point? Even if you beat him you'd simply gloat over your victory and get your ass kicked again," Taro said with an annoying smirk striking a nerve causing Tako to glare at Taro.

"Taro, just shut up for now!" Ping ordered as Taro glared back but was silent.

"Your friend better watch his mouth before something bad happens to him," Tako said menacingly as he glared at Taro and moved his tentacles menacingly at him.

"Now gentlemen! Let's not fight among ourselves. Now, Tako Sensei. I have videotapes of Kumo Gobancho's fights. Even though he is an accomplished martial artist you will notice his fighting style is still similar to that of our wall crawling friend. But beware. He's not the self righteous dolt he was before. Taro was right about one thing. We can't afford to gloat over our victory when we get it. Kumo Gobancho won't play nice with us," Oz explained.

"This Kumo doesn't sound like the man we knew from before. Are you sure you're not wrong about this Kumo?" Tako asked.

"I'm not wrong. I've fought this man," Oz answered. "He's at least as skilled as Captain America was and as strong as the Hulk was. And he still has the ability to avoid getting hit, even if he goes toe to toe with his opponent."

"Let me guess. You fought this guy and lost!" Tako interjected. "What makes you think I want to fight your enemies for you?"

"This bickering is pointless," Ping interjected. "Oz show him the tapes you have already. Then we can get down to business."

"All right. Why don't we all go inside my aircraft and take a look?" Oz suggested. As they went inside his ship everyone saw how his ship looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, much like a large mansion.

While they watched the videos of Kumo in the Street Fighter Tournament on a large, impressive screen, they also saw some tapes of Ranma and Ranko fighting other opponents.

"All right. So that's him. But I don't want to be hounded like I was before. I may just get my revenge on this Kumo my own way," Tako said.

"It's best if we attack our enemies together. There are ways of dealing with these people without us getting in trouble with the law," Kang said, having been convinced when he saw the tapes of Ranma._ "Even if his style is a little different, that's him all right. What's worse is that he looks as if he's gotten super powers! I'll have to get a whole lot stronger before I hope to defeat Val or Ranma as he's now called. Working with Ping and his friends is a good idea, for now."  
_

Tako looked at him for a moment. "All right. Count me in. But I don't want any screw ups on this. What's that noise?" Tako asked as he thought he heard someone.

Ryu Kumon then appeared out of nowhere. "Greetings. If Ranma's going to get wasted I want to be in on it."

"We're not playing games here, Kumon," Taro said.

"Oh don't worry. I've heard everything and I want in," Kumon said.

Oz had information on Ryu Kumon as well. "I don't see why not. The more merrier. Just don't forget who's in charge," Oz answered.

"I'm in charge here!" Ping said with an imperious tone.

"I'm in charge!" Oz said as Oz and Ping glared at each other, neither giving ground.

Nabiki's flying video camera, Teisatsu, had picked all of this up, including noticing the spaceship turned aircraft. _"This is all very interesting. I have to tell Ranma and Ranko about this right away!"_

XXX

Ranma was having a dream about Princess Projectra when he suddenly woke up with a start. _"I have to stop dwelling on Jeckie and move on."_

When Ranma went back to sleep he had another dream but this one was about Fujiko. They were both on the island from which he had rescued her, both being scantily clad. They began to move towards one another and after taking each others clothes off they made love to each other. This seemed to go on for hours. Then Ranma woke up.

_"Now I'm having dreams about Fujiko! Sheesh! Am I that lonely? What's wrong with me? I think I'll go out and train."_

As soon as Ranma got up and got dressed he smelled the nice aroma of spring rolls. When he went into the kitchen he found Ranko there cooking.

"Gee, Ranko, where's Akane? I thought you two were supposed to work together?" Ranma asked, teasing Ranko.

"I don't want Akane messing me up. The recipe for the spring rolls I'm making is very specific. I can't afford any miscalculations, not even the slightest. Tomorrow I will 'work with Akane' and make something. Hopefully the food we make will still be good. Not only will these spring rolls help me beat Jan and Kiriko; they'll help everyone recover from Akane's bad cooking," Ranko answered.

"Well, let me try some," Ranma said as he tried a couple spring rolls. They were lighter than most spring rolls he had eaten. He found the taste heavenly. The spring rolls, despite being hard to the touch, melted in his mouth going down smoothly. When he finally swallowed them, his insides felt soothed. It was like his stomach was being caressed from the inside, then he let out a sigh.

"Those were phenomenal, Ranko!" Ranma said. Because he had merged and separated from Ranko his cooking skills were better than most amateur chefs so he had the ability to know good cooking when he tasted it.

But Ranko's spring rolls were beyond understanding. He knew Ranko had been working for Kumo's grandfather, Mutsujyu Gobancho, the Emperor of Chinese Cuisine, so her skills were understandable. But if this was the kind of cooking she was capable of, her opponents didn't have a chance!

"I'm glad you like them, Ranma," Ranko said happily. "But Jan Akiyama's cooking is all but unbeatable. I'll be honest with you, Ranma. Jan is probably the best chef on the planet. He's the man to beat. But one day he'll screw up some how. On that day I'll beat him. Come to think of it. He kind of reminds me of you. Of course, you're a lot more personable and better looking. But he is as dedicated to being the best as you are. His father even beat him up to make sure he'd be the best. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet this guy," Ranma then became aware of Nabiki's presence. "I know you're there, Nabiki. You might as well come out."

"Morning, Ranma, Ranko. I couldn't sleep and anyway I found out something you will probably want to know. Ranma and Kumo's enemies have banded together; they are going to come after you," Nabiki related.

"Do you know who they are?" Ranma asked with interest.

"Yes. One guy name is Ping; he's a friend of Taro. He said he was Nemesis Kid from another universe. Another guy from the universe you came from was Kang Kwan but his name from before was Sadaharu."

_"Sadaharu's here?!" _

"Then there was Oz and Tako Sensei. Oz is an oni much like that Lum girl from Tomobiki Cho. Tako Sensei is a guy who has four metal tentacles behind his back. Even Ryu Kumon has joined up with them. Ping has gathered a few dozen henchmen as well," Nabiki explained.

"I remember Kumo telling me about a Dr. Octopus and I already know about Oz. We'll have to keep on our toes from now on. But then, what else is new?" Ranko said.

"I concur, but these guys are very dangerous. Kumo should also be warned. Maybe we should make a pre-emptive strike," Ranma said.

"They're still in China as of this moment. I should be able to find out when they arrive in Japan. But Oz has a ship that can fly faster than the speed of sound. So tracking them won't be easy," Nabiki responded.

"Myrrh told me that one more enemy from the universe you came from, Ranma, would return here and that the same would apply to Kumo. There won't be anymore people coming from the universes you guys returned from. So that will be it," Ranko said.

"Well that's good to hear. But my biggest concern is Ping a.k.a. Nemesis Kid. Sadaharu was a second stringer. The only problem he brings is the fact he can train those henchmen to be more competent fighters," Ranma said.

Nodoka arrived in the kitchen; the aroma had awakened her. "Cooking rather early aren't you, Ranko? And where's Akane? Isn't she supposed to be cooking with you?"

"Um, Mom I wanted to get some of the cooking done before I cooked with Akane. I'm sorry but she can't cook. I'll try to teach her but I can't promise anything."

"Well, you had better teach her well. I've talked to Kumo's mother. He's going to have breakfast with us. Fujiko will be coming along with him. I hear she likes you Ranma," Nodoka said as she smiled at Ranma. Yasao will be having breakfast with us as well. So Akane will have no choice but to cook as well as she can. I'm sure she'll pay more attention to your instructions."

_"I'm going to have to cook for all the people who will be here. So I'll have to hide the food in the refrigerator and reheat it when the time comes. There's no way I'm going to feed Kumo Akane's poison food,"_ Ranko thought.

"These spring rolls are wonderful Ranko! I'm sure you and Akane can cook a nice meal," Nodoka said as the spring rolls melted in her mouth.

XXX

Some time later at the Nekohanten as Silk was about to fly off she was stopped by Shampoo. "Shampoo go with Silk to train with Ranko."

"Silk train alone today. Ranko have much much work this morning," Silk answered.

Shampoo looked at Silk with suspicion for a moment then said "Shampoo train with Silk anyway! Find out what Silk learn from Ranko."

"Okay, but Silk must carry Shampoo," Silk answered as she picked up Shampoo and flew off to where she normally trained, much to Shampoo's surprise.

"Silk can fly already?" Cologne asked in surprise as both she and Myrrh saw them fly off.

"Yes. Ranko spent some time in Silk's dreams teaching her so Silk was able to learn rather quickly," Myrrh said with pride as Cologne regarded her for a moment.

"Now let's get back to our discussion. I've know that four more people have returned from the universes Ranma and Kumo were in. Even though there will be no more people coming from Ranma's and Kumo's respective universes, there will be one more person returning to this universe," Myrrh stated.

"Who will this person be?" Cologne asked with intense interest.

"I don't know. But she won't be a threat if that's what you're worried about. She'll be related to some of the people here in Nerima. By the time she's returns she'll be very powerful, stronger than she was when she left."

"You said she. Will she be older or younger?" Cologne asked.

"She'll have the body of a young woman but she'll have the mind of an older woman. Kind of like you and me, Cologne. She will have traversed several universes and lived full lives in each of these worlds."

"That's very interesting. Will we know her when we see her?" Cologne asked.

"I believe when we find out who this person is, it will be obvious. This person will seem to come back from the dead. But even though she's thought to be dead, she really isn't. She's simply been put on ice. That's all I know," Myrrh answered.

"All right. Now let's get back to our other concern, mainly Rollon and where she is. Have you tracked her down yet, Fragrance?"

"No, Elder Cologne. We still don't know where she is. We haven't been able to sense her ki or the ki of her acolytes," Fragrance answered.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Rollon," Cologne said gravely.

XXX

"Rinse! Come forth!" Rollon said as a teenage girl that appeared to be seventeen walked out of the chamber. She was five feet six inches tall looking like a female version of Ryu since Rollon had used Ryu's DNA in order to create Rinse. She was dressed a lot like Ryu but still dressed like an amazon at the same time. She was somewhat muscular and gorgeous at the same time as well.

But there was one big difference between Ryu and Rinse. Rinse was possessed of the Dark Hadou which made her eyes red much like Akuma's. Rollon had trained her in a time warp and accelerated her growth and development. She also had made sure she learned all of her "father's" techniques. She also made sure she knew and mastered the Dark Hadou, having no qualms about using it.

Gossamer and Regina regarded this new warrior when Bedea walked up to Rinse. "Well, greetings. We'll get along all right as long as you know your place as my inferior," Bedea stated with arrogance.

Rinse looked up at her. "What? Inferior? My "father" has always beaten your father. And my "father" did not have the Dark Hadou the way I do. So watch yourself!" Rinse said threateningly as her eyes glowed red.

"Now girls, no fighting!" Rollon ordered. "There will be plenty of time to prove who is more powerful than who in good time."

Rinse and Bedea glared at each other but complied with Rollon's commands.

XXX

After her morning jog and some brick breaking, Akane cleaned herself up and came into the kitchen where Ranko already was.

"You know that Yasao will be having breakfast with us don't you, Akane?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, I know. I'm sure we'll be able to cook something nice. I don't want to fight over anything, OK?" Akane said gently to her.

"All right," Ranko answered.

But things didn't go well. "Akane! This recipe doesn't call for mayonnaise! Put that away!"

"Mayonnaise would go great with miso soup! Let's add it in."

"Put that away!"

"What are you doing with that fabric softener?!"

"I thought it would make the food softer! And don't yell at me!"

"Akane don't think. I've written the recipe in plain Japanese. Just follow the recipe!"

"What! You think you know more about cooking than I do? How dare you question my culinary skills?!"

"There's no question about it. You don't have any culinary skills!"

"Ranko no baka!"

"Put that hammer away before I shove it up your ass!"

"Gee, Ranko shouldn't be talking to Akane that way," Yasao said.

"What do you mean? Akane shouldn't talk to Ranko that way," Kumo said in retort.

"Guys don't worry about it. Both of these girls can take care of themselves. By the way, how's Ryu doing, Yasao?" Ranma asked changing the subject.

"Oh, he's doing well. He'll be one hundred percent in a day or two. He's at ninety percent right now. He and Ken are training. Ryu's speed of recovery is nothing short of amazing," Yasao answered.

!!CRASH!!"Akane! Just stand over there in the corner and don't worry about anything. I'll just do the cooking today. I'm not going to let you poison Kumo!" Ranko said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I know what I'm doing! Now let me add in some liquid drano."

"Akane! Don't you dare! Can't you read? And put that hammer away! You can't beat me and you know it!"

Kasumi walked in at this point. _"Those two will destroy my kitchen at the rate they're going!"_ she thought. As she looked around, she found the food Ranko had made earlier and hidden.

"Tell you what? I'll just reheat what's here, OK?" Kasumi said gently to Ranko and Akane. Both of them agreed but Akane then stormed off.

"Um, Ranko did you make and hide this food?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I did. I feared what would happen if Akane tried to cook something even if I was here. I know Kumo's tough, but I didn't want to risk it with Akane's cooking," Ranko answered.

"That was a good idea. I've tried to teach Akane to cook. You've actually got farther with Akane than I did. You're obvious a good cook. This food smells delicious, even though it's been in the refrigerator."

Breakfast had gone well, up to a point. "Ranko. Where is the food I made. I don't see it anywhere."

"Um, let's talk about this outside okay?" Ranko said as she and Akane walked outside. Ranma and some of the others went outside to see what would happen.

"Now Akane, I don't want to mean or anything like that but.."

"But what?" Akane asked.

"You're not a good cook Akane. You need to learn how to follow instructions."

"What?! There is nothing wrong with my cooking! You think a perverted girl like you can cook better than me?" Akane responded.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. But your cooking needs a lot of work. I'll tell you something. I cooked this meal before you woke up. I didn't think I'd be able to cook anything edible working with you. You wanted to put bathroom cleanser in the miso soup!"

"Is that so?!" Akane said losing her temper. "I'm sick and tired of you. I've had it with your existence! You act like you're so hot and sexy. You can't keep your clothes on half the time! And now you think you can tell me how to cook!"

"Listen, Akane! No one wants to tell you this. So I will. You've been a spoiled brat most of your life. You blamed Ranma for everything. Now you're blaming me for everything! I may look like Ranma's female form. But I don't have his patience for quarrelsome bitches like you. Now if you want to learn how to cook I'll teach you. But you really need to get more patience," Ranko stated.

"How dare you insult me! Ranko no baka!" Akane yelled as she whipped out Mallet Sama and tried to hit Ranko with it. But she kept on missing. Ranko then struck Akane in the stomach holding back but still knocking Akane down.

At this point Yasao stepped in. "Now that's enough! You're much more skilled than Akane. You have Ranma's fighting ability but lack his restraint."

"Wait a minute! Was Ranko supposed to stand there while she got pummeled?" Kumo interjected as both he and Yasao glared at each other.

While Ranko was distracted Akane tried to surprise attack Ranko. As she swung her mallet at her Ranko moved out of the way. Kumo's danger sense allowed him to evade the attack as well. But Yasao was not so fortunate as Akane's hammer struck him. If he hadn't rolled with the blow he would have been seriously hurt. As it was he was stunned and barely conscious.

"Oh, Yasao! I'm so sorry! Akane said as she went to him. Yasao stirred and then got up to a lotus position, healing himself quickly through tai chi meditation.

"I'm okay, Akane. Good as new," Yasao said as he got up and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Akane cried.

"That's okay, Akane. But I would like to teach you how calm yourself down, all right?" Yasao said as he gently hugged Akane who was in tears.

"What is this? She beats up Ranma for nothing but when she hits this guy, she apologizes to him?" Ranko asked incredulously.

"It's all right, Ranko." Ranma said. "Don't worry about me. I've gotten over Akane. There's no need for you to be angry with Akane on my account."

"We can only hope Akane will learn how to control herself after this," Kasumi said gently.

"I can't believe someone with your strength of will would fall in love with someone like that Ranma," Kumo said to Ranma.

"Love happens. I wasn't as strong when I was first engaged to Akane as I am now. But I'm OK with how everything came out."

"So Ranma. Do I have a chance?" Nabiki asked as she maneuvered herself over to him while Fujiko looked on with concern, not having been sure how to approach Ranma.

"I don't know. I just don't know right now," Ranma answered.

_"I'll just have to figure out a way to get him to notice me. obviously him having his hands all over me in my dream wasn't enough!"_ Fujiko thought to herself.

_"It looks like Akane's in love with Yasao after all. How could Ranma let this happen? Now what will I do?"_ Ryoga cried a little inside as he had seen the events as P-Chan.

Yasao whispered something something to Akane. Then Akane walked up to Ranko and Ranma. "I'm sorry for all the abuse I've leveled at you Ranma. That goes for you too, Ranko. I'm really in love with Yasao but I hope we can still be friends."

While this was going on. Yasao whispered to Kumo. "Ranko should apologize too."

"Apologize for what? She didn't do anything," Kumo answered.

"My brother told me about how Ranko is the girl of your dreams come to life. You need to get over the idea that she is perfect. She's human and makes mistakes as well."

But before Kumo could respond Ranko had apologized to Akane; then Ranko and Akane hugged each other. "You were saying? I know she isn't perfect. But she's the perfect girl for me. She's everything I've dreamed about. No pun intended," Kumo responded as Yasao regarded Kumo for a moment then walking towards Akane.

Ranko popped right up to Kumo. "So baby what was that all about?" Kumo explained everything Yasao and he had discussed.

"I don't want you to think I'm perfect or anything like that. I just know a whole lot of things about men most women haven't gotten a chance to learn. I mean I have my faults. Let's see. I'm competitive. I have a big ego. I'm not horribly moral and some would say I'm oversexed and very immodest. I also have this desire to look really good," Ranko said.

"I can live with faults like that," Kumo smiled. "I knew of your faults before. But I love you anyway. Thing is you realize I'm not perfect and don't hold my past against me," Kumo answered as he put his arms around her and started to caress the small of her back.

Ranko put her arms around Kumo's neck and purred as he caressed her. "That's enough, you two!" Nodoka said breaking Ranko out of her ecstasy and the embrace of the two lovers.

"Why couldn't Ranma be that way with Akane? If he had been more like that my plans would have been secure," Genma thought.

Akane held Yasao, looked up at him lovingly and then asked her father something. "Um, Daddy, Yasao wants to look on Ryu. This was the guy who was used as a guinea pig for someones experiment. He's also the former Street Fighter champion. Dr. Ono Tofu and Yasao work together. Ono is taking care of him and I want to go see this guy."

"You mean Yasao's a doctor already? Well, okay. But don't come back home too late," Soun ordered.

"I was wondering, Kumo. I was thinking of taking a quick trip to America. Is there someway you could rent a jet and fly us there?" Ranko whispered to him.

"Hmmm. What I could do is rent a glider or better yet create a web ki glider that doesn't stick to anything. I could carry it over to America but I don't fly that fast," Kumo answered.

"How about this? Go ahead and make your glider, pick it up and throw it in the air. Once it's high in the air you can get inside and attach a web line to me and I'll fly us over there. I can fly fast, faster than you or Ranma."

"There's some stuff I need to get over there. But we have to get passports for the both of us. Can you make this web glider disappear once we've got there, and make it reappear when we need to come back? And how's your English?" Ranko asked looking up at him.

"Yes. That's a great idea. I can do these things. But are you strong enough to carry something that big there and back? And my English is fine, even if it's a New York dialect. Your English is Californian, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm a lot stronger than I look. As long as the total weight doesn't exceed one and a half tons, it's no problem. Gee, I might even be able to haul more. What's important is that you get that thing high up in the air. Once it's up there I can haul us over as fast as the speed of sound maybe faster. So make sure you're strapped in tight. When we get there make the web ki glider disappear. Then we'll go to West Hollywood. There's someone I want to visit there," Ranko explained.

"All right. I guess we have a date. But I would like to visit New York City. Maybe I'll get to do some web slinging for old times sake," Kumo said.

"You guys are going to America? I'd like to see that place too. I've seen how the place looks a 1000 years in the future. But I'd like to see the place now," Ranma requested.

"I can get your passports quickly. And I'd like to come along as well," Nabiki interjected.

"There are some things in America I would like to get too," Kasumi said. "And I could use the vacation."

"Oh, could I come along too? Please, Ranko," Fujiko pleaded, looking at Ranko with puppy eyes.

Yasao and Akane hadn't exactly left yet when they heard what was going on. "You're going to America?" Akane said with surprise. "Don't go without us. We'd like to see the place."

Ranko looked at her "passengers" and calculated. The weight wouldn't be a problem. "All right. So how fast can you get those passports, Nabiki?"

XXX

There's a woman at the bottom of the sea frozen in suspended animation in a block of ice. She glows for a moment then goes back to sleep.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I might not have made this clear before. But Yasao Tofu looks a lot like Max Sterling from Robotech, except for the fact that he's a little thicker and more muscular.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. My web site is up! You can get to it by going to my author profile. Just click my pen name that's in between the title of this fanfic and the word reviews.


	14. Vacation

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Fourteen

_"While I'm impressed with his devotion to the martial arts, Ryu is still training too hard!"_ Dr. Tofu thought to himself as he observed them Ryu spar with Ken. "Ryu be careful! You're still only at 90 percent! You have to take it easy!"

"But I have to stay in shape!" Ryu called out as he counter attacked with some rapid fire fist strikes. Then Ken nailed Ryu with a very powerful combination that ended with the dragon punch, knocking Ryu into the sky ending with him falling to the ground with a thud.

"Ryu, as your doctor, I must insist that you don't spar with someone as powerful as Ken at this point. You should be resting. If you must train do katas," the doctor ordered.

_"Ken has gotten a lot stronger since I last saw him. He's adapted and modified the art we have both mastered. I wouldn't be able to have beaten him even if I was at a hundred percent. But there's a saying, 'that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.' I will have to use what happened to me make myself stronger in order to beat Ken, Kumo and eventually Ranma. It's strange that I've never met or heard of such a great martial artist like him. As it is he's the greatest martial artist on the planet, making him the man to beat,"_ Ryu thought to himself as he got up.

"All right!" I'll do katas and train a little less brutally," Ryu answered Dr. Tofu who was impressed by this man's dedication but was more concerned with his well being.

"Buddy, did I hit you too hard?" Ken asked.

"No, I'm all right. You've gotten a whole lot better since I've seen you," Ryu said.

"Yeah! I've improved. I won the last Street Fighter Tournament. I guess you know about Kumo Gobancho beating me," Ken stated.

"Don't feel bad about that. That guy's tough and skilled. But this Ranma's even better. I'll challenge him as soon as I'm at 100 percent," Ryu answered.

XXX

_"Yasao has more speed and agility than I've ever seen in Dr. Tofu. I know for a fact that he could defeat me easily if he wanted to. Even though he holds back on me, I appreciate the fact that he takes me seriously. But I have to at least get one hit on him!"_

!!WIFF!!WIFF!!WIFF!! "Huff! Huff! You're really good, Yasao. Huff, huff," Akane breathed out hard. "I thought I was great but I guess I am not as good as I thought I was. I'm not as in shape as I thought I was either."

"Well, Akane, you are in great shape, physically. You just don't know how to conserve your energy. I know how you were able to take several guys at once. But you got frustrated and began to use and waste more energy. You need to control your temper and emotions," Yasao instructed as he tried not to stare too much at Akane's sweat soaked body.

Akane looked up at him and sighed "You're right. I'll have to try harder to control myself," Akane answered.

"It's not about trying harder. It's about learning to relax. How about if I teach you tai chi? Tai chi will help you relax, control yourself and conserve your energy. I've hardly broken out in a sweat. Yet you're soaked in sweat," Yasao commented.

"All right. I'll learn it. Kuno's gotten stronger. I don't know if I can take him now. I'm going to clean up. Make sure you're here tomorrow for our trip to America!" Akane said with a smile as she went inside.

XXX

After Akane was finished bathing she went towards her room, noticing P-Chan walking through the hallway. "P-Chan! It's so good to see you!" Akane said as she picked up her pet and carried him into her room. When she took off the full body towel she had worn since coming from the furo and was about change into something else, she accidentally knocked aside the hot tea she had left on her desk and spilled it on P-Chan.

"Oh, P-Chan! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Eeeek!" Akane screamed as she saw P-Chan turn into Ryoga right in front of her eyes.

"Akane, I can explain. You see..." !!POW!! Akane knocked Ryoga through the door of her room. "Akane, I'm sorry. I'm in love with you." Akane became naked as she dropped the clothes she had reached for.

After hearing Akane's scream Yasao ran back to Tendo's home. He leaped into Akane's room through the open window and saw Ryoga walking toward Akane. Things were going so fast he didn't even hear what Ryoga was saying.

"Ryoga! What are you doing here in Akane's room naked?!" Yasao yelled angrily with his glasses steaming. "Are you some kind of pervert?!"

"Shut up! This is none of your business! Get out of here! I have something to say to Akane!" Ryoga answered back still only wearing his bandana.

"WHAT?! You get out of here before I maim you for life!" Yasao said menacingly as he seemed to glide on the floor towards Ryoga.

At that moment Ranko and Ranma came running in. "What's going on here?" Ranma said as he and Ranko noticed both Ryoga and Akane were naked and that Yasao was there too.

"Did we interrupt something? I didn't think you were such a hornball, Akane. Ranma and I will just leave you three alone," Ranko said restraining her laughter.

"Shut up!" Ryoga yelled back at her. Kasumi came into the room, practically gliding on the floor with Ryoga's clothes and tossed them to him. "This is really improper, Ryoga. Coming into Akane's room without clothes on is very impolite."

XXX

After everyone was dressed they were in the main room while Yasao was staring daggers at Ryoga. Ranko thought the whole ordeal was hilarious.

"Ryoga, you've been such a nice person. Why did you deceive me all this time? I'm so angry I can kill you!" Akane said in a rage.

"Look, Akane, I'm sorry. I fell in love with you. I was so lonely and you were so kind and sweet to me. I could not resist the love you showered on me."

"Ryoga, I'm really angry at you right now. You should have told me. I don't think I can ever trust you again. You've betrayed my trust," Akane said this as she was being held by Yasao making Ryoga jealous.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Ranma knew the whole time and so did his slut sister, Ranko!" Ryoga said, trying to change the subject.

Akane and Yasao shot Ranma and Ranko a hard look. "Is that true, Ranma? Ranko?" Akane asked a little perturbed.

Ranma sat there a little embarrassed. But Ranko stood up angrily and said "you're so full of it, Ryoga. You used the fact that Ranma promised you not to tell anyone about your curse to get into bed with Akane. Then you used the fact that I was with Ranma in spirit at the time to keep me from telling Akane about you. And now you got the nerve to try to make Ranma and me the fall guys for you. You can go stuff yourself!"

"You still should have told me. Both of you. I thought we were finally friends, Ranko. Are you still angry with me?" Akane asked in such a way that Ranko felt a little guilty.

"No, Akane. But would you have believed me or Ranma? No, you wouldn't have. Ranma has tried to give you clues about perverted pig boy here but you were too dense to see it. Don't blame Ranma or me for this."

"Hey! Don't call me a pervert! You and Ranma are the perverts. You especially, Ranko. The way you were carrying on with that steroid pumped jerk!" Ryoga snapped.

"What's the matter, pig boy? Seems like you were watching us a long time. Does Kumo give you an inferiority complex or something, pee wee?" Ranko asked coyly.

"That's enough! I don't want to hear any more talk from you, you foul mouthed bitch!" Ryoga said as he stepped towards Ranko with obvious hostility.

"Bring it on pee wee! I'll make the beatings Ranma gave to you seem like nothing after I'm through with you!" Ranko said as she was about to get up. But Ranma motioned for her to sit down.

"Shut up, Ryoga! And don't talk to my sister that way! You have been taking advantage of the situation. And I've had it with you blaming me for everything! You knew full well you'd get caught sooner or later!" Ranma said getting in Ryoga's face.

"Ryoga, I want you to leave. I'll try to forgive you because I've done some things I shouldn't have. But even if I did forgive you I'm in love with else," Akane said, motioning to Yasao.

Ryoga looked at Yasao with hostility as Yasao glared back at him. Then Ryoga left. But before he left he said "Ranma, this is all your fault!"

XXX

Akane had talked Yasao into staying for dinner. After dinner was over Yasao was in Akane's room comforting her with Akane resting her head on Yasao's shoulder. "Thanks for staying with me, Yasao. I feel so much safer and comfortable with you here," Akane said to him tenderly while they sat on her bed.

"I'm glad to be here for you, Akane. It was horrible how Ryoga mistreated you and how Ranma and Ranko didn't tell you about it. I'll have to inform Kumo how his sweet and perfect dreamgirl let you down," Yasao said.

Akane smiled at this. "Kumo thinks Ranko is perfect? What kind of steroids did that guy take, anyway? It's obvious he wants Ranko for one thing. But I really like the fact you are here. Yawn! I feel safe with you here. Zzzz." Akane then fell asleep in Yasao's arms.

_"She looks so cute, laying her had on my shoulders. I need to leave but I just don't have the heart to wake her."_ But Yasao was rather tired himself so he too fell asleep.

"Where's Akane and Yasao?" Kasumi asked out loud. _"Ono hasn't been acting so silly whenenver he's been around me. I was hoping to ask Yasao if I had any chance of being with Ono."_

"She went to bed," Nabiki answered. "That Yasao guy must have left already. The events of the day bothered Akane a lot."_"I got to see about getting some pictures of Yasao as soon as possible. The girls really dig that guy. Akane has no idea what some of the girls at school would do in order to get a guy like Yasao."  
_

XXX

As everyone woke up next morning, Ranko and Ranma did their morning training. Afterwards, Ranko quickly washed up and helped Kasumi and Nodoka make breakfast. Most everyone had gotten up but Akane was still missing. "Ranko go see what's keeping Akane," Nodoka ordered.

"Yes, mom," Ranko answered. She went upstairs and knocked on the door to Akane's room but heard nothing. "Akane, are you okay?" Ranko inquired as she opened the door.

Ranko was a little bit surprised when she saw Yasao and Akane in bed together. She then went to wake Akane up. "Akane! Wake up! Had a long night, hmmm?"

"Huh, Ranko, what are you talking about. I was just tired and fell asleep. I feel so much better now. This feels like a wonderful day!" Akane said with a large smile on her face.

"I know why you feel better," Ranko said as she pointed at Yasao's sleeping form. "So, how was he? He must have been pretty good; you have such a huge smile on your face."

It took a moment for the blue haired girl to realize what Ranko meant but when she did, Akane blushed beet red. "Oh, nothing happened. We just slept together. That's all." Akane covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"So I ask you again. How was he?" Ranko asked raising her eyebrows. "You guys are in bed together. What am I supposed to think, hmmm?"

"Ranko!" Akane said nervously. "Nothing happened. Really, I'm telling the truth." Ranko figured nothing really happened. But she was having fun teasing Akane over this.

"What do I tell my mother and your father?" Ranko asked innocently unable to hide a little smirk.

"Um, wait. Yasao! Wake up!"

"Huh, Akane. Last night was wonderful, Akane. I slept so well in your arms," Yasao said with bright smiles and bushy tails.

"Yasao, you need to leave. I don't want my family to know what we didn't do last night," Akane said to him.

"Oh nothing happened. We just slept together," Yasao answered.

"Ranko!" Nodoka called out. "How's Akane?!"

"She was just tired, Mom! She'll be down in a few minutes!" Ranko called out. "I'm going downstairs. Breakfast will be in about twenty minutes. If you're not there, my mother or Kasumi will come up here."

"Yasao, um..."

"That's OK, Akane. I understand. We'll talk later. I need to get home and help my cousin with the large amount of patients he has today. Good bye!" Yasao said as he left her room from her window.

Akane sighed as she watched him leap from housetop to housetop, happily watching his long hair flow in the wind. But before he was out of view he turned and blew Akane a kiss. _"Oh, he's so sweet!" _Akane swooned.

XXX

"Where were you last night, cousin?" Ono Tofu asked Yasao.

"Oh, nowhere, really," Yasao said a little flustered.

Ono noticed Akane's aroma and essence on his cousin as he regarded him. "I envy you. You've already been with Akane yet I have a hard time even approaching Kasumi. I don't go nuts like I used to but I'm still shy around her."

"I-It's not what you think. We just slept together!" Yasao slapped himself on the head assoon as he realized what he had just said. "I mean we..."

"That's all right, Yasao. You obviously know what you want and go right for it. Akane's a nice girl. I'm sure you and her make a great couple. I'm learning how to control myself and soon I'll ask Kasumi out."

"Maybe we can go on a double date sometime?" Yasao offered. "Akane knows how you feel about Kasumi. She tells me Kasumi is fond of you, too. She might be able to talk Kasumi into going out with you. We can start it as a double date then Akane and I can just disappear and leave you and Kasumi alone."

"A date with Ka-Kasumi? Harumph! Yes! That's a good idea. But give me some more time. I'm getting better but I'm not ready yet. Ah, our patients are here. I know you're going on vacation to America so I want to heal all the patients we can before you go. So let's get to work!"

XXX

On her way to school Akane felt a little warm inside. _"I know I shouldn't fell asleep with Yasao the way I did but it was so wonderful! The way he held me was simply bliss!"_ As she was contemplating all of this, she saw a ruckus up ahead which was Fujiko, the half naked girl Ranma rescued from a deserted island, fighting off the hentai horde.

"What the...?" Akane exclaimed as she ran over to the entrance of the school. By the time she got there Fujiko there were several boys laying on the groundin various stages of unconsciousness.

"Truly a boorish lot," Kuno said as he twirled a rose around his nose. "I shall fight you myself, silver haired girl. Afterwards I shall take you out on a date and show you my love."

"Kuno, I don't want to be rude but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else. Did you have all these guys attack me?" Fujiko asked meekly as she shook her hair out of her face.

"I only gave this motley crew a chance to prove themselves unworthy of you. Now I shall have you for myself once I've vanquished you," Kuno proclaimed as he whipped out the Thundersword.

Fujiko was impressed by the blade but Ranko had taught her how to fight blade welding fighters of all kinds. But she barely avoided being hit by Kuno's blade while dodging the lightning that came from the blade.

"You move with speed and grace befitting my paramour. I shall enjoy you," Kuno said as he moved in and tried to hit her with several rapid fire sword thrusts.

"I thought you were in love with Akane and Ranko. How could you be in love with me when I've only been here for a couple of days?" Fujiko asked with bewilderment.

"Fear not, fair maiden. I have enough love for all three of you. I don't have to choose between the three of you; I shall have you all!" Kuno said as he blasted the whole area Fujiko was in with electricity.

Fujiko leaped out the area just in a nick of time. But her clothes were slightly damaged. "Will you please just stop? I don't love you!" Fujiko said as she teleported ten feet behind Kuno and blasted him with an NND blast.

"Aargh! The pain of your love is great but the pleasure will be greater. I shall enjoy the fire of your passion!"

Kuno moved towards Fujiko at super speed, striking her with a running slash attack Fujiko that she had all together avoided but didn't. !!RIP!! "I see you are truly worthy of my love as I lay my eyes on your lovely visage," Kuno said, regarding Fujiko's current state of undress.

"Uh? Oh!" The young girl blushed as she realized she had been stripped down to her bra and panties!

"Once I've defeated you I shall make you mine! Have at thee!"

Kuno struck again with the flat of his blade, sending Fujiko crashing against the wall of one of the buildings of the school. _"It's a good thing I've learned how to withstand attacks that would normally kill most people. It's like this guy is trying to kill me. Is he?!"_

As more of her apparel came unglued, Fujiko flew into the air and came down on Kuno like a dive bomber blasting him with ki blasts. The guys who were watching the fight couldn't take their eyes off of Fujiko in her underwear.

Kuno deflected the blasts then flew into the air after her. Fujiko was able to keep away from Kuno but he was still able to blast her with electricity. "Aieeeee!" Fujiko screamed as she fell to the ground.

Ranma had just made it there and caught her as she fell. "How dare you interfere in my quest to take the silver haired girl? Just when I had granted you mercy you stick your nose in my affairs. If you think you can have the silver haired girl to replace the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo you are sorely mistaken. I shall smite thee once and for all!"

"Kuno! You're crazy! None of these girls want you anyway. I know you're stronger than you were before. Well, I'm stronger too so I'm going to deal with you," Ranma said as he put Fujiko's unconscious form down.

"So be it, you cur. We shall battle in all earnest. I shall smite thee with all my might!" Kuno said as his powerful blade sparked with electricity!

_"That sword can't be taken from him. It'll be just like fighting the Persuader. But I can defeat him. I took on the whole Fatal Five once,"_ Ranma thought to himself as he got himself in a stance, getting ready to fight.

!!ZZAAPP!! Ranma teleported out of the way of Kuno's electrical ki blast and blasted Kuno with a ki blast of his own, knocking the samurai back. But Kuno moved towards Ranma at super human speed. "I am not just stronger than before but I'm stronger than you! Taste my steel," Kuno swung at Ranma at such a speed his seemed as if his blade was everywhere.

Ranma barely avoided the blade and nailed Kuno with several rapid fire roundhouse kick combinations. Then he followed up with countless rapid fire punch and kick combinations that were so fast that the attacks were invisible. Kuno recovered from being stunned and knocked back, getting a slashing strike across Ranma's chest.

"Aargh!" But Ranma fought through the pain, hitting Kuno with a wind force attack that had more knock back than damage behind it slamming Kuno through a large, thick oak tree.

Ranma took the time to take a breather then walked towards the remnants of the tree. Before he got there Kuno slashed the large part of the tree that had landed on top of him into sawdust. He came at Ranma swinging but the pigtailed martial artist moved out of the way and brutally kicked Kuno in the back while Kuno passed by him.

Before Kuno could recover, Ranma blasted Kuno with an NND/mokotakabisha attack that covered the area Kuno was in and sent him into unconsciousness.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief as he regarded Kuno's unconscious form. "Did anybody see where Fujiko went to?" Ranma asked.

"Akane took her to the informatory while you and Kuno were going at it!" Yumeko said to him. "You were so magnificent Ranma. I'm sure you'll make a great husband and lover."

"Yumeko. I'm not in love with you. Now I have to go see how Fujiko's doing," Ranma said as he went to the informatory. When Ranma got there, he saw Yasao helping her. He saw Akane there too.

"Is she all right?" Ranma asked as he rushed into Yasao's medical room while Yasao was rubbing a healing aloe combination on her.

"She's all right," Yasao answered. "She's a lot tougher than she looks. The only real problem was the slash she got. But she heals fast and I put some medicine on the wound so the slash mark will be gone in no time."

"I'm glad to hear that. Kuno's really strong. It took a lot to beat him," Ranma said with concern.

"I'm going to talk to the principal about this. I've heard about all the fights that go on here. I don't think Kuno and the so called hentai horde have a right to attack a girl just so they can have their way with her. And if Kuno goes after Akane I'll give him the beating of his life!" Yasao answered as he put the finishing touches on Fujiko's wound.

"I think I can still take him even if he's stronger than before," Akane said out loud. "But I appreciate the concern, Yasao."

"Ranma! Thanks for saving me!" Fujiko said as she quickly got up and affectionately hugged him, holding on to him for a long time. However, Ranma was not the least bit bothered.

"Ranma, you perv... Oops. Sorry, force of habit," Akane said red faced.

"You can let go now, Fujiko," Ranma said, rather pleasantly amused.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Too aggressive?" Fujiko said as she realized she had just thrown herself at Ranma. "Oh, that was so rude of me. But I really appreciate you saving me."

As Ranma looked at her, he not only noticed how beautiful, but how kind and sweet she was, too. "It's all right. And you're welcome. It was nothing," Ranma said with confidence. "Are you still ready for our trip to America?"

"Oh yes. I'll be ready. Ranko taught me how to speed up my healing," Fujiko said looking up at Ranma, still standing close to him.

Then Ranma noticed Fujiko was only in her underwear which was torn up a little. _"Ranko must have bought her underwear for her or got her a good deal on them. Fujiko's not just beautiful but sexy as well. I can see why every guy here wants to be with her,"_ Ranma thought to himself as he didn't take his eyes off of her.

!!WHACK!! "Ranma you're staring! I know I'm not your fiancee anymore but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you stare at this sweet innocent girl!" Akane said angrily.

"That's okay, Akane. I know Ranma's a gentleman. But I wonder, Ranma. Do you like what you see?" Fujiko said smiling innocently and giving him a better view.

"Um, I think you've been hanging around Ranko too long," Ranma answered still not taking his eyes off of her. Yasao then gave Fujiko another girl's school uniform and pointed in the direction of a nearby dressing room. Fujiko looked back and smiled at Ranma as she took the dress and went into the room.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled.

"Huh, what?" Ranma stammered.

"I would think having been a female yourself you would be more immune to women," Yasao said regarding Ranma with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess since I got my manhood back I can appreciate a beautiful woman more. I don't see women as sex objects. But I do have needs. Needs that I have since been made more aware of," Ranma explained.

"You guys should get to class quickly. School will be out sooner than usual. Especially since there's a week's vacation coming up. So there's no need for you to have to stay after school or anything like that. I'll inform your homeroom teachers that you have a good reason to be late," Yasao said as Fujiko came out of the dressing room with her new uniform on.

XXX

Later that day, Kumo and Ranko arrived in the mountains and set up a picnic, happy to get finally get away for a while. They had already prepared for their trip to America, Ranko having already made a list of things she planned to buy there. Mostly stuff that was hard or impossible to find in Japan.

"I've just gotten my high school G.E.D. It was for the best. I wasn't making any friends at school; I was just a distraction there. The faculty were happy to let me go due to all the trouble they thought I was causing."

"Now I'll now be able to work at the restaurant full-time. I get along well with Celine Yang and the guys there. But Kiriko's still a little wary of me. Jan's kind of a prick though. The restaurant is going through renovations and fumigation for a week so I'll be able to spend more time with you, Kumo," Ranko said with a sly smile as she moved in closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I heard what happened at school and how Kuno practically ripped your clothes off. I was prepared to go over there and give Kuno another beating," Kumo said rather angrily.

"That's okay, Kumo. I've already given that guy a beating. Fujiko, one of the girls I train, goes there now. She's good but Kuno's gotten more powerful since he has that new sword. I'd be concerned if Ranma wasn't there."

"Oh! One more thing. Are you ready for our trip to America? We're leaving in a few hours. I've read about the wind current on the Internet. 4:00 p.m. is the best time for us leave. Ranma and the others will be at the Tendos at 3:30," Ranko stated.

"I'm ready. You're right about the wind being the strongest at that time. I looked it up too. Let's go over it. First show up at my home where I have a homemade glider ready. I know how to put it together and take it apart. I'll use web ki to keep it together."

"Second, everybody but me gets inside. Then I pick up the glider and fly into the air with it. Once we're high enough, I'll attach a web ki line to the glider and throw it and myself into the direction of America."

"Third, I'll attach a web ki line from you and the glider. Once I get inside you'll take off for America dragging us all along."

"Fourth, when we're almost there I'll come outside and land the glider on the property of a friend of mine who lives in Hollywood. He owns a large tract of land and a large house so there's room for all of us."

Now if we can make it to New York we'll have to take a regular airplane. It'll be no problem getting round trip tickets for New York and back. I still have my passport when I was a Street Fighter participant. Maybe I'll do some web slinging when I get there," Kumo said with a smile.

"Ooh, I hope so. Maybe you'll carry me along like Spider-man carried Mary Jane in that movie that you like so much. That's your favorite movie isn't it? You always seem to be watching it," Ranko said while she gently poked Kumo's ribs.

"Yeah, I really like the Spider-man movies. But that's not exactly how it was. The villains didn't die so easily. But they were great movies," Kumo said while smiling.

"Now that we've got that down we can move on to other things. You look great in that sailor outfit," Kumo said as he caressed her body in a way he knew she liked.

"You like it? I figured you'd like it better if it came off of me," Ranko said, smiling as she started to take off her scarf. At that moment they sensed two people walking towards them.

"What are you doing here, Ranko?" Jan Akiyama asked with a sneer. Takeo Okonogi was with him looking dumbfounded. "Is this Old man Gobancho's grandson, the famous Street Fighter champion? He's almost as pretty as you are."

"What's the matter, Jan? Are you jealous because my boyfriend is better looking than your boyfriend?" Ranko asked as she regarded Okonogi.

Jan looked at her quizzically. "We're doing some outdoor cooking training. I thought I heard someone here. I guess we all know what you'll be doing during our vacation," Jan said smiling exposing prominent sharp teeth.

"Fine, Jan. You can leave now. Good bye!"

"Where are you going on your vacation, Ranko? Okonogi asked, not wanting to take his eyes off Ranko.

"Where going to America, all right? Now I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around here. So good bye!"

"Can I come too?" Okonogi asked. "I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon and the Riviera."

"We're not going to the Grand Canyon and the Riviera is in France not America! I'm afraid you'll liable to get yourself lost or something," Ranko responded.

"I won't get lost! I promise! I can even speak English pretty well. Come on. Take me with you, please?" Okonogi pleaded with puppy eyes.

"You'd have to have a passport with you. Otherwise we'd take you. Sorry about that," Ranko said, figuring the subject was closed.

"Oh, is that all? I have a passport. I figured I visit China sometime in the future to help with my cooking. So can I come along?"

_"I can't beleive a ditz like Okonogi would actually have a passport!"_ Ranko thought.

"It's not a problem unless you think the weight will be too much for you, Ranko," Kumo interjected.

Ranko looked at Okonogi for a moment. "You can come along, Okonogi, but be sure to do as you're told. I don't want you getting lost or in trouble. This trip might even be boring for you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye on Okonogi," Jan said. _"There are some cooking ingredients I can get in America that i can't get in Japan. So I think I'll invite myself on this vacation."_

"Who said you were going, Jan?! I doubt you have a passport with you anyway," Ranko exclaimed with her arms folded.

"I can get one, quickly. Besides, you need me to keep an eye on Okonogi," Jan said with a wicked, toothy smile.

"You'll have to be careful in America, Jan. You can't go telling people off over there the way you do here; if you do you'll get your ass kicked big time. By the way, how's you're English? Americans don't speak Japanese too well. Even the ones who try to learn Japanese can't speak it too well," Ranko explained.

"I can speak English well enough. And I can take care of myself. Americans are a bunch of soft living lovers of luxury anyway."

"It's that kind of attitude that will get you beaten up, Jan. Promise me you'll behave yourself or you're not coming!" Ranko said putting her foot down.

"Fine, fine. I'll behave myself and keep Okonogi out of trouble. I even won't tell Celine and Kiriko about this. You won't tell anyone either; isn't that right, Okonogi?" Jan said looking at Okonogi coldly.

"Huh? Oh, no! I won't tell anyone! When do we leave?" Okonogi asked happily, looking like a child anticipating Christmas.

"We leave at 4:00 p.m., today! Be at the Gobancho compound at 3:30. Don't be late!" Ranko stated.

"We'll be there!" Jan confirmed.

"Ranko, we better get going as well. I'll be waiting at my home for all of you, Ranma and anybody else who's coming. Here's my address," Kumo said as he wrote down and handed Jan and Okonogi his address and directions to his home.

Then Jan and Okonogi watched in awe and surprise as Kumo and Ranko flew off.

XXX

"Okay, everyone! Make sure you have your passports with you!" Ranko announced as she looked around at everyone present. Ranma, Fujiko, Yasao, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Jan and Okonogi were there.

Soun, Genma and Nodoka were there to see them off. "Now, Ranko, be sure to behave yourself and conduct yourself like a lady while you're there," Nodoka ordered.

"Okay, Mom," Ranko answered. _"I can't wait to get into that bikini I brought with me. I'm sure Kumo will love it!"_

"Hello, my name is Ranma," Ranma said to Jan. "I hear you're a great chef. Ranko speaks highly of your cooking ability but speaks also lowly of your manners."

"Wrong! I'm the best! I'm the greatest chef of all time. Your sister has some cooking ability but she can't compete with me. No one can!" Jan Akiyama exclaimed as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Yeah, well, all right. But I'm telling you egomania can only get you so far. If you keep going the way your going everyone will hate you," Ranma stated matter of factually. Jan sneered at this and ignored him while Ranma shook his head.

Kumo had just put together a make-it-yourself glider which was as big as a small commercial airplane. There was plenty of room for everyone and any kind of luggage.

Jan walked up to Nabiki. "You have my passport?" Jan asked with his money in hand.

"Yes, here it is."

_"The things I'm going to buy shouldn't take up too much space,"_ Jan speculated as he regarded his long list.

Kumo's father came out. "I'm surprised you managed to put that thing together, son. Make sure you bring back the stuff your mother wants you bring."

"Sure, Dad. I have the list right here in my pocket," Kumo answered. He hoped there would be room for everything. Fortunately, everyone had brought only a little luggage in order to ease Ranko's burden.

"Ranko, I know you're faster than I am. But how are you going to carry us all there so fast?" Ranma asked with curiosity.

"Ranma, I've been practicing noncombat flight. This is where I concentrate on flying and fly much faster. I'm now up to flying around a little less than the speed of sound. I'll also do some gliding on the way to conserve energy. All of this will be easier because the wind's behind me. I'm also a lot stronger than I look. But Kumo's the one who will be doing most of the heavy lifting," Ranko answered.

"Oh. You'll have to show me that some time. It might prove useful," Ranma said impressed.

"Sure, Ranma," Ranko answered as she put on a helmet and a radio headset.

"All right, everybody! It's time for us to go! Everybody get in the glider!" Kumo announced. After introductions were made all ten travelers except Kumo got inside.

Then Kumo picked up the glider and flew into the air with it. Once he got high enough he attached himself to the glider with a fairly long web ki line. Then he threw the glider in the direction of America. As the glider flew off Kumo went with it.

Kumo's family was impressed by Kumo's strength as they had watched them go. Soun, Genma and Nodoka were also impressed.

Once it slowed down after a few minutes Ranko flew outside while Kumo attached a web ki line to Ranko and the glider and then went inside. After Kumo and everyone was strapped in Ranko took off at almost the speed of sound.

"Wow! We're going so fast!" Okonogi said excitedly.

"Was this glider meant to fly so fast, Kumo?" Ranma asked.

"Not exactly. But I modified it so it would be able withstand the friction. I'm also keeping this thing together with web ki. So it'll stay together," Kumo answered.

"I had no idea Ranko could fly so fast!" Akane exclaimed. "You think she might teach me how to fly?"

"She might. Ranko knows a lot of things. But she really didn't like how you treated Ranma over the last year," Fujiko answered.

"She said she was sorry already. Since Ranma and Ranko have forgiven her we shouldn't even be talking about it," Yasao said in Akane's defense.

"Hey, don't get mad at Fujiko. Ranko has been like a mother to her. So she tends to take Ranko's point of view," Ranma responded.

"Oh, look! There's a school of dolphins over there!" Kasumi said, changing the subject. Most of the passengers on the glider didn't have time to notice the dolphins since the glider was moving so fast. But despite this, Okonogi was able take a picture of the dolphins with his brand new camera.

"Okay, we'll almost there!" Ranko said into her headset.

"All right, Ranko," Kumo answered into his radio. The sea under them disappeared and turned into ground as the glider slowed down.

When they arrived at Kumo's friend's house Kumo got out and held up the glider. He then gently placed the glider on the ground where there was a large driveway. Ranko placed herself on top of the glider while Kumo landed it.

"Hey, Kumo!" the head of security called out backed up by other security guards. "Still taking steroids, eh? Is that a large toy airplane?" he asked in jest. _"I knew the guy was strong but I never knew he was that strong!"_

Kumo waved in a friendly manner and opened the door of the glider. "All right, everyone! You can come out now!"

The estate was in the Hollywood Hills. The mansion was painted white, huge with many windows. As the passengers walked out of the glider they were impressed with the sunset when a young man came out of the house. "Hello, everyone!" Irv Goldstein said in Japanese as he tried to simulate the Japanese bowing as Ranma and the others returned the bow.

He was six feet two and slender weighing 160 pounds. He wore glasses and looked a little like a nerd except that he had some muscular definition. He was an average looking guy with curly black hair who was very well dressed.

"Hello. You're Japanese is getting better, Irv," Kumo answered in Japanese.

"Thanks, but my Japanese isn't good yet!" Irv answered back in Japanese.

"Let's talk in English since we're here in America," Kumo answered in English. _"Irv has worked hard trying to learn Japanese but his accent is still off. I just don't have the heart to tell him this."_

"Dude! Your Japanese stinks! I don't know who taught you Japanese, but whoever did ripped you off. And your accent is especially horrible!" Jan interjected with perfect English.

Kumo and Ranko glared at Jan. Even the others looked at Jan as if he was being rude. "Jan! What did I tell you about behaving yourself?!" Ranko said angrily.

"Hey! I was just trying to help him. Most Americans who try to learn Japanese do a lousy job of it. Try to speak Japanese in a monotone. You'll sound like an idiot, but at least you'll be more understandable," Jan said to Irv.

"Don't be so rude to our host, Jan! I mean it! Don't make us sorry we let you come along with us!" Ranko said testily as Jan just shrugged, smiling.

"Oh, that's all right," Irv said trying to calm the situation. "I'll have to train harder. Heh, heh." Ranko and the others smiled at him kindly after Irv had said this.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone this is Irv Goldstein. He's a tax lawyer who works for some Hollywood movie stars and producers," Kumo said as he introduced Irv to the group.

"Wow! Your fiancee, Ranko is hot! I knew Japanese women were beautiful but she takes the cake!" Irv exclaimed as he admired the view of Ranko.

"Why thank you! You're too kind," Ranko said in English.

"You really know what you're doing with that homemade glider, Kumo," Irv said impressed as Kumo took the glider apart and squared it away, putting it into a box like shape. "Let's all go inside. My butler, Gino, will show you to your rooms."

A tall, broad shouldered man with olive skin came out of the house with some others and picked up their bags.

XXX

Near Nerima there's a woman at the bottom of the sea frozen in suspended animation in a block of ice. She glows for a moment then she glows even brighter. The glow increases in strength to the point where she breaks out of the block of ice. The woman then swam up to the surface very quickly.

_"Aah! I wonder how long I've been away on ice. I'm glad I survided that fall from that boat,"_ Madoka Tendo thought to herself. _"I hope Soun hasn't remarried yet."_

Madoka swam to the beach and ignored all the stares she got. "Excuse me. Can you direct me to the Tendo dojo?" she asked a guy in a bandana carrying an umbrella.

"Uh, I'd like to help you, Ma'am, but I'm not too good with directions and... What did you say?!" the young man asked incredulously.

"I'm on my way to the Tendo home. I'm been away from there a long time. My name is Madoka Tendo," the woman answered politely.

Ryoga stared at her for a moment then he remembered the shrine Soun had to her and what her picture looked like. "Wow! You do look like her!" he said in astonishment.

"Yes, I'm her. But that's okay. I remember where it is now. I'm going there right now. But thanks for your help, young man," Madoka Tendo said as she was about to walk off when she recognized the man.

"Are you Ryoga, the guy who changes into a pig with cold water and always gets lost?" Madoka Tendo asked as she regarded him.

"How did you know that? And wouldn't you be a lot older than you are if you were Akane's mother?" Ryoga asked

"I was frozen in a block of ice since I've been 'dead' so I look a lot younger than I really am. While my body was frozen I lived several different lives in different universes. In one universe I was a girl who read a comic book called Ranma 1/2. I know everything that has happened up to Ranma and Akane's failed wedding," Madoka said to him.

"But you don't know what happened after that. I can tell you what occurred since then on the way to your home," Ryoga offered in hopes of seeing Akane again.

"All right. But I will have to tell Akane about you being her pet pig. I know you're in love with her but what you're doing to her is wrong. The only reason I'm tolerating you is because I've always felt sorry for you."

"She already knows. But she's in love with someone else, a relative of Dr. Tofu. It's best if I walk you there. Nerima is a dangerous place," Ryoga said.

"I better direct us there. It's only an hour away from here. You can tell me what has happened on the way," Madoka answered as she took Ryoga's hand and walked to the direction of the Tendo home.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to explain that Madoka Tendo looks a lot like Madoka Ayukawa from Kimagure Orange Road except she's in her mid twenties. I know that she doesn't look like the canon Mrs. Tendo but that's how I'm doing it.

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this but I gave Aerial Ranma more attention because it got so many more reviews. If you want me to give this fanfic more attention I'll have to get more reviews for it.

I have gotten a lot of reviews for this too. So I am updating this now. I'll be updating Akane Grows Up as well. I'll update that one fairly soon too. I noticed that I've gotten a lot of hits for this. If you've been enjoying this and you want me to update sooner you should send me a review for it.


	15. Hollywood Nights

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Fifteen

In America

After Ranma and his countrymen had gotten inside and washed up they were seated at Irv's dinner table. Irv had also invited some of his Hollwood friends over for dinner. His dining room table was long and seated as many as fifty people.

"Don't make any insulting comments about the food, Jan. We're guests and we need to conduct ourselves that way," Ranko whispered to Jan in Japanese. Jan was sitting on Ranko's left. Okonogi was sitting at Jan's left.

"Don't worry about it. I'll behave with good manners the way my grandfather taught me," Jan whispered back with an evil look in his eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about," Ranko said as she made herself comfortable while wearing a black strapless dress with matching shoes, looking very nice. Kumo was wearing the clothes Ranko had bought for him which fit with the Hollywood crowd.

"Those clothes are so nice," said a guy named Jimmy Blaze who sat in front of Ranko. Jimmy was sharply dressed wearing a immaculate white tuxedo. He was a very handsome and muscular man with blond hair.

"Why thank you. It took me a while to make sure everything matched," Ranko answered graciously. Kumo who was sitting on Ranko's right also smiled.

Nabiki was very impressed as she regarded the diamond chandeliers and sparkling silver tableware. "_Maybe I should consider marrying a rich American_."

Akane and Yasao were a couple of seats down from Ranko. Akane was on Yasao's left and a man named Tyrone Jones was seated on her left.

Tyrone was a big muscular African American with an Afro; he dressed sharp but someone should have told him the 70's were over. He looked like a dancer from Saturday Night Fever. "Hey, baby! My name's Tyrone. You got back."

"Huh? Yes, I have back," Akane answered in broken English. She didn't know what Tyrone was talking about so she went back to her meal.

"He was complementing your but, Akane. I told you black guys in America would find your large hips attractive," Ranko said to Akane in Japanese.

Akane gasped then turned angrily towards Tyrone. "Easy, Akane. He was complementing you. He didn't mean to offend you. Sometimes black people in this country say things like that. No need to get angry about it," Yasao said restraining Akane.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill this pervert. I'm just going to tell him he shouldn't see women as sex objects," Akane answered Yasao.

"Pervert? Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to insult or objectify you. I just thought you had a fine looking body," Tyrone said to Akane in fluent Japanese.

Akane and Yasao dropped their jaws in surprise. They were even more surprised when the Japanese American woman sitting next to him said, "my husband didn't mean to insult you; he's really a good man. My name's Seiko."

Seiko was about five feet six inches tall with very beautiful, long hair. She was shapely with a gorgeous body. But she was a little darker than most Japanese.

"Oh, hello. You speak Japanese so well," Akane said a little flustered. Yasao also smiled nervously.

Ranma was sitting next to Fujiko and saw the whole ordeal with Akane. Fujiko had also seen what happened and was laughing. "That was so funny. It's a good thing Akane has learned how to control her temper," Fujiko giggled.

"Yeah, that's true. It looks like you're enjoying yourself, Fujiko," Ranma said as he admired her. She was wearing a blue, barebacked dress that showcased her sexy figure.

"Oh, yes. I love being here. I'm glad Ranko brought us along. She plans to go clubbing later. The passports Nabiki gave us say we're over 21 so we'll be able to get into the Arena; it's a nightclub Ranko wants to see."

"I've been to some bars and nightclubs while I was Karate Kid. Some of those places are dangerous. You better stay close to me when we go there."

Fujiko smiled at this. "Okay, Ranma. I'm sure I'll be safe with you," she said as she snuggled up closer to him, happy that Ranma wasn't repulsed by her as he had been by his fiancees.

_"Wow! She smells so good. She's so beautiful too, so kind and soft hearted as well. I don't know if I can fall in love again after Jeckie though,"_ Ranma thought as he and Fujiko looked into each others eyes.

"You look like Ranko!" a young man called out to the sparkling redhead. He was a blond haired, rather effeminate guy, handsome and impeccably dressed.

"How did you know my name?" Ranko asked the man who was sitting in front of her and had been quietly regarding her all evening.

"My friend, Clarence Cardigan, has drawn pictures of you. He said he dreamed about you. He also said that you talked him out of committing suicide and modeled some of the wonderful clothes he creates. Oh, my name is Darrell Dijon."

"Do you really know him? My friends and I are going to the Arena later on tonight. Clarence normally shows up at this time over there," Ranko said happily.

"He'll surely be there tonight. I'll go with you. I want to see the look on his face when his dreamgirl comes to life. You're so beautiful. I could sell you for a lot of money," Darrell said.

"Yeah, that's been done," Ranko said, giving Nabiki a quick look. "But I'm engaged to my sweetheart here." Ranko motioned to Kumo who was sitting next to her.

"That was a figure of speech, girlfriend. But I can't wait to see the look on Clarence's face when he sees you," Darrell responded.

Cinnamon Totenburg was Irv's current girlfriend. She had the body of a supermodel being five feet eight inches tall and weighing 120 pounds. She had long blond hair that cascaded down on her milky white skin and large breasts.

"Irv, these are interesting friends you have here. That Kumo guy is just gorgeous. Irv? Irv?" Cinnamon picked up Irv's chin and pulled his eyes to her face. "My eyes are up here."

"Uh? Oh, yeah. My Japanese friends are interesting. Hey, Kumo! What's this about the Arena?" Irv asked changing the subject.

"Oh, Ranko wants to go there later. She has a friend there!" Kumo answered.

"I doubt she knows where the place is. I can get us in there because I know a lot of people here. It's an exclusive club. So I better come along so the guy at the door lets you and Ranko in," Irv called out.

"All right. No problem." Dinner went on without anything else of interest happening.

XXX

In Japan

As Madoka walked away from the beach with Ryoga in tow, she had a confident smile. She paid strict attention as Ryoga was telling her about everything that happened after the botched wedding.

"You say Ranko is Ranma's sister? That's interesting. Nodoka always wanted a daughter. I'm so happy for her. But who is this Fujiko person?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know much about her. She came out of nowhere. She's probably one of Ranma's many girlfriends. I guess you know about all the women in Ranma's life. He practically broke Akane's sweet heart with all of the fiancees he had."

"I had a sister named Fujiko. She was a professional thief but our family never found out what happened to her because my parents had disowned her. Last I heard she died in one of her boyfriend's schemes to steal a great deal of money. It's sad. I really miss my sister."

Just then a bunch of motorcycle toughs showed up and got in their way. "What have we here? I heard there were hot babes in this town," the large bald middle aged leader of the gang said.

"You haven't changed one bit, Mako. In fact, you may have gotten worse. Now get out of our way or I'll give you a worse beating than I gave you when I was a teenager," Madoka said with a deadly serious look on her face.

"Madoka Tendo? I heard you drowned several years ago. You've aged fairly well. It looks like you've gotten ripe for the pickings. I'm going to enjoy this. I'm a lot more skilled than I was then," Mako said getting off of his bike.

"You guys can handle the kid over there. But be careful. He looks awfully tough. Madoka and I are old friends so we're going to get reacqauinted."

Mako moved towards Madoka with speed that belied his massive, still muscular and round frame. But he wasn't fast enough as Madoka quickly sidestepped him and threw him using the momentum to add to the damage Mako took when he slammed into a tree.

The other thirty biker gang members attacked Ryoga. They were well trained martial arts street fighters. But none of them were a match for Ryoga one on one but the thirty of them took some time for Ryoga to defeat. _"I'm really bugged out over what had happened with Akane so if these guys want to volunteer to be my punching bags so be it!" _Thus Ryoga punched one here, kicked one there and so on.

While he was fighting he took a look to see how Madoka was doing. _"Mrs. Tendo can sure fight well."_

Mako got up and moved in towards Madoka more carefully. He threw a some fast, unorthodox but very effective punch and kick combinations. But Madoka was even more skilled and a whole lot faster. She easily evaded Mako's well orchestrated attacks. After letting the fight go on for a couple of minutes Madoka attacked with speed Mako had never seen before.

She hit him with punch and kick combinations that rivaled Ranma in speed giving Mako the worst beating of his life. He was barely standing as Madoka leaped towards him and hit him with a powerful, well placed kick in the stomach which dropped the gang leader to the ground.

"I haven't had a good fight like that since, um, four lives ago," Madoka said exhilarated. "You okay, Ryoga?" she asked as she saw that Ryoga was finishing up on the last man standing.

"I'm just fine. Gee, you're very good. Why did you take so long fighting that guy when you could have taken him out rather quickly?"

"I saw that as a tune up. I have been frozen for a while," Madoka then loosened herself up a little. "Now, let's go home. It's not far from here."

"Wait, Mrs. Tendo. You're going the wrong way!" Ryoga called out as he actually was going the wrong way.

"No, Ryoga. This is the way. We're almost there. See? There's my home right up ahead. I'm going to knock on the front door."

Madoka walked up to the front door and knocked. The rhythm of her knocking was similar to the song Knock three times, her favorite song.

Inside, Soun, Genma and Nodoka were about to have dinner when Soun recognized the knock he heard with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I'll go see who it is." When Nodoka opened the door she saw Madoka Tendo smiling back at her and promptly fainted.

XXX

In America

Darrell Dijon, Irv, Cinnamon, Kumo and Ranko were about to leave when Ranma called out to the them. "Ranko! Where are you going at this late hour?"

"We're going to the Arena; it's a hot nightclub. Darrell has told me that a friend of mine frequents the place. We can wait a couple of minutes so you can put on something appropriate. Put on the Mode white shirt, black pants and vest I bought you."

"Oh, that. I feel weird in that. You were planning on going out on the town the whole time. That's why you insisted I bring those clothes along. Isn't it?" Ranma asked a little suspiciously.

Ranma then noticed Fujiko stepping out wearing a silver-white dress that showed off and flattered her figure. Her silver-white hair cascaded down her bare back and midriff. She was hot! Ranma did a double take as he admired her.

"We have a couple of minutes before my chauffeur gets here to drive us there so you might want to hurry a little," Irv called out.

Ranma vanished and reappeared wearing the Mode clothes Ranko suggested he wore. The party got in the limousine and got comfortable. "Let's go Reginald," Irv ordered.

"Where to, Mr. Goldstein?" Reginald asked.

"We're going to the Arena. You know where it is, don't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Goldstein." The car drove off and they were on their way.

XXX

In Japan

Soun went to the door to see what was keeping Nodoka and froze like a deer in the headlights when he saw his wife helping Nodoka up. Genma also got up to see what was going, getting startled at the sight as well. Madoka then turned towards Genma.

"Hello, Genma. Still turning into a panda? That's right. I know everything. You and my husband have much to answer for. You especially, Genma Saotome!"

Ryoga came in behind her. "Is everything OK?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh, everything is just fine. Why don't you help my husband to the table. I'll going to revive Nodoka." Madoka pressed a pressure point which quickly woke Nodoka up.

"I dreamed I saw your departed wife, Madoka, Soun. The dream seemed so real. She was right in the doorway. I... Oh!" Nodoka gasped as she looked up and saw Madoka gently looking down at her. "A ghost!"

"I'm not a ghost, Nodoka. See? I have legs.**(1)** I know I've been 'dead' for a few years now. But I figured you were stronger than this. I going to snap my husband out of his 'deer in the headlights trance.' So sit tight and I'll explain everything."

!!SNAP!! Soun was about to go into shock again when his wife snapped him out of it again.

"Please, don't do that again, Soun. Now that we're all here. Oh, there's food cooking. I'll go see to it." _"This kitchen is so clean! Kasumi really did a great job!" _ She then went to the food that Nodoka had been cooking and saw that it was almost done, setting five plates in the dining room.

Soun was still in some shock when he saw his wife setting the dinner table. "Gee, there's enough food here for an army. Were the three of you going to eat this much?" Madoka said. "You might as well stay for dinner, Ryoga."

As Ryoga gratefully sat down, Nodoka and Soun began to recover from their surprise. Genma was also surprised but was more concerned that his retirement plans was in jeopardy.

"Oh, come on, everybody. You've seen boys turning into girls, boys turning into animals and a whole lot of other things. My reappearance shouldn't be that much of a shock," Madoka said with a smile.

"How do you know about those things, Madoka?" Nodoka asked. "You weren't even here for any of that."

"When I fell off the boat and 'drowned' I didn't actually die. I sank to the bottom of the sea and went into suspended animation. My body was frozen, and while this happened I lived several lives in different universes. I learned a lot of things in these lives. I was different nationalities, races and ethnicities. In these lives I've mastered several martial arts styles."

"But the main reason I know what has happened here, at least up to the point of Ranma and Akane's failed wedding, is because in one life when I was a teenage girl in America my favorite Japanese comic book was _Ranma 1/2_. I didn't speak Japanese at the time, but the manga was translated in English. I loved the story and rooted for Ranma despite the fact he was a macho jerk. I even felt sorry for Ryoga, even though he was deceiving Akane." Madoka gave a sharp look at a blushing Ryoga then went on with her story.

"The story made Soun out to be someone who cried at the drop of a hat, it made Genma out to be a selfish pig who made Ranma's life miserable in order to fill his fat belly, and it made you, Nodoka, out to be someone Ranma feared because of the oath to be a man among men, at least until near the end."

"Then we come to my daughters. Kasumi was made out to be the perfect housekeeper and cook but was oblivious to what was going on around her. My daughter, Nabiki, was made out to be a golddigger who did a lot of horrible things in order to keep the family and the dojo from going bankrupt. Akane was made out to be a martial artist who thought all boys were perverts, went berserk at the drop of a hat, and was very jealous with Ranma being the usual target of her jealous rage."

"I know all about Cologne, Shampoo, the amazons and their kiss of death and marriage. If the amazons give us any more problems I'll deal with them. Since I was one of them in one of my many lives I know their laws and can figure out a way to get Ranma off the hook.

I also know about Ryu Kumon, Taro, the Seven Lucky Martial Arts Gods, Prince Toma and his all male kingdom. Then there's Moose, Herb and his crew and finally Sapphron. Did I forget anything important?"

The people there were surprised at Madoka. "Oh, yes, there are some other things. Soun, why did you stop teaching after I 'died'? It was your responsibility to take care of our daughters."

"I'm sorry, dear. Your death devastated me. I could not go on and was a total wreck. Please, forgive me," Soun said humbly.

"Wait, Tendo! Tell her how you're teaching now. I'm even helping you." Genma shot Madoka a look. "You really don't know what you're talking about, woman."

"Saotome, don't talk to my wife that way. Yes, I do teach now, but I didn't teach for a long time. My wife is correct. I hope she'll forgive me."

"I forgive you, Soun. I'm glad you're teaching again. But I'm going to have to have a word with my daughters when they return. I plan to start teaching Akane and her sisters myself. I don't like the way Akane's been acting."

"Worst of all, there's Hap..." Both Soun and Genma put their hands over her mouth rather quickly. Madoka was surprised at first then she remembered what she had read in the manga.

"Don't say his name!" they both said in unison.

After Madoka released herself from their grip she then said, "how about if I call him the dirty old man? That sound OK?"

"That will be fine, dear," Soun answered.

"The dirty old man might have molested my daughters if not for Ranma. He bravely took on that perverted gnome even when he was outclassed in skill while the two of you cowered in the corner," Madoka said as she regarded her husband and his friend.

"You people treated Ranma horribly. I know he was a rude, obnoxious jerk. But think about who raised him. Thinking about that." Madoka then gave a hostile look at Genma. "Care to explain yourself, Genma? And if you think you're going to live here off of Ranma's blood, sweat and tears you have another thing coming."

"You have no right to judge me, woman! A martial artist's life is filled with peril. If it wasn't for me Ranma would not have gotten so skilled. I made Ranma what he is today!" Genma answered proudly.

"You're full of Bulshivik!" Everyone looked at Madoka quizically. "It's a variation of a swear word that I learned when I was in America," Madoka explained.

"And you, Nodoka. What possessed you to make Ranma pledge to be a man among men when he was only six years old?" Madoka asked. "I might understand you wanting to kill Genma, but killing Ranma?"

"I wanted my son to be manly. Oh, you're right. I shouldn't have done that. I almost lost my son over that. I feel so ashamed of that pledge. But you need to understand something. Things are vastly different now since the wedding. A lot has happened since then, like the appearance of my daughter, Ranko," Nodoka answered.

"Ryoga told me about her. So Ranko is actually your daughter. I'm glad you have a daughter, Nodoka. I'd like to meet her; she seems like a nice girl. But before Ranma marries Akane I'm going make sure Ranma has brains and intelligence. I won't have Akane marry someone who's not too bright, even though he's an honorable person."

"That's another thing that has changed. Ranma and Akane aren't engaged anymore. Akane is seeing Dr. Tofu's cousin. And Ranma doesn't know who he wants to be with. He might marry Nabiki but we're not sure about that."

"It would be best if I explain everything that has happened since the marriage." Then Nodoka had explained the events since Ranma and Akane's botched wedding.

"There's a couple of things we don't know about it. Who's Prince Toma? And who are the Seven Lucky Martial Arts Gods. None of us have ever heard of these people."

Everyone, including Ryoga, stared at Madoka quizzically. "Oh, I guess either they''ll show up later or neither of these groups exist. Prince Toma was a guy who had an island of only men. He had no women so he and his men felt the need to steal women away. They ended up kidnapping my daughters and Ranma's fiancees. Ranma even turned into a girl in order to be the bait to attract them."

"The Seven Martial Arts Gods were powerful martial artists who kidnapped Akane because their leader thought she was the woman he was supposed to marry, all because of a scroll."

"We never heard of them either, Dear. But you can tell me about all of that later. Since you knew some of what happened what you just said might happen in the future," Soun answered.

"By the way, where are Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane?" Madoka asked. "I don't see any of them around here."

"They left for America. I thought it was good that they would go on vacation. They're probably there by now. Maybe I should call them. They left a phone number," Soun answered.

"You can call on them to check on them. But don't tell them I'm alive. No point spoiling their vacation. We'll wait until they come back. If they're going to be shocked let it happen here," Madoka said.

XXX

In America

Irv and his party arrived at the Arena. After they left the car they waited in the long line. "Now I know a lot of people so just let me do the talking," Irv said.

"Hey, Clarence!" Ranko shouted as she saw Clarence about to walk in a special entrance.

Clarence turned around and opened his mouth wide when he saw "Ranko?! But how?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"I told you I'd get in the real world. It's so great to see you," Ranko said as she gave Clarence a hug. Clarence was still dumbfounded at Ranko's real life appearance.

"This is my brother, Ranma. This is my friend, Fujiko. And this is my fiance, Kumo, his friend Irv and his girlfriend Cinnamon. And this is Darrell ..."

"We've already met. Hello there, Clarence. How about using your massive influence and letting us in the club so we can bypass this line?" Darrell asked a stunned Clarence.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Jake! Let these friends of mine in," Clarence ordered. Jake, a well dressed, six foot eight inch, big and muscular man, complied.

"How is it you're here, Ranko?" Clarence asked as they went into the club. The club was packed so it was hard to move through the mass of dancing people. It was dark on the floor but there were occasional lights flashing.

"It's a long story. How about if we all sit at your table and talk about it?" As they went to Clarence's private area Ranma accidentally bumped into a rather plump, homely blond haired girl wearing stylish, black clothes. She was about five feet four inches tall.

"What are you trying to do, Slick? Get off of me," she ordered as she then walked away looking at Ranma suspiciously.

"Sorry!" Ranma called out as Ranko laughed a little. Once they were seated Ranko explained how she gotten in the real world.

"Wow! I'm glad you made it. I really appreciate you helping me create wonderful clothes. I'm regarded as one of the best fashion designers in the world thanks to you. A couple years ago I was down and out ready to commit suicide as I would cry myself to sleep. But then, you Ranko, showed up in my dreams, talked me out of suicide and helped me by modeling clothes for me in my dreams."

Everyone at the table looked at Ranko for a moment. "I wondered where your fashion sense came from," Kumo said with a smile at his fiancee.

"Yeah. That explains a lot," Ranma said regarding the highly fashionable clothes Ranko had made him wear.

After a few minutes of small talk Ranko grabbed Kumo's arm. "I like this song, Kumo. Let's dance." Kumo and Ranko weren't good dancers in their own right but they did complement each other very well.

Ranma looked around at the flashy lights and felt the ambiance of the place. "Ranma, how about if we dance?" Fujiko asked him.

This shook Ranma out of his admiring the club. "Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, I don't see why not," Ranma answered as the two of them went to the somewhat crowded dance floor.

Ranma and Fujiko danced very well while many of the girls on the dance floor adored Ranma. "_I guess there's another thing I can do better than you, Ranko."_

Ranma and Fujiko were doing very well until someone bumped into Ranma. "Can't keep from deliberately bumping into me, can you, Slick?" the plump, blond girl from earlier said as she danced away from a perplexed Ranma.

After a while the dancing stopped and one of the DJs of the club had a karaoke machine brought out and invited anyone who wanted to sing to come up to the stage.

"Let's go up there, Kumo. We can sing the song, Obsession by Animotion, to each other," Ranko suggested as she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

Kumo smiled at her. "All right. Let's do it." They both went up to the stage and told the DJ the name of the song they wanted to sing.

"We have a couple from Japan who want to sing an old school song called Obsession by Animotion from the 80's. And now let's here it for Kumo and Ranko!" the DJ announced. The crowd cheered and admired them. The men whistled and admired Ranko; the women did the same for Kumo. Then they quited down in order to hear them sing.

As the music started up Kumo sang, **"You are an obsession. I cannot sleep. I am a possession unopened at your feet. There's no balance no equity. Be still I will not accept defeat."**

Ranko then sang **"I will have you. Yes, I will have you. I will find a way and I will have you. Like a butterfly a wild butterfly. I will collect you and capture you."**

Then they both sang passionately to each other **"You are an obsession. You're my obsession. Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me? You are an obsession. You're my obsession. Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me?"**

Ranma face-faulted as he heard them singing. _"I don't believe those two. They ought to be embarrassed singing to each other in such a manner. This Corona is pretty good though. I think I'll have another."_

"They sing so beautiful together. Don't they, Ranma?" Fujiko asked as she watched them sing.

"Ranko really has a zest for life," Clarence said as Ranko and Kumo sang.

"Yes, that's definitely true," Darrell concurred.

"I'm getting hot just hearing and watching them sing," a sexy redhead said admiring Kumo and then admiring Ranma. She then sat down next to Ranma wearing a skimpy, clingy sexy dress that left little to the imagination.

"The girl looks like you. Is that you're sister? I guess being hot and sexy runs in your family," she said as she leaned over to give Ranma a better view of her cleavage as Fujiko visibly frowned.

"Yeah, that's my sister. But if you saw my father you'd think otherwise. So you come here often?" Ranma said trying to make small talk.

"Yes. I always get in. You must be new here. Your sister and her boyfriend really sing that song well. It's like they really mean it. My name is Charlotte. What's your name?"

"I'm Ranma. This is Fujiko, Clarence and Darrell. I've never been in this place before. So you're right on that point. This place is something else."

"You should be careful of her, Ranma. American girls get fat when they get older, unlike Japanese girls like me," Fujiko interjected jealousy.

"Now, Fujiko. There's no need for the hostility. I'm just talking to the lady. You're starting to remind me of Akane. Just relax," Ranma said gently as Fujiko backed down.

Then a rather big guy who looked like a professional wrestler and bodybuilder walked up to them. He had wavy, blond hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing talking to that Jap. I don't believe you'd rather be with him than me. I think I'll kick this guy's ass," the large, man said.

"Really? Well, I don't care what you do, Brock. But me and my new boyfriend are leaving together. Let's go Ranma," Charlotte said as she tried to grab Ranma and walk away with him.

"Boyfriend? We were just talking. Hey, if she's your girlfriend you can take her. I've had enough problems with jealous fiancees."

"Don't be so shy, Ranma. We've had so much fun together. Me loved you long time," Charlotte said trying to sound Asian, breathing as if she had been greatly satisfied by Ranma. This made Brock furious.

"Ranma, just run!" Irv warned. "That's Brock Dockard. He's one of the toughest guys in the area. He has black belts in several martial arts. Oh, good. Kumo and Ranko are done singing. Kumo, get up here quick!"

"Hey. Don't worry about it. This guy doesn't scare me," Ranma said as he finished his ninth drink. "If you want to fight let's do it."

"What?! You dare stand up to me, you little snot nosed Jap! I'll rip you apart!" Brock screamed in anger.

"Hold it, Brock!" Kumo said with authority. "And watch the racism. Your girlfriend always plays this game with you. She pretends to be interested in some guy so you can get jealous. Now calm down and chill out!"

"K-Kumo. I'm sorry. I didn't know these were friends of yours," Brock said fearfully as he took his girlfriend and walked away from them with Charlotte blowing kisses to Ranma as they left.

As he walked away Ranma spoke up. "I could have handled that guy. I didn't need your help, Kumo. You'd still be a wimp if my sister hadn't been carrying you all this time."

"Ranma! Dont' be so rude! And have you been drinking?" !!Sniff. Sniff!! The drinks in this place have more alcohol than sake, Ranma. You might have killed that guy," Ranko said.

"I'm know my own strength. I just would have just knocked the guy out. I never killed anyone except for Saffron. I'm just fine," Ranma said lazily.

"How many drinks have you had Ranma?" Ranko asked. Fujiko held up seven fingers behind Ranma's back.

"I can sense your fingers behind me, Fujiko. And for your information I had some some scotch and water as well. So it's not as if I've been drinking alcohol all night long."

"Did you bring that much money with you Ranma? Who brought you all those drinks, anyway?" Ranko asked.

Everyone at the table stared at Clarence. "Clarence! Why did you give Ranma all those drinks? What were you trying to do? Get my brother drunk?" Ranko asked.

"He was so sad. Then he felt better after his first drink. Then he asked for another. He was so cute; I couldn't refuse him. Don't be mad at me, Ranko," Clarence pleaded.

Ranko regarded Clarence for a moment. "All right. I guess Ranma can handle a few drinks. He might not be over Akane as much as we thought."

At that moment a large muscular man dressed as a sheik walked up to their table. He was somewhat handsome but scary looking with a huge moustache.

"I think the song you and your bitch sang to each other was disgusting. But then I never liked you anyway, Kumo Gobancho. If I had fought you in the last Street Fighter Tournament I would have taken you down faster than the twin towers went down in New York."

"You lost to Guile if I remember, Ackbar. And he kicked your ass good. You would not have lasted thirty seconds against me. So be glad you were defeated early, you Jihad Jockass!" Kumo snapped back angrily in strongly New York accented English. Even though Kumo was now a Japanese he still remembered his life in New York as Spiderman and how helpless he felt when the twin towers came crashing down.

Another Arabic man dressed in a similar fashion spoke up. "Do not talk to my brother that way. He's in a real mood."

"He's not in a real mood. He's in a mock mood." The Americans at the table face-faulted at Kumo's joke. But the ten men in Ackbar's group stood up and backed up their leader.

"I normally have a higher opinion of Japan than I do of America. Except for when you have women like these two," He pointed at Ranko and Fujiko, "dressing too scantily. I liked it when your women wore kimonos."

"That's really none of your business!" Ranko screamed. "Now get lost!"

"A woman shouldn't talk that way. But that really doesn't matter. I'm going to defeat you in combat this time, Kumo. You can't hide behind an American now."

He immediately rushed Kumo but Ranma intercepted him and quickly knocked Ackbar out. "There, now we're even, Kumo. !!HIC!!"

At that moment some bouncers showed up. "What's going on here? Kumo Gobancho? I'm a big fan. But we can't have you starting fights in here. Besides it's getting late. And why is he still drinking?" the lead bouncer said as he pointed at Ranma just downing the last of his drink. Last call was for alcohol was hours ago. And we're going to close in a few minutes."

"Okay, dude. It's probably a good time to leave anyhow. What do you say, Irv? Want to call it a night?" Kumo asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm glad I got to be here. But where's Cinnamon?" Irv then saw her leave with another guy, an even richer fat guy.

"Gosh. I can never keep a girl," Irv moaned. Ackbar's men laughed at Irv's dilemma. "You're laughing at me? I find that a little hard to swallow, you jockass!" Irv snapped back angrily.

"You tell him, Irv! !!HIC!!" Ranma said dizzily. Ackbar's men tried to rush them but the bouncers got in between them, allowing Irv and the guys to leave at this point.

"This isn't over, Kumo! Once again you've hid behind someone else. When my brother awakes we will deal you and your Jewish friend!" Ackbar's brother called out as they left. Irv gave him the finger and stormed out with his party following him.

XXX

By the time they got home it was seven in the morning. The club closed late and the police were called in since there had been other fights apart from the altercation involving Ranma and Kumo. Irv had tried to use his reputation and dropped some names to talk the police out of arresting them but to no avail, the police seeing him as another Hollywood big shot wannabe.

But Kumo talked to a Japanese American police officer who had shown up and had trained under his father. They had to talk to the police for a couple of hours but the police officer who had been trained by Kumo's father let them go.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked as she noticed Ranma's drunken condition.

"Ranma just had a few too many," Ranko answered as she and Fujiko helped Ranma into the house.

"I'm fine! !!HIC!! I just had a few drinks that's all. !!HIC!!" Ranma said.

"Looks like Ranma's been practicing the drunken fist style," Nabiki said with a smirk. She had mostly looked over her lists and watched TV in her richly adorned room with which she was very impressed.

"You can't keep your brother from getting drunk, Ranko. Some sister you are," Yasao said with Akane behind him. Ranko gave him a quick glare as she helped Ranma to his room.

"Stuff it, Yasao. Ranma can take care of himself. He just had a few drinks. Don't blame Ranko for this," Kumo called out.

"Ranma's not as sophisticated as Ranko. She should have kept an eye on him. Or was she shaking her groove thing on the dance floor with you?" Yasao answered back.

Before Kumo could retort they heard laughter. Jan Akiyama and Takeo Okonogi were on their way out to shop for cooking ingredients that were hard to find in Japan. "Now that's funny, Ranko. You worried about me and Okonogi getting in trouble but your mighty, invincible brother is the one who's drunk. What's wrong? He can't hold his liquor?" Jan said with wicked smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Jan!" Kumo and Ranko yelled in unison as Jan and Takeo entered a waiting taxi.

"And you better not make any trouble either!" Ranko called out.

Jan poked his head outside the taxi window. "I won't make trouble. I'll let your drunken brother do that. I'm going off to shop for cooking ingredients," the master chef answered. "Food products are cheap here in this country. No wonder so many Americans are fat."

"They're not so fat here in Hollywood. In fact some of the girls here are so gorgeous, they hardly wear any clothes at all. You can practically see everything," Takeo said with a huge smile on his face as the taxi drove off.

"Put your head back in the car, you idiot! Jan ordered. _"When we get back to Japan I'll have an advantage over everyone else due to the superior ingredients I'll have. I know there's another cooking tournament coming up soon so I'll be ready."_

"That's true. I've brought so many things here that are hard or impossible to find in Japan. The sales here are just wonderful. And thank you, Reginald, for driving me around and helping me with everything," Kasumi said to the chauffeur.

"My pleasure, Maam. Just doing my job," Reginald answered. _"I just love drving Kasumi around. She has so much class and refinement."_

"Well, since we're here we might as well have breakfast. Before breakfast I'll do some kind of exercise. You might want to lay Ranma on his stomach when he goes to sleep," Irv said as he went inside.

Everyone was there for breakfast except Jan, Takeo and Ranma. Jan and Takeo had left earlier and Ranma was in his room sleeping off a hangover. Kumo, Ranko, Fujiko, Akane and Yasao had done some training before breakfast. Even Irv had learned a thing or two while training with them.

Kasumi felt strange not having to cook or clean but she didn't want to intrude on the servants who insisted on doing everything for her and doing things their way. She had spent much of her time doing tai chi exercises and shopping for things she couldn't get in Japan.

Irv's wealth was not lost on Nabiki. Nabiki was enjoying the bacon, eggs, pancakes and other American breakfast fare. There was even plenty of Ersatz coffee that she had drunk for the first time and really enjoyed.

_"I wonder if there are any rich Americans who lay awake fantasying about Asian girls. I know there's what some call an Asian invasion of women from Asia. We're considered the hottest women around according to some. I listened to a couple of guys on an F.M. radio station last night. One of the guys, the smarter one, really likes Asian women. I know for a fact that he's not alone."_

Fujiko was impressed by everything she saw. She wondered if she could get to see Disneyland or Magic Mountain. _"I hope Ranma's okay. He was really down last night. Has he gotten over Akane yet?"_

"Ranko and I have an announcement. We're going to take a trip to New York. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours. We'll spend a couple of days there and come right back here. I really want to see New York," Kumo said.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Irv. You've been a great host. We've really have had a great time here," Ranko said to Irv happily.

"Well, you're welcome. But try to get back here soon. I have a lot of friends who want to see the great Kumo Gobancho, the Street Fighter champion. Come to think of it. I have some friends in New York who would like to see you, too. I know you're a fan of the Spider-man movies, Kumo.

Well, my friends are looking for someone to pretend to be Spider-man for a publicity stunt for the upcoming Spider-man movie. I would appreciate if I could tell them you'll do it. I know you're in shape enough to look good in tights," Irv requested.

_"You have no idea."_ "Sure, Irv. As long as I can see New York. I'll do it," Kumo answered. Ranko could barely keep from laughing.

"Great! You don't have to worry about Ranma and your friends they'll be here when you get back. I really appreciate this, buddy. Having you do this publicity stunt will really help my reputation as a Hollywood big shot."

"You just plan to go off to New York so you can be alone with Kumo. What do you plan to do together, hmm?" Akane asked with a little bit of mirth.

"After having slept with Yasao, you would know. Wouldn't you?" Ranko teased as Akane and Yasao immediately blushed.

"Nothing happened. We just slept together!" Akane said indignantly. Then she blushed crimson when she realized what she had said.

XXX

In Japan

"It's all set. Our old friend, Kumo/Spider-man is going to show up in New York. I guess you know that Spider-man is a fictional character here," Oz said to Tako Sensei.

"Yes, I've heard of the movies which made us out to be a couple of incompetent buffoons. I really hate those movies. What do you have in mind?" Tako asked.

"I've already set up Kumo to play his former self in an publicity stunt. The 'villains' will be pretending to be us. We'll just show up and take out our pretenders and then at the right moment we'll have our revenge on that wall crawler."

"I'll disguise myself as what I used to look like in that other universe. I'm sure you can do the same. No one will suspect a thing. But we'll have to be in character."

Tako looked at him for a moment. "Yes. That's no problem. But after we've done him in we need to disappear. I have no desire to hang around in New York. I hated the city before and now that I'm not even an American, I hate it even more. The sooner I get out of there the better."

XXX

In America.

Ranma was sleeping off the effects of all the drinking he had done. The last thing he wanted to do was dream about Akane. But he ended up dreaming of the second to the last thing instead.

"Oh, Slick. That's it, baby. Oh yeah!" the plump, blond woman moaned in delight during the dream. It would be a long time before Ranma ever got drunk again.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you have been enjoying this. I've surely enjoyed writing this. In the next chapter Kumo gets a sense of dejavu while in New York. Ranma hasn't seen the last of Ryoga or the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

**(1)** Japanese ghosts don't have legs.


	16. Super Powered Fights

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Sixteen

At 10:00 am, Irv went to Nabiki's room and knocked on the door. "Just a minute! What can I do for you?" Nabiki said as she answered the door wearing a very comfortable robe that showed more than a bit of cleavage.

"Um, I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to a luncheon with a bunch of Hollywood lawyers, actors and big shots? My girlfriend from last night left me for someone else and I'd rather not go to that luncheon alone."

Nabiki thought for a moment. "Hollywood big shots you say? Hmmm. I don't believe I have the right kind of clothes for such a big event."

"That's no problem. I'll just buy you some new clothes. We can go to Frederick's of Hollwood; they have great clothes there. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't in a bind. And you seem to be very comfortable and knowledgeable around rich men."

_"This guy's perceptive." _"All right. I might need some other things on the way. I know you wouldn't want me to embarrass you by not looking sharp. I'm done with what I've been doing so let's go we don't want to be late. Or is it a good idea to be fashionably late in Hollywood?"

XXX

Ranma woke up with a serious hangover. _"I should not have had so many drinks. I did some drinking when I was Karate Kid in the Legion but I didn't drink so much." _

Ranma got out of his bed and took a shower. Then he put on some fresh clothes. _"It was a good idea for them to place me on my stomach even though I didn't throw up. Fortunately, my stomach is very strong."_

It was 12:00 p.m. when Ranma finally left his room and went downstairs. He saw Jan and Takeo walk in carrying several packages with Takeo doing most of the heavy listing. "Hey guys! Where did everybody go off to?" Jan ignored him and kept walking towards the huge freezer with a smirk on his face.

Takeo answered him. "We don't know what happened to the others. I'm sure they'll be back. American liquor must be really strong; you were stone drunk last night."

As Takeo followed Jan with the packages he had, Ranma called out to one of the maids. "Excuse me. Do you know where everybody went to?"

"Oh, yes." The maid took out a paper and read it to him. She was an attractive young woman with long black hair tied in a bun and nicely tanned skin. She had sparkling eyes and a fetching figure, reminding Ranma of Dawnstar of the Legion of Superheroes.**(1) **"Akane and Yasao had gone to Disneyland, taking a bus there. Kasumi went to do some shopping. Nabiki went off with Mr. Goldstein to a power luncheon. Fujiko is outside training. Ranko and Kumo left to see the Big Apple."

"Are you hungry, mio? Rosa, the maid, asked Ranma as she heard his stomach grumble. "I'm making some Mexican food. Would you like some?"

"Mexican food sounds good. I'm going to check on Fujiko and I'll be right back." When Ranma got outside he saw Fujiko training. The tai chi type katas she did were complex and beautiful.

"Hi, Ranma. Have you recovered from last night?" Fujiko asked as she regarded him still doing her exercises.

"Yeah, I'm all right. If I said something that offended you, I'm sorry. Did I say anything I shouldn't have?"

"You did say I reminded you of Akane. I found that very insulting. Akane?" Fujiko decided to have some fun with Ranma. "But then, maybe that shouldn't bother me so much. I mean you were getting along so well with Clarence. It's obvious neither Akane nor me are your type."

Ranma had a look of surprise on his face. "What do you mean?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Weeell, you and he talked about how all the fiancees you had were such a burden to you. He then implied that you should try something new, like other men."

"Hey! I told him I wasn't into guys. If I was I would have done something like that when I was turning into a girl. So you don't have to worry."

Ranma then noticed Fujiko giggling. "You were pulling my leg. I was actually worried there for a moment. Come here, you."

Ranma then chased a giggling Fujiko around the property. Eventually he caught her. "Gotcha. My, you're firm and fit," Ranma said as he started tickling her.

"He he he he he! Mercy! Ha ha ha ha ha! I was just kidding. I surrender!" As Ranma and Fujiko were rolling around on the nicely cut grass, they were face to face. as Fujiko breathed heavily. Ranma then became aware of Fujiko's breath when she started breathing heavily.

Then Rosa called out, "your lunch's done, Mr. Ranma!" Both Ranma and Fujiko were flushed as they got up and went inside.

Rosa gave Fujiko a jealous look that Fujiko didn't notice. _"I've never seen such a gorgeous Japanese guy until a couple days ago. That other guy who left earlier with the redhead reminded me of a beautiful Conan. This guy's handsome, too. I got to see about making out with this guy." _

"Did you know that Ranko and Kumo have left for New York?" Fujiko asked as she and Ranma ate their meal.

"New York? I thought they were going to see the Big Apple?"

"That's the nickname for New York, silly. They'll be back in a couple of days. Kumo's going to dress up as Spider-man for a publicity stunt for the new movie coming out," Fujiko answered.

"Gee, my mom wanted me to keep an eye on them. Oh well, what did you have planned for today, Fujiko?"

"I was thinking we could go to Magic Mountain. Ranko once showed me the place in my dream. I know exactly where it is since I have a map to the place."

"Well, I guess we can we can go over there. But I haven't brought a lot of money with me."

"Ranko gave me some money. So it's no problem. She left me with about two hundred American dollars. That should be enough," Fujiko said as she smiled at Ranma lovingly.

"That was nice of her. I need to see about getting a job of some kind. I've been unemployed for too long. Maybe I'll see about getting a job working at Gobancho's as a waiter. I've done that before."

"So we can go after our meal. That's wonderful!"

A small man was listening to the bug he had put in the kitchen and audio taping everything. "Boss, Ranma and Fujiko are on their way to a place called Magic Mountain."

"All right. Keep shadowing them. If you're caught I'll have your head," Ping threatened. Then he turned towards Taro. "Don't worry, Taro. After our plans against Ranma are done we'll find Happosai, make him change your name and make him reveal all his secrets to us."

"I hope so. But what makes you think he has any kind of secrets we'd want to know?" Taro asked.

"Old guys like that often have secrets. His martial arts knowledge is immense. And my informants have told me many things about him. We'll set a trap for him soon. But for now we will deal with Ranma. This time we'll attack him with plenty of innocent bystanders to get in the way. I know you see Ranma as a martial artist which he is. But he was a hero before and we'll use that against him. Isn't that right, Kwan?"

"Yes. I've trained your henchmen so they'll be more competent fighters but none of them are a match for Ranma. But I suggest we wear masks or disguises so that if videotapes of us are taken no one will know what we look like," Kang Kwan answered.

"I'm not concerned. You can wear a disguise if you want but I want Val or Ranma as he calls himself to have no doubt about who has destroyed him, twice!"

"The men will want some loot. Is there a lot of money at this Magic Mountain?" Kwan asked.

"It's a big place. Allow the men to get some loot for themselves after I have my revenge. Now, It's time for us to go to Magic Mountain!"

XXX

Ryoga arrived in Santa Monica beach during the middle of the day. He had learned from a lot from Akari's great-grandmother who had taught him how to use his ability to get lost and find himself in a lot of places to an advantage. He now no longer got lost and had the ability to will himself anywhere. This included teleporting in the middle of combat.

He also went through a process where his pig self and regular self merged. He still remained human but he now was a lot stronger than before. He was also tougher. _"Wait until Ranma gets a load of me,"_ Ryoga thought to himself as he ignored the stares from everyone at the beach. He would find Ranma and defeat him once and for all.

XXX

Shampoo had arrived in Santa Monica with a couple of bags with her. She had heard that Ranma and the gang had arrived the day before yesterday. _"I know there are a lot of cheap women in this town. So I'll make sure Ranma's safe and sound with me!" _

Mousse had followed Shampoo all the way to Santa Monica, California, getting a change of clothes so he wouldn't attract too much attention but the clothes he brought with him made him look like a tourist. Mousse had been doing some training which he kept secret from his fellow amazons or so he thought. Elder Myrrh had known all about his "secret" training all along.

The man who was training him was an old man named Dr. Lao. He was about as old as Cologne but he didn't look it. He was actually a eunuch who had worked for the Emperor of China many years ago. He was also a doctor whose skills went beyond Dr. Tofu. He was also a martial artist of epic ability.

Hundreds of years ago when he was a young man he was escorting one of the emporer's daughters. Lao had confronted some amazons who were sparing and in the way of the emporer's caravan

"Excuse me. Make way for the Emperor's daughter!" the announcer said, motioning for the amazons to step aside. The amazons stopped sparing and looked at the announcer and the fifty armed men who were guarding the princess.

"Think we can take all these weak males on, Cologne?" Jade asked Cologne and the other ten amazons with her. "It will be great practice for us."

"You're right, Jade," the young woman answered. "Let's do it." The amazons immediately attacked the guards protecting the caravan.

Cologne and Jade disposed of their opponents rather quickly. The other amazons were not so fortunate as a blur flew right through them knocking them out as they were fighting the guards.

Dr. Lao had defeated the other ten amazons and now he faced Cologne and Jade with twenty five still conscious guards backing him up and surrounding the two amazons. "Why did you attack the Imperial Guard?" Dr. Lao asked with authority.

"He's very skilled and handsome, too. He'd make a good husband. It's about time I got married," Jade said to Cologne."Cover me! I'm going to see how tough this courier is."

Jade flew at Lao with a great deal of speed but it wasn't fast enough. Lao had easily out maneuvered her and counter attacked with a great deal of seemingly super speed shiatsu attacks that immobilised her.

Seeing her sister on the ground helpless, Cologne decided to attack this impertinent male herself. But Dr. Lao didn't wait for her attack. He blasted her with a powerful ki blast that knocked her into unconsciousness.

"Let's go. Wake the others. We don't want to be late!" Dr. Lao commanded the men.

"Shouldn't we take the women along as prisoners?" the captain of the guard asked as he admired the beautiful prone forms of the women.

"No! We don't have time for that. We leave now!"

Then Jade recovered from her paralysis, got up and went up to Lao and said "wo ai ni."

Lao pushed her away. "What are you doing?" he asked as the guards looked on with jealousy.

"It's our amazon law. When man defeats amazon amazon must marry said man," Jade explained.

"I'm not a man. I'm a eunuch. Now you've taken too much of our time already. So get out of the way. You can't fight the Emperor's guards," Lao answered.

Jade looked at the man with long hair. He was rather slim but muscular at the same time. His ki was very high. She then felt down through his crotch area and found he was speaking the truth.

"Well," Jade said embarrassed. "We'll just get out of your way and let you pass through." Jade watched them leave then she woke up Cologne.

"Where is he? That guy beat me so I have to marry him," Cologne answered.

"No, Cologne. You don't have to marry him. He's a eunuch." Cologne looked at her in surprise. "It's true. I checked. We really shouldn't attack the Emperor's guards like that."

"There's no need to tell grandmother about this, is there? She'll have a fit if she finds out about this!"

One of the other amazons got up and walked up to them. "Was that guy really a eunuch? He was so skilled. He must have been one of those martial arts master eunuchs I've heard about. We better get home. It's getting late."

Dr. Lao had the body of a man in his forties because some time ago when he was very old he was starving and ate one of the mushrooms of time that makes someone younger depending on how many inches the mushroom was. The mushroom he ate had made him thirteen years old. This was about thirty years ago. Even though he was in his "forties" he had bleached his hair and dressed and acted like an old man.

XXX

Dr. Lao thought Mousse would make a fine husband for his sixteen year old adopted daughter, Hina who looked a lot like Galaxy Fraulein Yuna.

Hina was also extensively trained in martial arts. She was about the equal of Shampoo. She was beautiful, tall, strong and statuesque. She was imposing but nice and kind hearted. She actually liked Mousse but wasn't obsessed with him. Mousse was nice to her because he knew why Lao was training him; so he had not refused Hina flat out.

The best thing Dr. Lao had done for him was to teach him how to control when he was in his regular form or in his Jusenkyo curse form regardless of the temperature of water or if it water was around or not. Mousse was able to fight in or out of his cursed form a whole lot better. He had also strengthed and toughened himself. His skill had increased tenfold under Dr. Lao's training.

But despite all this Mousse was still obsessed with Shampoo. He wasn't as obsessed as before due to Dr. Lao's psychological training but he still wanted Shampoo.

XXX

The Kunos had found out from their ninja, Sasuke, that Ranma and the bunch had gone to Santa Monica so the Kunos had rented a jet and flown there. Sasuke went with them to track Ranma, the pig tailed girl and Akane down.

XXX

Ukyo had closed up shop and took off for America. Her employee, Konatsu who was a ninja had found out that her Ranchan had left for the U.S. She and Konatsu had gotten on a boat with some okonomiyaki gear and had arived in Santa Monica a couple of days after Ranma did.

_"I'm going to marry Ranma this time!"_ Ukyo thought as she sold okonomiyaki to the people at Santa Monica beach.

XXX

In New York

"You look great in that Spider-man costume, Kumo. It's as if you were born to be Spider-man," the publicity agent said as he regarded Kumo. "Later, we'll have a guy dressed up as the Green Goblin and another guy dressed up as Dr. Octopus. It'll be a great publicity stunt! I'm glad Irv sent you over here."

"Uh, yeah. Well, Irv's a good friend of mine and he's been very good to me. So I'm here," Kumo answered.

"You look hot in that, Kumo. But I think you look better in the speedos I bought you," Ranko said with a smile. Kumo smiled under the familiar mask he wore as he was under Ranko's gaze.

"Now, try to sound heroic, like Spider-man would sound," the agent suggested.

"Hello, boys and girls. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" Kumo announced.

"That was good. If you were a white guy with short brown hair you could probably be Spider-man," the agent said impressed. Then he took a good look at Ranko.

"You ever do any modeling? You're one of the hottest Japanese chicks I've ever seen. You really fill out that blouse. You got that from Bloomingdale's, didn't you?" the agent complimented.

Ranko was wearing a white, long sleeved blouse and matching skirt with black shoes. It was easier finding clothes and underwear that fit her in America than in Japan.

"Yes. I did buy these at Bloomingdale's. You like them?" Ranko said as she twirled around and shook her loosened, long free hair that moved with her and cascaded down as she stopped moving and took a breath for effect. The publicity agent gasped at the sight of her. He stood there waiting for Ranko to do something else. But that was it.

Kumo then snapped his fingers bringing the agent back to reality. "Oh yeah. OK. You remember the script and everything right, Kumo?"

"Yes, I remember all of it. Let's do this!" Kumo announced as he walked out of the wardrobe room they were in.

At the same time only a few feet away Oz and Tako Sensei had taken out the guys who were going to pretend to be them and took their places. Oz was wearing the Green Goblin costume and Tako was wearing the Doctor Octopus costume. Tako had removed the fake tentacles and replaced them with his real ones.

Oz had replaced the fake Goblin Glider with his real skysled. The both of them were ready to destroy their old enemy. "How about the girl? I've investigated her. She's a martial artist of epic ability," Tako said.

"Ryu Kumon and I will deal with her. I'm having my spaceship nail her with a stun ray that will cover the whole area she's in. At the same time Kumon will blast her with his stun attacks," Oz explained.

"I'll use her unconscious form against Kumo. Eventually, the fear that his beloved will die the same way Gwen Stacy died will cause him to pause. I'll take his girlfriend to the same bridge where Gwen Stacy died. It will be marvelous to see the look on his face when his girlfriend dies the same way his other girlfriend died. While he's dealing with me, you and Ryu Kumon will also attack him. We won't waste time playing around with him. We will destroy him!"

XXX

Ranma and Fujiko enjoyed themselves at Magic Mountain with the rides they were on were fun for them. They also had great food and everything else was nice for them.

"Hey, are you Ranma Saotome?" one of a bunch of Japanese tourists asked them.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you," Ranma answered politely.

"I heard you get in fights rather easily. I hope you'll be careful here in America. The people here won't be able to handle the kind of carnage fighters like you can create," the Japanese tour guide said.

"I'll be careful. Besides I'm on vacation here. I'm just relaxing."

The tour guide moved along followed by his tour group. Some of the women and girls in the group gave Ranma a second look. Some of them took pictures of him. Some of the men and boys stared at Fujiko longingly, took some pictures of her and walked off with the others.

After the day was over Ranma and Fujiko walked towards the bus stop arm in arm. "I had so much fun today, Ranma. It was great getting away from the madness of Nerima."

"Yeah, today was fun. I've been thinking. Besides being the best martial artist in the world I really haven't done a whole lot with my life. When I was Karate Kid I was an intergalactic police officer. I'm thinking of doing the same kind of thing again. I have a lot of experience in law enforcement so I feel I can be of service."

"I think you've done enough law enforcement. I'll see to it that you never do anything again!" a cold tyrannical voice called out. When Ranma and Fujiko looked to see where the voice was coming from they saw Ping, Taro and about two dozen guys backing them up.

"Nemesis Kid! Taro! I don't know why you've followed me here. But this is not the place for us to be fighting. This country couldn't handle a fight between us," Ranma said to them.

"That's too bad. I don't give a hoot about this country or any country. Besides we have plenty of room here. I'm sure the people here will get out of our way as soon as the fists begin to fly," Ping answered.

"Do you remember me, you traitorous son of a bitch?" Kwan said as he stepped forward. "How is it you dared turn your back on what you're father was and did?"

Ranma recognized the ki signature and realized who the man was. He looked exactly like Sadaharu except for the fact he was Korean.

"I got news for you, Sadaharu! I have a lot of experience turning my back to my father. It figures. No matter who I am or what universe I'm in. My father's a jackass and a slimeball. I found out what my former father did. He was worst than my current father. That's saying a lot considering what my current father has done."

"My name is Kwan, now. I know a lot more than I did before. And I hear you turn into a girl. That makes sense since you were always a girly man."

"Really? You were always a second stringer. And you're a second stringer now! I took on you and your whole gang. Do you really think you can beat me now?" Ranma answered hotly.

"Enough boasting! Can we just kill them and be done with it?" Taro said out loud. "You're done for, femboy! I don't care who you were. You're dead meat, now!"

Ping gave Taro a perturbed look then gave the command, "attack!" They all rushed Ranma and Fujiko. Some of the men leaped up and into the air while others attacked Ranma and Fujiko from the ground.

"All right, Fujiko give me some space. Most of these guys are tough but you can beat the henchmen. But make no mistake about it; these guys are out for blood."

"I'll be fine, Ranma. Ranko has trained me well so I'm not afraid," Fujiko answered as she spun around in the air and knocked out two of the leaping henchmen with rapidfire roundhouse kicks.

More moved in, lead by Kwan. "Moko takabisha!" Ranma screamed as he fired off a huge ball of energy at the oncoming, Kwan and the henchmen he was leading, bowling them over.

Taro took out his flask and poured it on himself, allowing him to attack in his monstrous Jusenkyo form. He flew down on Ranma and Fujiko like a divebomber spitting flame out of his mouth. Ranma and Fujiko leaped out of the area they were in where the flame had settled. Even though they avoided a direct hit they still felt the heat.

"What are they doing?" the tour guide from earlier yelled. "I told him America couldn't handle the kind of fights he had in Nerima, Japan!"

The tour guide and his tour group weren't the only ones who saw the fight. Many people were watching the battle. "Wow, dude! I have never seen a kung fu movie that was this good!" a long haired kid called out.

"Yeah, man. This fight's bad!" a black guy dressed like a rapper called out as he watched the fight.

"I think they're doing a publicity stunt of some kind for some new movie. There's no way that winged ox-man could be real!" another said.

Ranma and Fujiko didn't just leap out of the flamed area; they kept flying into the air and both ki blasted Taro with a coordinated ki energy attack.

"Good job, Fujiko. We'll win this fight yet," Ranma said out loud.

XXX

Kumo was outside near the bridge that looked a lot like the bridge where Gwen Stacy died. There were "web lines" attached to the higher parts of the bridge so he could swing from them. Kumo was doing what would have been a dangerous stunt for anyone but him, Ranma or Ranko.

Kumo leaped into the air, did some acrobatic flips and grabbed the rope that looked like webs that was hanging for him to grasp. "Wow!" one of the kids said in admiration. The makers of the new Spiderman movie had spent a lot on publicity for the movie. They had even invited a lot of people for this stunt.

"This guy's good. He's the best acrobat I've ever seen. Irv really came through with this guy. I'll have to thank Irv for sending this guy to me," the owner of the company that had made the new Spider-man movie that was coming out said.

Ranko was watching the stunts as well. She was dressed like Mary Jane Watson at this point. Her hair was even done like the character. She thought it would be funny and would impress Kumo later.

Then her danger sense went off. Ranko tried to move out of the way of Ryu Kumon's invisible attack but she was standing in a crowd of people so she couldn't move and the attack covered the area she occupied at the time. Ryu was still invisible while he moved in and blasted Ranko with a very strong, concentrated NND attack. Ryu kept this up until Ranko finally slumped into unconsciousness. Then Kumon carried her off to where Oz and Tako were waiting.

"Good work, Kumon. Oh good she's dressed just like Mary Jane. Would have been better if she was dressed and looked like Gwen Stacy but she'll do. Now I'll take back that amplifier I loaned you Kumon. You didn't think I'd let you keep that did you?" Oz asked.

"Oh no. Here it is," Kumo said as he handed it back to Oz. "But I'll be really happy to get those treasures and secrets out of Happosai as soon as we're done here."

"Of course. All in due time. We'll get to Happosai later. For now, there's a lot of money being held at the local bank. Take some men and do what you do so well and take as much money as you can. Wait until Kumo and I are in the throes of combat. Everyone will be paying attention to us. That will be your chance," Oz responded.

"Are you ready, Tako? It's time for our entrance."

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's do it," Tako answered.

Oz grabbed Ranko's unconscious form, got on his skyled and took off. Tako stretched his tentacles and went straight to where Kumo was doing his swinging act.

"And what have we here? It's Doctor Octopus! Will Spider-man be able to defeat him?!" the announcer said as he saw Tako come at Kumo. Kumo barely got out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" Kumo warned as he barely got out of the way of the metal tentacled attack.

"Don't tell me what to do, webhead! I'm going to kill you for real. What? You don't remember me? Here's a reminder!" Tako grabbed the a medium sized car and threw it at the audience. Kumo leaped to where the car was flying and caught it before it collided anyone.

_"I don't believe it. What's Doc Ock doing here. That was his ki signature but he's Japanese and I can tell he's a martial artist. Beating him won't be so easy but I'll do it!"_

Kumo then spun some web ki and swung right into Tako slamming him into part of the bridge. Tako barely moved out of the way of Kumo's next attack which was venom ki blast.

"That might have taken me out before but as you see, I'm in a lot better shape than I was before. I've been told you no longer a soft white anglo saxon protestant but that you're now a ruthless Japanese warrior. If that's true I won't have to hear any of your self righteous prattling," Tako said.

"I am a warrior, a martial arts warrior. And I'm a lot stronger and more skilled in hand to hand combat. You should have stayed hidden. Now I'll give you a serious beating," Kumo said as he struck Tako almost knocking him over the bridge.

"This fight seems so real! I could have sworn the car that was flying towards us was real!" someone in the audience said excitedly. Everyone was enthused over the fight they were watching.

_"I thought this would happen. Tako's getting his ass kicked. Spider-man was always able to beat him. And Spider-man was such a soft hearted milksop then. Now he's a deadly martial arts master. His strength is even greater. Now I'll show up with his new girlfriend," _Oz thought as he flew into view with Ranko in tow.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Oz laughed as he confronted Kumo in his Spider-man costume. "I guess you now know this is serious. Now I get to kill your girlfriend twice in the same area."

"No way, Oz! I'll kill you before I let anything happen to her!" Kumo said as he flew towards O,. Oz maneuvering his skysled so that Kumo missed him.

"You'll have to do better than that," Oz said as deftly maneuvered his skysled away from Kumo, flying his skysled away the bridge. He pushed a button with his foot on his skysled that blasted the protective fence that was attached to the part of the bridge upon which several fans who were watching the fight with earnest were leaning, as there was standing room only.

As the railing was shot off several people were about to fall into the water under the bridge. "What's going on? This wasn't supposed to happen," the publicity agent said in shock as he watched the whole event.

"I've seen that piece of crap movie that made you out to be the hero and me the villain. I'm sure you loved that movie. You remember what 'I' did in that movie? Don't you? You say you're a ruthless Japanese warrior? Oh, we'll see about that," Oz said with an evil grin.

The people who had been shoved towards the railing screamed as they began to fall towards the water. Oz then dropped Ranko into the sea.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What will you do now, hero? Will you save your girlfriend or save the people? I really want to see what you're going to do."

To Oz's surprise Kumo flew towards Ranko, grabbed her and tied her to his back with web ki. Then he created a raft shaped web right under the railing that fell and attached it to the bottom of the bridge. The people who had fell were shocked as they floated on the water. Kumo then blasted Oz back several feet with a wide angled ki blast that was more geared to knockback than inflicting damage.

As Oz and his skysled went flying back end over end Kumo pulled the people up he had rescued and placed them back on the bridge to the surprise of everyone there. Once they were safe Kumo breathed a sigh of relief only to be struck by Tako's metal tentacles. Kumo's head was violently knocked back as he fell towards the water.

"I'm not so easily defeated, Spider-man. How dare you think otherwise? I will be the one to kill you and your precious girlfriend," Tako said in his Dr. Octopus disguise.

But Kumo wasn't out of the fight yet. He spun a web ki line to the bridge and as he went down bounced back up much like a bungee jump. As Kumo came up he dropped kicked Tako in the head knocking him down. "Lost some weight, eh, Doc Ock. Now you're going down hard," Kumo said sounding like he did as Spider-man.

Kumo was about to renew his attack when his danger sense warned him of a surprise attack. Oz had recovered and was coming for him. Kumo moved out of the way at the last moment which caused Oz to fly straight into Tako. !!UMPH!! "Get out of the way!"

"You should be more careful, Oz!" While the two were arguing. Kumo then blasted the both of them with an NND blast. While the two of them were stunned he walked over to them and knocked their heads together, wrapped them up in web ki and kicked them into the atmosphere as everyone cheered, that being the best portrayal they've ever seen.

"Oooh. Did someone get the license of that truck?" Ranko asked as she woke up.

"Ranko, are you okay?" Kumo asked gently as he held her looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, baby. But there's one more enemy out there and he's coming closer. Don't turn around," she said as she held him. "I'm going to move you aside and wham!"

Ranko struck the surprised Ryu Kumon as he tried to sneak up on them. After several rapidfire punch and kick combinations using the much improved speed of the tenshin amaguriken she kicked Kumon into the atmosphere.

"What happened here? All of that wasn't in the script. We found the actors who were supposed to play Dr. Octopus and the Green Goblin seriously hurt and unconscious. Who were those guys?" the publicity agent asked them.

Kumo and Ranko looked at each other for a moment. "They were rivals from when I was a Street Fighter champion; they wanted revenge because I beat them up," Kumo answered.

"And that was that!" the announcer yelled. "Now I'm sure you all can't wait for the movie to come out. Make sure you get your tickets. What you just saw was only a taste of what you'll see in the new Spider-man movie!"

"Hold on, Ranko! I feel like doing some web slinging," Kumo said as he picked Ranko up, spun a web line and swung away. Ranko giggled as Kumo picked her up. Then the people cheered as they watched them swing off.

XXX

Ranma saw Ping walking over to them. _"I remember how Duo Damsel defeated Nemesis Kid by double teaming him. Even though Duo Damsel was two people at the time she never was that tough. Maybe if Fujiko and I fight as a team against Ping and all these guys it will have the same effect." _

"Fujiko. It's very important we fight as a team. We need to coordinate our attacks together. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, let's do it!" Fujiko said with such spirit that impressed Ranma.

"This is the end of the road for you, Ranma. I'm going to kill you. This time I won't play around," Ping said with an arrogance one could cut with a knife.

Ping, Kwan and Taro in his monstrous form closed in on them backed up by twelve remaining henchmen. Then they attacked, charging Ranma and Fujiko, attacking enmasse. Ranma and Fujiko were back to back as they maneuvered in a circle striking, blocking and counter attacking. _"Ranko has taught Fujiko well."_

Ranma and Fujiko were doing so well that they had knocked out all of their opponents except for Taro. Taro was a little stunned as the pair both kicked him into the atmosphere.

"All right! We did! Good job, Fujiko! You were great! Now, let's get back home." Ranma was very euphoric as he and Fujiko walked towards their recently arrived bus when the local police showed up with their guns drawn.

"I told him people in America wouldn't be able to handle the kind of fights he did in Nerima," the tour guide from Japan said out loud, shaking his head.

XXX

Back in New York, Kumo and Ranko were lying on a large nice bed. They had showered and were wearing fresh underwear. The hotel room they were in was plush, nice and extravagant. The producers of the upcoming Spiderman movie were surprised and thrilled over what happened with the publicity stunt. Tickets for the movie had sold out and the movie hadn't even come out yet!

"Did you enjoy swinging through New York, Ranko?" Kumo asked as he caressed the small of her back.

"Ooooh. I loved it. You were so comfortable swinging around the way you were. But now let's take advantage of the fact that we're finally alone," Ranko said coyly.

As she put her arms around him and her lips to his there was a pounding at the door. !!CRASH!! "What was that?" both Kumo and Ranko asked in surprise as they turned towards the door.

"So here you are. How dare you use the lovely pigtailed girl for your lascivious pleasures? Did you think I would allow it?!" Kuno asked pointing his thundersword at Kumo in an accusatory manner.

Both of them glared at Kuno. "Oh boy," Ranko said in frustration.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for reading my fanfic. Now I hope you will leave me a review. I'll try to update this as soon as possible.

**(1)** Dawnstar was the Indian girl with the white wings in the Legion of Superheroes.


	17. The Appearance of Dr Gero

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Seventeen

"How dare you take my beloved pig tailed girl into your arms for your lascivious pleasure?" Kuno exclaimed with arrogance while pointing his sword at Kumo in an accusatory manner.

"Kuno, I am not in love with you. And my name is Ranko! I'm sure a man with your good looks and money can find another girl. Now leave!"

"It is obvious he has you under his spell, pig tailed girl. So I will free you from him. Have at thee!" Kuno yelled as he attacked Kumo with such surprising superhuman speed that he bypassed Ranko during his attack. Kuno was fast but Kumo was faster as he moved out of the way of the attack and kicked Kuno with a roundhouse kick that sent Kuno back through the doorway he had just crashed through.

Kumo bounded after him with Ranko right behind him. "Be careful, Kumo! The people here won't be able to handle the kinds of fights we have in Nerima!"

"What's going on here?" the head of hotel security asked out loud as he heard the ruckus in Kumo's room. There had been a few complaints in the high class hotel so he had ran to the suite to investigate, backed up by ten other guys.

"Holy Toledo!" the head guard said when he saw the fight between Kumo and Kuno. But he and the men smiled brightly when they saw Ranko in her underwear.

"Stop it! Stop this fight right now!" Some of the guards tried to rush the two of them but they were both moving too fast for them and the sparks were flying around them.

"I've never seen martial arts on that level," a Chinese American guard said as he admired the skill of both of the fighters.

After several minutes of toe to toe fighting, Kumo defeated Kuno sending the samurai warrior into unconsciousness by cold cocking him. However, Kumo had some fresh slashes on his back and torso. "Gosh, this guy's so hard to beat," Kumo said, breathing heavily.

"Are you OK, Kumo?" Ranko asked as she ran up to him and took hold of him. Then they noticed both men and women staring at them, the men at Ranko, the women at Kumo.

"Hey you two! Will you get some clothes on? It's rude for you to stand out in the lobby in your underwear. Even if everyone here is enjoying the view. Once you've got your clothes on pack your things and get out of here!" the hotel manager screamed.

XXX

"That was a nice luncheon, Irv. I'm glad I showed up." _"I made a lot of business contacts at that party. Good thing I have such a good memory. I can't wait to get my laptop and check my email."_

"I'm glad you liked it, Nabiki. All of my friends were really impressed with you. That meant they were impressed with me. You have everything, good looks, financial smarts and a quick wit."

"Well, you're welcome. I'm surprised that your friends had so much financial knowledge. You must really be a Hollywood big shot."

Irv blushed at this. "Yeah, well, I try.

"Now, I've got to change. I'll be in my room if you need anything." _"Those guys were eating out of my hand! Half of them had a fetish for Asian women to begin. Maybe I should go to college here in Southern California. Marrying a rich man would be easy for me to do in America."_

"Good evening, Kasumi," Irv said slowly in Japanese as Kasumi walked in with a huge bag. "Let me help you."

"You're Japanese is getting better, Irv. But I'm fine. I just bought some things that are hard or impossible to get in Japan. I'll be well stocked up when I get home," Kasumi answered back in English.

"I really appreciate you having me here. This has been a wonderful vacation. I've always wanted to visit this country. And thank you, Reginald, for driving me around."

"It was my pleasure, ma'am," the tall, somewhat infatuated chaffeur said graciously. _"This lady is so nice and sweet. And she's hot, too! I wonder if I can get myself a Japanese girlfriend."_

"Yasao, Akane! How was your day?" Irv asked the couple as they walked in.

"It was just fine. We went to Magic Mountain. The rides there were great! Everything's so cheap here. The food is so plenteous. I can see why so many Americans are so fat. Oops! Sorry," Akane said a little embarrassed.

One of the maids who was more than a bit chunky gave Akane a harsh glare. "I'd be skinny too if I only ate bird food!" she called out as she off back to work.

"Heh, heh. You gotta be careful, Akane. A lot of women in this country are jealous of hot Asian women like yourself," Irv commented in a low voice.

Akane smiled sheepishly. _"She's so cute,"_ some of the men who worked there thought as Akane smiled embarrassed.

"By the way, Nabiki and Kasumi are here. Ranko and Kumo are on their way back. They would have stayed there longer but a guy named Kuno attacked them and wrecked their hotel room. But despite all that my publicity agent friend was thrilled with what happened."

"It appears that some of Kumo's old enemies from his Street Fighter days disguised themselves as Dr. Octopus and the Green Goblin. The whole staged event ended up being a real fight. The only thing that ruined it was the Kuno guy. The police arrested him after Kumo knocked him out so he's in jail now."

"Kuno, again. I hope he doesn't come here. He's always such a pain," Akane said out loud.

"Oh, you know the guy. Well, he has a lot of explaining to do to the authorities. I doubt he'll be getting out of prison anytime soon. I don't know where Ranma and Fujiko are though. My servants told me they went to Disneyland but they haven't called back." !!RING!!RING!!

"Master Irv, Ranma Saotome's calling from the Orange County Prison. It seems he and Mistress Fujiko were involved in a fight," the butler said.

"All right. Let me get to the phone. Hello, Ranma? What happened?" Irv asked.

"Fujiko and I got in a fight with some of my enemies from Japan. It seems they followed us here. The witnesses have told the police that it was self defense on our part. Someone even videotaped the whole thing! They're letting us leave so we're on our way back. We're going to have to fly our way back. We should be back there in about an hour. Be sure to save us some dinner!" Ranma said, hanging up.

"Ranma said he was going to fly back here. Is he renting a helicopter?" Irv asked.

"Don't worry about Ranma. He'll do just fine. I'm not surprised that he got in a fight even here in America," Akane opined.

"Ranma really likes to fight doesn't he? He must be very resourceful to be able to get here at dinnertime. He talked as if he was going to fly here himself, heh, heh," Irv said.

XXX

"I hate how Kuno ruined our time together. Who was the fool who gave him that sword anyway? It's a pity they threw us out of that hotel so fast. And it was such a nice room, too. I was getting so comfortable with you," Ranko said as she looked at Kumo lovingly, as they were sitting together on a plane back to LAX.

"Well, baby, just being with you is so wonderful. I can always whisper sweet nothings in your ear and kiss your neck while we're here," Kumo said with a smile.

"As much as I would like that the people on this plane would not like to hear my moans of pleasure," Ranko giggled cutely.

Since they were speaking Japanese at the time no one else knew what they were talking about. However, many people stared at and admired the beautiful couple.

"I wonder how Ranma and Fujiko are doing. Ranma couldn't do much better than her. I know Fujiko likes him. She just has to take things slow with Ranma. He's had too much fiancee trouble."

A man in the back row walked up to them. He had long, blond hair and was very beautiful. He walked as if he owned the place and with the grace of a martial artist, a ninja. He bent over and looked down Ranko's sailor suit and smiled. Ranko then looked up at him. "Excuse me! Do you mind? It's rude for you to stare like that."

"You're almost as beautiful as I am. I shall have you for myself. After I am through with you I'll just kick you to the curb," the man said with a Spanish accent.

"Back off, Vega!" Kumo said hotly. "Don't make me get out of my seat."

"Kumo Gobancho? This beautiful girl is your girlfriend? I find it hard to believe that a loser like you would have a hot babe like this." Vega walked away then looked back. "This isn't over."

"Was that another street fighter, Kumo?" Ranko asked curiously.

"Yep. That was another one. He's no where near the toughest opponent I've fought so I'm not worried about him."

"I notice you have a reputation. People tend to back off from you. I think Ranma was a little jealous of that. He doesn't have a rep outside of Nerima," Ranko responded.

"Maybe Ranma should enter the next Street Fighter Tournament. Since he feels he's the best he should compete. I'm sure he'll win since he defeated Akuma. Akuma's one of the most feared fighters on the planet."

Vega quickly reappeared near them. "There's no way this Ranma person could have defeated Akuma! Your defeat over M. Bison was all luck anyhow. If Bison had been more aware of your abilities you would not have defeated him. You obviously knew that. That's why you didn't participate in the next Street Fighter Tournament", Vega said arrogantly but with a touch of fear.

Kumo looked at the Spanish ninja harshly. "I wanted to prove that Gobancho Kempo was the best in the world. I made my point. There's no need for me to participate again. But if you want to fight me, we can do that after the plane has landed."

After Vega quickly left for for his seat, a round headed young man walked up to the couple. "Hi, Ranko. You remember me?"

"Charlie! It's great to see you. Did you get that red headed girl you wanted?" Ranko said as she got up and hugged him.

"Yes. I'm married to her. Hey, Ambrosia! Come here for a moment. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

A beautiful red headed woman approached them. She had long luscious and full hair, a gorgeous, fit but voluptuous figure. She was amply endowed thus very curvaceous. She walked with the grace of a ballet dancer as her milky white skin shown in the light.

"Greetings," she said with a beautiful sounding voice. Were you my husband's former girlfriend?"

"Well, no. Not in real life anyway," Ranko said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not the bubble headed person so many people think I am. Before I would marry Charlie I insisted he tell me how he always knew what I wanted and how to talk to me. Eventually I tickled the information out of him. After rendering him helpless he told me everything. He's so cute when he's begging for mercy."

"It wasn't just like that. I got even with you eventually. You proved to be more ticklish than me, especially when your clothes are coming off. You're the one who's irresistibly sexy when you're naked and begging for mercy," Charlie quipped.

Ambrosia blushed and smiled at this. "Oh, stop. We don't need to tell everyone the lurid details of our love life," she protested while most of the people on the plane stared at them in aroused curiosity.

"But anyway. Getting back to the subject," she said as they both sat down in the seats across from Ranko and Kumo on the other side of the aisle. "So you told him how to get me, eh? Actually I was in love with the him but was too shy to say anything. I'm glad talking to you gave him the courage to approach me. The fact that he knew what to say to me made him even more attractive."

"Well, I wanted him to be happy. You're right about him being a sweet guy. That's what I really appreciate about him. But I'm glad you two are happy together," Ranko responded with a smile.

Both Charlie and Ambrosia smiled back at her. "I was wondering Charlie. What did Linus, Schroeder, Lucy and the gang think when you became successful and married Ambrosia?" Ranko asked.

"They were shocked. Everyone always thought I was a loser. But I proved them all wrong though. I've made a lot of money in the stock market. I even got out before the twin towers came crashing down.

"Lucy always put me down but when I announced to the world I was marrying the girl of my dreams she became 'interested' in me. But I had no interest in her and made that clear."

"Linus is still a friend of mine. He graduated with a major in philosophy and writing. He writes poetry now and dating my sister, Sally."

"Sally's in college, working towards her bachelor degree. She's a lot better looking now than she was before. She even works part time as a model."

"Schroeder plays the piano professionally. Lucy still chases after him but he has so many girlfriends now he doesn't have time for her."

"When happened to Peppermint Patty and her friend Marcy?" Ranko asked.

"They became bounty hunters. They work very well together. Sometimes they ask for my help in finding someone who's hard to find but they do all right with or without me."

"Did you decide to get another dog? I know how hard it was for you when Snoopy passed away."

"I'm looking into getting another dog but I haven't as yet," Charlie answered solemnly.

After the plane landed at the LAX airport the two couples said their good byes and went their separate ways.

"I really liked talking to that guy. He was really helpful to me. I'm so glad he's happy. He was so miserable when I met him in his dreams," Ranko said as they walked away from the airplane.

"Well, I'm glad he found himself a nice girl that wasn't you, Ranko. You're mine now," Kumo said lovingly, a little possessively to her.

"Of course, I am silly. You're not jealous of Charlie? Are you? There's no need for that. Come here, sweetie," Ranko said as she moved closer to him and passionately kissed him. "Let's go, baby. It's rather dark right now so let's fly."

Kumo picked Ranko up and walked out of the airport. The song, _Where we belong, _from the movie _Officer and a Gentleman_ was playing on the speakers of the airport. People watched them in awe as Kumo walked out carrying Ranko then he leaping into the air and flying off with her.

XXX

Ranma, Fujiko, Kumo and Ranko made it to Irv's mansion by dinnertime. It was so dark very few people saw them flying. The two couples met each other right in front of Irv's mansion.

"Ranma! How was your day? You wouldn't believe whom we saw in New York. A couple of Kumo's former enemies, Ryu Kumon and Kuno were there!" Ranko called out to him.

"I believe it with the kind of luck we have. My enemies showed up as well. But Fujiko and I fought them off. You taught her well. I'm impressed," Ranma answered.

"Thanks, bro. Fujiko was a good student, one of my best. Let's get inside we can tell our stories while we have our dinner."

A couple of kids had watched the young martial artists touch down from inside looking through their windows. After seeing them going into the mansion the kids ran to their parents telling them what they saw.

XXX

All of them had got together for the evening meal. They ate home made pizza. The cook was an Italian chef so he made a grand feast. Not only did he make pizza but spaghetti, salad, garlic bread, cheesecake and many other kinds of food.

Ranma and Ranko recounted their stories and what happened. Then there was a loud knock at the door. "Shampoo!" both Ranma and Ranko sensed.

"You better open the door quick before Shampoo bursts through it," Ranko said too late.

Shampoo smashed through the door before the butler could get to it. "So Ranma is here! Airen should tell Shampoo where he is," the amazon said in English that was as bad as her Japanese.

"Shampoo, you can't just smash through people's homes like that, especially in America!" Ranko called out to the purple haired girl.

Shampoo stormed towards them breast heaving and sweating after running all through town. After looking around she found Ranma, grabbed a seat and sat next to him. Fujiko was sitting next to him so she shoved her aside.

"Excuse you!" the silver haired girl said harshly to Shampoo in English. "Ranma is not your airen. Ranko is an honorary amazon so Ranma no longer has to marry you. He's free!"

Shampoo glared back at the girl. "He still Shampoo airen. Shampoo still love Ranma!" The two girls then stared at each other with hostility.

Before anything else could happen, Ukyo arrived through the "opening" made by Shampoo. "There you are! Ranchan what's the big idea going to another country without telling me?"

Ukyo was dressed in the clothes she normally wore as she stormed in and grabbed a seat on the other side of Ranma. She glared back at Shampoo and gave a sharp look at Fujiko.

Then there was laughter outside. "Ha ha ha ha. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" a very well dressed girl laughed, practically flying inside the home. She went to where Ranma was seated and grabbed a seat with her gymnastic ribbon and plopped herself near Ranma. All four girls around were practically sneering at each other.

"Well, Ranma, I guess you have a lot more luck with women than I do. Heh, heh. You got four girlfriends. I can't seem to keep even one. Hello, ladies, my name's Irv. Would you like something to eat? How about joining us?"

Ranma looked at Irv as if saying "don't be jealous of me." Ranma realized that Irv was a lot like the boys in Nerima who were envious of him but at least Irv was a nice guy about it.

"Yes, thank you. I am Shampoo," Shampoo said in pidgin English.

"Thank you, Irv. My name is Kodachi Kuno," Kodachi said in slow and careful English in a gracious manner.

"Thank ya kindly. I'm Ukyo. Much obliged," Ukyo said in English. She had learned English from an American who was born in the south so her English had a southern accent to it.

Some of Irv's servants went to work on repairing the door. The new "guests" were given plates and utensils and formally seated at the table.

"What are you girls doing here?" Ranko asked upset with the fiancee brigade.

None of the girls answered as they looked at Ranko for a moment. Then Ukyo spoke up, "Is this white haired philly a friend of yours?"

"Yes, Ukyo. She's someone I've been training. Don't underestimate her fighting abilities. Fujiko's tough," Ranko answered the okonomiyaki chef.

"I thought you were on my side! Are you trying to marry Ranma to your prize student? How can you do this to me? Your family still owes me. Whatcha gonna do about that?" Ukyo asked upset.

"I knew it!" Kodachi interjected. "That's why you told me Ranma was not interested in me. You wanted him for your friend. I won't stand for this!"

"Ranko become honorary amazon so Ranma marry favorite student. Shampoo beat white hair girl up and still marry Ranma!" Shampoo stated.

Ranko looked at the three girls and screamed, "SHUT UP!! We are not going to have this argument here. Ranma will make his own choice. I made that clear." Ranko then shot Ukyo a look.

"We are guests in this nice man's home. It's bad enough that his front door has been wrecked." Ranko shot a look at Shampoo for a moment.

"This is not Nerima! It's rude for us to come here and wreck this place. I won't allow it! You girls just sit there, calm yourselves and enjoy our host's hospitality or I'll beat the living daylights out of all of you myself! I have Ranma's previous skills and abilities multiplied several times over. Unlike Ranma I'll have no problem giving you a serious beating. So COOL OUT!!"

Everyone stared at Ranko for a moment. Then the girls calmed down and enjoyed their meal but still gave harsh looks at each other while Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. Irv was enjoying the whole event. Jan thought the whole event was hilarious while Okonogi didn't understand what was going on.

XXX

After dinner was over Irv, let his new "guests" stay overnight. "Ranko, where are you going?" Ranma asked his sister.

"I'm going to the market. There are some things I want to get while I'm here in Southern California. Come on, Kumo!" Ranko called out from the taxi.

"So do you have any plans, bro?" Ranma hesitated for a moment as Kumo came out of the house walking towards the taxi.

"I'll come with you. Hurry up. Let's go," he said in a low voice. As the taxi drove off the Fiancee Brigade looked around the property for Ranma but didn't find him.

"So Kumo, what were you going to do to my sister while you were all alone with her?" Ranma asked the young man, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Ranma! He's a perfect gentleman. He doesn't do anything to me that I don't want him to do," Ranko interjected before Kumo could answer.

"That's what concerns me. Mom wanted me to make sure Kumo didn't deflower you before you two were married."

"What is this, Ranma? You can prowl around like a tomcat when I'm supposed to be pure and virginal? That's a load of bullcrap! Besides, I've already made out with Kumo in his dreams. There's been others as well. Kumo's just the one I decided on."

"You know how Mom is. I don't make the rules. I'll just hang out with you guys anyway. I really haven't gotten to know you too well, Kumo. This will be a good time for that."

"All right, Ranma. We'll get to know each other. You know all about my martial arts abilities. You know my family's wealthy so I can take care of Ranko. And you know I love her and she loves me. I'm very grateful that she's chosen to be with me. Ranko has unselfishly helped me. She also knows I've had other women and doesn't hold my past against me. She's nothing like Ak..."

"Don't say her name," Ranko said jokingly covering Kumo's mouth in a fashion similar to the way Genma and Soun cover someones mouth when that person's about to mention Happosai.

"It's not as if I haven't gotten over Akane, Ranko. I'm okay with all that."

"How are things going with Fujiko, hmmm?" Ranko asked coyly.

"I still don't know what going to happen with her or anyone. I like her a lot. She's very nice and very affable. But I don't want to commit to anyone just yet."

"You like her. I can tell. The other girls think I'm pushing you towards her but I'm not. I believe you should choose the one you want. And I think I know who you're going to choose."

"I don't know, all right? Sure I like her but I'm not rushing into anything," Ranma answered rather embarrassed.

"Ooh, you're blushing. It's OK, Ranma. You could do a lot worse than Fujiko. Come to think of it, you did do worse. You had Akane!"

"Speaking of Akane. What were you and Yasao saying about her?" Ranma asked Kumo with curiosity, changing the subject somewhat.

"Yasao got on my case when Ranko stood up to Akane. He thinks Akane is so wonderful. He accused me of taking Ranko's side in their arguments because I was so in love with her," Kumo answered. Ranko giggled at this while Kumo admired her. She then noticed Kumo's admiration and smiled at him affectionately.

_"Kumo does have it bad for Ranko. But I really can't blame him. Ranko's irresistible to most men. But I sometimes wonder how much better is Kumo than all those perverts who lusted after me when I was a girl? I actually overheard some of what Yasao said. Is Ranko just Kumo's fantasy girl come to life or is he truly in love with her? I know Ranko loves him. But as long as Kumo treats Ranko right, all is well and good. But if he does her wrong I'll kick his ass all over the place," _Ranma thought when they finally arrived at their stop on Hollywood Boulevard.

"I'm here. I can sense Ranma's presence somewhere around here," Ryoga said as he looked around. Then he spotted Ranma and company stepping out of the taxi. "I have you now!"

_"Thanks to Akari's great grandmother's training I've assimilated my pig curse into myself. I no longer change when hit with cold water but due to the merging I'm stronger and tougher. I've even trained to increase my agility and have mastered speed hitting that will give Ranma's speed a run for his money. I'm bigger, better, badder!" _the former cursed victim thought to himself.

XXX

"There's Fujiko! Where is she going?!" Ranma's suitors asked in unison. Fujiko flew off towards a clearing in the woods where she would sometimes train.

"What you do here?" Shampoo asked Fujiko when they had finally caught up with her.

"I'm training, practicing my manuevers here. It's out of the way so no one will get hurt," the silver haired girl answered looking at them with suspicion. "I don't know what your problem is but Ranma will decide who he wants to be with. Your attempts to force him into a relationship are ridiculously funny."

"How dare you judge us, you peasant whore! That's right. I had you investigated so I know all about you. I even know who you're real parents are they're lower class just like you but I'll never tell you," Kodachi declared.

"I'll find out on my own then. I really don't need your help. But that's not the point. You three want to test me, don't you? Don't forget I've been trained by the Ranko herself. You attack me at your peril," Fujiko said as her aura started to build up.

"So be it, foolish girl! Voila!" Kodachi leaped into the air and attacked with her ribbon. She was surprised when Fujiko flew into the air and tried to ki blast her.

Kodachi barely evaded the attack. She wouldn't have been able to dodge while she was midair except for the fact that she grasped a tree with her ribbon, swinging herself all the way around and attacking Fujiko from behind knocking her forward, sending her flying end over end several feet. But before she could right herself Ukyo struck her with her battle spatula sending Fujiko even further away. Then Shampoo threw her bon boris at Fujiko one after another.

"If first one no hit then second one hit. Haiyaah! Got her!"

Fujiko came crashing to the ground as the second bon bori struck her. "Get her!" the girls said in unison as they rushed over to her.

Fujiko was down but not out. "Hyaaah!" Fujiko screamed as she blasted them with a cone shaped, area affect ki blast/flash attack that spread out towards the pursuing girls hitting all of three of them.

"Aargh!" the girls screamed as the beam blinded them. Fujiko then ran towards the blinded girls.

"Tenshin amaguriken!" Fujiko screamed as she spun around at superhuman speed and attacked not just with fists but with kicks as well in startling combinations. In a few seconds the girls were knocked unconscious.

"Shampoooo!" Mousse cried out as he flew towards her with prehensile, transparent ki wings. The wings disappeared as soon as he landed.

"What did you do, woman?!" Mousse accused pointing a sword at her.

"She and her allies attacked me so I just defended myself. If you want Shampoo so bad you can have her. I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere. How dare you hurt my Shampoo? I'll kill you first then I'll destroy Ranma!" Mousse immediately attacked with ki daggers that shot at Fujiko almost as fast as speeding bullets which Fujiko was barely to evade. Then the police showed up. "What's going on here?"

Mousse and Fujiko stopped fighting and regarded the police oficers. Then Mousse went to Shampoo, picked her up, made his wings come out and flew off.

XXX

"Kumo Gobancho!" a powerful man with blond hair in a nice suit called out. He was accompanied by a few well dressed men wearing dark glasses and dark business suites and a guy wearing denim jeans and a vest carrying a huge staff.

"I didn't expect to see you here. I know you defeated that over rated M. Bison. I am much more powerful than him; I'll prove it by defeating you right now."

"Geese Howard!" Kumo called out as if he was facing a super villain. "You're barking up the wrong tree. I've seen Terry Bogard fight; I'm a lot more powerful than he is. I suggest you only fight heroes you have a small chance of defeating."

"What?! That son of a bitch barely beat me! But that doesn't matter. I've gotten much stronger. I shall destroy Terry soon but first I'll destroy you. After I've killed you I'll have fun with your red headed girlfriend over there," Geese said as he regarded Ranko.

"You're dead, Geese! You're gonna wish you were fighting Terry Bogard after I'm through with you!" Kumo screamed as he charged him.

As Geese Howard put his palms out to attack, the man with the staff and his men rushed Ranko and Ranma. "You heard the gov'nah! You, pigtailed guy, get out of the way b'fore you're hurt. We'll be taking the lass," the man with the staff said.

"Back off, limey! I know you're Billy Kane. You're not that tough either. So run along before I shove that stick up your ass!" Ranko yelled out.

_"This would have to happen when I'm wearing a skintight, bare shouldered silk dress. It's going to be next to impossible to keep this thing on and I'm only wearing g-string panties under this!" _

Kane and the dozen or so men behind him moved in to attack the both of them. Kane quickly attacked Ranko who knocked him back into the men behind him.

But before Ranma could do anything Ryoga seemingly teleported in front of Ranma and struck him with a powerful blow that knocked him a couple blocks down the boulevard. "This is end of the line, Ranma! I'm going to beat you up once and for all!" Before Ranma stopped flying backwards Ryoga quickly appeared behind him and struck him again slamming him into the side of a building.

"Ryoga! We can fight later! I gotta make sure Ranko's OK. There's another powerful ki signature lurking around here. I don't know who it is but he's more powerful than Saffron!"

"Shut up and fight me, Ranma! Your sister and her steroid pumped boyfriend can take care of themselves. It's just you and me now. Soon, it will just be me! I've been waiting a long time for this day and now I'll kick your ass once and for all!"

The owner of the ki signature Ranma detected watched the fights with interest. _"I've been in this universe for about a year. I knew I shouldn't have turned those traitorous androids back on."_

FLASHBACK

"Now, there are some people coming this way. I order you to stop them!" Dr. Gero ordered 17 and 18 after he had released them from being in stasis. Dr. Gero was huffing and puffing as he had flown back to his hideout in a hurry with the Z fighters close on his heels.

As he utilized the control device in his hand rather clumsily since his right hand had been severed in the previous fight with the Z fighters his androids quickly appeared on either side of him and grabbed the device he had used to shut them down when they had rebelled against him last time.

"I'll take that!" 17 said as he destroyed the device. "We're not taking orders from you anymore, old man!"

"Do as I say!" Gero ordered.

"Or what?" 18 asked with a sneer.

As the Z warriors smashed through the large, thick, metal door which resembled a door to a bank vault, they saw the two androids knock Dr. Gero's head off.

_"I didn't think this would happen but I prepared for this possibilty. I'll have to will myself to another dimension. I'll be the strongest fighter there. Pity I'll never be able to come back here but I'll have to leave, now!"_

A moment later, 17 smashed the android head of Dr. Gero. Then he and 18 regarded the Z warriors.

FLASHBACK ENDED

_"I've memorized many of the techniques I've seen from the universe from which I've came. I've even spent my time using my genius to assimilate into myself every known fighting style on this planet into an invincible combination. Even though I'm not as powerful as I was when I made myself into an android I'm more powerful than anyone else on this planet! My fighting skills are unparalleled, as are my agility, speed and reflexes. I also have what people here would call super strength, endurance and toughness." _

_"But this time when I make my own children, I'll accelerate their growth and make sure to have more control over them. But first their mother must be powerful. I've tracked down the most powerful woman on the planet. It's good that's she's beautiful as well. I'll enjoy making babies with her."_

_"I'm glad I was able to make myself a whole lot younger and virile," _Dr. Gero said as he admired Ranko who had failed to keep part of her silk dress on.

"Looks like a page 3 to me," Billy Kane said in admiration even though Ranko was kicking him and his minions' collective asses all over the place.

"I hope the view is worth your broken jaw, busted nose, aching stomach and crushed balls," Ranko said as she finished off the last of the henchmen leaving only Kane.

"What broken jaw or busted nose?" the staff weilding martial artist asked unbelieving.

"Let me show you!" !!CRACK!!SMASH!!WUMP!!CRUNCH!! Kane immediately dropped his staff and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Where's that powerful ki signature coming from?" Ranko wondered as she looked up to where Dr. Gero was watching the events taking place from his spot on top of a six story building.

Then Dr. Gero floated downward towards where Ranko was. "So you've sensed my presence, my dear. You are indeed worthy of me. Come with me."

Ranko regarded the handsome young man who had long shining, black hair and well trimmed beard. He had a very impressive physique much like a guy from a workout magazine. But his good looks could only do so much. He wore strange clothes that made him look like some kind of gypsy that said "red ribbon army." The hat he wore was just atrocious. He had the fashion sense of a rock.

"I'm rather busy, bub. So just run along," Ranko answered.

"I don't recall asking you, my lovely. You will do as I say!" Gero blasted the whole area with a blast that was so powerful that everyone who wasn't unconscious was knocked unconscious. Even some people who were too close to the fight were knocked out or hurt by the blast. Then Gero walked among the former combatants and picked up the stunned Ranko and flew off.

"What? Where are you going with my fiancee?" Kumo asked as he barely got up in time to stealthily throw a small tracking device which was similar to the spider tracers he had used in his life as Spider-man into Ranko's hair. Once that was done he slumped into unconsciousness with everyone else.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you have been enjoying this fanfic. I sure have enjoyed writing it. I'll be concentrating on some of my other fics.


	18. The Island of Dr Gero

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eighteen

As Ranma and Kumo woke up from being knocked out, they noticed some other martial artists walking towards them.

"Who was that guy? And more importantly, who was that drop dead gorgeous red head he took off with? Oo la la!" a beautiful, silver haired man wearing a bright red outfit asked him.

"Ash Crimson? What are you doing here?" Kumo asked getting up.

"This is Hollywood. I love Hollywood! I was on my way to Hamburger Hamlet when I heard the ruckus. I've never seen such a beautiful lass. I wonder what her name was," Ash said.

Before Kumo or Ranma could reply the other martial artists ran up to them. "Hey, dude! What just happened?" Ken Masters asked with Ryu, Kyo Kusanagi and Terry Bogard behind him.

"Ranko's been kidnapped by some guy none of us have ever seen before. We don't even know where she is," Ranma answered with concern. "But how did you guys know we were here?"

"We saw Ranko and a guy dressed like Spider-man on television. We were going to stop here and then fly towards New York but then we felt a powerful ki signature so we came up here to check it out," Ken answered.

"Well, that's all very interesting but Ranma and I are going after her. I know where Ranko is so I can track her down," Kumo answered while the others looked at him in surprise.

"I find that hard to believe but if you're going after her we'll help you," Kyo replied.

"That goes for me as well," Terry interjected.

"I'm in on this, too. I've never seen a woman with Ranko's heart and inner strength. And she has a great body as well," Ken said with a smile on his face.

After looking at Ken as if he had said something he shouldn't have, Ryu said, "I would like to see who's so powerful as to be able take on so many warriors at a time. He'll be a great challenge."

"Wait a minute, guys! There's no need for all of us to go after this guy. Ranma and I can handle things just fine," Kumo answered with a little bit of jealousy which Ranma noticed.

"As much as I would like to agree with that statement, Kumo, we need everyone we can get to help out. This guy's powerful. I learned teamwork when I was with the Legion. I even lead the Legion for a year. And since Ranko's my sister, I'm going to be in charge of this rescue mission," Ranma stated with touch of authority with which nobody disagreed.

"I might as well come along, too," Ryoga said stepping up. "Even though I don't care much for that tramp, I don't want you getting out of fighting me, Ranma."

"No one's inviting you, Ryoga! And how dare you judge Ranko as a tramp?! You sneak into Akane's bed as her pet pig, seeing her naked, betraying her trust and doing who knows what else to her and you have the nerve to call Ranko a tramp?! You don't even know Ranko! She's a much better person than you"ll ever be!" Kumo stated pointing an accusatory finger at the former pig boy.

"I don't care much for you either, Kumo, you lovesick, musclebound, oaf! Why don't you get your mind off Ranko's panties and think with your large head for a change? You're starting to anger me as much as Ranma," Ryoga answered hotly as Kumo walked over to him menacingly.

"Take it easy, Kumo," Ranma said halting Kumo's advance towards the former pig boy. "I don't like you insulting my sister, Ryoga, but if you want to help out with this that's just fine. After we're through rescuing Ranko we can settle up our accounts."

"There will be no rescuing of my pig tailed goddess without me! For I am her true love!" Kuno stated, waving his sword around in a flashy manner as he landed in front of them.

"Who let the dog out?!" Kumo asked sarcastically as he regarded the samurai.

"Watch your tone when addressing a superior, knave! You are not worthy of the pig tailed goddess! You were too weak to protect her so you let another take her from you. I shall go to her, enow!" Kuno flew off towards the sea. The others watched him fly away and watched him come back after a couple of minutes.

"Where is she? You know where she is, don't you, Kumo? Do you plan on rescuing her and keeping her for yourself? Are you planning on using her for your lascivious pleaures? How dare you?! I will smite thee!"

"Hold it, dude! We're all going. Ranma's right. That guy's powerful. If he's anything like Bison he'll have an army of mercenaries working for him. So we'll need to go in there as a team. And you, Kumo. If you think you can just keep that gorgeous woman for yourself without other guys wanting her, you're in for a rude awakening. We all want her, except for her brother, Ranma, and my friend, Ryu. So deal with it! Now, how do we get to her!"

Kumo gave the smiling Ken a hostile glare.

"Ken, you shouldn't say things like that. If we're to work as a team threatening to take his fiancee from Kumo is counter productive," Ryu admonished.

"Well, it's true, Ryu. If he thinks he can just have a hot babe like that without competition he's crazy."

"Hey! I'm not interested in her!" Ryoga stated. "I don't know why you guys like her so much. I'm sure she's slept around with so many guys it's ridiculous!" The other warriors there glared at Ryoga for a moment.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ryoga. Now, shut up!" Kumo demanded as Ryoga glared at him but eventually quieted down.

"But of course. A woman like that with her slender figure, large firm breasts and gorgeous face and long luscious hair would be desirable by any man. I would have her as well. Oo la la!" Ash Crimson said as he swooned over Ranko in a flamboyant manner.

The other guys looked at the silver haired man strangely while Kumo looked at the flamboyant man quizzically.

"I thought you were gay, dude," Ken said as he regarded the scarlet clothed martial artist.

"Sacre bleu! Who told you that?! Yes, I'm flamboyant and fabulous. I'm also a better dresser and better looking than any of you but I'm not gay. Not many women are as pretty as I am but Ranko is even more beautiful me. She's such a good dresser as well. I would so love to get my hands on her..."

"You losers disgust me. I ought to just have my men gun you down just for the fun of it," Geese Howard said as he and his men walked over to them. His men were now wielding firearms directed at Ranma and company.

"Oh, go home, Goose. What did I tell you about taking on heroes you can't beat?" Kumo replied without taking Geese Howard seriously.

"That's Geese. But that doesn't really matter. I'll kill you all. Fi..." !!HADOKEN!!SHI SHI HOKODAN!!ALLOW ME!! After the smoke had cleared Geese and his men were on the ground unconscious even more bruised and injured than they were before.

"What did you mean when you said 'what did I tell you about taking on heroes you can beat,' Kumo? Do you think you're that much stronger than me?" Terry Bogard asked as he stepped up to Kumo.

"Sorry, Terry. I call them as I see them. Geese isn't that powerful and you've had so many close calls in defeating him. But don't feel so bad about it. I used to be..."

"**You're **misinformed! I've always beat Geese Howard ever since he killed the woman I loved! Ever since then he isn't that much of a contest. I could have taken on him and his goons all by myself. Don't start getting a big head just because you won the Street Fighter Tournament which is over rated anyway!"

"Hey!" Ken shouted at Terry. "Don't look down at the Street Fighter Tournament!"

Terry Bogard ignored Ken's retort and continued to talk to Kumo. "When this is over I'll kick your ass and take Ranko from you. Why would she want to be with an over rated steroid king like you when she could have me?"

"Enough!" Ranma said getting in between the two. _"Ranko has as many men fighting over her as I have had women fighting over me; she is truly my sister."_

"Go ahead and tell us where she is, Kumo. There's no more time to waste," Ranma interjected wanting to forestall a fight between Ranko's paramours.

"I put a tracer on her before she was taken away," Kumo answered.

"You mean the kind Spider-man uses?" Ken asked.

"Yes, you could say that. I don't know how we're going to carry everybody there, though," Kumo answered.

"My father owns a private plane at L.A.X. It's not far from here. We can take my limo there," Ken responded with a confident smirk.

"There's no time for us to drive over there. But I know where L.A.X. is. If all you guys can fit inside the limousine I can carry us over there," Kumo answered.

"My limo is big enough but are you telling me you're strong enough to carry us all and the limo all the way over there?" Ken asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am, so keep that in mind. But I won't be walking us there; I'll be flying as I carry you all. Where's this limo? We got to get out of here!" Once everyone else was inside Ken's limousine, Kumo picked up the limo and flew off towards L.A.X. Once they had got there Ken issued a few commands to the limo driver. Then they drove to where Ken's plane was and got in it.

"Where to Mr. Masters?" the pilot asked as he started to take the plane in the air. Ken then turned to Kumo who whipped out a device from subspace.

"This will tell us where Ranko's at," Kumo explained as he put the notebook sized computer on the dash board.

"That's about 1,000 miles southwest of here. Everybody fasten your seat belts; we're on our way!"

XXX

"You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen!" Dr. Gero said as he admired Ranko's half naked body.

"Listen, bub. I don't know what your plan is but I'm not going along with it. Now let me out of here before I hurt you real bad," Ranko said menacingly as Dr. Gero's machines held her in the air in stasis with her only wearing her panties.

"Feisty one, aren't you? You aren't in any position to make demands, little one. And don't even think your friends can rescue you. My base here is hidden from view. Soon I shall impregnate you breeding a large army of powerful warriors. In time I will take over the world. If you play your cards right you can be my queen and rule by my side."

"You can stuff it, fella! I'm not going along with any of your ridiculous plans. I'm going to break out of here and..."

"You'll do nothing!" Dr. Gero stated as he extended his index finger towards her and blasted her with a great deal of electricity.

"Aaiiiiiii!" Ranko screamed in pain.

"What I just did caused you a great deal of pain without damaging you in the slightest. Sooner or later I'll break you and put you under my control. You will be my woman, one way or another!" With that Dr. Gero walked off leaving Ranko hanging being watched by two of his henchman who were dressed like Red Ribbon Army soldiers.

_"There must be some way of getting out of here. Kumo put a tracer in my hair so he's probably on his way. I hope he gets here before this nutcase finds his tracer. But I think I can figure a way to escape out of this stasis field. Got it! I won't break out right now. I'll just wait until Kumo and Ranma get here."_

XXX

Back in Japan Genma and Soun were having a drink at their favorite bar. "So Tendo, how are we going to merge the schools?"

"Saotome! You know full well that my wife won't tolerate us forcing our children together. This is especially true of Akane. You know how she's in love with Dr. Tofu's younger cousin."

"Hmmm. We'll think of something. Why don't you have another drink?"

"One drink is enough for me. Don't forget, Saotome, we have students to train. I'm very strict about them showing up on time so I must set a good example.

My wife doesn't want me drinking too much. Come to think of it. Your wife doesn't want you drinking too much either."

"Yes, I suppose so, Tendo. I guess we're both whipped."

"Saotome!"

Before Genma could respond a nicely dressed man walked up to them. "Greetings. My name is Dan Hikime. Did you say you were Saotome? As in Genma Saotome?"

"What's it to you?" Genma asked suspiciously as he eyed the sharply dressed man.

"I would like to marry your daughter, Ranko. I've seen her; she's hot! She has a nice ass and a great set. I'll pay 10,000 yen for her," Dan Hikime said.

"Saotome! Your daughter's engaged to Kumo Gobancho. His family paid a lot of money and forgave a previous debt you had owed them. It would be bad to do Ranko what you've done to Ranma," Soun said.

"You're right, Tendo. Well, it's time to get home. You can leave without me, Tendo. I'm going to have another one for the road."

Unknown to Soun, Genma had had several drinks. Turning to Dan Hikime drunkenly after Soun had left Genma said, "I'm sorry but my daughter, Ranko is engaged to Kumo Gobancho."

"Gee, I don't have to marry her! How about if I just go on a date with her? I'll give you 10,000 just for a good time with her."

"Oh, that's different. Where's the money?" Genma drooled as he saw all the money Dan had on him. He gladly took the money and said, "my daughter's in America on vacation but she'll be back soon. I'll let you know when she gets back."

"Yeah? All right. Don't forget that I've paid a lot of money for your daughter's company. I'll keep in touch," Dan said as he left the bar.

"Bartender! Give me your best drink!"

_"As soon as I'm alone with her, I'll take Ranko away. She just got lucky when she knocked me out," _Dan thought to himself as he walked away.

XXX

While they were shopping at the Ginza in down town Tokyo, Nodoka and Madoka were talking. "I've done some investigating on that girl, Fujiko," Madoka explained.

"Why did you do that?" Nodoka asked curiously.

"I saw a picture of her when I was cleaning Nabiki's room. She looks so much like my sister, Fujiko, that I wanted to know who her parents were. Maybe she's related to me."

"How will you investigate her?"

"I have my ways. Where do you think, Nabiki got her investigative skills from?" Madoka said with a knowing smile.

"I see. But where did you start?"

"I took a look at the old hospital records. I figure she's about the same age as Akane. I suspect my sister had her at the same time I was having Akane."

"Why not just ask your sister, Fujiko?"

"My older sister died years ago. She and her boyfriend were professional thieves. Have you ever heard of Arsene Lupin the third? This guy was a master thief, maybe the best thief of his generation. However, this guy over estimated his skills and got my sister and himself killed in some huge heist. Word had it he had a couple more friends working with them, a samurai and a yakusa gunman."

"Oh. You think young Fujiko is the progeny of your sister and her boyfriend?"

"I think so. When she comes back with Ranma and the gang I'll see about having her take a blood test. I know some doctors that will be able to tell me with a strong probability if whether or not she's my niece. In the mean time I'll continue my investigating."

"What's the chance of her being your daughter?" Nodoka asked.

"I seriously doubt that," Madoka laughed. "This girl was born at the same time as Akane. Even though I passed out after Akane was born I would have noticed having another child."

XXX

On the way to Dr. Gero's base everyone on the plane mentally readied themselves for the fight of their lives. "We're going to have to swim in. Ranko's kidnapper's sure to detect a plane. He seems like a paranoid sort," Ranma explained.

"What?! There's no way I'm going to swim all the way in there. All we have to do is land on an airstrip there. Once they know I'm there to take care of business they'll just give up," Ken responded.

Ranma looked at Ken as if he was crazy. "We're going to swim in. That's the best way we can get there is quietly. This guy is probably a megalomaniac. His island fortress is sure to be guarded by agents or mercenaries of the like. We'll..."

"How do you know all this?! I think you're just afraid of this guy because he kicked your ass all over the place. There's no way this guy could have beaten me like that!"

"Listen, Ken. I told you that guy was powerful. He's more powerful than any one of us. I've fought guys who were more powerful than myself in the past. Now leave your ego at the door!"

"My ego is an integral part of who I am. And there's no way you could have become the martial artist you are without a huge ego of some kind. However, I suspect Kumo simply took steroids or something."

"Steroids? I know I'm a lot more muscular than you but you're not exactly Pee Wee Herman, Ken. In fact your name is fitting seeing as you look like a Ken doll," Kumo answered.

"The ladies see me as a doll but that's another story. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be flying in such style. This plane is worth more than what your whole family makes in a year."

"So what?! Ranma and I could have easily got there without you! About how far away should we be from this invisible island, Ranma?"

"We're not done yet, Kumo!" Ken interjected. But Ryu motioned for Ken to calm down.

"I'd say about 25 miles before we get there. It's quite possible they'll know when we're there anyway but we'll have to take that chance."

"We're fifty miles away from Ranko right now," Kumo said, looking at his tracking device.

"It might be wise if we don't all go there at the same time, Ranma. Maybe if some of us go in at intervals, we can attack from different areas of this base," Ryu suggested.

"That's a good idea, Ryu. How about if Kumo and I go in first. We'll come in from the north. Ken and Ryu you guys can come in..."

"We don't need to do all that, Ranma!" Ryoga interrupted. "Besides, this guy's base is invisible. I can sense his and Ranko's ki signature as I guess you can. I can get us there without us being detected."

"How's that, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"You know how I used to get lost? That wasn't so much a curse as much as it was untapped talent. I've always been able to get to and through many hidden places. I practically teleported myself into these places bypassing the security and any other barriers without being seen. I've since trained and I now know how to control this power. I don't get lost and I go where I want. I can teleport us inside the guy's base right to where Ranko is."

"If you can do that why didn't you just teleport us there in the first place?" Kyo asked.

"I couldn't get all of us there from where we were. Now we're close enough so I could do that. It's best I leave the pilot here so I can track his ki signature in order to get us back."

"Right. Let's do it, Ryoga. You're way is a lot better than Ranma's," Ken answered to a nodding Ryoga. "Ned, once we vanish out of here I want you to fly back to the airport, fill up the plane with gas and be back here in about an hour."

"Yes, Mr. Masters," the pilot confirmed.

"I can't force you to come along so everyone of you will have to will yourself to come along with me. Is everybody ready?" Everyone but the pilot nodded their heads in assent. "Let's go!"

"Wow! They're gone. I've seen a lot of strange things and people associated with Mr. Masters but that takes the cake!" the pilot said in surprise as he maneuvered the plane back to L.A.X. doing what he had been ordered.

In a flash the martial artists were in a what looked like a huge dungeon yet at the same time it seemed modern. The area was about the size of a football field. There were several jail cells at the edges of the area they were in.

_"This place reminds me of Jeckie's planet Orando; it's modern and archaic at the same time," _Ranma thought to himself.

As two guards came at them with weapons drawn Kumo threw a web ki boomerang at them knocking out both guards.

"Kumo!" Ranko yelled out from twenty yards away.

"Ranko!" Kumo said running to where she was hanging in the air in a stasis beam. As the others turned towards her they noticed Ranko was only wearing her bikini bottom panties. Her paramours couldn't take her eyes off of her gravity defying body.

"Give me a minute, Kumo. I just need to..." But Ranko immediately vanished as Kumo walked over to her.

"Where is my pig tailed goddess?!" Kuno announced out loud.

**"Did you think I wouldn't know you were here?" **The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.** "How dare you come here and try to take my prize?! No matter. I'm sending in some people to deal with you!"**

Several warriors came walking through into the area through several doors quickly surrounding our heroes.

"Everybody pick a sparring partner. This guys are powerful," Ranma said as he appraised their enemies and got ready for a big fight.

One of the warriors was a bald fat guy who was fifteen tall. He had a chain with a sharp blade at the end of it. "Prepare for your doom! For I am Earthquake!" the large man said as he jumped up and hit the ground practically causing an earthquake. He then used his chain to grab Ryoga taking him up into the air and the slamming him into the ground.

A giant of a man bounded over to Kumo. He was twelve feet tall and full of bloated muscle looking like a reject from Jack in the Beanstock. "I am Otus. You won't be able to defeat me no matter how powerful you are." As Otus moved in towards him, Kumo went toe to toe with the giant blocking and counter attacking getting in several attacks and avoiding and blocking all of Otus' attacks. He eventually knocked Otus down.

Even though it looked like Otus had been knocked out he got up to Kumo's surprise. "I knocked you out! How could you have recovered so quickly?"

"The earth is my best friend. As long as I can touch the earth I can't be beat. You're very powerful. But that doesn't matter. Sooner or later I will defeat you. Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Greetings. I'm Zarkon the magnificent. I'm a mystic master of the martial arts. Since you're the most powerful among your friends, I, the most powerful of all who are here will vanquish you," the magician boasted as he floated towards Ranma in a lotus position. The man looked like a cross between a wizard and a martial arts master, wearing a purple, glorified martial arts gi that could double as something a magician would wear. He had long, bluish, black hair and a goatee and beard. He was rather handsome but very arrogant.

"You look like a wizard some friends and I fought ages ago. We always defeated him and I'll defeat you as well," Ranma said as he moved in to attack.

A fiery man who's hair seemed to be on fire flew towards Ash Crimson with fire looking wings coming from his back. His skin color was a fiery orange matching the clothes. "I can tell you have powers of fire even if your flame is different from mine. I am a great warrior from another universe. I shall defeat you easily," the warrior said as he attempted to blast Ash Crimson.

But Ash countered with his own green flame putting the two in a dead locked duel. "I am Ash Crimson, Monsieur. Who might you be?"

"I'm the greatest warrior of the universe. I am your destruction. I am Firewing!" The fight between the two users of different flames continued.

Ken and Ryu were first attacked by what looked like three black clad ninjas who screamed, "Ninja threeee!" This caused the ninjas to multiply themselves into a total of twenty seven! Most of these ninjas attacked the two ansatsuken martial artists. But a few attacked some of the other heroes as was needed.

"These guys are tough, Ryu, but we can handle them," Ken said as he struck one knocking his assailant back.

"That's true, Ken. Their strength is only in their numbers and coordinated attacks. I suggest we also coordinate our attacks."

"Gotcha, buddy."

"Tatsumaki senpuukyaku!!" both men shouted as they fought against the multiplied ninjas.

"Rowr!" screamed the velocitor raptor/man dressed in what looked like a barbarian loin cloth and boots as he attacked Terry Bogard with teeth and claws out going for the kill.

"Eat this! Burning knuckle!" Terry yelled as he flew into the raptor man flaming fist first knocking the reptile man back several feet with a few broken teeth.

A bare chested, muscular man with his red hair in a long pony tail and carrying a samurai sword moved towards Kuno with a such a great deal of speed that Kuno barely blocked the attack in time.

"Who are you? Very well, since it's customary for one to give his name first, so be it. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno proclaimed as his thunder sword resounded with thunder and lightning as it connected with his opponent's blade.

"Well then, Blue Thunder, I have no idea how you managed to get your hands on such a magnificent blade but I, Genjuro Kibagami, shall own that sword after I have killed you."

"This sword and I are one. We are in separable. And it's you who shall be vanquished! Ta ta ta ta ta ta!!" !!CLASH!!

Kyo saw what looked like Iori Yagami, his arch rival, coming towards him but there was something different. "Iori?" Kyo asked as the frothing at the mouth creature approached him.

"Rrrrr!" 'Iori' growled as he attacked Kyo.

_"It's not really Iori. It's really just an orochi powered clone, an Orochi Iori," _Kyo thought to himself as he fought his faux pas rival.

XXX

_"The warriors I've summoned from different time periods and dimensions will destroy my unwanted guests. If not I'll deal with these 'rescuers myself," _Dr. Gero thought to himself.

"What do you need her for, Dr. Gero when you have me?" a sexy, buxom, chalked skinned women with long black hair said pointing towards the restrained Ranko as she smoothly walked over towards the doctor. Her silken, midriff open robe rustling against the wind.

"I've used you for my pleasure, Magnolia, but I made you no promises," Dr. Gero answered the inhumanly beautiful woman.

"I will be queen! I will rule by your side. I..."

"You'll do nothing I don't allow! Your magnetic powers are impressive but you're no match for me. Keep that in mind. Despite your vaunted power even this red headed girl is more powerful than you are in her own way."

"That's impossible! No other woman is a powerful as me!" With that the spurned woman stormed away in a huff. _"I'll deal with that girl as soon as I get the chance. My powers of magnetism are unbeatable."_

Dr. Gero looked upon Ranko who still couldn't move. "You'll do, my pretty. However, if you prove to be too resistant to my plans I will have no choice but go with that second stringer who just has left. You're not indispensable. So keep that in mind."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed this. Check out my website. I've installed some new pictures there. Now I'd like to thank the people who left me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Kool Moe D., gen x, Sir Thames, luger 7, Redzorin, cooking babe, Excel.


	19. The Defeat of Dr Gero

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction. !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Nineteen

"I hear you've been looking into the life of Fujiko Mine," an older man said, walking up to Madoka Tendo from the local city hall building.

"Yes? What about it? And who are you?" Madoka asked.

"I'm Chief Inspecter Koichi Zenigata. Why are you investigating Fujiko Mine? Do you realize who Fujiko Mine was? She was an assassin and a criminal. She and her boyfriend died in an explosion while trying to rob a billion dollar gold shipment on a train bound for Switzerland."

"That was my sister! I know my sister wasn't a horribly righteous person but I've been looking into what happened to her because there's a girl who looks a great deal like her. I wanted to find out if she is my sister's daughter," Madoka answered.

"Well, all you have to do is have her take a blood test. But I don't think Fujiko Mine ever had a daughter. I would have known about it if she had. Wait a minute! Did you say she was your sister?! Your family must be humiliated. I pity you. But there's nothing you can do about it."

"As soon as I see this girl I'll see about getting us tested but I still want to find out what I can for now. By the way, it's strange that after years and years you weren't able to capture Lupin. Your life must be pretty empty now."

"Wrong! I'm moving on with my life. I'm too old to go chasing after world class thieves. However, Lupin did have a son named Lupin the fourth. He's more dangerous than his father ever was. He's even without the shred of honor his father had. He has a new gang now. But I'm not worried. My nephew is going after him and his gang. He's continuing the family tradition. My condolences to your family." With that, the Interpol chief inspector left.

"The nerve of that guy! I know my sister was a thief but did he have to throw it in my face?!" Madoka exclaimed in a huff.

"Take it easy, Madoka. He spent his whole life chasing after your sister and her boyfriend. He probably has little else to live for now," Nodoka replied.

"I know all about that! There's not a whole lot more I can do until your kids, my kids and Fujiko return from their vacation."

"Did you say Fujiko Mine was your sister?" another old man with with a toothy grin asked.

"Uh, yes? Why do you ask?" Madoka replied.

"I knew the girl. Fujiko told me she retrieved a baby her sister bore from a nurse that had stole the baby. She tried to get the child back to her family but her family regarded her as a pariah because of all the things she had done. So they thought she was lying and wanted nothing to do with her. Therefore, she decided to take care of the child herself.

She named her niece Fujiko after herself. Fujiko couldn't really take care of the child herself due to the lifestyle she had so she left the child with friends. She kept tabs on her for a while but stopped when her niece disappeared. The disappearance of her niece bothered Fujiko a lot to the point where she didn't have the heart to go on heists anymore. One heist went bad and..."

Both Nodoka and stared at the old man in earnest, waiting for him to continue.

"Sniff! Well, she didn't make it," the old man said, misty eyed.

"What more do you know about my sister's niece?" Madoka asked.

"Nothing more except that her niece's sister was Madoka Tendo. Fujiko's niece also has a twin sister named Akane and two older sisters named Kasumi and Nabiki. Fujiko's sister died a few years ago. Come to think of it. You look a lot like her. Gasp! Did you come back from the dead?"

"No. I was never dead to begin with. I was frozen solid under the sea for a number of years. And you know what?"

"No, what?" the old man asked.

"I was in several alternate universes during the time. In some of these universes the people in the world we're living in now were fictional characters and cartoons. I remember a cartoon called Lupin the Third. This guy was a master of disguise and had a girlfriend named Fujiko Mine! Sound familiar, Lupin?"

Lupin the Third, disguised as the old man, had a shocked look on his face but then said, "look, Madoka. Fujiko's death hit me harder than it hit you. Your family disowned her anyway. But she always had a soft spot for her little niece. It broke her heart when she vanished. And before she died she made me promise to look after her little niece. I know the number of her bank account. As soon as her niece shows up I'll give her..."

"My daughter, if that's what she is, doesn't need anything from my disowned sister! It's bad enough my sister had to steal from other people but did she have to steal my daughter from me?!" Madoka exclaimed indignant.

"You don't understand. A nurse at the hospital where you gave birth wanted to have a child of her own. So she decided since you already had two daughters and you just gave birth to two more she could have one of your daughters. Despite the fact your family had disowned her she still kept tabs on all of you. She found out about what happened and confronted the nurse and took the child back. She tried to give the child back to you but you all rejected her. What else should she have done?"

"We should have paid more attention to her," Madoka sobbed. "Even if she was a criminal she was still my sister. I can't wait to see my daughter."

"Now, how about accepting what she left for her? I know it would make Fujiko happy to know she could have done something for her favorite niece," Lupin said handing her the account number.

"I'll think about it, Lupin," Madoka said accepting the paper.

"We never stole from orphanages or anything like that. We normally stole from evil corporations, crime bosses and the like. I spent more time fighting master criminals than I did stealing so I don't think I was such a bad guy," Lupin said with a wistful smile.

"There's one thing I'm wondering about," Nodoka said.

"What's that?" Lupin asked turning to the red headed woman.

"Are you still wanted?"

"LUPIN!!" Chief Inspector Zenigata screamed.

"Uh, oh. Gotta run. Say hello to Fujiko junior for me," Lupin said as he ran away with speed that belied his age.

"Come back here, Lupin! You're still under arrest!" the Interpol chief called out while running after him.

"You're not catching me. You've been spending to much time sitting at your desk, old man!"

"You're not exacting a young man yourself, Lupin. I can see the gray hair from here. Koff! Koff!"

"I haven't gotten older, I've gotten better. It's been fun but I really don't feel like running away from you so sayonara!" Rockets appeared on Lupin's shoes and he took off to the skies waving good bye at Nodoka and Madoka.

XXX

!!ZAP!! Ranma barely dodged a mystical energy blast from Zarkon who then flew in close and nailed Ranma with a low frontal snap kick. "I told you I was a martial artist and a mystic. You cannot defeat me."

"I'm the best and I don't lose!" Ranma said as he blasted the mystic with a ki blast.

"You may be the best martial artist but I'm also a mystic master. Observe!" Zarkon then turned the air around Ranma into solid granite, encasing Ranma in stone. !!CRACK!!BOOM!! "What the?!" Zarkon exclaimed as Ranma broke out of the stone prison he had encased him in.

"You under estimate me at your peril, Zarkon! It's not as if this is the first time I've dealt with magic." Ranma then countered with a ki blast that knocked the magician back a few feet end over end. While the martial magician went flying back, Ranma teleported himself right behind him and hit him with several punch and kick combinations knocking the martial mage out.

In another part of the arena, Kumo was having a hard time fighting the giant sized Otus. "Ho, ho, ho! Little man! You cannot defeat someone who regenerates whenever he touches the earth. Whenever you knock me down, I just get up again."

_"I have no problem fighting this guy but he just gets up when he hits the ground. Wait, I remember that throwing maneuver Ranko taught me. I'll have to hit him in such a way that he gets knocked back into the ocean." _Kumo evaded a few punches and kicks from Otus then he grabbed the giant, spun around adding to the momentum and threw him through the arena ceiling and into the ocean.

As Kuno faced off against his opponent, Genjuro made several sword slashes carving up old fashion Japanese doors that appeared out of nowhere as Kuno evaded the attack.

"I must have that sword!" the red headed, bare chested samurai exclaimed. He repeated struck at Kuno who deftly blocked and countered with his thunder sword.

"You shall not vanquish the Mighty Kuno of Furinkan High!" Kuno exclaimed as thunder resonated and lighting struck in the area. "You stand in the way of my beloved so I shall smite thee!" Kuno then knocked the sword out of Genjuro's hands and struck him down.

_"How could I be defeated by this fool!" _Genjuro thought to himself as he went down in a bloody heap.

Ash Crimson and Firewing were in a fiery duel but Ash was getting more blows in as he used his flame to surround himself with a fiery force field. "I know not how you managed to put up such a fight but this ends now!" Firewing stated.

"No, Monsieur. While we were fighting I've been taking your measure. And now wa la!" Ash Crimson said as he increased his power drain of Firewing's flame power.

"What?! What are you doing? My power! My powerrr," Firewing said as he felt he fire powers fade.

"And now! Let's see how powerful I'm become!" Ash said as he hit the drained Firewing with a powerful fire backed roundhouse punch, knocking the former fire lord unconscious.

The bald rotund, giant sized Earthquake grabbed Ryoga with his long chain that had a sharp hook on the end of it and threw Ryoga up into the air then slammed him into the ground with a thud. "I'm gonna kick your skinny ass all over the place, little man!" the ten foot man said.

"Anybody'd be skinny compared to you, you tub of goo. And people thought I was a pig," Ryoga said whipping out his lethal umbrella.

"So you think I'm a pig, do you? I'll show you!" The large man jumped into the air with a lot more speed than would be expected of someone so large and came crashing down on Ryoga. But Ryoga took his umbrella, using it like a baseball bat and struck the giant with it knocking him back into the air.

"I'm not calling you a pig. Pigs have much better manners than you!" Ryoga answered back.

"Oh, yeah?! Watch this!" Earthquake used his hook/chain to grab Ryoga's umbrella starting a tug of war between the two warriors. But despite Earthquake's bulk and strength, Ryoga was able to pull the fat giant towards himself and into the air. Then he swung the giant around like a yo-yo and stopped. Stopping caused the rotund giant and his chain to go flying in the air. Before the big man could fall back to the ground he was surprised by Ryoga appearing right in front of him and hitting him with his umbrella and knocking him out of the arena.

"I'm going to make a meal out of you!" the raptor man growled surprising Terry Bogard. "You didn't think Stegron could talk? It matters not. Stegron will destroy you! Roarrr!" Stegron came at Terry teeth gnashing in his direction

"You've just bit off more than you can chew! Burning knuckle!" Terry called out as he flew into the dinoman's teeth burning fist first breaking Stegron's nose. Then Terry flipped himself being right side up. While he was in this position he spun around in mid air kicking his Stegron's jaws as he flew up into him feet first.

"Aaargh! I can't believe a mere human could do this to me!" But Stegron wasn't out of the fight yet as he clawed Terry tearing his shirt and jacket and leaving a gash. Terry counter attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks eventually knocking his opponent out with a powerful somersault kick.

"Whew. I've never fought a dinosaur before. I guess there's a first time for everything," Terry said a he took inventory of his injuries.

"Tatsumi ken!" both Ken and Ryu yelled as they leaped towards their 27 opponents attacking them with helicopter kicks. After most of them had gone down the two Ansatsuken fighters punched and kicked as needed knocking out all of the 27 ninjas.

"Look at that, Ryu. Those ninjas have merged back into one. What kind of ki manipulation is that?"

"I don't know, Ken. I've never seen someone who could do that before," Ryu answered.

At that moment Kyo was still fighting the Orochi Iori clone. Neither of them gave ground as they fought each other. Eventually the Orochi clone was blasted into unconsciousness by a powerful ki blast from Kumo.

"What the?" Kyo exclaimed as his opponent surprisingly went down.

"No need to thank me, Kyo. We don't have time to wait for you to finish that guy off. We still have to find Ranko," Kumo said ending the fight.

"I didn't ask for your help and I didn't need it! I was winning! How dare you interfere?! You think you're so tough just because you can fly and have a lot of strength but you're still no match for me!" Kyo screamed in a rage.

"Take it easy, Kyo," Kumo replied. "We just don't have a lot of time and you're fight was taking too long. Everybody else is finished with their battle. I just thought you could use some help."

"Do me a favor, Musclehead. Don't think. If I want your help there's something wrong with me!" Kyo screamed as he glared at Kumo.

"You shouldn't have done that Kumo," Ranma said giving Kumo a side glance. "This alliance is hard enough to keep intact as it is."

"That's true, you muscle bound oaf!" Ryoga said in agreement. "So what if Kyo isn't as powerful as everybody else here. You shouldn't have insulted him by interfering in his fight like that! It's obvious you can't get Ranko's panties out of your mind."

Then Kyo turned to Ryoga. "I'm not the weakest fighter here! I'm a master of the red flame!" Kyo said as his aura became infused with flame. "And I don't need anyone defending me! I'll deal with you, Kumo, after this is all over!"

"Hey, I'm sorry for..."

"Save it!" Kyo snapped at Kumo.

"All right, guys. I can sense my sister's ki signature around her. She's..." All of a sudden they were all struck with an area effect ki energy blast that caused them a lot of pain but didn't knock them out.

"Aargh!" the boys screamed as the energy engulfed them.

"Did you think you'd be able to take what's mine just because you defeated my henchmen? Now I'm going to finish all of you off. There's no way..." !!CRACK!! "Ungh!" Dr. Gero exclaimed as Ranko struck him in the jaw with a right hook.

"I don't take kindly to being held against my will!" Ranko yelled as she kept up her barrage of rapid fire punches and kicks while still only wearing her panties after having gotten escaped out of the energy field she was in.

"You dare attack me? You're finished! Now I'm going to blast your atoms apart," Gero screamed in pain attempting to hit the far too quick red headed girl.

"I'm too fast for you, dude," Ranko said as she gave Gero the rasberry avoiding his attacks and blasting him with ki blasts of her own.

Ranko's rescuers quickly recovered from Dr. Gero's previous barrage and tracked Ranko towards Gero's main room. "There she is!" Kumo said running towards his love.

"Gangway!" Kyo said running ahead of Kumo towards where Ranko was fighting Dr. Gero. As Ranko continued to evade, Kyo blasted Dr. Gero with his flame attack.

"What was that?" Dr. Gero said as he turned towards Kyo unaffected by his attack. "That felt like the summer heat. Was that the great Kusanagi flame? This is for you!" Dr. Gero blasted Kyo with a ki blast that knocked Kyo back into the other rescuers who arrived into the main room only to have Kyo slam into them.

"You should have let me go first, Kyo. That fight with that red headed guy took a lot out of you," Kumo said as he and the others got up from being entangled among themselves.

"I told you not to underestimate me!" Kyo snapped.

"Take it easy, Kyo," Ranma said trying to calm him down. "Kumo shouldn't have done what he did earlier but that fight did take a lot out of you and..."

"So you're all together now. I'll just blast you all where you stand." !!ZAP!! As Dr. Gero blasted the lot of them, Kumo put up a web ki force wall that kept them from being hit.

"Ungh. I don't know how long I can hold this guy off," Kumo gasped as he kept reinforcing the disintegrating shield.

!!KAPOW!! While Dr. Gero was distracted Ranko attacked with all the strength she could muster striking her captor in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick.

"Aargh! You'll pay for that you bitch! You could have had it all but now you'll get nothing but your death and destruction!" Gero said as he tried to blast Ranko but still missed.

"Kumo, let down the shield. We can beat this guy if we all fight him as a team," Ranma ordered as Kumo complied.

But as Dr. Gero regarded all the warriors before him he paused for a moment. "You want the girl so badly? Fine then. Take her and leave my home!" Dr. Gero demanded. _"There's no way I can take on all these warriors. I'll have to just bargain with them from a position of strength. Power perceived is power achieved. I'll continue on with my plans but I can't have these heroes getting in my way right now."_

Dr Gero grabbed Ranko and threw her at Ranma and the gang. Once they were all together he used his machines to teleport them outside his island fortress and into the sea. Then he used his advanced technology to make his base of operations even harder to find.

!!SPLASH!! "I don't believe that guy! He knew I was gonna kick his ass so he had us teleported out of there!" Ken Masters exclaimed as they found themselves in the Pacific Ocean.

"That may be true but I'm sure we'll be meeting that guy again some day," Ranma said thoughtfully.

"Ken's plane is up there!" Ryoga said out loud. "I can just teleport us up there if everybody's ready and willing."

"We're ready, Ryoga. Go ahead. This water is cold," Ken shivered. Then all of them were on the plane.

"Gee, Ryoga! You're not the shmuck I imagined you to be," Ranko said with a her cute smile.

"Wow, that girl is hot!" the pilot said as he admired Ranko's half naked body. Then some of the other guys there gasped as they noticed Ranko's form.

"Here, Ranko," Kumo said taking his shirt off, ringing it dry and lovingly putting it on her.

"Thanks, Kumo," Ranko said with a smile.

"Hold, Knave!" Kuno stated stepping up to Kumo. I knew you would have my pig tailed goddess for yourself. I shall smite thee."

"Can it wait until we land the plane, dude? It'll just take us an hour to get to LAX," Ken interjected.

"Good idea, Ken. Ranko, just sit with me until then," Ranma suggested.

"All right, Ranma. But what's going on?"

"I'll explain it on the way home."

XXX

"Where did Ranma and Ranko go off to, anyway?" Akane asked no one in particular.

"I think they were going to Hollywood blvd.," Irv answered. "It's 10:00 am right now. Ranko must really like to dance. It's possible they're having breakfast at a posh restaurant. Ranko went on and on about the Hollywood scene."

"You might be right, Irv. That girl's a party animal," Yasao said as he put up his glasses. "And since Ranko is Kumo's dreamgirl come to life, I doubt that guy would be able to say no to her."

"I don't know why Ranko caters to that guy. I know he's handsome but with the way Kumo looks at her he only wants her for her body," Akane stated.

Then Jan Akiyama and Okonogi arrived with more stuff. "Do you think that will all fit in the makeshift plane we came in?" Nabiki asked with a yawn.

"This stuff will fit. Kumo's more than strong enough to haul all this stuff back," Jan answered coldly. "It's obvious the Gobanchos have access to high quality steroids."

"You forget that Ranko's the one hauling us over there. All Kumo's doing is picking up the plane, putting it up in the sky and throwing it towards Japan," Akane explained.

"Oh well," Jan answered as he and Okonogi went on with their business.

"What's with that guy?" Yasao asked no one in particular.

!!RING!! "Hello? Hey, Kumo! Where are you, man? You're at L.A.X.? Ken Masters is with you? We're all here waiting for you guys to show up here," Irv said, happy at having such a guest like Ken Masters in his home. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell everybody to be here." Irv said over the phone.

"Is Ranchan with him?" Ukyo asked in a southern drawl.

"Yeah. They're on their way here from the airport. They'll be here in a couple of hours. We're having a lunch party with some friends of mine. After that it will be time for all of you to go back. It's been great having you here. Never a dull moment," Irv said with a smile.

"We thank you for hospitality," Kasumi said gently with a proper bow Irv tried to return.

An hour later, Ranko, Ranma, Kumo and the other warriors who had come to rescue Ranko showed up at Irv's house. "Hey, Ken Masters!" Irv called out to the blond martial arts champion. "There are some producers who would like to talk to you about being in a movie!"

"There are a whole bunch of producers who'd like to talk to me. What else is new? Here's my agent's phone number. We'll do lunch sometime," Ken answered handing Irv a business card.

"How are we all getting back?" Kyo asked.

"I'll give everyone a ride back. But are you going back to Japan, Ranko?" Ken asked. "Come to think of it, how did you get here anyway?"

"I have a makeshift glider I threw over here. Then we..." Kumo said when he was interrupted.

"I didn't ask you, Kumo. I asked Ranko!" Ken snapped back.

"It's like Kumo said, Ken. Let me tell all of you guys something. I'm in love with Kumo, all right? Understand me? You guys are nice but I know what I want," Ranko said with a sense of finality.

"I find it hard to believe you'd choose this guy over me," Terry Bogard interjected. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving. However, if I don't find someone else and your relationship doesn't work, I'll be back." With that Terry walked out, leaving for Southtown.

"I guess that's it then. I might as well get going. You're a lucky guy, Kumo." With that Kyo Kusanagi left.

"Ooh, la la!" Ash Crimson said as he practically floated towards Ranko. "You are such a beautiful woman, almost as beautiful as me. I'm just sure we can make wonderful music together."

"You're a good looking guy, Ash. But I'm in love with Kumo here. Au revoir," Ranko said with a sweet smile.

"All right. It's obvious you're intimidated by my good looks but for now I bid you adieu," the crimson wearing martial artist said as he kissed Ranko's hand.

After Ash Crimson had left Ken stepped forward. "Now that those guys are gone, I think you ought to go with me. I'm good looking and very rich."

"I don't need you for your money. I think the girl you want is Nabiki," Ranko said pointing her thumb at the mercenary girl.

Ken looked over towards the beautiful, brown haired girl who smiled back at him. "Yeah well. If it doesn't work out with Kumo I'll have to try again sometime."

"Now then. Since the commoners have wisely stepped aside it's time for me to claim you for myself, my pig tailed goddess," Kuno announced said as he put his arm around Ranko. Then with surprisingly speed Kuno grabbed Akane and put the two young girls together so that he faced them. "Now I shall have you both!"

Before the girls could do anything Yasao got in Kuno's face. "What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy or something? You can't just grab women like that. Besides, Akane is with me."

"Foolish Knave, I will have both of them. I will not be stopped!" At that moment both Kumo and Yasao dragged Kuno outside and knocked him into the atmosphere. Afterwards they came back in time brushing their hands off.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of. How are you guys getting back to Japan. Come to think of it. How did you get here in the first place?"

"As I was trying to tell you before, Ken. I made a makeshift glider that everyone got into. I then used my massive strength to throw it into the air and then threw it towards America. I then attached a ki line to Ranko allowing her to fly it towards Irv's house," Kumo explained.

"Oh. I have a better idea. How about if I fly you back to Japan first class?" Ken offered magnanimously.

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" Nabiki piped in.

"That's good idea," Jan Akiyama interjected. "That rinky dink contraption would not have been able to carry all the stuff I plan to bring to Japan anyway, Kumo."

"That would be nice," Kasumi said gently after having gone on a shopping spree while at Irv's home. "If we're leaving I'll call Father to tell him we're coming back."

"It would be an insult to refuse," Yasao commented.

"We might as well go along with it, Kumo," Ranko said looking up at her fiance. "It will make Ken feel better."

"All right. If you say so, Ranko," Kumo agreed.

"Good. Now that's that's settled we can leave as soon as everybody's packed and ready to go," Ken said. _"When Ranko sees the first class plane I have she'll leave that Kumo guy for me."_

"Sure, Ken. I can take all of you to the airport and see you off. Maybe even talk you into doing another movie, eh, Ken?" Irv suggested.

"Sure, dude. Whatever."

XXX

The private jet Ken's father owned was half way on it's way to Japan "Wow! This is the biggest airplane I've ever seen!" Nabiki said practically drooling all over herself. "The rug is so plush and soft."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the man!" Ken responded as everyone being impressed with the inside and outside of the Master's private jet.

"Ken, your father runs all of this. It's silly for you to act as if you built all this yourself," Ryu commented.

"Hey. You're ruining my chances with Ranko!" Ken snapped.

"Get over it, Ken. Ranko's in love with Kumo. Ranma explained to me how Ranko fell in love with Kumo years ago. You'd have better luck with Nabiki; she's the one who's impressed with your wealth."

"You know she's not bad looking. Maybe I'll talk to her and wow her with my charm," Ken answered.

"Don't be so down, Kumo. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten to America," Ranko said, consoling her fiance.

"I guess. I'm just worried that you might be impressed with Ken's wealth."

"I'm not that concerned about money. Besides, there are a lot of things you can do that he can't," Ranko said with a sly smile.

"I hope to show you what I know later if you know what I mean," Kumo said returning the smile.

"Oh, I know, Baby. I know."

"Will you two stop it?! Everyone can hear you!" Akane said as she looked over them from the seats behind them.

"Relax, Akane. I haven't even slept with Kumo yet the way you've slept with Yasao," Ranko replied looking up at the immediately blushing Akane.

"Grief. Does she have to keep bringing that up?" Akane asked sitting back down.

"Don't worry about it, Akane. Ranko's just trying to change the subject. You were right. That girl's just too free with herself," Yasao commented.

"Yes. By the way, have you talked with your cousin about asking Kasumi out?" Akane said in a low voice.

"I have. He's been taking body control classes at Kumo's dojo. Hopefully, he'll be able to ask Kasumi out by the time we get back."

"I hope so. Those two would be so happy together," Akane said wistfully.

In another part of the plane the Fiancee Brigade sat down giving each other glares. "Why do you peasants waste your time? Ranma's mine," Kodachi stated with pride.

"You wrong! Ranma mine," Shampoo stated in broken English. "Is amazon law!"

"That's not true, Shampoo. Ranko's been made an honorary amazon so Ranma's free of you!" Fujiko stated glaring daggers at the amazon.

"How you know?"

"I know. You forget that Ranko's my sensei. Ranko believes in free choice unlike you," Fujiko said with a sense of triumph.

Ukyo had a large smile on her face. "That being the case, there's no reason for you to keep chasing after Ranchan, Shampoo. So why don't you just mozy along and get out of my way?"

"Ranma is still too too strong to just let go away. He make great husband. Amazon way is to still marry strong man."

On another part of the plane. "_This airplane is so nice. I really have enjoyed this vacation. Kumo was nice to bring us over here in the makeshift glider he made, but I don't believe he and Ranko could have carried all the stuff I bought. I so over did it. Oh my!" _Kasumi thought to herself as she looked over at the huge amount of bags she had bought.

_"Some day I'll have to come back to America. The place is so huge and spacious! It was strange talking to that lady in America's version of Little Tokyo who thought Little Tokyo was crowded. She was shocked when I told her how spacious Little Tokyo was compared to Tokyo, Japan. It was great talking to all the nice people there. I really must come back and visit this country again."_

Ryu made his way to Ranma and sat next to him. "I would like to challenge you when we return to Japan, Ranma. I've never seen a more skilled fighter than you."

"All right. If that's what you want. Have you recovered from what happened to you?" Ranma asked with concern.

"I've totally recovered. In fact I'm even stronger than I was before. I'm surprised I never heard of you or the Anything Goes martial arts style until recently."

Ranma stared into space for a moment. "I've been thinking of that. I plan to showcase my martial art. But I should warn you. I've learned a lot of techniques nobody on this planet besides my sister has never even seen before."

"I find that hard to believe. I've been all around the world observing martial arts. There hasn't been anything I haven't seen."

"Have you ever heard of alternate dimensions, Ryu?" Ranma asked in a serious tone.

"I've heard of alternate dimensions. I believe there are martial artists who have been in different dimensions. Dr. Gero surely came from another dimension. Why do you ask such a thing?"

"I don't just believe in other dimensions; I know of them. I was in another dimension where I lived a whole life as the greatest martial artist of that universe."

"Hmmm. That explains why you have the abundant skill of an old martial arts master while having the youth of a young man. But how would you know skills and techniques no one has seen before?"

"This universe was one thousand years in the future where hyper space travel to other planets was as common as trains are in Japan. When I said the best in the universe I meant just that. While I was there I started off learning from a phenomenal martial arts master. Then I travelled all over the galaxies learning fighting styles from aliens that don't even exist in the imagination of the most brilliant writers! I was a law enforcement officer who fought with and against people of great power."

"Did Kumo go to another universe as well? His power seems more than just from training," Ryu asked regarding the muscular martial artist sitting next to Ranko.

"Yes. Not only is his strength super human, his speed and reflexes are super human as well. And after his great-grandfather's brutal training, he's practically invulnerable to most attacks. The only thing I have on him is skill."

"That's why I want to fight you. Fighting you will be a test of my skills."

"So be it. Well, we're about to land. As soon as I get settled we'll have our match."

In the airport The Tendos and the Saotomes waited for their children. "Wait until your daughters see you, Madoka. They'll flip," Nodoka said happy for her friend's reunion.

"Yes, I remember seeing them in the comic but seeing them older and in the flesh will be something I thought I'd never get to do again," Madoka answered.

Then a man wearing an expensive suit walked over to them. "Is your daughter coming back now, Mr. Saotome?" the sharp dressed man asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be sure to let you know, Mr. Hikime," Genma answered nervously.

"Genma, why is that man interested in Ranko?" Nodoka asked, eying her husband shrewdly.

"Um, well."

"I gave this fat tub of lard a lot of money in order to have a good time with his daughter, Ranko. She's a nice piece of ass. So I'm sure to enjoy her. She better come across for me since I spent so much money already," Dan Hikime said coldly.

"Genma!" Nodoka screamed whipping out her sword.

"I can explain, Dear."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed this. I would appreciate if those of you who have been reading this leave me a review. The hits for this fanfic are in the thousands but the reviews for this are only over one hundred. So let me know what you think of this. Now I'd like to give props for the reviewers of the last chapter.

AshK, Excel, Redzorin, Speed Reader, Sir Thames, luger 7, Kool Moe D., Pac Man


	20. Genma's Redemption

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Twenty

"What exactly did you do, Genma?!" Nodoka asked the nervous balding man.

"Well, I..."

"He said I would get his daughter. My sources told me Ranko was on her way here. As soon she arrives, I'll take her sweet ass home with me."

"Saotome!" Soun Tendo said in disgust.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised but I'm not. What's with you, Genma?" Madoka asked hotly.

"Heh, heh. You see. I was drunk at the time so I really don't remember what happened," Genma answered nervously.

"I remember and I remember well. You owe me, Mr. Saotome. If you're not going to give your daughter to me then I'll consider the money I gave you a loan at which I'll apply twenty percent interest. Give me your daughter or give me my money," Dan Hikime stated coldly.

"Well, I've spent the money already. So there's really nothing I can do about that. Besides, Ranko's engaged to Kumo Gobancho anyway so you're out of luck."

"What?!" Dan Hikime grabbed Genma by his white gi. "Listen here, Lardo. Either give me my money or give me that hot babe's body to have my way with!"

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" Ranko called out as she ran to her mother and gave her a hug; she even gave Genma an affectionate hug. Then she noticed Dan Hikime. "What are you doing here?"

"I just bought you so you're mine. Now come with me," Dan Hikime ordered reaching for the red headed pig tailed girl.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm engaged anyway," Ranko answered.

"Look, Bitch! I payed your father a lot of money so either put out or pay up."

"Dan Hikime? My grandfather payed you so you could go to China and learn as much about cooking as possible so you could come back and share the knowledge you've learned with him and his restaurant," Kumo Gobancho interjected.

"Yeah? So what does that matter, Muscle head?" Hikime snapped back.

"You then left to make a restaurant of your own. You owe my grandfather so you're the last one to be making claims about what's owed to him," Kumo explained.

"Big deal. I do what I want. Now I'm going to take the beautiful Ranko for myself." But as Dan Hikime reached for the gorgeous redhead Kumo got in his way.

"You'll have to go through me first, Dan."

Dan regarded the martial arts champion for a moment. "I'm not here to fight. But if you want me to leave and not make a lot of trouble give me Ranko's body to have my way with or give me my 10,000 yen plus interest!"

Kumo shot a hostile look at Genma for a moment. "All right. Here's 10,000 yen now get out of here. Next time you'll get a beating."

"You forgot the interest," Dan Hikime said.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't do it. Do you still want a beating?"

Dan Hikime was a very competent martial artist but he knew he was no match for Kumo so he decided to cut his losses and leave with the money he had.

"Keep running away, you coward!" Jan called out with a wicked smile causing Dan to look back and glare at him but when he noticed Kumo's angry glare he kept on going.

"Well. All's well that ends well," Genma said as if the whole issue was over.

"How could you do that to me, Daddy? Do you hate me that much? I've tried to be a good daughter to you. Waaaah!" Ranko said running off crying with Kumo chasing after her.

"We are going to have a long talk when we get home, Dear," Nodoka said to her husband sending him a glare. "How could you do such a thing?"

"It's bad enough you've done that to me but did you have to do that to Ranko? She actually had a higher opinion of you than I did, Pop," Ranma said in a rage as he took off after Kumo and Ranko.

"I was drunk, all right?" What's the big deal?" Genma answered nervously with everyone glaring at him.

XXX

Eventually, Kumo caught up to his fiancee who was sitting down near a beautiful crystal clear waterfall and sobbing. "It's OK, Ranko. I'm here. I sent Dan Hibiki away. You won't have to deal with that guy again," Kumo said as he sat next to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I thought if I was nice to him and gave him respect he would change for the better," Ranko sobbed. "What did I do to make him hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything, Ranko," Kumo explained. "In fact you've helped salvage your father's honor. You've been a better daughter than your father could have hoped for." Ranko looked up at Kumo and smiled as Kumo wiped away her tears with a soft handkerchief.

By the time Ranma caught up to the two lovers he made his presence known to them. Ranko had made herself comfortable in her fiance's lap and had put her head on Kumo's broad chest. "That's right, Ranko. Pop shouldn't have done what he did. I don't blame myself for all the times Pop engaged me to feed his fat belly, so don't blame yourself. We're on our way back to the Tendos. Come on. Let's go."

XXX

"Hello, Father. I really enjoyed my vacation. Who is the lady standing next to... Oh my!" Kasumi said, fainting when she saw the woman who looked like her mother.

As Nabiki and Akane caught their older sister they both opened their mouths in shock and surprise as they gazed upon their mother.

"What's going on? Is this some kind of gag you're playing on us?" Nabiki asked barely able to speak.

"No, Nabiki. This is your mother," Soun explained.

"S-she looks just like mother did when she 'died'!" Nabiki said "But how?!"

"Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi," Madoka said with tears as she walked over to them and hugged them. "It's so great to see all of you."

Fujiko looked on them with a wistful smile. _"I'm so happy for them. I wish I could find my real parents."_

"Fujiko!" Madoka called out to the silver haired girl. "I believe I know who your parents are."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Soun and me. I'm not certain but after a blood test we'll know for sure," Madoka answered.

"Dear? How is that? You only bore our three daughters," Soun said in surprise.

"Nodoka and I have been investigating Fujiko's past because she looked a lot like my sister, Fujiko Mine who died several years ago. I thought she might be my sister's daughter but I've been informed that she in fact is my daughter. We can explain everything when we get home."

XXX

As soon as everyone gathered together in the Tendo Household, Yasao Tofu had done some tests. Once he was done he told everyone about the results. "Fujiko, Madoka is your mother."

_"This guy looks like Max Sterling from Robotech. I'm impressed Akane managed to snag a guy like that," _Madoka thought to herself as the young doctor spoke.

"Oh, no! My wife has been cheating on me!" Soun Tendo cried with much less tears than he normally would while everyone stared at him.

"Uh, Mr. Tendo. I also checked Fujiko's blood sample with your own; when it comes to Fujiko, you are the father."

"But how?" Fujiko asked finding the fact that she had finally found her parents hard to believe.

Madoka then explained what she found out about Fujiko's birth. She also explained to everyone how she "came back from the dead" and the "lives" she had lived.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, Mother," Nabiki interjected. "Are you saying you know everything that happened up until the Ranma and Akane's botched up marriage?"

"Yes, Nabiki. I know how you set up that fiasco and probably blamed Ranma for it. You, Kasumi, Akane, Fujiko and me are going to have a long talk about things."

"Oh, there's Iron Wok Jan," Madoka said as she regarded Jan Akiyama. "You even have Okonogi with you. Are you the champion chef who thinks cooking is about winning?"

"That's right. But I don't think cooking is about winning; I know it is. And I don't know where you got the name 'Iron Wok Jan' from. But I am Jan Akiyama, the best chef in the world!" Jan said pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Yes. Have you had the second competition yet? Or have you only had the first one where you made that blood egg dessert?"

Jan's eyes raised for a moment. Then he said, "I've already made the blood egg dish. Everybody knows about that! If you know so much tell me what will happen in the upcoming competition which hasn't happened yet."

Madoka looked around for a moment. "In the second competition you use maggots to flavor bland ostrich meat. I thought it was so disgusting but the judges liked it until they found out about the maggots you put into the dish. Eventually, like always, you managed to turn the whole event into a qualified disaster."

"You're crazy, lady. There's no way I would use maggots to flavor something like ostrich meat. I think your brain's still frozen." !!HONK!! "My ride's here. Let's go Okonogi!" Jan ordered as they both grabbed hold of their luggage and equipment and showed themselves to the door.

"Keep your chin up, Okonogi! Things get better for you in the future!" Madoka called out to the hapless Okonogi as he looked back at her and left, carrying most of the things Akiyama had bought in America.

"Oh there's another thing, Kumo."

"What's that, Mrs. Tendo?" the muscular martial artist replied.

"Your grandfather, Mutsujyu Gobancho, needs to take it easy. At the end of Iron Wok Jan he had worked himself to death despite the phenomenal physical condition he was in."

"All right. I'll be sure to tell him to take it easy."

"Anyway, as I was saying I was in alternate universes. In one place I was an American girl who read the manga called Ranma 1/2. I even saw a lot of Ranma 1/2 anime. So I knew what happened with all of you up to a point," Madoka explained.

"What do you know about me, Mrs. Tendo?" Ranko asked enthused about what Madoka was saying.

"Actually, Ranko. I really didn't read anything about you. But I'm happy to have met you and I'm glad you and Ranma have the bodies each of you wanted," Madoka replied.

"I find it hard to believe my life has been entertainment for a lot of people," Ranma chimed in sourly.

"Your life's always been a joke, Ranma," Ryoga said. "I sometimes laugh just thinking about everything that has happened to you."

"Is that so, P-Chan? You're a bigger joke than I am." Ryoga glared at Ranma's reply but said nothing more.

"How about your life as Karate Kid, Ranma?" Kumo asked. "Thousands of people have read about you and the Legion of Super Heroes while millions have read about me when I was Spider-man. These things happen in alternate universes."

Ranma took a mental note of Kumo's remarks about his thousands and Kumo's millions but said nothing about it while Ranko just smiled sweetly. "I suppose so. But I've never heard of a Prince Toma or the Seven Lucky Martial Arts Gods."

"She's been right on everything else, Ranma," Soun interjected. "These people may show up in the future. If they do show up we'll be ready for them."

"Something just occurred to me, Tendo," Genma said.

"What's that, Saotome?"

"I know things didn't work out between Ranma and Akane. But Ranma seems to like your daughter, Fujiko. So maybe the schools can still be joined."

"That's right, Saotome! The schools can still be joined!" Then the two began to dance the "Schools-will-be-joined" jig while everyone face faulted at them.

The two older men stopped when they noticed their wives and everyone else staring at them. "Dear! We are not going to go through all that! Let Ranma and our daughters choose to whom they'll be married," Madoka Tendo said with her arms folded on her chest.

"We can hope, can't we?" Genma said happily.

"You've done enough, Genma. We've had a wonderful time here, Madoka, but I think it's time for my family to go home back to Juuban," Nodoka said graciously.

"Oh, it's been great having you, Nodoka. I'll be sure to call you. Thanks for taking care of things while I was gone," Soun's wife said as she hugged her old friend.

"You're welcome, Madoka. We should go to a women's luncheon sometime with our daughters coming along of course."

"Yes, I'd like that," Madoka answered.

After Genma, Nodoka, Ranma, Ranko and Kumo left with the fiancee brigade following Ranma out, Yasao and the Tendo family noticed Ryoga was still there. "Well, I know you'll never forgive for pretending to be your pet, Akane, but I still wanted to say 'I'm sorry."

"All right, Ryoga. It will be hard for me and it will take some time but I'm going to forgive you. I've done some things I shouldn't have so I know I'm not perfect. Besides, I'm too happy being with Yasao for me to be bitter and angry at you or anyone else for too long. I know you were only just lonely, Ryoga," Akane said gently. Ryoga bowed graciously and then left.

"It's time for me to go as well, Akane. I'll call you," Yasao said as he left.

"Yes, please do," Akane said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"I guess it's time for me to leave, too. I'm not going to intrude on you since you don't know me that all well. I was thinking I'd just visit you every now and then so you could get to know me over the course of time," Fujiko explained as she started for the door.

"Don't be silly! I want you to start living here. You can get to know us by living with us," Madoka answered happily. "Besides, your birthday's coming up."

"How do you know when my birthday is, Mrs. Tendo?"

"Call me, Mom, Fujiko-Chan. I know because you were born on the same day as Akane. You and she are twin sisters!"

"Twin sisters?!" Akane exclaimed. "How could that be?! We don't look anything alike!" Akane didn't like the idea of Fujiko living under the same roof as her much less being her twin sister.

"You're fraternal twins, Akane. That means you don't have to look alike. You remember your infamous aunt, Fujiko Mine, don't you, Akane? You've seen her pictures; Fujiko here looks a lot like my dear departed sister. Now you'll treat Fujiko like the sister she is, understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Akane answered bitterly.

XXX

Genma had quickly accepted Kumo's offer to have the Gobancho limousine drive them all back to their home gladly. "It would be an insult to refuse," Genma had said. The fiancee brigade had also assumed the offer included them so the three amorous girls came along.

As soon as they had gotten to the Saotome residence everybody got out of the car and Kumo and Ranko said their goodbyes. "Good bye, Kumo. We'll have to go on another date sometime," Ranko said, giving him a passionate kiss. Kumo had returned the kiss by caressing the small of Ranko's back much to Nodoka's chagrin.

"That will do, Ranko," Mrs. Saotome said pulling her daughter away from her beau. "We thank you for the drive back Kumo-San. I'll be sure to make sure Ranko will be worthy of you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Saotome. But I love Ranko as is lady or not. OK, Ranko. I'll call you. I'll be sure to take you out to a nice place on our next date," Kumo said happily as he smiled and got in the limo and was driven away.

"Ranma! You still marry Shampoo now don't have to?" the purple haired amazon asked looking as cute as she could as she looked up at him.

"I'm not in love with you, Shampoo. Can't we just be friends?" Ranma asked backing away a little.

"It matters not. My dear Ranma-Sama is in love with me," Kodachi stated with confidence.

"Wrong, Sugah! Ranchan's marrying me!" Ukyo said facing off the other two girls.

"My son is so manly," Nodoka said to herself as the three girls fought over her son.

"Gee, Mom. Why is it OK for Ranma to have three girls hanging over him but I supposedly have to be pure and virginal before marriage?" Ranko asked a little bit perturbed.

"You must needs be pure and virginal, Ranko. That is a tradition. As it is you are far more affectionate with your fiance in public than you should be."

"Gosh, Mom. I've practically made love to Kumo already. And let me tell you, he's great in the..."

"What?!" Ranko's mother screamed with a glare that stopped Ranko in her tracks.

"I-I mean in his dreams!" Ranko answered nervously. "I've made love to him in his dreams."

Nodoka stopped for a moment. "It's OK for your fiance to dream about you, Ranko. Just make sure that's all he does until you two are wed. We still have a lot of work to do making a proper lady out of you."

"But Kumo loves me as I am."

"Yes, I'm sure he does but he'll appreciate you more if he marries a prim and proper lady." Ranko looked at Ranma for support for a moment but her brother looked away from her askance and then at his would be fiancees.

Then Ranko regarded her father for a moment, remembering the incident with Dan Hikime. "How pure would I have been if that guy Daddy had sold me to would have had his way with me?!" Ranko cried running into the house very upset as her mother ran in after her.

Ranma saw his mom and sister run into the house and then turned towards his erstwhile fiancees. "Now look, ladies. We have some family business to take care of. Now if you would all leave us for now we can talk about who will marry who later," Ranma said with a calm voice none of his would be fiancees had ever seen him use before.

"Um, OK!" the three said at the same time. After looking at each other suspiciously they each went their own way.

"That was pretty good, my boy," Genma said in a patronizing manner. "Now you'll be free to marry Fujiko."

"I think you shouldn't be talking about marrying any of us off, Pop, especially after what you did to Ranko!" Ranma replied narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Look, boy! How dare you disrespect your father?!"

"How dare you try to marry Ranko off when she was already engaged to Kumo? It's bad enough you had to engage me to several different fiancees and get me engaged to other girls I didn't even like but did you have to do that to Ranko?"

"Look, you ungrateful child! You wouldn't be such a great martial artist if it wasn't for all the time I spent training you ever since I took you on that training trip. So show gratitude to your father and sensei," Genma announced with his arms folded across his chest in a look of triumph.

"All you did was beat the daylights out of me and eat up most of the food. You rarely taught me anything! Most of the people who taught me were martial arts masters with whom we stayed for a period of time while you showed your gratitude by trying to rob them!" Ranma yelled at his father in a rage.

"Wrong, boy! I was the one who started training you in Anything Goes. I started you on the pathway to martial arts mastery! Having you learn from other martial arts masters was my idea. But even then their training of you was supplementary. I made you into what you are today."

"You may have started me on the road to becoming the greatest martial artist in the world but your training alone would not have cut it. One of the most important teachers from which I learned was Toru Gobancho, the guy who helped me to fix the curse you stuck me with!"

"That old guy wasn't all that. He only did that so as to get his great-grandson into our family. He was swift and sneaky; I'll give him that. Kumo's father even offered me a lot of money to let his son marry Ranko. As rich as they are they should have given me more."

"What planet are you living on, Pop?! You owed the Gobanchos because you engaged me to Kaori Daikoku in order to feed your fat stomach. You ate in such a manner that I was malnourished for years!"

"You ate as much as you needed to eat. Look at yourself now. You are truly a man among men. And it's all because of me. I did this," Genma said with a sense of pride, regarding his son's current manly physique. Ranma had been a little malnourished but merging and separating with and from Ranko had fixed that. He was now 5 feet 10 inches tall weighing a muscularly defined 175 pounds with sixteen inch guns for arms.

"You?! The reason I look the way I do now is because of Toru Gobancho sending me to that other universe where I got much better training from a guy who was a lot more competent than you ever were. And don't forget about Ranko merging and separating from me. She knew a lot of secret martial arts techniques neither you nor I ever knew."

"All that girl was able to do was give a bunch of adolescent boys and lonely old men wet dreams. She couldn't have known too much about the martial arts."

"She knows a lot about the martial arts, Pop. She even knows about Anything Goes. She's the one who teleported behind you and gently kicked your ass when you thought she was me. She wore that green sailor outfit and song weird songs as she blasted you with ki blasts."

"That was her?! Well I guess she's her father's daughter after all. She's still only a young girl. How much could she do? But if that was her where were you during all that?"

"I was with Ranko in spirit the way she was with me in spirit for as long as I lived up until the time we merged and separated. She saw everything you and I did. Did you ever wonder how I managed to learn so many varied styles that take most people years to learn in days or in short weeks?"

"Yes. But I know it's because of the versatility of Anything Goes which I taught you," Genma said with pride.

"Wrong, Pop! It was Ranko. She was in my dreams helping me learn hard to learn martial arts techniques and styles you wanted me to learn. She figured out the path and trails we were on and went into the dreams of the martial arts masters she figured we'd visit. After learning from those martial arts masters she had me prepared ahead of time even though I thought she was a figment of my imagination at the time. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"How could you learn martial arts in your dreams? That's ridiculous!" Genma answered.

"It was actually easier learning martial arts techniques in my dreams than in real life. Time goes differently in the dreamscape. She even learned some things that I didn't know but I didn't listen to her anymore because up to the time I started turning into a girl I found her repulsive because she looked like the girl I turned into."

"I'm the one who taught you the meat of your martial arts prowess. You'd have been nothing without my training. Everything you learned apart from my direct tutelage was supplementary. But Ranko had her uses. I still should have gotten a lot more money from her lovesick fiance's family than I did though. Gosh, they're loaded!"

Ranma looked at his father for a moment. "You don't get it, do you, Pop?! Don't you have any honor at all? The Gobanchos were kind enough to help Ranko and me get the bodies we each wanted and save some of our family's honor despite all the horrible things you had done to them and to others."

"It was all for the art, boy. I did a lot of things that weren't too 'honorable' but it was all for the art. You turned out well. Even your reappearing sister turned out OK. So both of you should quit your belly aching."

"That really tears it! Most of what I am today is not because of you; it's because of all the other martial artists who recognized my enormous talent and wanted to instill their art and techniques into me in order to leave their legacy in me. But the Gobanchos and my sensei from the other universe in which I lived were different. They actually cared about me and even Ranko. Do you care about us at all except for using us to get money?"

With that last question Genma was at a loss. With the end of their arguing Genma heard Ranko crying inside._"Maybe I was wrong. Ranma's tough; he can handle anything. But Ranko is a nice, sweet little girl. Come to think of it. Ranko doesn't despise me the way Ranma does. I hope I haven't totally ruined my father/daughter relationship with her. Maybe if I apologize to her and work my charm on her she'll forgive me."_

Ranma was about to kick his old man into the sky the way he used to whenever his father had done something to him like he had done to Ranko but he stopped for a moment. _"What's that on my father's face? Is he actually sorry? Yes, he is sorry. Maybe I'll let him stew in his own juices for a while," _Ranma thought as his father walked inside with a look of seriousness he had never seen in him before.

"Are you happy now, Genma?" Nodoka asked as her husband came into the house. "Ranko's so upset she won't even talk to me. What are you going to do about this? Are you planning on taking responsibility for this?"

"Yes," Genma said as he walked by his frowning wife. When he stopped at the door to Ranko's room he stopped and knocked on the door. !!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Ranko, it's me, your father. Can I come in?"

"What have you done now, Daddy, sold me to some Arab sheik for fish, pickles and rice?" Ranko sobbed from inside her room.

At that point Genma walked into the young girl's room. "Ranko. I'm sorry, dear. I just found out I had a daughter a few weeks ago so it was hard to deal with. But you have been a good daughter, better than I deserve. And I haven't forgotten how you've given me more respect than Ranma has. Can you forgive your old man?"

"Sniff, sniff. I-I guess I can. But no more engagements for me or Ranma! OK, Daddy?" Ranko said cutely.

"Well, I..."

"Swear it, Daddy!" the fiery redhead demanded with her arms folded on her chest.

"Um." Genma looked at his daughter's cute puppy eyes. _"It's so hard resisting a little girl, especially a very cute girl like Ranko." _"All right, Ranko. I swear. No more engagements!"

"For me or Ranma?"

"That's right. I promise not to engage you or Ranma to anyone else," Genma answered soberly.

"Hooray!" Ranko jumped from her bed and gave Genma an affectionate hug. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you!"

Embarrassingly, Genma couldn't help but melt while his daughter held on to him. It got to the point that tears came from his eyes. _"What's wrong with me? Why am I crying? I haven't cried so much in years. There's no doubt about it. My daughter's making me soft."_

"You're crying, Daddy," Ranko said looking into her embarrassed father's eyes. "Oh, you really mean it! I'm glad I can trust you now, Daddy."

"Er, uh. I just have something in my eyes," Genma tried to deny.

"You're not fooling me, Daddy. Deep down you care about me. You even love Ranma and Mom too. Now let's go outside and tell Mom and Ranma how you've changed for the better."

'Um. I..." Genma was at a loss for words as his daughter gently dragged him outside of her room.

"Genma?!" Nodoka said in surprise with Ranma right behind her, the both of them having listened to what had been said between father and daughter. "Do you really mean it? Have you really turned over a new leaf?"

"Yes, dear. No more engagements. I can't resist my little girl," Genma said, crying as he ran out of the house.

"I don't know about this. I'd like to think Pop has gotten a sense of honor but I'm not getting my hopes up to high," Ranma said suspiciously, watching the old man run off.

"Oh, come on, Ranma. Give him another chance. Have you ever seen him cry before like that?"

"No I haven't, Ranko. But he's done too much to me for me not to be suspicious."

"I know what we all need. Why don't we go to the upcoming festival tomorrow?" Nodoka said happily. "We can make it a family outing."

"That would be wonderful, Mom!" Ranko exclaimed.

"Yes, dear. But you can't go dressed as your brother," the kimino wearing woman said as she regarded her daughter's red shirt and green pants which Ranko still liked to wear.

"Well, Mom. These clothes are very comfortable. They allow me to move quickly and..."

"You're not wearing that, Ranko. I have a spare kimino you can wear."

"All right."

XXX

At the Tendo home, Fujiko and Akane were in the hallway about to go to their prospective rooms. "Now listen, Fujiko. I know that we're sisters but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Akane said harshly.

"All right, Akane. There's no need for you to be so angry about it. Or is it because Ranma likes me better than you?" the silver haired girl asked with a wink.

Akane started to get angry but then calmed down. "I gave Ranma up! Besides, I have a much better boyfriend. And I hope you have better clothes to wear than those mere strips of cloth you like to traipse around in. It's bad enough Ranma didn't have any modesty as a girl; it's bad enough Ranko doesn't have much modesty even though she is actually a girl but the last thing we need is another shameless exhibitionist."

"I'm not a shameless exhibitionist. I have some shame." Akane glared at her new sister for a moment. Fujiko continued. "I'm just kidding, Akane. If I can relax after everything that's happened to me, surely you could relax."

"What do you mean. All you did was traipse around that island half naked doing a lousy rendition of The Blue Lagoon," Akane said still shivering from the sight of Ranma carrying the half naked girl back to the Gobancho Compound.

"You don't know much about my life, do you, Akane? It's strange how you accuse almost every boy you see of being a pervert. You've even accused Ranma of being pervert when he was anything but that."

"I'm over it already. I know every guy isn't a pervert!"

"Well now you're making judgments on me when you hardly know me. I know how much Ranma has suffered in his life. I figured you knew too. Obviously, you don't know."

"Listen, you tramp! I know your Ranko's student so of course you see everything from Ranko's and thus Ranma's perception. Don't start crying crocodile tears for him or his slut sister. You better... Aack!" With blinding speed Fujiko grabbed Akane by the throat, picking up the shorter girl to the point that Akane's feet were dangling in the air.

"Now you listen, Sister. You can say what you want about me but don't start talking about Ranko. Ranko taught me how to survive on that dessert island when nobody cared about me. She taught me how to cook and even do martial arts as you can now see. She's a wonderful girl and has a wonderful brother. So don't you _**dare**_ say anything bad about her!" Fujiko said holding Akane up looking at her eye to eye.

"What's going on here?!" Madoka Tendo called out running towards the two girls. "Let her go, Fujiko. This is your sister you're choking." Fujiko let Akane go dropping her on her but.

"Ow!"

"Good thing you have enough padding down there, Akane," Fujiko said with a smirk.

"Why you!"

"Enough! Look you guys, you're going to have to get along. You're twin sisters for God's sake! It's almost time for dinner; we can talk about your problems after dinner is over. Now go and wash up."

The two girls went to their rooms and got ready for dinner. Then Kasumi walked over to her mother. Mom, are you sure you don't need any help with dinner?"

"I'm all right, Kasumi. Dinner's almost ready. Have you been doing nothing but cook and clean ever since I 'died'?"

"Um, well."

"You're twenty years old. It's high time you started dating or going to college or something like that. Oh, yes. Now I remember. You had a thing for Dr. Tofu didn't you?"

Kasumi began to blush a little bit. "I, um, well."

"It's OK to have feelings, Kasumi. Don't be embarrassed. Now get ready for dinner."

Kasumi went to her room and got ready._"It's so strange talking to my mother when she doesn't even look ten years older than me."_

All of a sudden, Madoka appeared right behind Nabiki who had been watching all the events of the last ten minutes. "Did you get all of that, Nabiki?"

"Huh? Oh!" Nabiki exclaimed almost jumping out of her skin in surprise. "Mother, please don't do that! You practically scared the daylights out of me!"

"All right, Nabiki. But I don't like how you snoop around on your sisters like that, I won't have it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother," Nabiki answered while rolling her eyes.

"I mean it, Nabiki. It's bad enough you've taken pictures of Ranma and Akane. Don't start taking pictures of Fujiko or Kasumi for that matter."

"All right, Mom. Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing, Nabiki. Get all those hidden video cameras out of Fujiko's room. You can do that after dinner. I won't have you turning your sister some kind of peep show."

"Gasp! How did you..."

"I told you that I know what you've done, Nabiki. I know what you did last summer**(1)**," the mother said with a smirk that was lost on her mercenary daughter. "At any rate it stops here and now." With that Madoka marched off to the kitchen.

_"Blast it! I was hoping to make a fortune off of selling pictures of Fujiko. And why shouldn't I? I know Daddy is teaching martial arts again but with that Brooke Shields_**(2)**_ wannabe living here our bills will go up."_

As if she had been reading Nabiki's mind, Madoka turned back and said, "by the way, Nabiki. I'll be taking care of the household finances from now on. You no longer have to worry your pretty little head over that."

_"Can she read my mind?"_

"Quit thinking about it, Nabiki, and get ready for dinner! It will be ready in three minutes.

"Gasp!"

XXX

**(1) **I know What You did last Summer was a blockbuster movie.

**(2) **Brooke Shields was the female in the starring role in The Blue Lagoon.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have been reading this send me a review for it. I practically have 20,000 hits for this and I only have 125 reviews for it. It doesn't have to be a long review. Just say I like it, update soon and that will be enough for me. Now I'd like to thank the people who've given me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Sir Thames, Speed Reader, They call me Bruce, luger 7, Redzorin, gen x, Kool Moe D., Excel


	21. Day at the Fair

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

_"THOUGHTS" _! !SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Twenty-One

Next day, the Saotome family was enjoying themselves at the fair. "Ranko. How did you manage to get so many scoops of ice cream and so much chocolate and whipped creme on your ice cream sundae? It's like you have a doubled portion sundae," Ranma said as Ranko poured into her very large ice cream treat.

"I flirted with ice cream vendor, Ranma. You've done a lot of flirting when you were cursed to turn into a girl; I just do it a whole lot better."

"Hmm. It was nice getting free food when I had to turn into a girl but the fact that I don't turn into a girl anymore and can't get free food is OK by me."

"It's not as if you can't still flirt and get free eats, Ranma. One of the vendors we passed by was gay. If you had flirted with him he would have given you free food for sure," Ranko said with a wry smile.

Ranma shook his head. "I'm not going there, Ranko. And if I flirted with some of the women vendors here any one of them might follow me around and want to marry or something. I have enough women chasing after me."

"Well, Ranma. If you want to hit it and quit it, there some hot babes in the American military who are stationed here in Japan who might 'love you long time' without making all sorts of demands. A lot of them are more busty than the girls here. And since they're career women they won't want to get pregnant and..."

"That's OK, Ranko. I'm all right! " Ranma said a little scandalized.

"This whole day has been so wonderful though," Ranko said happily as the family walked through the fair, admiring the sights. Ranko wore a tight fitting kimono which despite Nodoka's best efforts to find a kimono that was Ranko's size it still showed some of Ranko's midriff.

"Ranko, Don't breathe out so much. You're showing too much cleavage. And don't eat so fast!" Nodoka gasped as Ranko turned towards her, showing even more cleavage while Ranma did his best not too laugh at his mother's frustration with Ranko's non-fitting clothes.

"Mom. It was your idea that I wear this. I don't mind wearing it but I can't help it if my tits pop out whenever I take a breath."

"Ranko! Such language is not proper for a young lady! And watch the way you walk; your long strides show too much of your legs," Nodoka said sounding as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"All right, Mom. I'll take it easy on the language," Ranko said, sarcastically using prim and proper Japanese.

"Whew! That's so much better. Wait a minute, Ranko. Are you wearing a bathing suit under that?"

"Yes. You didn't expect me to be naked under this, did you? With the kind of luck our family has, there's a good chance this excessively tight kimono will come off."

"Do you plan to go traipsing around in a bikini right in front of everyone here?"

"Would you rather I traipse around naked in front of everyone? I don't mind being scantily clad or if my clothes are strategically torn. But I draw the line at full frontal nudity."

Nodoka rolled her eyes in frustration. "We're going have to see about getting you proper clothes that fit and won't come off."

"How about the clothes I got from Victoria's Secret? Those are nice clothes."

"Those clothes seem to be a bit ... Well, anyway. Let's just enjoy the fair for now," Nodoka said not wanting to go into the subject of Ranko's apparel at the moment.

Ranma was wearing his usual white Chinese shirt and pants while Genma wore a polo shirt and brown pants. Nodoka who was wearing a kimono as well had insisted Genma wear something else besides the martial arts gi he normally wore.

"Hey, Ranma! Do you remember that guy with the scar running through his eye who ran that scam where he had people try to catch fish with those small containers that didn't work?" Ranko asked as she walked over to the man at the fair Ranma had dealt with when he couldn't change back into a guy after Cologne had struck him with the Cat's tongue attack.

"Be careful, Ranko. That guy's probably still trying to scam people."

"Don't worry about it, Ranma. He won't outsmart me."

"Oh, it's you again," the man with the scar said. "You've gotten a little bigger. Do you want to try your luck again? You won't be able to rip me off the way you did last time when you practically drove me out of business. Now I'm back. But I'll tell ya what. If you lose I'll take you out for a good time."

"No thanks, scarface. And I didn't rip you off. You were the one ripping everybody off. You just got beat. What kind of scam are you running now?" Ranko asked, looking at the set up.

"I'm not scamming anyone! What I have here is the same kind of thing I had before. It won't be so easy to grab the goldfish out of the container as it was last year. However, this time you'll get a stuffed animal if you can grab a few goldfish with the utensils I have here. You want to try it, little girl?"

"I'll do it!" Ranko exclaimed, putting her money on the table for her first attempt which failed miserably. "What is this?! Where's all this water gushing from?!"

"Quit your belly aching! I told you it would be harder this time. Maybe you should give up." _"There's no way she'll be able to grab any goldfish now. It won't matter how swift and skilled she is."_

"I'm not giving up." Ranko sat down right in front of the aquarium that contained the goldfish and concentrated. As she mentally prepared herself, her too tight kimino opened up exposing her ample midriff to the consternation of her mother but to the delight of the scam artist running the booth. He was so enthralled with what he was seeing that he forgot to put his foot on the pedal which was under the circular aquarium and connected to it as well. Tapping the hidden pedal with his foot created the whirlpool, making the goldfish spin around, making them practically impossible to catch.

The carny with the scar running through his face "woke up" as Ranko grabbed several goldfish with the still defective scoops. "What the?! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat, buster. Where's my stuffed animal?!"

"You deliberately showed off your 'assets' to distract me! You set me up! I won't honor game with someone who cheats!"

Ranko stood up at that moment. "Listen, you. I won it fair and square. Now give me my prize!"

"No!"

As Ranko and the carny argued, a tall beautiful woman was watching them or more importantly, watching Ranko. She was five feet six inches tall with long, full silver/gray hair which only added to her impressive, statuesque beauty. Her baby blue eyes weren't only beautiful but piercing as she observed her intended prey. She had a slightly muscular yet gorgeous, shapely sexy body with protruding breasts which threatened to burst out of her very elegant white shirt and black vest which revealed her wealthy status along with her stylish gray slacks, jet black fighting gloves and black bow tie. Reimi Jahana, head of the Jahana Group Corporation and clan, walked over towards the back of the red headed girl with a sense of style, sophistication and power, impressing everyone who admired her.

_"So that's the slut who took my Kumo away from me. I'll fix her up and good," _Reimi Jahana**(1)** thought to herself as she leaped towards Ranko, getting ready to attack.

"What the?!" Ranko immediately moved out of the way, her danger sense going off and forewarning her of the incoming attack. Reimi crashed into the booth shattering it, smashing the aquariums full of goldfish, sending glass everywhere.

"My booth! My scam! I mean, my business! You're going to pay for this you red headed I Love Lucy wannabe!" the man with the scar exclaimed, blaming Ranko for everything.

"Listen, bub. It's not my fault someone tried to attack me!"

"It was your fault; you ducked instead of letting yourself get hit. My business is ruined!"

"Hyaaa!" Once again Ranko evaded the silver blur that came at her with so much speed even Ranma would not have easily dodged it.

"Reimi Jahana!" Ranko exclaimed as the richly dressed woman came at her again in another blur, missing Ranko all together. But this time Ranko tagged the elegant lady with a ki blast which sent her flying into a booth that sold fudge and pudding which got all over her.

"Oooh! How dare you put me through this indignity?!" Reimi screamed as she ran over to where Ranko was laughing at her. "You think this is funny?! I'll show you!" The silver haired girl then blasted Ranko with what seemed like rose thorns. Problem was they were everywhere covering the whole area Ranko was in.

"Ouch! My kimino!" _"Just my luck that my clothes would be torn to shreds." _ Ranko then countered with rapid fire ki blasts which decimated the rest of the bullet sized thorns coming at her faster than machine gun fire. But despite all this it was too little too late as Ranko was now stripped down to a white V-shaped swimsuit which exposed her midriff, belly button, sides, back and legs. Some of the thorns had sliced off Ranko's pigtail as well, causing her long crimson hair to cascade down her bare shoulders. "That kimino cost a lot of money, you spoiled little rich girl. You're gonna have to pay for it!"

"Foolish girl! I'll do more than that. I'll bereft you of that ridiculously tacky swimsuit your wearing. After I've stripped you naked for the world to see everyone will know how inferior your body is compared to mine," Reimi announced with an arrogant shake of her hair as the guys watching the fight grinned in anticipation.

"Oh, really?! Two can play at that game!" Ranko flew into the air, doing several impressive, death defying acrobatic maneuvers which would have been impossible for some of the best acrobats in the world. She surprised her opponent and blasted with sharp ki dagger energy attacks. "Now you're clothes are shreaded!" Ranko said with a sense of triumph as she landed skillfully on the ground, regarding her opponent in her richly adorned, white lace underwear. "Talk about wearing tacky underwear. What is that, a push-up bra?!"

"No, you fool! I don't need to wear such illusionary things. My body is perfect as it is. And I'll have you know my bra and panties are of the finest French silk, expertly made by the best seamstresses in France. But that doesn't really matter. Everyone knows I'm better looking than you anyway. If anyone's wearing a push up it's you."

Ranko shook her head, causing her long, full hair to go back and forth. "I don't need a push up because my bosom practically stands at attention due to my phenomenal shape and conditioning. And I'm in much better shape than you as everyone here can see."

"Oooh! Oooh! You get me so angry! It's bad enough you stole my man from me. But now you dare to imply your body is better looking than mine. How dare you?!" Reimi Jahana exclaimed as she began steaming with rage.

By now several people were watching the fight, the men and boys watching the two lovely combatants with undivided attention. There were more than a few nosebleeds coming from the guys who had come to the fair and gotten more than they had bargained for.

_"Getting my money making scam ruined was almost worth it considering the sight I'm seeing. These are the hottest babes I've ever seen! The redhead is a lot hotter than she was last year. Man did she grow a larger rack!" _the man with the goldfish scam thought to himself as he watched the combatants face off against each other.

"Aaaayaaah!" the silver haired maiden screamed, charging Ranko with a burst of speed. But this time Ranko moved in on her at an even faster rate of speed, catching her opponent by surprise and nailing her with a right cross, an upper cut and finally a forward punch to the stomach, stunning the silver haired maiden. "Ungh! Where did you get so much power from?"

"It's called Anything Goes. Did you think I was some kind of weakling?"

"You're a thief who stole my beloved from me!"

"**You** decided to let him go. I'm sure a chick with your somewhat decent good looks can find someone else rather quickly. But Kumo's my babe now," Ranko said as she proceeded with her attacks.

"**I** decide when a relationship ends and when it starts up again. Now I've decided to renew my relationship with Kumo. And I heard that crack about you having a better body than me when you were on your way to the park. What a load! You're no where near as good looking as I am. The way I look right now proves it! And now I'll blast you into oblivion. Aaaayaaah!!" Reimi attacked with an area effect cone shaped killing attack which started small as it came from her hands and widened the further it got from her.

"You're neither better looking than me nor are you better skilled. Here I'll show you. Tenshin amaguriken!" Ranko screamed as she leaped over Reimi's attack and landed right to the side of her, attacking with a flurry of lightning fast punch and kick combinations which finally knocked the rich girl on her well shaped ass.

"Wow! What a fight!" someone in the large audience that formed during the fight exclaimed.

"What a pair of assets!"

"Which one?!"

"Either one! Take your pick! They're both hot!"

"Ranko!" Nodoka called out as she ran over to her daughter with another kimino. "You need to cover yourself up!"

"Yeah, sure, Mom," Ranko answered putting the new kimino on. _"It's still too tight!"_

"That was a great fight, sis," Ranma said, walking up to her. "But who was your opponent?"

"She's Reimi Jahana of the Jahana Group, a spoiled rich girl who thinks she has a right to take whatever she wants. Kumo used to go out with her a while back. She dumped him but when she saw him with me she decided she wanted him back. Well, he's my babe now. I had to kiss a whole lot of frogs before I finally found my prince. So there's no way I'm going to give up on the man I love."

"Well, it seems like Ranko's the son I never had. Why couldn't you be that way with Akane, Ranma?" Genma asked with his arms folded on his chest in judgment of his son.

"She dumped me, Pop! There was nothing I could do about that."

"How about her twin sister, Fujiko? Even though you've blown it with Akane you still have a chance to merge the schools, boy."

"I'm not going to marry Fujiko for you, Pop! So don't tell me who to marry!" With that Ranma turned away from his father only to see Fujiko standing there along with Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun and his wife, Madoka.

"Ranma? Do you find me that repulsive?"

"Uh, no, Fujiko. It's not that. I just..."

"You. Y-you. Waaaah!" Fujiko cried, running away.

"Ranmaaa!" Akane exclaimed, storming over to Ranma in a rage. "You just can't keep your foot out of your big mouth, can you?"

"Um." Ranma regarded Akane for a moment then ran after the white haired girl.

"No one's talking to you, Akane! You gave up the right to judge Ranma a long time ago!" Ranko snapped back.

"And you, Ranko. Have you no feminine modesty or any modesty at all? You think nothing of prancing around half naked for the world to see, giving a bunch of perverts a free skin show!"

"I was in a fight, Akane. Sometimes clothes get torn in a fight. Of course, no one would want to see you naked in any shape or form."

"What the?! How dare you say something like that?!" Akane said, getting in Ranko's face.

"It's true and you know it. And talk about femininity. I'm much more feminine than you anyway and I'm much better built."

"I'll say!" another guy in audience called out, hoping to see another catfight.

"Listen, you hussy! It's obvious you have no class whatsoever. You treat your body like an amusement park. The way you act is worse than Ranma ever did when he was a girl!" Akane screamed, getting ready for a fight.

"Back off, Akane! I'm not the gentleman Ranma is. You've improved but not so much you'd have a chance against me. So watch it!"

"Ranko, that's enough," Nodoka admonished.

"Akane, stand down!" Madoka ordered.

Right after things had cooled down, Ranko sensed someone trying to sneak up on her so she quickly turned around to see a teenage boy with brown hair drooling all over himself over her. "Who are you?" the fiery redhead asked with suspicion.

"I'm Ataru Moroboshi! You are so hot," the boy said, getting even closer.

"Just bug off, fella. I got a man."

"You don't have to leave him all together. We'll just have a one night stand together and that will be that. No one else has to know!"

"You just said that out loud in front of everybody here. Not that it matters anyway. Now run along, little man."

"Then Ataru took a look at Akane. "Hey there, pretty lady. How about..."

"Back off, you pervert!" Akane screamed, whipping out her ki mallet and knocking the lecherous boy into the atmosphere.

But surprisingly the boy was back in seconds. "Hmmm. What have we here?" Ataru said, regarding the half naked form of Reimi Jahana. "She's awfully hot and she's already assumed the position. Come to papa, baby!"

"Darlingggg!" At that moment a young beautiful teenage girl with green hair with small horns, coming out of her head flew over to where Ranko and Ataru were standing, glaring at the young lecher. She wore a sexy outfit, consisting of a tiger-striped bikini and knee-high go-go boots which drew the attention of most of the guys there.

"Oh, hi, Lum. I was just..." !!ZZZAP!! "Yeow!" Ataru screamed as the shapely girl blasted him with electricity.

"Wait a minute!" Ranko called out. You look just like the guy who attacked Kumo some time ago."

"Um, yes. You must mean my uncle, Oz. He's very dangerous, ya know?"**(2)**

"Where can we find him, anyway?" Ranko asked, regarding the bikini clad alien. "That guy's a serious scumbag who tried to kill my fiance and me."

"Don't call him that! It's not your place to insult my relatives, ya know?" Lum said, wagging her finger in Ranko's direction.

"Don't wag your finger at me, lady!" Ranko snapped back while Lum's electrical energy began to surge in anger.

"You're just a whore who prances around naked, ya know?!"

"I was in a fight already! Besides, you're only wearing a bikini yourself. It's obvious to me the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. What is your family, a bunch of super villains?!" Ranko said angrily.

"That tears it! Divine retribution!" Lum screamed, attempting to blast Ranko with her electrical attack.

"Divine retribution? Divine ain't got nothing to do with it." Ranko leaped up and out of the way but a few sparks hit her new kimino, setting it afire, forcing Ranko to relieve herself of it. Once again she was only wearing her V-shaped swimsuit.

"Ranko!" Nodoka admonished, covering her face in embarrassment while the two fought.

While this was going on, Ranma had finally caught up to Fujiko. They were on the outskirts of the fair grounds as both pairs of eyes met. "I didn't mean it like that, Fujiko. I was telling my stupid father off. Come on, Fujichan. Don't be angry at me."

The silver haired girl looked up at him, sniffling a little bit, responding to Ranma's tender loving way of getting her to calm down.. Then she put her arms around Ranma and put her head on his broad chest. "All right, Ranma. I'm sorry for acting with so much melodrama."

"That's OK, Fujichan." Ranma reciprocated by putting his arms around her. Several people who had been watching the events clapped in glee as the two lovers held each other. Just then Shampoo and Ukyo showed up, glaring at them.

"What's going on here, Ranchan? You may not have to marry Shampoo anymore but you still owe **me.**" Ranma turned to see the okonomiyaki chef and the purple haired amazon, standing there, staring at them.

"Shampoo still love Ranma. Shampoo could have been banished by amazon tribe if didn't marry Ranma earlier so Ranma still owe Shampoo life."

"Um, well."

Fujiko held on to Ranma a little tighter than before and said, "let's go back to our families, Ranma." She took Ranma by the arm and did just that with the other two fiancees, following them. By the time they returned they were witnesses to a dragged out fight between Ranko and some green haired chick wearing a tiger striped bikini.

"What the?!" Ranma exclaimed, watching the battle.

After drooling all over himself, seeing Ranko in her swim suit he turned to see Fujiko, Shampoo and Ukyo standing with Ranma. "Hello there, pretty ladies," Ataru said, getting in Shampoo and Ukyo's space.

"You get away, you pervert! Shampoo already engaged!" the amazon said, shoving Ataru back.

"The same goes for me, Sugah. Back off!" Ukyo whipped out her battle spatula, brandishing it in the young pervert's direction.

"Who is this guy? What does he got that I haven't got?" Ataru asked, bewildered. Both Shampoo and Ukyo turned their eyes towards Ranma. "So you're engaged to both of these babes? You even got another hot babe on your arm. You got three girlfriends! Wow! You're the man!"

Just then black roses appeared along with the laughing Kodachi. "Ha ha! Who dares say she's the fiancee of Ranma-Sama?!

"Wow, another one. How do you do it, man? Ya gotta show me."

"It's a long story. It's really my father's fault," Ranma answered.

"Really? I wish he was my father. My father is just a boring salary man."

"Be grateful your father is just a hard working man who hasn't ruined your life the way my old man has," Ranma said not taking his eyes off of the fight.

While the fight between Lum and Ranko raged on, Happosai was also watching the goings on with Ranma and the fiancee brigade from a distance. _"That Ataru kid is almost as big a pervert as I am. He'll make a great student. I'll need to have a new student for Anything Goes. Soun and Genma are such idiots while Ranma and his sister don't want to play ball. I must train him quickly; I don't have too much more time to live."  
_

!!CRACK!! After a couple of minutes Ranko had finally struck obnoxious alien, dropping her to the ground. Ranko had exchanged energy blasts with Lum a few times but she eventually teleported to the right of her opponent, surprising her and taking her out with a left cross to the jaw.

_"Who is that hot babe? Hmm. I think I'll introduce myself," _the little old man thought to himself as he regarded the prone Jahana heir. "Hotcha!"

But as Happosai was about to come into contact with the bosom of the lace underwear wearing, silver haired debutante, she picked that time to wake up. "Yuck! What do you think you're doing?! How dare you deign to even touch me?! You sick, disgusting little man!" But before the rich girl could strike him, Happosai evaded her attack, jumping out of the way towards the green haired Lum.

"Wow! What have we here? She's not as busty as Ranko but she'll do," Happosai said as he flew into the bosom of the alien princess. But she too woke up, slapping him away.

"You go away!" Lum screamed, attempting to electrify the gnome sized martial artist who evaded the attacks and went stright for Ranko.

"Gotcha!" Ranko announced, grabbing Happosai and holding him in a choke hold.

"Ack! I can't breathe!"

"That's the general idea. Hey!" Happosai got out of Ranko's grasp and straight into her bosom, rubbing his face into her midriff. "Get out of there!" The little old man flew away, dodging the rankled redhead's attempt to strike him.

"Too slow, girlie. Ha ha! Sweeto!" The perverted martial arts master then attempted to fly towards Reimi again when all three ladies kicked him at the same time, sending him into the sky. "Aaaah!"

"It's good that you got rid of that old geezer. Now I can have all of you to myself," Ataru said, leering at the scantily clad young ladies. "Hey what are you..." !!POW!! went Ataru into the sky in the same direction Happosai had gone to.

The three women stood there, looking at each other for the moment when they realized the crowd was still staring at them. Then a large limousine stopped right near Reimi. "I believe it's time for me to leave. But one more thing," she said. "Here's a parting shot." Before she was completely in the limo she sliced off the strap of Ranko's bikini top at the back of the red head's neck by blasting a particularly large, fast and sharp rose petal shaped ki blast which came out of her bare hands. That being done she smiled wickedly got in the vehicle and quickly left. In fact, everyone was surprised as the vehicle morphed into a small commercial plane transformers style, taking off into the sky and flying away.

"I don't know what that was all about but her parting shot missed," Ranko said her hands on her hips as her mother gasped audibly, almost fainting.

"Um, Ranko," Fujiko said, motioning to Ranko's bare upper body.

"Yes. What is it, Fujiko?"

"Ranko, you pervert! What's wrong with you? You might as well be Ranma!" Akane yelled, disgusted over Ranko's lack of embarrassment and actually jealous over the fact Ranko was so comfortable with her body.

"Oh, what is it now, Akane? You really need to get out more. Yes, I'm wearing a swimsuit. Big deal! Get over it already." But Ranko blinked her eyes when she noticed most of the males at the carnival were staring at her, not taking their eyes off of her, covering their noses in vain as geysers of blood came out of their nasal areas. "Hmm?"

"Here, Ranko," Ranma said, giving her his shirt.

"What is it, Ranma? Want to show off for the ladies?" Ranko said with a wink. "I'm sure the girls will go crazy over you. You'll practically be able to have your pick."

"That's not it, Ranko. Look down."

"Ooops! Sorry" Ranko said, blushing a little bit as she noticed her state of undress. After using Ranma's shirt to cover herself up, she ran off to the women's restroom with the men and boys there watching her leave.

_"I was worried about Ranko's lack of modesty, but now at least she has a little bit of modesty. It's obvious my training of Ranko in womanhood training is paying off." _Nodoka thought to herself a little relieved.

_"It stinks that Mom won't let me take pictures of Ranko anymore. But it's a good thing I have a tendency to do as I please," _Nabiki thought as her hidden camera did it's work.

"Wow! That's the hottest babe I've ever seen!" Ataru exclaimed, having returned from his forced flight.

"Darlingggg!" !!ZAP!!

"Aaargh!"

"OK, fellas. The show's over," Ranma said to the overly excited guys in the area, some who had fainted from having seen his half naked sister.

"Says who?!" a guy with prominent glasses backed up by a short guy with short hair, a rather tall skinny guy with curly hair who had rather ugly, funny looking features and a large fat guy with a crew cut.

"Says me!"

"How original," the young man with the glasses said with contempt.

"I said, says me not sesame. Who are you anyway?"

"We are!"

"Megane!"

"Perm!"

"Chibi!"

"Kakugaru!"

"Lumchan's Stormtroopers!" the four guys said in unison with a dramatic pose.

"However, we're considering adding that redheaded girl to our list of hot babes we adore."

"What is it with these guys? I'm so glad I don't change into a girl anymore."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is that red headed girl your girlfriend?" Megane , the guy with the prominent glasses asked, scrutinizing Ranma coldly.

"No. I'm her brother." The four boys looked at Ranma for a moment, recognized the resemblance and shouted for joy.

The girls from Tomobiki High School also breathed sighs of relief due to not having to compete with the likes of Ranko for Ranma's affection. They bravely walked over to Ranma in order to get a closer view of the pig tailed boy with his shirt off. "Wow! He's more gorgeous than Mendo!" a girl exclaimed, smiling.

"He definitely has a better body!"

_"Wow! Now that's hot! If I play my cards right I'll be able to sell pictures of Ranma to these girls from out of town," _Nabiki thought to herself as she admired Ranma's physique along with the other girls while secretly taking pictures.

"I guess where one show ends and another one begins," a woman wearing a purple dress that was cut, showing a lot of leg and was open at her midriff, showing a lot of cleavage walked over to Ranma, bogarting her way past the other females. Ranma was so overtaken by the mysterious lady that it took a great deal of will power for his own nose not to bleed.

"Um, who are you?" Ranma asked, impressed with the beautiful woman.

"I am Miss Sakura. It's rare for me to find a young man with your obvious strength and maturity." At this point Miss Sakura put her arms around Ranma and looked at him eye to eye with grace and intensity.

"You hold right there!" Shampoo called out.

"Yeah! Ranchan belongs to me!" Ukyo announced.

"Ranma?" Fujiko asked, looking at Ranma with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I already..." The mysterious woman immediately kissed him sensuously full on the mouth to the shock and awe of everyone there.

"What was that, hmmm?" Miss Sakura said demurly.

"Um. Uh." Ranma was speechless at the moment.

"No fair, Miss Sakura!" the girls from Tomobiki called out.

"So what's going on?" Ranko said after having returned, wearing Ranma's shirt. Even though it was buttoned down, it looked as if Ranko was going to burst out of it at any moment.

"I'm glad you're back and decent, Ranko. It's about time our family left. It was great seeing you, Madoka. We should have ourselves a family get together some day," Nodoka said.

"I'd love that, Nodoka. We'll set a date."

"Wait, Ranma," Fujiko said right before pushing Miss Sakura out of the way and grabbing Ranma and giving him a passionate kiss which rivaled the previous kiss from Miss Sakura. "There. Call me." Fujiko then gave Miss Sakura a smirk and look of triumph.

"If you think you've won, little girl, you're mistaken. I'll see you later, Ranma." With that Miss Sakura walked away with a sway of her hips that caught the eyes of every male there.

"Wow! This guy really knows how to score," Ataru said in envy from several feet away. "I wish I could get me some of that."

"You do, do you?" a wizened voice from behind him called out.

"What the?!" Ataru whipped around to see the gnome sized man from earlier. "What does an old man like you know about women? You probably haven't had a woman for over ten years!" !!SLAP!!

"Listen here, boy. I'm the grand master of Anything Goes. I taught Ranma, the guy over there with all those women around him, everything he knows. Would you like to have women like that all over you?"

"Boy would I! What would I have to do, old timer?"

"Just follow me and I'll show you." As Happosai led his new student away, a conversation was going on at the opposite side of the carnival.

"There he is, Taro. We'll follow the two of them to where ever they're going to and after I've defeated the little old man my torturers will force him to change your name and reveal where all those ancient treasures are located," Ping said with an evil smile on his face.

"I hope so. I still can't get over that fiasco that happened in America. I hate that country anyway."

"Yes. But you know that we got a great deal of money while we were there."

"Yeah, I know. After robbing that bank and carrying all that gold here I was awfully tired."

"Carrying all that gold and our henchmen in your cursed form was difficult but well worth it, Taro."

"Worth it to whom?"

Ping turned to his cousin a little perturbed but continued to talk. "We'll have no problem making that old man change your name before we make him tell us where all those ancient treasures are hidden. Once we've done that we'll be filthy rich. No one will be able to stop us then."

"They're getting away. Let's go!" With that Taro poured some water on himself and turned into his winged cursed form while Ping and a couple of his henchmen hopped on his back. Taro flew after the little old man and his new apprentice in anticipation of having his name changed.

XXX

**(1) **She's Kumo's former girlfriend who first appeared in chapter 11.

**(2) **In the Urusei Yatsura Japanese anime, Lum often says, "datcha" at the end of her sentences. The translation for that being, ya know?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have been reading this send me a review for it. I have well over 20,000 hits for this and no where near the proportionate reviews for it. It doesn't have to be a long review. Just say I like it, update soon and that will be enough for me. Now I'd like to thank the people who've given me reviews for the last update.

AshK, Sakura Lisel, Ying-Chen, pi, Speed Reader, Redzorin, They call me Bruce, gen x, Kool Moe D., Sir Thames, Excel, luger 7


	22. Prim and Proper

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Greeting, Mr. Happosai," Ping said as he, Taro and his men surrounded the old man and his new student.

Ataru's eyes widened as he saw the twenty or so men approaching them. "I'm out of here, old timer! See yaa!" he yelled as he surprised the surrounding henchmen by leaping over them and running away with a great deal of speed and agility, easily evading them.

"Get him, you fools!" Ping ordered the eight henchmen who were on his right with a gesture. "Don't come back without him!"

As the henchmen chased after Ataru, Happosai turned towards Ping. "I don't know who you are but if you think someone with your low amount of skill and ability is going to stop me from doing whatever I please you're crazy."

"You're going to do what I tell you to do, old man. You guys get him!" Ping ordered his remaining henchmen. But as the henchmen attacked Happosai quickly leaped into the air and took on the dozen men armed with knives, swords and other melee weapons. Within seconds the men were on the ground, unconscious.

Happosai turned towards Pantyhose Taro. "I don't believe you brought this wimp and his weakling goons to try to force me to change your name, Pantyhose. What a joke!"

Taro turned towards his cousin, Ping, with a look of frustration and impatience which Ping ignored. He cracked his knuckles as he began to approach the Grandmaster of Anything Goes. "I just wanted to see how tough you were, old man. Now it's time for me to show you how powerful I really am. After I've kicked your ass you'll tell where all the treasures are and change my cousin's name."

"I ain't doing nothing!" Happosai flew at Ping, certain to quickly take out the arrogant, wet behind the ears youth. But he gasped in surprise as Ping easily evaded his attack and struck the old man behind the head as he flew by him, sending him crashing into a large tree. "Ow!" _"How did this schmuck get so powerful and skilled all of a sudden? He was a weakling just a few seconds ago. It's like he's just a little bit tougher than I am. But that's impossible!"_

"Come on, old man. I know you got more than that. You think you're so invincible, but no one can beat me!" As Ping ran towards his opponent, the old man threw a Happo burst bomb at him. In response to that attack Ping created a wind mill with his arms, creating a fan which blew the bomb back at Happosai.

!!BOOM!! "Aargh! How did you do that?! You had no such ability until just a second ago. You don't even have that ability now. What kind of martial artist are you?"

"I'm a much better martial artist than you, Happosai. I don't know why my cousin had such a hard time fighting you but I'll defeat you sooner or later. My power is too great for the likes of you."

"You won't beat me with your fluctuating skills. As soon as you reach a low ebb again I'll defeat you."

"You don't understand how powerful I really am. I can easily..."

"Will you beat him up already and make him change my name, Ping?!" Taro screamed in frustration.

"Hold your horses, Taro. You're ruining my soliloquy. Anyway..."

!!WOOSH!! Happosai flew by Ping, missing his attack or so Ping thought. Happosai did a U-turn, practically flying back to strike Ping in the back of the head but Ping avoided the surprise attack, counter attacking with a reverse back kick that struck home, stunning the grand master, knocking him further into the air.

"Ungh! Now I'm really mad! You've been getting lucky all this time but now it's time to... Ouch!" Ping leaped up into the air, striking the little old man with a wing chun vertical punch which didn't actually connect but came within an inch of Happosai's head, still causing damage with the force of the blow, sending Happosai back several feet.

"Are we having fun yet?" Ping exclaimed as he practically flew just past Happosai as the old man was still being knocked back and back handed him with a closed fist, striking him in the nose and knocking him back in the other direction.

"You broge my nose!" The old man was bleeding profusely and not because he had seen naked women but because he had been hit so hard. But Ping wasn't letting up. He came at the old man with too much speed for him to dodge. Then he cupped his hands and smashed the old man's ears in, causing his opponent a horrible shock which stunned him.

"You haven't landed a blow yet, you old fart. What are you going to do now?"

"How dare you treat an old man like this?"

"Spare me the melodrama, Happosai. You know you can't beat me. It's just a matter of time."

"No. Never. There's no way a pathetic excuse for a martial artist like you could ever hope to beat me. Where is your power coming from?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know? However, this fight has gone on long enough. It's time to end... !!SIZZLE!!

"Aha! Now you're finished. I've just struck you with my moxibustion. From now on you'll be as weak as a kitten," Happosai said triumphantly. But his sense of triumph turned to shock and dismay as he saw the kanji character for his attack fall off Ping's back like water off a duck's back.

"What the heck was that? That's another thing I'll make you tell me when I'm through with you, old man!" Ping said with an air of menace as he strolled over to the surprised martial master.

"But how? That attack took out Ranma!"

"Really? All the more reason for me to learn the secret to that attack. This has been fun but I can see that my cousin over there is getting even more impatient to get his name changed so hyooo!" Ping attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking Happosai back. The old man was surprised when he couldn't block most of Ping's attacks until finally Ping got in a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked the old man out.

"Ungh!!"

"You guys put the old man in chains. If he escapes I'll have your head."

"We got him, Boss."

"We got the other guy too, Boss," another henchmen said.

"What?"

"The old man's friend."

"Ah, yes. Good work. Bring him along as well. We'll take them back to our hide out." Ping then pressed a button on his wrist watch. "All right, everybody, get up!" The henchmen Happosai had beaten up earlier forced themselves to get up and got in the vehicle that looked like a cross between a bus and a spacecraft."

"Where did you get that?!" Taro exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"You'd be surprised what money can buy. You forget how I was in the future. Not only was I a chemist but I was also a rocket scientist and an engineer. I know from whom and from where to find what I needed to make something like this. I know a lot of things most people don't know. Besides your cursed form doesn't smell so good. Now, everybody in. You know where to go?" Ping asked the pilot of the strange vehicle.

"Yes, Boss."

"Then go."

XXX

"Are you sure about this, Ranko? Your mother was rather insistent on you being pure and pristine before our wedding day," Kumo Gobancho said as he held the half naked red head in his arms, looking up into her beautiful blue eyes and caressing her bare back as she lay on top of him in his room at the Gobancho Compound.

"Don't worry about that, Kumo. I've been wanting this for a long time. I'm surprised you've able to wait for so long," Ranko said with a cute smile.

"I went without sex for years when I was a geek teenager, here and in that other universe, Ranko. But I'm glad you're here. No one can compare to you."

"Oh, you flatterer; I love that! It's good you say the right things when I know just where and how to tickle you until you're pink, exhausted and begging for mercy."

"Now, Ranko," Kumo said with a smile.

"Come here, you."

"Ha ha ha! All right, Ranko. Mercy! Ha ha!" Kumo gasped, breathing heavily as Ranko's fingers carefully and gently touched his massive chest and ribs.

"You are so sexy when you're being tickled and begging for mercy. Oh, you turn me on so much," Ranko said in a deep, sultry voice.

"You got me, Ranko. Now let's see if you're as ticklish as I remember, hmm?"

"He he he! Ha ha ha! Not that spot! Giggle! Mercy! He he he he he!" Eventually he began to gently caress her in a way he knew she loved. "Ooooh, yes. That feels so good. Hmmm." As Ranko moved her lips closer to her lover's, Kumo gently caressed her spine, working his way down to the small of her back. This was it for Ranko as she kissed Kumo a full on the mouth passionately, putting her arms around his neck and drawing him closer to herself. The two were going at it hot and heavy when they both heard a noise from inside the room.

"You two are like a couple of dogs in heat. Why don't you two get a room?"

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?! And we are in a room!" Ranko said angrily.

"I was trying to track down Ranma but I ended up tracking you. I keep forgetting you two are separate people with similar ki signatures. I've always known Ranma was a pervert. Maybe he got his perversion from being merged with you."

"Just get out of here, Ryoga. Or did you come here just so you could see me naked?"

"No. Who would want to see you naked? It's like seeing Ranma in his female form except you have even less modesty than he had. You seem to have a hard time keeping your clothes on."

"If that's true why haven't you taken your eyes off of me, hmmm? Maybe I have a hard time keeping **you** from seeing me without my clothes on."

"Um. Well."

"Either you're turned on by seeing me naked or you're turned on by Ranma. Is there something about you we don't know?"

"No! I've never liked Ranma! It's not even like that. I was in love with Akane. What are you trying to imply?"

"This is the third time you've 'accidently' showed up here while I was half naked. Are you going to show up in the furo while I'm taking a bath, you pervert?!"

"Um. No." Ryoga immediately covered his bleeding nose with one of his bandanas at the thought of Ranko washing her naked body.

"I knew it! Either you have a thing for Ranma or you have a thing for me; which is it?"

_"I better think of something fast!" _"Neither! I don't want you to get a big head over this but as anyone can see, you're a beautiful woman, better looking than Ranma ever was in his female form. Since I'm a healthy young man, I'm not totally immune to your charms. If you didn't remind me so much of Ranma I might even want you for myself. But I can see you're already in love with someone else. Now you know the deal. Are you happy now?"

"So you keep appearing here so you can get cheap thrills from seeing make out with another man?"

"No! I'm not a pervert like you or Ranma! I was looking for Ranma in the first place. I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"So there you are!" Ranma appeared in the room. "All right. Sexual revolution is over. Everybody out of bed!" Ranma said rather jokingly.

"Ranma!" What are you doing here?"

"Mom's been looking for you, Ranko. She wants you to go to a women's meeting of some kind. I kind of thought you'd be here. Don't worry. I won't tell Mom what you've been doing here. But you need to get home."

"If I didn't know better I'd think there was some kind of conspiracy to keep me from getting any. But all right." Ranko got of the bed, only wearing her panties, moving at such an inhuman speed, faster than the untrained eye could follow. However, years of martial arts training and fighting with someone like Ranma had made Ryoga's eyes very well trained, allowing him to get a good look at the red head's half naked body, making him feel the need to get more bandanas to keep his nose from profusely bleeding. "All right. Let's go. I'm sorry we couldn't finish what we started, Kumo," Ranko said after having taken a shower in Kumo's private bathroom, dried off and gotten her clothes on in a couple of minutes.

"That's OK, babe. We're get married sooner or later. When we do, I'll rock your world," Kumo said with a charming smile.

"Ooooh! I so love hearing that. However, let me give you a good bye kiss." But before Ranko could get to her paramour Ranma took her by the arm and held her fast.

"Not here in front of me and Ryoga, Ranko. You need to see our mother and do it, quickly. The sooner you talk with her the better. I also suggest you put a conservative dress on before you meet her," Ranma said, regarding Ranko's current clothes which consisted of very stylish, reddish black suede pants which fit her like the skin on a grape accompanied by a matching suede, open midriff shirt jacket and outside worn bra. Her pumps fit her feet perfectly and were also reddish black, matching her clothes.

"Is Mother still at home?"

"She is now. I suggest you enter your room quietly and change into some less comfortable."

"Oh, you're so funny, Ranma." With that Ranko teleported herself outside and flew off for home.

Ranma then turned towards Kumo. "Do you really love my sister or do you only want her for her body?"

"I do love her, Ranma. She's the woman of my dreams come to life. It's not just her looks, it's her free spirit and love for life. And the fact she loves me so much makes her all the more irresistible and alluring. The fact that I can trust her is another bonus. In another life time I was married to another woman just like her."

"Is that so, Kumo? You need to know that when I turned into a girl I had to fight off all kinds of perverts, some who knew I was a guy and still lusted after me. So forgive me if I'm a little suspicious of your motives. I hope you truly love Ranko. As long as you treat her right, we'll get along just fine. Now I..."

"How long are you planning on ignoring me, Ranma?!"

"I know you're there, Ryoga. Let's go somewhere out of the way to have our fight. There's no need for us to wreck this place."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about somewhere in the unpopulated regions in the wilderness? No one will get in our way if we fight there."

"All right, Ranma. But I'm not letting you out of my sight. I've waited a long time for this."

XXX

Over an hour later Happosai woke up to find himself tied down on a table, unable to move. As soon as he took inventory of his body and injuries he realized his spine had been shattered and his legs and arms were broken. He even had acupuncture needles stuck in him. He'd be able to use his powerful ki energies to heal his broken spine and limbs despite the acupuncture needles which hindered his ki but that would take time. Getting out of his bonds would take more time as soon as his body was healed. For the time being he was stuck.

He was in an under ground dungeon in Ping's temporary hideout which was inside one of the mountains uninhabited areas in the wilderness. Ping had used his futuristic, scientific knowledge to make the inside of the mountain very livable for him and his men which numbered around a hundred. The pass ways were dark except for the light fixtures and there video cameras everywhere with henchmen on duty. Ping had practically created a small army and fortress inside of the mountain which was undetectable being hidden in plain sight.

"Where am I?" Happosai asked no one in particular.

"You are at our secret hide out. I am your torturer. I love my job so much but if you tell my master what he wants to know I won't get to have any fun. So please tell me to go Hades so I can get to work. I so enjoy my work." The torturer was a small beady eyed, wicked looking man with a long Chinese braid coming out of his hair. He was hideous looking not so much in his looks as much as in the evil attitude he portrayed. The pupils of his eyes were so small as to be almost invisible as he looked on Happosai as if he were a piece of meat.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Happosai said, pretending to sound a little afraid.

"First thing..."

"Change my name!" Pantyhose Taro interjected as he barged into the torture chamber.

"Taro. You need to let the torturer do his job. You might ruin it if you interfere," Ping said, restraining his cousin.

"Happosai's will is strong. It will take days to break him! I'll kill him! I'll..."

"I realize that. If you had your way with him he'd be dead. Your name would be unchanged and we wouldn't get to all that treasure he knows about. Now let the torturers do their work. You've waited for years; you can wait for a few more hours. Let me know when he breaks," Ping ordered as he dragged his cousin out of torture chamber.

"Yes, Boss. Now where were we? Oh, yes. First thing's first. How about changing Taro's name to Awesome Taro?"

"Never! He's Pantyhose Taro today, Pantyhose Taro forever!"

"Is that so?"

"That's right. I wo... Aaaaarrrrggghh!" Happosai screamed in indescribable pain as the expert torturer played with the needles stuck in the injured old man.

"Your pain is ecstacy to me. I hope I can keep this going for hours on end."

"What are you some kind of torturer pervert?!" Happosai screamed despite the pain.

"Well," his tormentor said with a wicked smile on his face. "I guess it takes one to know one. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!"

In another room Ping and Taro were watching the proceedings via the video camera inserted in the room. "How long do we have to watch your torturer get his jollies? He's no different than Happosai," Taro said impatiently.

"That torturer is one of the best. You need to relax. He'll get the old man to change your name. Then he'll reveal where all that treasure is located. I especially want to know about that maneuver he tried to use against me that he said took out Ranma. Who knows how many things that old man knows?"

Then Taro gave his cousin a sly look. "I figured a sadistic guy like you would be proficient at torturing someone yourself."

Ping noticed Taro's merriment but took no offense. "I have some skills in inflicting pain and suffering but I don't have the patience and skill my torturer, Khan, has. I've killed my victims too many times in the past before I got much information out of them. A trait of a good leader is to know when to delegate. Just watch the show. In addition to Khan's massive skill I've brought in some new machines that will increase the pain Happosai suffers. He'll come along."

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" the old man screamed while Khan giggled with a huge, wickedly delicious smile on his face, enjoying the pain he was causing.

"This is boring me. Call me when the old fart's willing to change my name."

"Where are you going, Taro?"

"I'm gonna talk to that kid the old man hung out with. I'm just wondering why he was with Happosai in the first place."

"All right. But careful not to hurt him too bad. We might have to torture him for information too," Ping ordered.

XXX

While Ranma and Ryoga were having their fight, Ranko had gotten home and put on a conservative dress which pressed her large breasts inward but not as much as Ranko's mother would have liked. Ranko's mother called to her as soon as she left her room and walked into the living room. "Where have you been Ranko? You disappeared right after breakfast!"

"Um. I was doing some training. Was there something else you wanted me to do? I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen after breakfast was finished."

"Yes. The kitchen's very clean. I had intended to talk to you while you were working but you obviously finished the work so fast and a friend of mine called so you took off before I could talk to you. At least you're wearing a nice dress. And you're so clean. How did you manage that? The furo hasn't been used recently."

"Do you want me to clean the furo as well? I learned lot more than martial arts while I was in the dream world. You know how Kumo's grandfather taught me how to cook in his dreams, don't you?"

"Uh, yes. I'm just glad you're ready. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Mom?"

"There's a woman's meeting in a few minutes. I want to introduce you to all my friends. I told them for years that you existed but none of them believed me. Now I'll show you off to them."

"All right. Let's go."

The two ladies arrived at the woman's meeting and met Madoka and her daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Fujiko who were all dressed much like Kasumi normally dressed. "Madoka! It's so great to see you again.

"Greetings, Madoka. I'm glad you and your lovely daughters were able to make it. We should all learn to be good friends. Ranko, say hello."

"Hello, Akane, Nabiki," Ranko grunted out. But when she saw Kasumi and Fujiko she greeted them with more enthusiasm. Hi, Kasumi! Hi, Fujiko! How have you been?!"

"We're all fine, Ranko," Akane interjected. "It's nice to see you wearing clothes this time."

"What's that crack supposed to have meant?"

"You have a hard time keeping your clothes on. I have no idea how long that dress will stay on you. You're practically bursting out of that dress as we speak."

"I have a hard time finding clothes that stay on in a fight."

"Maybe you shouldn't fight so much. Who do you think you are, Ranma?"

"Maybe that's why both Ranma and I are so skilled; we're always getting practice whether we want it or not. Maybe if you did some more fighting you'd be a lot better as well."

"I do fight. I was beating up on over sexed perverted boys before either you or Ranma got here!"

"Well, it's nice to see you not beating up on Ranma anymore, Akane," Ranko answered.

"What's that crack supposed to have meant? I'm not even dating Ranma anymore!" Akane stated hotly.

"Now, Akane. We're not here to fight or argue. This is simply a get-together," Madoka admonished.

"That's right, Ranko. Please get along with Akane."

"All right, Mom." Ranko didn't say much more to Akane but she immediately spoke to Fujiko. "How's your training been going, Fujiko?"

"It's been going fine, Ranko. But you're not the only one having problems with clothes."

"Hmmm?"

"It took a long time but we managed to find clothes that fit Fujiko and looked nice," Madoka said, answering for her daughter.

"You should have been there when Kasumi and Nabiki were so kind as to let me borrow some of Akane's clothes," Fujiko said, recalling the memory.

"Do you have to tell everyone that?!" Akane exclaimed angrily.

"I'd like to hear it, Akane," Ranko said with a smile on her face. "So what happened, Fujiko?"

"Well, Akane's shirts and blouses were way too tight but her pants and skirts had room to spare."

"Grrrr!"

"Why does that anger you so much, Akane? It's not my fault I'm built the way I am. I have a much bigger bosom than you and slimmer hips than you. Why be upset..."

"Shut up! Must you throw your good looks in my face like that?! It was bad enough when Ranma did that. Now you're doing it!"

"Akane, calm yourself," Madoka ordered. "My sister, Fujiko was built in a similar manner. Besides, you have a nice boyfriend so there's no need for jealousy."

"I'm not jealous! Fujiko traipses around half naked most of the time like some exhibitionist in order to entice men to look at her. Then wears clothes that are so tight as to come off of her. She's a whore!" !!SLAP!!

"Stop it, Akane! What's wrong with you?! It was bad enough seeing you act this way in a comic book but seeing one of your tantrums in person is just horrible. I have no idea how long it will take to teach you some manners but I will do just that."

"But, mom!"

"It's not your sister's fault she was sold into slavery and raped! And it's not her fault she lived on the deserted island for as long as she did. She didn't deserve what happened to her. Yes, she needs help learning how to dress and act right. I'll teach her how to do that as well. She's your sister and you will learn to get along with her!"

"Yes, Mom."

"Hi!" both Yuka and Sayuri said simultaneously as they walked over to them with their mothers.

"Hi. guys!" Ranko said. "How have you girls been?"

"We're fine. What we want to know is."

"What?"

"How far have you gone with your boyfriend, Kumo? Oh, he's so hot!" both Sayuri and Yuka swooned while Akane looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Gee. You two have only seen Kumo from a distance and you're practically having an orgasm over him. He does have a younger brother and some cousins at his house if you're that much in need of a handsome boyfriend," Ranko said good naturedly.

"But how far have you gotten with him?"

"Well," Ranko started to answer when her mother started to glare at her. "We've only held hands. That's all. Heh, heh."

"If he was my boyfriend I'd be doing more than that," Yuka said with a sigh.

"Same goes for me," Sayuri replied. "If I had a guy like that, oh my God!"

Then some more girls walked up to them. "Are you talking about Kumo Gobancho? He's so awesome!"

"Young girls these days!" Sayuri's mother said while the girls were swooning over the Street Fighter champion. "There's more to a man than good looks."

"Oh, I agree," Madoka answered.

"Yes, that's true but Kumo has made a lot of money for himself and his family by winning the Street Fighter Tournament. He'll make a good husband for Ranko," Nodoka explained.

"Aren't you upset that all these girls want Kumo so badly, Ranko?" Akane asked the beautiful redhead.

"No, Akane. If I couldn't trust him I wouldn't be engaged to him. I know what kind of person he is."

"But any man who has the opportunity will sleep with as many women as possible. Don't you know that?"

"I know Kumo. Besides he's had dozens women already and none of them could hold candle to me. He knows what he wants and he wants me."

Akane looked at Ranko with a sense of shock. "It doesn't bother you that he has been with so many other women? Why aren't you jealous or something?"

"I know that I treat him right. Now, if I treated him the way you treated Ranma then I would have reason to be concerned," Ranko said, giving Akane a sly look.

"How long will you keep bringing that up?!"

"I don't know, Akane. I'll get over it eventually."

At that moment the lady running the meeting began to walk to the podium and speak while all the women there politely sat down.

XXX

"So why are you hanging around with that old fart, anyway?" Taro asked the teenage boy from across his cell bars.

"Let me out of here! He said I'd get laid with lots of women! That's the only reason I hung out with him. I wouldn't have done that otherwise."

"Oh. So you believed the old man's lies. Just sit tight for the moment. As long as you don't piss off my cousin you'll make out all right."

"Really? Can I have something to eat; I'm starving!"

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"Hey, Taro!" one of the henchmen called out.

"What?!"

"The old man is ready to change your name. "

"Already?!"

"Yes. The boss wants you to show up at the torture chamber right away."

"All right. I'll be there!"

When Taro arrived in the torture chamber he noticed Khan had a look of ecstasy on his face as if he had just had sex and been terrifically satisfied. All he needed was a cigarette!

"Have something to say, old man?" Ping asked as Taro entered the room.

"Yes. I'll change his name already." The grandmaster of Anything Goes had all sorts of scars and marks on him. Anyone could see he was in a world of pain.

"Change my name to Awesome Taro!"

"All right, it's Awesome Taro! Can I go now?"

"Not yet. Where are those hidden treasures located? That's what I want to know or does Khan get to have his way with you some more?"

Khan had a huge smile on his face at the prospect, a smile that made Happosai shudder. "All right. I'll talk. I'll even tell you how to be even more powerful," the old man said in a pleading manner.

"Now that's the spirit, totally broken. Where is this treasure located?" As soon as Happosai explained where he had hidden some treasure Ping sent some of his goons out to get it. In a few hours they came back with a huge chest which was locked.

"Yes. That's it," Happosai said, regarding the huge treasure chest.

"All right. How do I open it up?"

"I had it in a combination lock. Here's the combo."

"It better not be a trap, old man," Ping said with menace.

"It's not, I swear! Ooh the pain," Happosai moaned.

"You two!" Ping ordered two of his henchmen. "You heard the combination. Open it up!" Ping gave his men a wide berth as the opened the treasure, revealing a huge treasure trove inside like jewels, gold, silver and all sorts of precious metals. Ping drooled as he viewed the material of the treasure chest.

"So far so good, old man. Now where is the object of great power?"

Happosai gave Ping a rather sly look. There are a couple of earrings there. Just put them on and you'll be more powerful."

"You expect me to fall for that? I think I'll test them on a couple of my henchmen."

"Do you want your henchmen to become more powerful?"

"Hmm. Bring that kid out here. No matter how powerful that wimp becomes I'll be able to deal with him," Ping ordered. "If this is a trick, old man."

"You silly rabbit; tricks are for kids!" Happosai smiled as Ping glared at him.

"He's here, boss."

"What are these earrings, anyway?"

"They're called Potara Earrings. They'll increase the powers of an individual. If you want to test it out on Ataru here first he'll become more powerful but not as powerful as you are by himself."

"I so wish he would resist. Let me torture him some more for fun, boss," Khan said with a leer on his face.

"Shut up! You're worse than that Desaad guy who worked for Darkseid! I'll decide who gets to do what. Be glad you haven't failed me. Now be quiet!"

"Go ahead and put the Potara Earrings on him," Ping ordered.

"Get these off of me!" Ataru put up a fight so the thugs beat him down. The young boy was exhausted and hungry so he couldn't put up much of a fight despite normally having a lot of energy.

Once the earrings were on the teenage boy Ping turned to Happosai. "Now what?!"

"This!" One of the earrings vanished from Ataru's ear and popped on Happosai's ear. As a silent explosion happened before the eyes of Taro, Ping and his goons, they saw Happosai and Ataru merge into one! But while this was happening a conversation was going on.

_"What's going on?!" _the young boy thought as his mind merged with that of the old martial arts master.

_"We're merging as one, boy. Didn't you want to be a great martial artist? Now you'll have your chance."_

_"I didn't want to turn into an old man! And a short old man at that!"_

_"Well, there's one way to avoid that."_

_"How can we avoid that, old timer?" _

_"When we merge your body will be dominant. We'll look like you except a little more muscular, more fit and more handsome." _

_"Really?"_

_"That's right. And don't forget the martial arts mastery you'll get. You want to get even with Ten for all the times he has flamed you, don't you?" _

_"Yeah. That's right. But how about all the babes?! That's why I joined up with you in the first place!" _

_"Of course you'll get women. I know all sorts of ways to get women." _

_"I find that hard to believe." _

_"Well, with your good looks and my charm and wit we can't lose!"_

_"Oh, yeah. I get it. I'll get all that power by merging with you. I'll be invincible!" _But right before the merger was complete another thing occurred to Ataru. _"Wait! Whose mind will be prominent?!" _

_"Why mine of course, boy. You have a much better body while I have a much sharper mind. We'll be invincible like you said or more importantly I'll be invincible. But don't worry. I'll be sure to treat Lum right. Why you haven't done it with a hot babe like her yet is beyond me."_

_"Wait! Wait!" _But the merger was finished and Ataru's mind was sublimated.

"Where's the little old man?! Find him!" Ping ordered.

"In a way I'm right here," Happosai/Ataru said. "Oh, the energy this boy has! I've never had this much vitality even in my youth! There's no stopping me now."

"Silence, fool!"

"Fool? You're the fool. I don't know where you got your invincibility from but I've already figured out how to nullify it."

"He's changed, Ping! I can feel it!" Awesome Taro called out.

"By the way, I've decided to change your name back to Pantyhose Taro again."

"What?! You're not the one who bathed me in that spring, kid. You can't change my name and Happosai's no where to be seen. I'm Awesome Taro today, Awesome Taro forever."

_"Blast it. He's right! I'm not exactly Happosai anymore so I can't go back on when I changed his name. Oh, well. Win some; lose some. I've won more than I lost. Taro can keep his new name. I'll keep this new, younger body."_

At that moment Ping walked over to Ataru. "All right, kid. Where did Happosai go?"

"I just told you. I'm right here. Gee, you're an idiot! You don't get it, do you? The kid and I just merged together. My name is Ataru Moroboshi but call me Happi as a nickname. And by the way," the merged one said to the henchmen guarding him. "I really hate how you guys called me names and made fun of me. And couldn't you have given me something to eat?" !!CRACK!!POW!! The two men who had held on to him fell to the ground, unconscious before they hit the floor.

Ping immediately turned towards Happi. "So you've been hiding your skills all this time, have you, kid? Let's see how tough you really are. After I'm through kicking your but my torturer will have a great time making you tell us where Happosai went off to."

"Is that so? As I told you I'm right here, sort of."

"Explain yourself before I rip you apart."

"Not only will I answer your question I'll also tell you why I'll defeat you. Those earrings allowed me to merge with anyone whom I have trained even in the slightest as long as he's a kindred spirit. I picked him for a reason. I was going to train him to be my heir but this is actually better. You'll notice that even though I look like the boy my facial expression is the similar to what it was before as Happosai. Can't you sense the difference in my ki signature?"

"Hmm. I'm beginning to see your point. But that doesn't explain why you'll defeat me," Ping replied.

"While your torturer was plying his trade I figured out why a fighter of your nominal skill was able to beat me with shameless ease. After going inside myself by using zen to be 'somewhere else' while my body was being tortured, I figured out why you were able to beat me."

"You're still a crazy old man even if you do have a younger body. There's no way you're going to be able to beat me."

"Oh, on the contrary. You have the nemesis power which makes someone invincible against any one opponent. However, your power shuts down whenever you have to fight more than one person at a time and in addition to that you have another weakness but I won't have to figure that one out just now since I'm two people rolled into one. And to top it off, I have all my skills, ki and knowledge along with the boy's meager knowledge. But what the boy supplied was a youthful body with a lot of energy. I am now invincible!"

"Bull! I'll still beat you. Now I'm going to... Ungh!" Happi struck the surprised Ping in his midsection, knocking him back several feet. He then appeared right behind Ping and struck him again in the back.

"I'm going to get you for torturing me like you did, you fool. Right now in addition to old age and treachery I have youth and skill."

"Huff! Huff! I don't know what you're talking about. But I'll defeat you in no time."

"You're right about one thing. You have no time left. Hyaa!!" Happi moved in on Ping at super human speed, reached inside of him and tore his heart out!

"Aargh! You. You."

"Bang, you're dead!" With that Ataru crushed the still beating heart into liquid, smoke and then nothingness while Ping watched and died. Then the martial arts master turned towards Khan who had been cringing in a corner.

"It wasn't my idea; it was Ping's. I swear!"

"Take it like a man, you coward!" Happi created ki energy with his hands and blasted the torturer. He didn't use so much power as to vaporize him right away but he used as little power as possible as to slowly destroy him. Happi had a huge smile of his own on his face as Khan died.

"Aieeeeeeee!!"

After destroying his former tormentor, Ataru looked around. "Now where is Taro? Where is he?" Running through the corridors of the underground hideout he searched for Taro, running into several thugs and taking them out quickly. When he heard what sounded like Taro's wing beats in his cursed form, he ran outside to see Taro flying away.

"Come back and face me, you coward!" Ataru leaped almost a mile in the air towards the flying creature, attempting to blast him but missed.

_"I hate the fact that my cousin got killed but at least I got my name changed finally. I'll just fly away from here," _Awesome Taro thought to himself as he increased his speed and flew off.

_"I might as well grab some of the treasure and head back home. I wonder what's for dinner," _Ataru thought to himself as he made tracks for home.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have send me a review for it. Now I'd like to thank the ones who have given me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, Excel, gen x, They call me Bruce, Sir Thames, luger 7


	23. Settling Up

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Twenty-Three

XXX

"It's high time I put you in your place, Ranma. Prepare to die!" Ryoga screamed as he rushed the pig tailed warrior. The two had decided to have their fight in an out of the way area in the wilderness that was in the unpopulated area of Japan in the mountains where there was a nearby stream. There were a few trees there but the area in which the fight was taking place was in a clearing.

"I don't know what your beef is about, Ryoga. But If you want a fight I'll give it to you." Ranma came, rushing his opponent as Ryoga did likewise. !!CLASH!! The two fighters fought each other ruthlessly throwing countless volleys of punches, kicks and different kinds of combinations, fighting each other in a DragonballZ manner.

In time Ryoga began to fall back, losing the attrition war that was being waged. _"It's time for me to disappear!" _Vanishing, Ryoga reappeared behind Ranma, hitting him with well placed blows to the back.

"Ooh!" Ranma moaned in pain.

"You know full well what my beef is! First you stole my bread, second you didn't show up for our fight, third you led me all the way to Jusenkyo where I got cursed and to top it off your over sexed sister really pisses me off!"

"You've still haven't gotten over all that have you, Ryoga? And why would my sister's love life concern you so much? You got eyes for her or something?"

"No! I'm not a pervert or Casanova like you. Instead of chasing women the way you do, I've been training and getting better and better."

"That's nice, Ryoga. But I'll believe it when I see it. !!POW!! Aargh!"

"I told you I've gotten better, Ranma. Now I'm going to... !!CRACK!! Oof!"

"You talk too much in a fight, Ryoga. Besides, I have a whole lifetime of martial arts training in addition to the life I had from before which was a whole lot better than I training I've got from my father."

"I know all about how you were some comic book super hero in some other universe, Ranma. Big deal! I'm still going to beat you! Hadoken!" A white energy ball came at Ranma from behind him even though he was facing Ryoga at the time.

Ranma tried to avoid the energy blast but the energy ball had homed in on him. "Ungh!"

"I told you I had gotten a whole lot better. Now it's time for the Moko Takabisha revised!" A huge ball of energy came at Ranma, homing in on him. Ranma did everything he could to get away from it but it kept on him.

_"It's practically impossible to avoid this. But I have an idea." _Ranma immediately zipped over to Ryoga who attempted to blast him with another ki energy blast. But as Ranma got very close to Ryoga, he quickly teleported out of the way!

"Aargh!" Ryoga screamed as his own ki energy blast hit him, knocking him down. "It's not over yet, Ranma." The former pig boy teleported right behind Ranma hoping to surprise him but this time the pig tailed martial artist was aware of Ryoga's tricks thus he struck his opponent with a back kick that stunned him. Then he struck Ryoga with several fast paced roundhouse kicks that had his opponent nearing unconsciousness.

"I'm still standing, Ryoga. And now. Moko Takabisha!" Ranma hit the former lost boy with a powerful blast that was narrowed down in comparison to the normal version of this attack, it being the size of a large beach ball. After it seemed to vaporize Ryoga in a blaze of intense light the brightness died down and revealed an unconscious Ryoga falling to the ground with a thud.

A couple minutes later when Ryoga finally came to, he found Ranma standing triumphantly over him. "I don't believe you still beat me after all the these with the intense training I've done."

"Don't feel so bad about it, Ryoga. There's no shame in being beaten by the best."

"Still as arrogant as ever, eh Ranma?"

"I've always been confident. Before I thought I was the best. Now I don't think; I know. But you're still pretty good, Ryoga. I couldn't have beaten you as I was before. It's great the way you've used your ability to get lost and find yourself in all sorts of places and turned it into an advantage. It wouldn't surprise me if you had the ability to travel to and from different dimensions."

"Funny you should say that. I've been working on trying to do just that but I can't stay in another dimension for too long. Maybe I'll go to another dimension and learn a new technique that will kick your ass all over the place," Ryoga said with a sense of determination.

"Yeah, you keep dreaming. But I have one question."

"What's that?

"When my sister made the comment of you being interested in her..."

"I don't like where this is going, Ranma. Do you think I had the hots for your female side?"

"Um, no. But you seem to appear whenever Ranko's in a comprised position, hardly dressed or not dressed at all. I saw how your nose bled at the sight of her only wearing my red shirt which was too tight for her when she first appeared. If you do have a thing for her, you're wasting your time. I know for a fact that she's in love with Kumo and that she can't stand you at all."

"I can't stand her either. She has less modesty than you had when you where a girl. And with the stuff she says and does she makes you look like a prude in comparison. She's constantly trying to get in that Kumo guy's pants. What's with her anyway?"

"Ranko lived in a dreamworld for a period of time so she pretty much got to do what she wanted. She lived in the dreams of my mother and different people, learning morals from a variety of people all over the world. Her point of view isn't purely Japanese as a lot of her views are American and of a Western bent."

"As you well know I've been all over the world. People in America aren't as scandalous as Ranko is."

Ranma glared at Ryoga for a moment, resisting the urge to give him another beating. "Did you talk to the people in America or did you just ask for directions while you were there?"

"I did more than ask for directions! Due to my former problem with getting lost, I had to learn a lot of languages **well**. There were times when I needed to eat so I ended up with odd jobs here and there, using my skills in the martial arts to either work as a bouncer or in construction. Some of the women in America and especially Europe were very scandalous at times but Ranko surpasses them all."

"Then tell me why you keep on catching her without her clothes on. Do you enjoy seeing her naked? I recall the time when you and Mousse ganged up on me and how you deliberately pulled my shirt off after you had thrown cold water on me, turning me into a girl. Then you..."

"That's not how it happened! Your perverted mind is twisting everything around" Ryoga denied as Ranma scrutinized him. "All right. I'll admit that Ranko's very good looking but I wasn't trying to see her naked; I was trying to find you. Your ki signatures are very similar."

"I see. Instead of sneaking up on my sister while she's taking a bath, how about if you just show up outside of my home and knock on the door? That way I won't start wondering whether or not you're a pervert. As it is, Kumo might be very upset at you for trying to get your hands on his fiancee."

'I'm not interested in your sister. And your sister's steroid pumped boyfriend doesn't scare me either. So what if he won a tournament? I'd have no problem defeating that guy! I don't care how strong he is. Strength isn't everything; you've proved that with all the times you've defeated me despite my superior strength."

'You got a good point, Ryoga. But Kumo's not only strong; he's fast too. In addition to all that he's super humanly tough along with having a great deal of skill. The only thing I have on him is my own superior skill; he's even about equal to me when it comes to speed and agility. But when it comes to strength and durability he has both you and me beat. I've sparred with him in the past and I know for a fact he's a tough customer."

"Really? You must have been taking it easy on him since he's your sister's fiance. Regardless of all that, there's no way that pretty boy could beat me now! I'm even stronger and more powerful than I was before."

"He can practically lift 100 tons due to the extensive strength training his great-grandfather put him through, increasing the strength he got from being in that other universe. He also has a six sense that alerts him to danger and surprise attacks. He's tough, Ryoga. He's been in countless battles, some with martial artists, some not, about as many variable enemies as I have had. Even though he hasn't had as much success as me he'd still be able to beat you."

"I find it hard to believe that he's that much stronger than me. But even if he is, he couldn't beat me!"

"How many different kinds of people have you fought besides me, Ryoga? One of the reasons I beat you all the time is that I've fought dozens of different martial artists and learned so many different kinds of martial arts styles while going on that training trip with my father and even more after that. The only powerful martial artist you've spent ample amounts of time fighting apart from me was that fat guy on that island and Happosai. But if you want to get better you'll have to start fighting other people. Come to think of it, because you've only trained for the purpose of defeating me and haven't fought too many others over the years Kumo could probably beat you up sooner than I could. You'd be better off as a martial artist if you got me off of your mind and fought a much more varied plethora of other fighters. More importantly, you should get the thought of seeing my sister naked out of your mind," Ranma explained to his rival whose nose began to bleed at the thought.

"Um, yeah. You may have a point about fighting others. But I just don't see myself losing to the likes of Kumo."

"I'd also suggest you get a girlfriend of some kind," Ranma said, regarding Ryoga's bleeding nose. "That will help you get Ranko out of your head. I really don't like the idea of you drooling over my sister anyway."

"She's not on my mind! Besides, I'm already seeing someone."

"Who's that?"

"Akari Unryu!" Ryoga exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, that's right. I remember her. Well, I'm happy to hear about it, Ryoga. I hope you and she will be happy together. We'll have to meet again some time after you've fought some other people. A fight with you ought to be more interesting then," Ranma said as he leaped into the air and flew off.

"Yeah, Ranma. I'll see you around!" With that, Ryoga walked through an invisible portal and vanished.

XXX

"Ataru! Where have you been. It's late now, you know?!" Lum said as she flew over to the young man as soon as he had entered his room.

"Oh, relax. I had some business to take care of."

"You were out girl hunting again, weren't you?"

"No, babe. But there is something you can do for me."

"What's that?"

"First off, my new nickname is Happi. Second, come to Papa, baby!" Ataru leaped at Lum who tried to avoid him as she normally did but this time Ataru's unusually fast reflexes caught her and dragged her to the ground.

"Darliiing! You're being too affectionate!" !!ZAP!!

"Ha ha! That tickles. I've already told you how I have an immunity to your electric attacks. This time I really mean it."

"Darliiinngg! What happened to you?! You're so different. You've become powerful, disciplined almost."

"I have a new lease on life, baby. I've never felt so good. Not only do I have youth and skill but I have old age and treachery. Some people say youth is wasted on the young; it's not wasted on me."

"Darliiingg! That doesn't make any sense." At that point Happi sensed an attack from behind.

"Ten! It's about time I deal with you!"

"You're too stupid to deal with me, Ataru," the little alien baby said as he blew flame at the young man.

"You missed again, you brat! Here. This is for you!" Happi threw a happo burst bomb at the toddler practically blowing him up. !!BOOM!!

"Oww! Where did you get that thing?!" the toddler named Ten cried in pain.

"I gotta lot of new things to get rid of you. I suggest you don't piss me off, little boy," Happi said with a sneer.

!!ZZAP!! Lum gasped in shock as her electrical attack missed the artful dodger by a mile. "Darliing! Stop picking on Ten!"

"Hey. If this brat wants to play we'll play." !!PUNT!! Happi skillfully kicked the little boy out through the open window after which he turned to Lum with a lustful leer. "I've always wanted to do that to someone else after having that done to me so many times. Now that that's finished, we have some unfinished business, baby. Since we're 'married' and all let's consummate our marriage. Heh, heh."

Happi zipped up to the alien princess, removing her tiger striped bikini and feeling her up all over, but before things could go further Lum shoved him away with her massive strength. "Eeeek! You're scaring me. Get back! I don't know what happened to you, Ataru..."

"Call me Happi," the young boy said with a leer.

"Fine. I don't know what has happened to you, Happi, but the marriage is dissolved! I can't stay married to a pervert like you that I can't control and punish whenever you get out of line."

"What?! What are you talking about? Come on, baby."

"No!" !!ZZZ!! "You've changed. I'm not letting you touch me. I'm going to keep this electrical damage shield up around me until I get my clothes back on. Then I'm leaving!"

"Well, if you leave I'll be able to go off girl hunting without your interference. If you don't give it up to me, someone else will. Heh, heh, heh," the young man laughed, practically drooling all over himself.

Lum regarded her "husband" for a moment. "I've had it with your perversions! We're through!" After having put her clothes back on she flew off towards her UFO and left the earth never to be heard from again.

"Oh, well. Hello there, foxy momma," Happi said as he turned towards his mother who had watched the whole event. _"She's not bad looking. Too bad she's my mother! She's the only female around here who's safe from me. Heh, heh."_

"Is she really gone?" the matronly woman asked.

"Yeah, Mom. She's gone. I'm gonna go out for a walk. I'll be back by dinner time." Before Happi left he got some cloth and made a really good mask and disguised for himself. He even created a voice that sounded different from what he normally sounded like. As soon as he was done making the new disguise which looked like an indigo colored ninja he took off the disguise, putting it away in subspace and walked out the door, innocently whistling.

As Happi walked on the sidewalk he noticed Lum's storm troopers walking over to him. "Ataru! You have much to answer for!" the one wearing glasses named Megane announced, pointing an accusatory finger at the teenage boy. "You've sent Lum away due to your perversions!"

"So what? She's gone. Get over it! Things are going to be different around here from now on, Megane. Now get out of my way. I have some girl chasing to do. Heck, not just chasing but groping and feeling too." Happi had a huge smile on his face as he saw a bunch of girls wearing T-shirts and gym shorts run by.

"That's it. We've had it! You're gonna get the beating you've had coming for a long time. Get him, boys!" As the four school boys came at him they were shocked at Happi's inhuman speed as he passed through them without getting so much as a scratch.

"What's wrong, boys? You're two hundred years too young to beat me."

"How could you be so great a martial arts master? You're way too lazy to have gotten so skilled, much less in such a short amount of time!" the curly haired Perm said, having trained in martial arts for the last few weeks.

"I'm skilled, boy. So don't you mess with me. Now get out of here before I deal with you."

"Never!" Megane exclaimed, rising to the occasion. "You've sent our dear sweet Lum away so now you must pay! Attack!" !!CRACK!POW!!CRUNCH!!BOOM!!

"See you guys around," Happi said as he left the four unconscious boys in a heap. Eventually he found a hidden spot to change into his mask and disguise. When he was ready he took off in search of his prey.

"Now. Where did all those girls go off to? Oh. There they are!" Happi leaped on to the top of a roof of a near by house, jumping from house to house passing by the girls and getting to a fire hydrant. He easily opened it, getting the water from it to shoot out. But before the water shot out he used his ki to warm and direct it in such a way that when the jogging girls ran right into it their clothes shrank and tore to the point of leaving little to the imagination.

"Our gym clothes are strangling us!" the girls screamed, their arms covering themselves up as their clothes compressed.

"Hello, ladies!" Happi said, appearing right in the midst of them. "This is better than a wet T-Shirt contest. Ha cha!" As the girls tried to run away from the young pervert they found he was too fast for them so he groped, felt and fondled at will. "I've never had so much fun in all my life!" Before the girls knew what was happening Happi had taken all their bras and panties from them, still leaving their shrinking clothes were still on.

"Eeeeek!" the girls screamed as they ran off.

"Oh, the ecstasy!" Happi moaned as he put the underwear in a large bag he summoned from subspace and took off for home.

XXX

The next day, a frantic phone was made. !!RING!!RING!! "Hello. Gobancho Training Hall," the secretary answered.

"I need to talk to Baki Gobancho right away. There's a pervert running around stripping women naked and groping them!"

"Now calm down. Who is this?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Tenkei Shimitsu, the police captain of the Tomobiki district; I'm a good friend of Baki Gobancho. I need to talk to him right away!"

"Let me see if he's available. Wait a minute."

A few minutes later, the martial arts master answered the phone. "Hello, Tenkei. What can I do for you?"

"Things are horrible here, Baki! There's a pervert running around causing all kinds of havoc. We have tried to nab him but he's too fast for us. You think you could send someone over here to deal with him like maybe your son, Kumo?"

"I don't know about that. We have an important tournament coming up. We need to..."

"Please! It's very important!"

"All right. I'll send Kumo and some guys over there. What does this guy look like?"

"He's about average height, slim but somewhat muscular. He wears a mask so we don't know what he looks like. But we suspect he's a teenage boy with a great deal of martial prowess."

"How are we supposed to find him?"

"Just send some of your best looking girls over there wearing something skimpy and he'll turn up sooner or later. Don't you have two daughters that are drop dead gorgeous? They could be the bait."

"Hmm. It won't be necessary for me to send my daughters over but I'll send someone over there. They'll stop by the police station so your men can explain to them further what's going on with this guy. My son should be able to handle this guy if he shows up."

"Thanks, Baki. I won't forget this."

"You're welcome, Tenkei." After hanging up the phone, the martial arts master called his son and some of his other better students to the main meeting room and told them what was happening in Tomobiki.

"The guy seems like Happosai on steroids, Dad," Kumo said, sitting along with two other martial artists and Kuro Yoshitsune, the best kendo practitioner there who had fought Kuno in earlier and lost. Kuro was wearing a kenshi outfit that had the same red and blue color scheme all the martial artists at training at the Gobancho Compound. He was a powerful warrior that many women and girls thought was cute. His hair was in one long, thick braided pigtail. His handsome face seemed to radiate justice and fairness. But more than anything else, he gave the impression of a samurai.

"That's a good point, Kumo. But the police captain was very frantic about the whole thing. I'd appreciate it if you, Kuro and a couple of our best fighters would put a stop to this guy."

"Isn't the tournament still going up?" Kumo said.

"The toughest part of the tournament is over and the kendo part of the tournament is over as well so Kuro can go with you just in case this guy's too much for you. Good work winning the kendo tournament, Kuro," the chief instructor complimented.

"Thank you, Sensei. But my victory won't be complete until I finally defeat the only kenshi who has defeated me, Tatewake Kuno."

"Well, I can understand but please see to this problem first."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Now there's a helicopter waiting for you guys. Leave as soon as possible. If necessary I'll send Diin Sakebigoe there later when he's through with his part of the tournament."

"Yes, Father," Kumo assented.

As soon as Kumo, Kuro and two others had gotten into the helicopter Ranko appeared right by the aircraft. "Hey, Kumo. I got some time off so I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

"I'd like to, Ranko but I've got to deal with a pervert who's going around taking the clothes and underwear off of young girls and groping them. It's happening in the Tomobiki Cho of all places so we need to get there right away."

Ranko thought for a moment. "That sounds like Happosai. How about if I go with you? You might need all the help you can get."

"There's not much room in the helicopter, Ranko. I don't think..." Ranko immediately teleported herself on Kumo's lap and put her arms around him.

"I'm pretty comfortable right here, Kumo. Let's go."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea bringing your fiancee along, Kumo," the kendo master said while the two other fighters looked upon Ranko with a sense of admiration, jealous of Kumo's good fortune.

"Ranko's a great martial artist, Kuro. She'll be very helpful to us. Besides, she's dealt with guys like this before."

"All right. But I still think she'll be a distraction."

"Don't worry about it, Kuro. I have a great deal of skill rivalling that of my brother, Ranma who is the greatest martial artist on the planet," Ranko said, turning towards the kendo practitioner with a sweet smile that the other two fighters didn't fail to notice.

XXX

In the Nekohantan Cologne sensed a familiar yet not so familiar presence for a moment. "What's wrong, Elder Cologne," Myrrh asked in concern.

"I have a feeling that we have some hard times ahead."

"It's Happosai, isn't it?"

"I hadn't sensed that. What makes you think it's Happosai?" Cologne asked.

"Just a feeling. Call it woman's intuition."

"We all have woman's intuition. Did your psychic powers tell you that Happosai would be a problem?"

"You can say that. But there's more. Happosai is a whole lot stronger than he was before."

"We all get stronger over time."

"Yes, but we don't all become younger with all the knowledge we possess."

"What have you seen, Myrrh?"

"Happosai has managed to merge himself with a much younger man, sublimating his mind into his. This young man was a pervert with a lot of energy that Happy wouldn't have in his advanced age. This kid had a lot of natural fighting ability. He'd have made a great martial artist if he wasn't so lazy."

"If the young man was so lazy, how would merging with him help Happosai?" Cologne asked.

"Even though they have merged Happosai's mind is in control. And when you take into account everything Happosai knows..."

"I see your point. This reminds me of an old artifact that does exactly what you've just explained. I wasn't certain of it's existence but knowing Happosai I'm not surprised he'd find it. Do you know what Happosai looks like now?"

"No, I don't. But it won't be hard to find him when he starts chasing after women with a whole lot more energy than he had before. But that's not our only problem."

"What's that?"

"Rollon and her rogue amazons are going to come back to Japan soon. They may be in Japan already for all I know."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you want Shampoo to remain the strongest of the amazons in her own generation I suggest you train her and train her hard. As it is all three, no four of Rollon's granddaughters are much stronger than Shampoo," Myrrh explained.

"I know that, Myrrh. Rollon hand picked some of the strongest fighters in the world to be the fathers of her grandchildren without actually adding the men to the tribe as our laws dictate. She simply wanted power for herself and her progeny. Her previous actions tell us that she really didn't care a whole lot about the Amazon culture."

"I agree but I have one question."

"What's that, Cologne?"

"If Shampoo trains a whole lot harder does she have any chance against Bedea or any of Rollon's progeny?"

"No. Training harder would only help Shampoo a little bit. Her best bet is to train with Ranko the way she's been doing as of late. In addition to the power her granddaughters have inherited I'm sure that Rollon hasn't hesitated to teach those girls all of our amazon secret training techniques in addition to whatever she's learned. I would suggest some other amazons train with Ranko as well. Shampoo isn't strong enough to fight those four by herself."

"Four? I thought there were only three?" Cologne said as her eyes widened.

"She has taken the DNA of the former Street Fighting champion, Ryu Hoshi and used it to create another powerful amazon," Myrrh answered.

"Then child is too young to be of any use to her."

"No, not really. She has found some way to increase her age by sending the child in another dimension where time went at a faster rate. She trained her herself. But there's another problem."

"What's that?"

"Ryu Hoshi has fought something within himself called the Dark Hadou for years. But instead of fighting it, Rollon's Ryu spawned progeny has all together embraced this, making her a lot more powerful a lot quicker in addition to all the amazon techniques."

"This bodes ill."

"That's not all. Let's not forget about Rollon herself. She has used black magic to make herself even more powerful than she was. The fight between her and us will be brutal indeed."

"We'll have to prepare then."

XXX

"Hey, Ranma!" Daisuke called out as he and his friend, Hiroshi, ran to catch up to the pig tailed boy who was about to fly off after school was over for the day.

"Hey, guys. What can I do for you?"

"Where's Ranko? We haven't seen her all day. Come on, buddy. You can tell us; we're your best friends! We've always thought your female form was hot but now that your sister is a real live woman; she's hotter than you ever were," Hiroshi said dreamily.

"Is there something about you we don't know, Hiroshi?" Daisuke said, turning to his friend with his eyes narrowed.

"What's that crack supposed to have meant?"

"Are you love with Ranko or Ranma?"

Hiroshi looked at Daisuke with his eyes wide. "I like Ranko! You know full well what I'm talking about! Come to think of it, you always had your tongue hanging out when you saw Ranma naked in his female form! Maybe there's something about **you** we don't know!"

"That was when I didn't know that was Ranma. Were you lusting after Ranma in his female form?" Daisuke said with his eyes raised. "Maybe you've been gay all this time and Ranma's gender bending was just an excuse for you to express what you really are."

"Look, guys!" Ranma interrupted, getting uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. "Ranko went off and got her G.E.D."

"What does that mean?"

"She took a test so she could get her general education diploma. Now she works at her job."

"Where's that?!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you."

"Come on, Ranma. We won't tell anyone else. We'll just visit her."

"You wouldn't be able to see her anyway. She works as a cook in a Chinese restaurant so if you went there she would be back in the kitchen cooking. And anyway she's engaged to and in love with Kumo Gobancho, last year's Street Fighter champion. Kumo's tough enough to give me a hard time in a fight so neither of you would want to mess with him."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment. "We've heard about Kumo Gobancho and we know he's a decent guy. He's not going to kill us for looking at Ranko like some of the other martial artists who show up here would do. Besides, we just want to see her again. By the way, Ranma we've both signed up for karate classes at the Tendo Dojo and we didn't see either you or your sister there. Where do you guys live? We'll just visit Ranko to see how she's doing."

"As much as I would like to help you guys out my mother wouldn't like so many boys coming over and ogling Ranko. Talk to you guys later." With that Ranma jumped into the air and flew off for home.

After Ranma had flown off for a couple of miles he thought about the previous conversation he had with his friends. _"Will those guys ever quit? Sheesh! Ranko should be grateful she has a fiance with whom she is in love. I still don't know who I want to be with. But for now..." _"Yeow!" Ranma exclaimed as his danger sense forewarned him of a surprise attack he barely avoided.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we here?" a sultry and deliciously evil voice announced as she landed on top of a nearby building after having flown by him, using her psycho power.

"Who are you? Wait, you look like M. Bison!" Ranma exclaimed.

"So you've heard of my birth father. Oh, well. It's about time we got acquainted. There's an amazon rule about an amazon having to marry the person who defeats her. It's about time I find a powerful husband," the beautiful female version of M. Bison said, her eyes flashing as she looked down on Ranma from her vantage point.

"Listen, lady. I don't know who you are or what your story is but my sister is an honorary amazon so I wouldn't have to marry you if I defeated you," Ranma explained.

I know all about your sister, Ranko; we're not part of those amazons anymore. We're starting our own amazon nation with Elder Rollon at the head."

"Forget about it. I'm not marrying you!"

"If you don't fight me then you will die for I will surely kill you," Bedea said, her cape billowing in the wind. Then she jumped off from her perch and flew at Ranma, her psycho power creating a powerful damage aura around herself as she flew at him, fists first. Avoiding the attack, Ranma simply jumped into the air and over the ki powered charge.

"You know what? You're full of it! You want to fight me so bad; so be it!" Ranma immediately blasted the bypassing amazon as he was over her with a ki blast that struck home.

"Oooh!" Bedea cried out after Ranma had blasted her, knocking her out of her flight trajectory. Then she got up and regarded her opponent. "You are good. I bet you're better than Kumo Gobancho. That's why I must make you mine."

"I ain't your property."

"You will be." Even though she was several feet away she flew up in the air towards him in an arc, striking the top of his head with her feet, surprising the pig tailed youth.

"Oof!"

After hitting Ranma Bedea immediately landed on the ground and screamed, "tenshin amaguriken!" striking her opponent countless times backed up by her psycho power which increased the damage of each blow. But despite all this Ranma was able to recoil back out of range of Bedea's flying fists and strike her with several quick fire crescent kicks which struck low, ending with a legsweep that knocked the amazon warrior off of her feet.

As Bedea got up and recovered from being stunned Ranma struck her with an NND attack ki blast that bypassed her normal defenses without causing any knock back or serious damage. "Aargh! You'll pay for that!" Bedea immediately flew towards Ranma, slamming into him with her psycho power increasing the damage aura to the point that Ranma flew into the air ablaze as Bedea flew past him. But before he could recover the militarily dressed amazon had made an almost impossible to do u-turn and flew right through the pig tailed martial artist, setting him ablaze once again.

But when Bedea tried the same maneuver a third time it didn't work out as well as she would have like as she ended up flying into a powerful ki blast Ranma had created and sent her way, setting her ablaze in ki energy. "Ungh!" As she fell to the ground Ranma appeared right in front of her and struck her with a straight forward power punch that rocked his opponent's head back.

"I used to hate the idea of fighting women but I've since realized that some women are tough enough to hit hard." Ranma then struck the ground with his right foot, creating a shockwave that struck Bedea from the ground, knocking her up into the air.

"It matters not what you think. I will have control over you." Bedea struggled as she got up and attempted fly into Ranma once again but Ranma sensed another attack from the behind so teleported out of the way of the powerful ki attack which ended up hitting Bedea instead who looked up to see, "Rinse, You fool! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"I thought you were in trouble so I thought I'd try to give you a hand," the spawn of Ryu Hoshi said with her eyes glowing red from the dark hadou she utilized without any shame or hesitation.

"I don't need your help! Now get out of here!"

"Don't you dare presume to give me orders! I'm way more powerful than you." Then Rinse looked around. "Where's that pig tailed hunk who was here just now?!"

"He got away and it's your all your fault!" Bedea screamed in a rage. "Now he'll be more aware of my presence. You'll pay for your effrontery! I'll..."

"You'll do nothing! Hado-ken!" the young woman screamed as she blasted the oncoming Bedea.

_"I'll just let these two ladies slug it out. But what's that powerful ki signature I'm feeling. It's a lot like Happosai's but it's different for some reason. I think I'll go check it out."_

While all this was going on a ninja clothed in dark crimson hid in the shadows, watching the events as they unfolded. _"I need to tell Master Bison about these powerful women as soon as possible. Somehow both he and Ryu have been cloned into Joketsuzoku amazon warriors with similar abilities," _the Shadowloo spy thought to himself as he sneaked out of there with his small, easily concealed video camera in tow.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have send me a review for it. Now I'd like to thank the ones who have given me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Sir Thames, Radio Driver, They call me Bruce, Redzorin, gen x, luger 7, tannim


	24. Enter the New and Improved Happosai!

Ranko 1/2 Dreamgirl

!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS" _

Chapter Twenty-Four

!!RING!! "Hello?"

"H-hello. I-is K-kasumi there?"

"Is this Dr. Tofu? I've read so much about you," Madoka Tendo answered politely.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Madoka Tendo, Kasumi's mother."

"What?!"

"Yes, I know. Everybody thought I was dead but I was simply put on ice in suspended animation for a period of time. And since I'm now taking over what goes on in this home I want Kasumi to go to college. She wants to be a doctor, you see."

"Um."

"Oh, that's right. You're head over heels in love with Kasumi, aren't you? You're such a nice guy. I hope you and Kasumi and will get along well together. But you need to quit acting like an idiot around her."

"Y-yes."

"Take a deep breath and relax. I'll go get Kasumi. Kasumi!! Dr. Tofu's on the phone!"

"Coming, Mother!"

"Don't keep him waiting, Kas-chan. It's hard enough for him to gather enough courage to talk to you."

"Um. All right, Mother."

"Maybe he's going to ask you out on a date," Madoka said with a knowing smile.

"Mother!" Kasumi exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. "Hello," Kasumi said, cradling the phone on her shoulder as her mother watched the event taking place with a sense of eagerness.

"What's going on, Dear? Who's on the phone?" Soun Tendo asked, walking into the main room.

"It's Dr. Tofu. I think he's going to ask Kasumi out."

"Really?"

"I hope so. Kasumi so deserves to have happiness," Madoka answered in anticipation without taking her eyes off of her daughter as she spoke with her possible boyfriend.

"Yes. Yes, I will." !!CLICK!!

"So how did it go?" Madoka asked, enthused.

"He asked me out on a date and I accepted. I've had a crush on him for years and now we're going out. It's so wonderful, Mother!" Kasumi announced as Madoka hugged her.

"I'm happy for you, Kasumi. So what are you going to wear?"

"Oh. I don't know. Oh, my!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. We have to go shopping. We want you to look marvelous for your date, don't we? But first I have to make breakfast."

"I'll help you."

"All right. We can talk about where we'll go to buy your new clothes. This is going to be such a wonderful day!"

Soun watched as the two women walked into the kitchen with Madoka doing most of the talking. _"It's so strange having a wife who appears to be ten years younger than me. Not only is she as beautiful as she was when she 'died', she has a much better physique. These last nights with her have been enjoyable but trying. It's a good thing I decided to get in much better shape in order to start training students in my dojo before my wife reappeared. Heh, heh."_

XXX

"So, Kumo, who is this guy you're in such a rush to fight? It's obvious this guy's dangerous; you brought in some of the best martial artists in your dojo," Ranko said, sitting on Kumo's lap and gazing at her lover in a cutesy manner.

"This guy really has the district of Tomobiki in a frightened frenzy. The girls and women of the town are too frightened to even leave their homes. That's why the police captain begged my father to send me over there to deal with this guy."

"Hopefully we'll be able to defeat this guy quickly so we can spend some time together alone, hmm?"

"Well, heh, heh."

"This guy has attacked young girls and tore their underwear off while he groped them," Kuro Yoshitsune interjected, giving a look of seriousness at Kumo. "He's also a lethal martial artist who is so skilled and fast that he can evade gunfire. He's even caught bullets in midair and threw them back at the police, injuring some of them. Several of the town's best martial artists have proved unable to defeat this guy who does what he pleases and runs off."

"The martial artists he has beaten up aren't anywhere near as good us, Kuro," Kumo answered confidently as the twins, Yoshi and Toshi, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, but we need a plan of action." Then the kenshi noticed Ranko nuzzling her nose up to Kumo's. "Will please pay attention?! If this guy is as powerful as the Tomobiki police captain said we're not going to be able to just overpower this guy. For all we know he's more powerful than Ryu Hoshi or even M. Bison."

"Relax, Kuro. There's no way this guy could be as powerful as M. Bison. If he was that powerful he'd be running the whole town."

"Just because this guy doesn't have Bison's business and organization skills does not mean he's not powerful. Isn't Ranko's family and martial arts school a lot more powerful than yours? Come to think of it, you and your family owe Anything Goes a great deal. Yet as powerful as Ranko and her family are they've always lacked the business sense and organization skills your family has."

Ranko turned to take a look at the kenshi warrior for a moment. "If you're trying to say Kumo's father is a lot smarter than my father despite my father's superior martial arts skills you have a point, Kuro. But it's not as if Ranma and I don't have any kind of organization skills of our own."

"All right. But doesn't that Happosai guy have a great deal of power?"

"Yes, that's true," Ranko replied.

"What, if anything has that old man done with all the power he possesses besides chase after women's underwear? Many times the most powerful martial artists don't run organizations. Even the great Yagyu Jubei who was the greatest swordsman of all time was a loner that didn't have any battalions serving under him. Not everyone who's powerful is a competent leader. Take you for instance, Kumo."

"What?!"

"Did you ever lead anything in the other universe you lived in? Or were you always a loner or a hangers on?"

"Listen, Kuro. I've lead a few motley crews so there's no reason for you to get snippy over this."

"Even Ranma was a leader for at least one year in the Legion of Super Heroes. And at least from a physical point of view you're more powerful than he is."

"What are you trying to say, Kuro?!"

"Having power doesn't mean the desire to want to rule the world or run everything."

Kumo regarded Kuro for a moment while Ranko blinked at the kenshi blankly.

XXX

"So where's this pervert that scared you witless?" Kumo asked the police captain who had called his father some time ago. Kumo was there along with Kuro, Ranko and the two other Gobancho trained martial artists, twins who went by the names Toshio and Yoshio Watanabe. The twins were of above average looks, height and muscular build, being in phenomenal shape and condition. Each twin had just above shoulder length hair and with a Moe Howard type hair cut up in front.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for coming, Kumo. We think this guy is teenager or young man with an average build. He wears a mask and a ninja outfit so we really don't know what this guy looks like or who he really is."

"Where is this guy holed up?" Kumo asked, wanting to nab the guy and get it all over with so he could spend some time with Ranko.

"We don't know where he is right now but all you have to do is..." The police captain of the Tomobiki district stopped talking when he got a load of Ranko. "Wow! All you have to do is have this girl here wear something sexy and the pervert will come running."

"That's not a bad idea," Kuro Yoshitsune said somberly.

"We don't need to do anything like that!" Kumo exclaimed.

"Your concern is so sweet. But you don't have to worry about me, Kumo. I've dealt with perverts before. And if this guy is only a teenager, he can't have anywhere near as much skill and ability as Happosai. And I have no problem handling that old pervert."

"I still don't like the idea, Ranko."

"If anything happens you can show up and help me. We really have to stop this guy, Kumo. I was thinking of maybe wearing a cute, sexy sailor outfit, something a high school girl would wear. I'm sure the local school will be happy to oblige us in our efforts to nab this pervert."

XXX

A couple hours later, Ranko was jogging through town wearing cute short shorts and an extremely tight white T-shirt that made the shape of her impressive bosom very obvious while letting her hair loose and cascade down her shoulders as she bounced up and down through the street.

"I still don't like it!"

"Quiet, Kumo," Kuro said as he, Kumo and the other two martial artists with them stayed hidden behind some parked cars. "Someone's coming."

An average looking but imposing teenage boy wearing a dark blue, indigo colored ninja uniform that covered his whole body except for mouth so he could speak and yell easy enough and his eyes which still weren't visible since he wore a small domino mask.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" a voice called out. Then the young man stopped. "Ranko? My, you're a sight for sore eyes! You look like you're going to come out of that T-shirt anytime now. How's about me helping that along? !!SWIPE!!

"Hey!"

"What? No bra? How come you're not jiggling around at all? It's like they're standing at attention." !!DROOL!!

"Give it back!" Ranko screamed, taking her T-shirt back speedily. "How did you know me? Your ki seems familiar. Have I seen you before?" Wait! Now I get it. You were at the festival!" Ranko replied, still not quite recognizing the young man in his disguise. _"There's something that just isn't right about this guy. Why does he remind me so much of Happosai? Happosai's disguises were so lame but this guy's disguise keeps me from knowing who he is."_

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You were fighting that gorgeous rich babe," the young man recalled, frothing at the mouth as Ranko put the extra tight T-shirt back on.

"Who are you? And why are you so familiar to me? It's as if you're two people, merged into one. Now I get it. You're..."

"I'm Happosai! But call me Happi. Took you long enough to figure all of that out. But I have to give you credit; you're a lot smarter than your brother. It's actually better that you're a real girl instead of the pseudo girl Ranma was. How I've missed that bosom. Come to think of it, they're bigger than Ranma's ever were. I'm going to enjoy this," Happi exclaimed as he attempted to fly into Ranko's chest.

!!POW!! **"Back up off me! Smell the coffee. Keep scheming and fronting and I'll kill you harshly!" **

"Ouch! So you're a rapper now. No matter. You're not getting away from me so easily this time, baby. As you can obviously see, I have youth and skill along with old age and treachery. What your sexuality is doing to this body! Ooh la la!"

"Speaking of bodies. What did you do, old man, posess some young man?"

"Not exactly. I simply merged with him. I was going to train him to be my heir since he was as perverted as I was when I was young but things spiraled out of control and the only way for me to keep my legacy was to merge with the boy with me being mentally dominant."

"And let me guess you decided to let his body and appearance be dominant."

"Well I have to admit, a young man with an old mind is an unbeatable combination. I now have over two hundred more years to live this way. Heh, heh. Now where were we?" But as soon as Happi was done with his drooling revelry he noticed that he was surrounded by not just Ranko but Kumo and his confederates.

"It's over, Happi. Just turn yourself in. There's no way you can take us all on at once," Ranko threatened.

"Oh, really? Hyiaaah!" Happi immediately spun around at super speed, striking all of them except Ranko who had the presence of mind to get out of the way of the Happi's whirlwind attack as the others went flying back a few feet in different directions. "What was that, deary?"

"I've had it with you, old man!" Ranko screamed as she ran into him, fists flying.

!!MISS!!MISS!!MISS!! "I'm still too fast for you, cutie! Let's see what you have in the cookie jar again!" The lustful young man reached again for Ranko's bosom. !!RIP!!SWIPE!!

"Hey!" Ranko protested as she used her arms to cover up her then naked upper body in a reflex action.

"Hotcha! Oh, yeah!" Happy drooled. "I just can't get over it. I'm so overcome with lust I don't know what to do with myself!" Happi said, breathing heavily. "I had forgotten how it was to be young and horny. Now I remember. Thanks for the free show, Ranko. Heh heh heh."

!!SMACK!! "Get away, you old perv!" At this point Ranko reached into her subspace and got out a red tube top to wear which flexible as it was still strained against her buxom physique.

"Old?! What are you talking about? I'm 200 years young. You wouldn't believe the power I have now! And the things I can do! Of course, I can't wait to show everyone, you especially, Ranko. Oh, the energy!" Happi breathed with his chest puffed out.

"Never!" Kumo screamed, zooming in towards the old man at full speed. !!WALLOP!! "Aaaaah!!" Kumo went flying into the sky, then came crashing to the ground.

"So you're the mighty Kumo Gobancho. I can tell you have a whole lifetime's worth of experience in combat similar to Ranma except for the fact that your martial arts skills are paltry in comparison. You can't beat me. You're not even as skilled as Ranko here. All of those steroids can only do so much, boy," Happi replied, his hands clasped behind his back, sounding like a martial arts master lecturing a student.

"I've fought hundreds of megalomaniacs like you. I'll defeat you the same as the others," Kumo called out as he did a phenomenally impressive acrobatic flip which would have put a circus acrobatic to shame, allowing him to land with his feet on the ground. Then he calmly and fearlessly walked towards the massively skilled martial arts master.

"You're two hundred years too young to beat me, Kumo. You're not dealing with some over rated world beater like Bison. As if that schmuck could ever hold a candle to me."

"Yeah?! You think you could take on someone like Galactus or Firelord?"

Then Happi gave his muscular opponent a look of incredulity. "I have no idea who those people are nor do I care. It's high time I show you how useless all those muscles are. Have some happo-bursts, you Conan the Barbarian wannabe!" !!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!

"Aaagh!" Kumo screamed, failing to avoid the countless attacks. He went flying back several feet from the explosive attacks of the much more powerful than usual happo-burst bombs. His clothes were then so in tatters that he really did resemble a half naked barbarian.

"You won't hit me with that attack again, little man," Kumo said, getting up and walking over to the young/old man with a heroic swagger.

"We need to coordinate our attacks!" Kuro, the kenshi warrior, exclaimed, fast drawing his magnificent sword. "Toshio, on my right! Yoshio, on my left. I'm going straight in. Back me up! Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!"

"You think some fancy swordplay and well coordinated teamwork going to impress me, you silly samurai?!"

"Yes!" !!SLICE!!

"Ungh! Think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"I don't think; I know."

"Good idea, Kuro! Let me give you a hand!" Ranko called out, putting her hands together and creating a powerful narrow angled ki blast straight into Happi's back, coordinating her attack in time with the others.

"Yeow! That hurt! Ranmaaaa!" Even though he now had a youthful body along with a younger sounding voice, the scream was unmistakably Happosai's.

"The name's Ranko, old man!"

"I'm not an old man anymore, silly girl! You'll find out later what I'm talking about."

"I don't care! Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" Ranko zipped right up to Happy and let him have it, hitting him with countless punches and kicks in a coordinated fashion without exposing any openings or leaving a perceivable pattern.

"So you've improved on Ranma's speed hitting attack. Big freakin deal! Watch th... !!SLASH!!CRACK!!POW!! Aargh! Why you! I get it now. You were distracting me while I admired your supple set. Oof!" !!SLAM!!

"It's over, Happi. There's nothing you can do now. You're through!" Kumo exclaimed, knocking the supposed teenager into a nearby wall.

"I'm more than powerful enough to take on all of you! But just so none of you will feel left out, here's my new multi-man attack. Aaaah!" In seconds Happi had multiplied himself into five units. "Now your numbers won't matter. This was hard to maintain as an old man but now that I'm younger and more viral, it's time to beat all of you up!" Happi's duplicates ran around in a circle at super speed, creating a hurricane, striking all of them who were surprised as the Happi duplicates struck them dozens of times until all of them were unconscious except Kumo and Ranko who had rolled with the blow and were made of sterner stuff.

Then the duplicates merged back together into one. "It's just you two. Now it's time for an old attack."

!!SSSSSIZZZZLLLEE!! "What the... What did you just try to do, you jerk?!" Kumo called out, barely avoiding a little nugget of heat that turned out to be a kanji symbol which fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Blast it! How did a muscle headed moron like you foresee me coming right behind you? And how do you move so fast with all that bulk? The roids you've been taking are very impressive, boy, but that really doesn't matter. What you have won't be enough to beat me," Happi called out to Kumo who was now coming straight for him.

"I don't know what that was but I knew to avoid it. Now it's time to go all out on you."

"I kind of suspected Ranma to be aware of that attack and avoid it so I've modified my moxibustion in order to make it more effective. Moxibustion Revised!" Right out of Happi's hands came sparks of fire that grew into a flame which quickly engulfed Kumo with so much speed that the powerful young man couldn't avoid it.

"Aaagh!"

"Kumo!"

"You can't do anything to help him now, girlie! I've not only weakened his strength; I've weakened everything he had. My newly improved attack is so powerful that Kumo will be dead in less than an hour. That's what he gets for opposing me and trying to keep you for himself. Now it's time for me to deal with you, sweetie."

"You bastard!" Ranko ran towards her lover. "Kumo? Kumo!" Tried as she could she wasn't able to stir him up; his comatose body didn't move as his listless eyes stared into space. Then she looked towards Happi with a sense of hostility, her eyes tearing up. "I had to kiss a lot of frogs before I found my prince. You're gonna get it now, Happosai!"

"Really? I think it's time for my new attack, the nude bomb!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Waaa aaaah!" All of a sudden the teenage boy's hands glowed as a huge, lustful smile began to appear on his face. !!WHIIIRRRLL!!BOOM!!

"Aaagh!" Ranko screamed as the glowing energy engulfed her in such a way that she wasn't able to dodge fast enough. The powerful, area encompassing attack struck Ranko's clothes, practically shrinking them, causing the buxom girl to come out of her already overly taxed tube top which tore and shrank into nothingness.

"Oh, my! I love it! I just love it!" Happi exclaimed with his tongue hanging out, practically panting like a dog.

Ranko was still in shock as her extra tight short shorts came tearing off of her, falling off of her and being eliminated by the burst of energy. Even her shoes and socks had been vaporized, leaving her totally naked!

As soon as the energy had dissipated Ranko opened her eyes and let her hands down which she had used to try to protect herself from the recent attack. "What kind of attack was that?"

"I told you that was my Nude bomb attack. Heh, heh."

"I can take anything you dish out, old man! What are you staring at now?"

"Sweeto! I just can't get over it! I bet you have the best body in the world! I could just die looking at you!" the teenage boy announced, his mouth wide open as his heart practically pounded out of his chest.

"What are you talking about, you pervert?!"

"Take a look at yourself and you'll find out."

Then Ranko looked down and noticed her state of undress. She immediately tried to cover up, leaning forward and putting her hands over the front of herself. "Blast you, Happosai!" Ranko screamed, blushing from head to toe, her flesh turning a rosy, then reddish pink.

"You're hot from every angle, baby!" Happi said, appearing right behind her. !!GROPE!! "Aaah! How round, firm and fully packed!"

"Get away!" _"What's wrong with me? I was never this bashful! Why can't I focus?!"_

"Heh! Heh! That attack wasn't just physical; it was mental too. This proves you really are a woman, Ranko. This would not have worked on Ranma in his female form for too long. You're so embarrassed you can't even think straight. And more than that, the fact that you are a real woman is really turning me on. I can hardly think straight myself. Heh, heh. Now you're just how I've always wanted you, pink, naked and helpless. I'm so excited; I have to have you now!"

"Eeeek!" Ranko screamed, paralyzed as the lecherous boy turned her around, unable to keep his hands off of her.

"Now I wanted Ranma to wear these bra and panties but since you look so much better than Ranma ever did you're going to wear it." Happi quickly put the pink laced lingerie on her, feeling the contours of the helpless girl's body. "Wow! He he. The fact that this unusually large sized bra is so small for you that you're ready to burst out of it makes me practically ready to explode out of my clothes myself! There's one question that's bothering me though. Do I like you better wearing this lingerie or totally naked? Hmm. I'll just have to take these off of you to find out."

But as his hands reached for her body... !!POW!! "Aaargh!" Happi went flying into the air, surprised that he got hit.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get away from my sister, Happosai!"

"Ranma! Is enjoying a duel so wrong?" Happi replied, deftly landing on his feet, facing off with the pig tailed warrior.

Ranma then looked around, seeing the unconscious warriors laying around including Kumo while Ranko laid on the floor, shivering in a fetal position as she covered herself, still wearing the bra and panties Happi had put on her. "You've really done it this time, Happosai!" the pigtailed warrior cried out, getting ready for a fight.

"I've done it?! This is all your fault, Ranma. You could have worn the lingerie I wanted you to wear it in the past but noooo! You had to be a prick about it. Anyway, your sister looks a whole lot better. It's bad enough you had to ruin my fun in the past. Now you'll pay for ruining my fun right now."

"We'll see about that," Ranma said, cracking his knuckles and standing his ground.

XXX

"Master Bison! Master Bison!" the Shadowlaw spy called out. He was short of stature, much resembling Kuno's ninja, Sasuke with whom he was related, being his cousin.

"Quiet, Tasuke! You can't approach M. Bison's throne room just like that," Bison's highest ranking counselor warned.

"Master Bison must know this right away. This is urgent."

"It better be important, fool!"

"It is Malhavoc, it is!" Malhavoc was a tall, lanky man, wearing a blood red robe with black trim. His shoulder length hair, beard and moustache was jet black, making his fair skin seem chalk white by contrast. His piercing blue eyes frightened most of those he stared at including Tasuke.

"What is so important? Show me."

The Shadowlaw ninja put the DVD disk into the main disk player, showing the counselor what he had found.

"What's so important about this? A young woman dresses like Master Bison. So what?"

"If you keep watching you'll find she also has his powers and abilities."

"What is this? How could she have gotten the Psycho power?"

"She's a Joketsuzoku amazon. They are skilled and resourceful. Bedea..."

"Bedea?! Who's that?"

"She's the one mimicking Master Bison's abilities."

"I see. Exactly how did she get the psycho power?"

"She's Master Bison's daughter."

"What?!"

"She's..."

"I heard you the first time, dolt! What makes you think she's Master Bison's daughter?"

"I over heard some of the amazons actually say so. It's not just him; there are others like..."

"You think just because these amazons said she was his daughter that she actually is?"

"She has all his abilities in addition to amazon fighting techniques."

"You think that just because this Bedea looks like M. Bison, acts like M. Bison and fights in a similar manner that she's his daughter?"

"Yes. I've seen M. Bison use his psycho power, the amazon female's own psycho power is similar to his. And in addition to that she doesn't need a machine the way M. Bison does but at the same time she's less powerful."

"You said there were others. What others were there?"

"There's a daughter of Geese Howard, Rugal and Ryu Hoshi. I have videos of them as well."

"Hmm. All right. You may not be so useless after all. I will go over these tapes and the notes you have here, informing Master Bison after I've gone over everything. For now, re-equipment yourself with more video equipment and go back and try to find out more information.

"Yes, Malhavoc!" With that the ninja was gone!

XXX

"It's high time I dealt with you once and for all, Happosai," Ranma said, gravely regarding the powerful martial artist before him.

"You're not going to be able to push me around like you did before, Ranma."

"It wasn't about pushing you around; it was about keeping you from assaulting women and taking their clothes off! You're sick, disgusting and degrading!"

"That's not true! I'm simply misunderstood." Then Happy gave a glance at Ranko who was on the ground, her mind seemingly shut down, her body still blushing as she shivered as if frightened to death. "You were never that hot, Ranma. After I'm through kicking your ass, I'm going to explore your sister and pick her fruits."

"Never!" Ranma screamed as he rushed the old/young martial artist who simply tossed Ranma high into the sky, using a ruler instead of the pipe he had used in the past.

"You still falling for that old trick, Ranma? I figured you would have gotten better than that by now."

"I have." !!SMASH!! To the surprise of Happy, Ranma came, flying down on his head, fists first, practically embedding perverted teenager into the ground.

"Ow! I'll show you! Aaaaah!" The grandmaster of Anything Goes spun around, creating a small tornado as he broke free of the pavement, flying straight up into Ranma, forcing the pigtailed boy to leap away from his opponent's spinning attack.

"While I'm already spinning, it's time for my new attack. Tatsumakiiiii!" Ranma was immediately set upon by human sized tornadoes which he was hard pressed to avoid as the dozen or so came at him.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me, Happosai!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well, I got more!" !!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!! Out of nowhere, Happy threw countless number of Happo-bombs at Ranma in a machine gun fashion, having them explode before actually touching him.

"Aargh!" Ranma screamed as he went flying into the air.

"Not so easy fighting someone who's as young and energetic as you, is it? To tell the truth, I had always toyed with you. I could have actually destroyed you a long time ago if I had wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" Ranma replied, landing on the ground with matchless acrobatic skill as he stalked over to his opponent.

"I needed a heir for my martial arts style. And despite my massive skill and power I was still an old man that had only so much time to live. Since I now have another 200 years, I can do whatever I want. So I really don't need you. Thus you've incurred my wrath for the last time, Ranma. After I'm through with you I'll enjoy your sister. I'll even visit that silver headed girl living at the Tendos. I just love the way her body looks!"

"Never!"

"There's nothing you can do about, my boy. Now prepare to face the unbridled wrath of the newly young master of Anything Goes! Aaaaaaah!" All of a sudden, wind appeared out of nowhere, forcing Ranma to make a great deal of effort on to keep his feet on the ground as the powerful wind seemed to be coming from every direction.

"It's not over yet!" Ranma may have spoken too soon as a several man sized tornadoes came whirling towards him at break neck speed. The pig tailed boy dodged Happosai's speeding wind attacks, moving with grace and speed, barely avoiding the rapid fire attacks.

"You can't dodge my attacks for long, boy. Sooner or later you're gonna get hit."

"Is that so?"

"What the..." !!POW!!CRACK!!SLAM!! "Aaarrgh!" the centuries old martial arts master screamed as Ranma struck him with a powerful combination, having quietly teleported right behind him. Happi responded by turning around, attacking his opponent with countless punches and kicks which helped to knock Ranma back little.

But before Happi could move in for the kill Ranma set up his hands in a shoving motion and "pushed" his adversary back with the momentum he had created. Then he tagged Happy with a powerful ki blast.

"Aargh!"

"Why don't you take off that mask? Or are you that hideous?"

"Never mind what I look like, Ranma. This is for you!" !!ZAP!!

Ranma barely leaped out of the way a Happi's boomerang shaped ki beam! "I can do this all day, Happy."

"I don't think so, Ranma."

"Ungh!" Ranma lurched forward as the returning beam struck him in the back.

"So you think you're so great, Ranma?!" Happi taunted as Ranma lay on the ground, shaking out the cobwebs as he tried to get his mind back into the fight, the spot on his back where he got hit, smoldering.

"I am great. I'm the best!" Ranma got up at super human speed, surprising the ancient master who quickly evaded the pig tailed boy's lightning fast charging attack.

"So you've recovered. Big deal! Hyaaa!" Happi struck Ranma in the back as he passed by him, making Ranma fly forward with the blow. But before Ranma could go very far, Happy appeared right in front of him, nailing his opponent with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Aaagh!"

"You practically walked right into that one, my boy!"

"Really?" Ranma immediately stomped his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the young/old master off of his feet. While he dangled in the air, Ranma flew right into him fists first. Then he came back, doing the same thing as he attacked back and forth in a zig zag motion.

"Oooh!" Happy screamed as he finally went flying back several yards in the air when Ranma stopped short, hitting his opponent with a powerful haymaker. Then Happi pointed at Ranma. !!ZZZGGTT!!

"Aargh!" Ranma screamed, enduring the faster-than-the-speed-of-light electrical attack that zeroed in on him without Ranma even seeing it coming.

"Despite everything that's happened, I'm still the master!"

"You're only a master of perversion, Happosai," Ranma answered the masked man. "But regardless of that, I'm still the best."

"You think you're the best? I find that a little hard to swallow, you jockass! Hyaaah!" Happi came at Ranma with such speed that he was upon his opponent, hitting him with hundreds of punches and kicks to which Ranma was barely able to respond.

"Tenshin amaguriken revised!"

"Aargh!" Happi screamed in pain as Ranma's super humanly fast punches, backed up by not a few kicks overpowered him, forcing him to take a few steps back.

"Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!!" Ranma then kicked Happi right in the chest in a rapidfire helicopter fashion, similar to what Chun Li does except he was right side up.

"Aargh! You're really pissing me off!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Oh, yeah?! Let me re-introduce you to an old friend. Moxibustion revised!" Happi blasted Ranma with the same kind of attack he had struck Kumo with earlier. "You can't avoid this, Ranma! What are you going to do now?!"

As the energy of the attack was about to engulf him, Ranma used his hands to spin an imaginary staff. Faster and faster Ranma moved his hands until what looked like a mirror appeared. As soon as the energy made contact it struck the "mirror" which was actually a missile reflective shield that sent Happosai's attack right back on him!"

"What the...?! This can't be happening! Noooo!" As the moxibustion energy struck the teenage pervert, an explosion of smoke appeared. When the dust had cleared Happosai was gone!

_"Whew! Despite his defeat or because of it, he'll be back."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Ranma faces the ramifications of what Happosai has done. Now I'd like to give props to the people who have given me reviews since the last chapter.

James Birdsong, SuperLardBucket, AshK, Radio Driver, They call me Bruce, Sir Thames, Redzorin, luger 7, gen x


End file.
